Fragment of Seven
by Noah Gabriel
Summary: Part Three of Three. Sequel to KNBA. From seven pieces comes the end. The earth shall shake, the oceans shall dry up, and the world shall be plunged in darkness. Seven pieces make the core, find them and bring together salvation for all. AllenxLenalee
1. The 1st Night: Fragment of Megiddo

**Author's Note: Well, it's begun. Part Three has officially begun with a bang. I hope you all enjoy this part, and I will try my best to have much longer chapters than the previous two parts. You're looking at a hopeful minimum of 2k for each chapter in other words. Also, like I did for my longest fic (which is also the longest One Piece fanfic on this site) I will have a quote for each chapter after this one purely for fun and mood setting. Now to wrap this up, there will be a condition to get a new chapter. 5 reviews equals new chapter. Got it? Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. Only Hoshino-dono does.  
**

* * *

**The 1****st**** Night- Fragment of Megiddo**

Steam swirled around him as Allen looked around the darkness. "Where…" He asked out loud until a torrent of steam rushed out from under him. Allen covered his face with his arms while the steam blew past him.

Allen slowly lowered his arms and froze in shock as in front of him stood a giant pitch-black beast emitting a blood red glow. Steam rolled out of the beast's gapping jaws that two large fangs stuck out of when the beast closed its mouth and looked down at Allen with its pure red eyes.

Allen stared into the beast's red eyes while his body trembled from fear. The beast opened its jaws and flames billowed out from behind the beast and surrounded it and Allen before the beast roared.

"From the light comes the dark!"

* * *

Allen's eyes snapped open as he bolted up from the bed. Cold sweat rolled down his face as he panted quietly. He looked at his left hand that was still trembling from the night terror.

He slowly turned his head to look at the person still sleeping next to him. Allen quietly slipped out of the bed and got dressed without disturbing the sleeping Lenalee.

Allen opened the door slowly and sneaked out into the early morning from the house sitting on top a hill overlooking the town nearby.

* * *

The cool morning air entered Allen's lungs as he smiled to the lake he stood in front of. "This place is great." He whispered until several pair of hands pushed him into the lake.

Allen let out a yell before hitting the water and when he surfaced he stared at the people that had pushed him. "Allen's all wet!" A little girl said happily while a little boy grinned widely.

"He sure is!" Lenalee said with a laugh until Allen grabbed her wrist and pulled her in. "Now you're all wet too!" He said with a laugh as Lenalee came back up and laughed while wrapping her arms around Allen's neck as she leaned onto his back.

_'This place is really great...' _Allen thought as he climbed onto dry land and laughed as Lenalee and he dried off.

"Why'd you sneak out, Allen?" Lenalee asked after drying off and Allen smiled slightly. "I didn't want to wake you, though I guess you were already awake." He said and Lenalee nodded with a smile as the two kids played in the water.

"Keria sure knew a good place, didn't she?" Lenalee asked and Allen nodded with a chuckle while watching the kids.

"I hope Nii-san isn't mad or anything." Lenalee said softly and Allen shivered at the thought at Komui.

"L-Let's hope h-he's not…" Allen said and Lenalee giggled with a nod.

* * *

Reever groaned as he put another stack of papers onto Komui's desk. "Chief. Please work." Reever said around the mountain of papers surrounding Komui.

"Not until you bring me Lenalee!" Komui shouted and Reever grimaced before rubbing the back of his neck.

"I told you, Chief. We don't know where she is. For that matter, we don't know where Allen is either." Reever said and the mountain of papers around Komui was suddenly sent flying to reveal a very angry Komui.

"Allen Walker must die…" Komui said demonically and Reever put his hand over his eyes to rub his temples.

"Chief… Put that away." Reever said as Komui held up a large drill.

* * *

Allen grinned as he walked through the town while looking at the various stands with food on them. "Let's see…" Allen muttered as he took a small piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Lenalee wanted some apples, tomatoes…" Allen said as he read the list before stuffing it back into his pocket. He looked up towards the clear blue sky before taking a deep breath.

"Maybe we should eat outside today? It's all nice and…" Allen trailed off as his left eye started to itch. He rubbed his eye slowly before opening it again to see the same giant beast from his night terror towering over him. A scream filled the air, and Allen blinked; the beast was gone.

He quickly looked around and froze in shock, as behind him was a billowing flame spitting from the engulfed buildings.

Allen started to run over to help, but stopped as something small, round, and black dropped down in front of his face before exploding.

* * *

Allen groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He put a hand on the side of his head in pain before looking up and freezing in shock.

A crater stood where the town used to be, and Allen was right on the edge. Allen couldn't move as he trembled again while staring towards the crater.

"Allen!"

Allen perked up before Lenalee landed near him and rushed over to help him stand. "What… happened…?" Allen asked weakly as his head spun from the blast.

"I don't…" Lenalee started to say until a blood-curdling roar shook the very air. The two looked across the crater towards where the hill had stood before a tower of flames rose from it.

"Hehehe, what a good boy." A happy voice said and Allen's eyes widened when he heard it. Allen slowly raised his head and stared straight at the smiling face of the Earl that stood in the air.

"Hello, Allen Walker. What great luck I have to meet both of you here along with it." The Earl said with a happy chuckle and Allen saw something glowing red in the Earl's clenched hand.

"H-How…" Lenalee whispered when she looked up and the Earl laughed happily while twirling Lero. "It's a pity I don't need you two anymore." The Earl said and Allen gritted his teeth in anger as he glared at the Earl.

"You did this?!" He shouted and the Earl tilted his head cheerfully. "Oh, you're a little taller now." He said before Allen's arm suddenly activated and Lenalee stepped back as Allen jumped towards the Earl angrily.

"Height doesn't make up from control though." The Earl said laughing happily before holding up his clenched hand towards Allen.

"Megiddo." The Earl said and Allen's eyes widened as the large beast from earlier appeared between Allen and the Earl. The beast roared before raising its large right fist and pummeling Allen straight into the ground creating a small crater inside the large one.

The Earl chuckled as he looked to the thing he was holding in his hand. "It's so good to have it back, hehehe." The Earl said and Lenalee saw a something that looked like a broken off corner of a cube that was blood red in color.

"Six more to recover. Good day, Exorcists. And good night." The Earl said with a laugh before Megiddo roared again and Lenalee flinched before the beast smashed her into the ground and all went black.

* * *

Reever perked up as the sound of steel against rock echoed. He poked his head into Komui's office and his eyes widened as he saw Komui sitting on the floor as if he had fallen.

"Chief!" Reever said urgently before running over to help him up.

"Lenalee…" Komui whispered with widened eyes as his coffee cup lay in pieces, soaking the scattered papers with coffee.

* * *

Allen felt pain everywhere as he slowly opened his eyes. The moon shone down on him as he slowly sat up before wincing in extreme pain. Blood rolled down the side of his face while his left arm had a several large dents in it.

Allen clawed at the edge of the crater he made before getting a firm hold and pulling himself up to his shaky feet. "Lenalee…" He whispered while climbing out of the small crater and into the larger one.

Allen repeated Lenalee's name until he dragged himself to the top of the large crater and pulled himself out of it while his left arm hung at his side uselessly.

Allen looked around weakly till he saw Lenalee lying nearby. Allen dragged himself up to his feet and slowly walked over to her before falling down next to her.

"Lena…lee…" Allen whispered before his head hit the ground and he was unconscious.

* * *

Candles hung suspended in the air over a dust-covered table and chairs. Suddenly, a pair of hands clapped and the dust disappeared before the candles lit.

The Earl chuckled happily as he looked at the table and chairs. "We're going to need more chairs." He said before snapping his fingers. The door opened and two Akuma walked out with extra chairs.

"Only six more." He informed the Akuma and they bowed before putting those chairs along the table.

The Earl grinned happily before picking up a phone nearby. "Hello? Yes, are they back yet? Oh, good!" The Earl said to whoever was on the other end. "Yes, send them all back up. It's been too long since we ate like a family." The Earl said before hanging up.

He grinned as he sat down in his chair and he reached into his pocket before taking out the small red piece. "It's been too long, Megiddo. Don't worry, your six other siblings shall be back soon. You Fragments are more precious than any Heart Innocence." The Earl said happily before the door across from him opened.

"Ah, welcome back, my children! It's been too long!" The Earl said while pocketing the Fragment and grinning as the group of people sat down around him.

"It's great to be back, Earl-sama." Tyki said with a grin while Road giggled sitting next to Tyki.

"Are there any new sweets?" Skin asked while drooling and Lulubell silently checked her nails.

"Where's the food? I'm hungry!" "Really hungry!" Jas and Debi said with identical grins as they had their guns pointed at each other.

Gearz grinned as he had his hands behind his head. "I kept my word. Every Noah ever in existence that survived my training has returned along with the Akuma that also survived it." He said and the Earl nodded with a chuckle before looking to the four sitting closer to Gearz.

"Oh, you four! It's been far too long! 7000 years was it, Faraday?" The Earl asked and the larger one of the four nodded. "It's a pleasure to be back, Earl-sama." He said while the two new female Noah and the other male Noah nodded in agreement.

"So who's he?" Tyki asked while jabbing his thumb at Philman who sat next to Gearz. "A helper with a vengeance towards someone." Philman said with a smirk and Tyki glanced at him with narrowed eyes before taking out a cigarette.

"How about them then?" Road asked while Tyki lit his cigarette and looked at Faraday and the three next to him.

"Faraday Poi. Noah of Judgment." Faraday said with a small bow to Road despite his large size.

"Cassandra Balkans. Noah of Mystery." The female one with long black hair said with a smile to Tyki and the other Noah.

"Joseph Varad. Creation is my power." The other male one said while lifting his two arms above his head while another two arms held a fork and knife.

Tyki nodded before blowing smoke out of his mouth. "And her?" He asked before pointing to the last female one that had short red hair that hid one of her eyes.

"… Callahan. Pain." She said before falling silent and Tyki grinned slightly.

"Okay…" He muttered uneasily until the Earl clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves, how about some dinner?" He asked before snapping his fingers and the doors behind him opened and an Akuma walked out carrying a plate filled with food.

Skin grinned happily till the Akuma holding the plate suddenly fell forward onto the floor in pieces.

The Noahs all perked up as someone stepped into the room silently. The Earl turned his head and laughed happily. "You're late, child." He said while widening his already wide grin as he snapped his finger for another Akuma to bring out another chair next to the Earl.

"Feel free to sit." He said the person silently sat down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now with all of us here, let's eat like a family like old times." The Earl said with a chuckle as a new Akuma brought out the food.

* * *

Allen slowly opened his eyes as he felt rain on his cheek. He groaned as he slowly sat up in pain. He weakly looked over at Lenalee who was still out cold and he gritted his teeth angrily.

"Earl…" He muttered under his breath before picking Lenalee up and putting her on his back.

"I don't know… how… you came back… But I will… defeat you again, Earl."

Allen said before gradually walking away from the large crater that once was a peaceful town.


	2. The 2nd Night: Familiar With A Twist

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review. Here's the chapter with a little deja vu thrown in. Like before, 5 reviews gets you another chapter. Enjoy. Also, I'll start making those quotes for each chapter starting... now.  
**

**Chapter's Quote: "Home is where the road takes you."**

**

* * *

**

**The 2****nd**** Night- Familiar With A Twist  
**

The night was dense with fog as two figures stood outside an abandoned church. "A-Are y-you sure we should go…?" The person peeking out from behind a pillar asked and the other person with him sighed sadly.

"John. Stop being such a coward. Why am I always paired with scared people?"

"S-Sorry, Moa…" Moa fixed her police cap and sighed again.

"Come on. Let's go." She said before taking a step towards the church while John followed quickly behind her.

* * *

Moa opened a broken down door slowly and peered down the hallway before stepping into it with John right behind her.

A sudden scream filled the air and Moa jolted before turning around to see John freaked out as a cat circled his leg.

"Oh come on…" Moa muttered under her breath before picking the cat up. "Did you eat something you weren't supposed to?" She asked the cat, but it only looked at her strangely and meowed. John looked at Moa in confusion until she noticed and coughed.

"Sorry, I was just remembering something that happened here before." She said and John nodded slowly. Moa looked at the cat again and smiled before the sound of rustling reached her ears.

"M-Moa!" John said as he pointed ahead of her to a cloud of bats flying towards them. Moa gritted her teeth as the swarm of bats flew past her and a hand reached out from the cloud.

_'Not again!' _Moa thought before the hand grabbed her and the cloud of bats were gone. John looked up from his fetal position and he blinked at the empty hallway. "Moa?"

* * *

Moa was slammed into a chair while the black hand pinned her to it. "Got ya… Huh? What's a…" The hand's owner started to ask before Moa snapped a cuff onto it.

"Ack! A cop?!" The person said and Moa groaned before opening her eyes and freezing from surprise.

"Allen?" Moa asked and Allen jolted but was jerked back by the handcuff around his wrist. "Moa!"

* * *

Moa sat down while Allen checked on Lenalee who was lying down still asleep on a bed they had found. Moa eyed the scratches and bruises the two had over their bodies until Allen sighed.

"She's been like this ever since we got attacked." He said and Moa nodded slowly. "Um…" Moa looked over to Allen whom held up his still handcuffed wrist. "Mind letting me loose?" He asked and Moa nodded quickly before unlocking the handcuff and sighing.

"This is almost just like when we first met." She said and Allen grinned slightly with a nod. "Yeah, all we need now is…"

A scream pierced the air before Allen could finish his sentence. "… An Akuma." He finished and bolted from the room while Moa stood up, but stayed in the room to guard Lenalee.

* * *

Allen reached the main room just as someone crashed into the floor below him.

"H-Help… me…" John weakly said before a happy laugh cut in and John was kicked further into the floor.

"Come on, human. Play with me some more." The boy around 15 years old whom had his foot on John's head said happily. "How about I play instead?" Allen said as he activated his arm before jumping down onto the floor.

The boy turned his head and grinned happily at Allen's arm. "You wanna play with me?" He asked with red eyes glowing and a grin filled with jagged teeth. Allen raised an eyebrow to the boy while his left eye twitched.

"Are you an Akuma?" He asked and the boy chuckled, which made the cut-like stripes on his cheeks stretch. "An Akuma? Ha, I'm not so flimsy. How about you play with me and I'll tell you what I am?" The boy said and Allen readied his claw before the boy's foot suddenly slammed into Allen's stomach, sending the Exorcist into the staircase with a crash.

"Let's play, Exorcist!" The boy shouted with a feral grin as Allen slowly got up to his feet.

* * *

Moa perked up as she heard crash after crash echo throughout the church.

"I hope Allen's okay…" She whispered before checking Lenalee's forehead.

* * *

Allen gritted his teeth while he stuck his claw into the floor to slow himself down. The boy grinned wider before rapidly pummeling Allen with his right fist as the Exorcist tried to block.

"Come on, come on, come on, and come on!" The boy said and with each 'come on' he punched Allen hard in the chest. Allen gritted his teeth as he endured the punching until the boy snapped his leg up into the air and brought it down onto Allen's head.

Allen hit the ground while blood left his mouth from the impact. "Aw, come on! You're being no fun!" The boy said with a huff while Allen tried to stand back up. "But you did last longer than the fat one." The boy said with a glance over at John. Allen glared at the boy before swiftly bringing his claw up and swinging it at the boy.

Allen's eyes widened as his claw stopped as it poked the boy's chest, but wouldn't go any further.

"Is that all an Exorcist can do?" The boy asked with a feral grin before slamming his right fist into Allen's head.

"Fine. I'll tell you what I am, Exorcist." The boy said as his voice got deeper. Allen flinched as the fist he was punched with was suddenly clawed with a purple tint.

"You called me an Akuma earlier, boy. That was rude. I'm not some piece of junk like them." The boy said while his skin turned purple, making his red eyes even brighter. Allen watched as the boy got on all fours as his head started to change. The boy's feet became claws while his other arm followed. A long spiked tail emerged from the boy's rear and a mane of dark purple hair sprouted around the boy's new head.

"I am much more than a mere Akuma."

Allen felt his claw tremble as he stared at the beast. "I am an Akurei. The masterpieces of this world's darkness." The demonic purple lion said while its spiked tail swayed in the air.

"You may call me Feros. I shall be both your executioner and end!" Feros roared before lunging at Allen with his jaws wide open. 

_"Feros." _

Allen clamped his eyes shut while awaiting the feeling of the lion's fangs, but never felt them. Allen slowly opened his eyes to see Feros back in human form with a scowl.

"Damn it… Right when I was going to have some fun…" Feros growled and Allen stared in confusion as Feros turned his back to Allen.

"You got lucky, human. Next we play I'm using your bones to pick you outta my teeth. Remember this, boy. Don't go dying before I, Feros, eat you!" Feros growled with a livid glare at Allen. Allen watched the boy stride towards the entrance before slowly getting to his feet.

"Wait!" Allen called after Feros, who glared back at him. "What level are you?" Allen asked and Feros chuckled darkly.

"Level? Didn't you get it yet? I'm not some paltry Akuma. The Akurei don't have levels. Instead, we are ranked by our instincts. Remember me, boy! Remember that Feros the Beast will be the last one you see before oblivion!" Feros growled before disappearing outside.

Allen breathed heavily for a few moments before falling forward and hitting the floor out cold yet again.

* * *

Feros was livid as he stomped down the dark medieval-style corridor. "Damn those Noah! They think they can just order us around!" He growled angrily until a weird chuckle came from a pillar.

"They can, and you know it."

Feros glared up and barred his fangs. "I won't take any orders from those old ones! I will only listen to my real master!" Feros snapped and the weird chuckle came again.

"You are so obedient, beastie one." The source of the weird chuckle said as something slowly slid down the pillar. Feros glared at the thing with a snap of his fangs.

"Shut it, you walking fish market. I would've killed that boy if those old Noah hadn't intervened!" Feros growled and the figure nodded with an eerie smile.

"You know that they want to be the ones to defeat that boy though." The person said before Feros growled angrily.

"I said shut it, you miserable excuse for an octopus Slicho!" Feros snapped and the octopus Akurei chuckled weirdly.

* * *

Allen groaned softly while his eyes buzzed with noise. "Hurry up with that drill…" Allen felt a shiver when he caught that last word and he slowly opened his eyes to stare into a blinding light of an overhead lamp.

"Oh, you woke up?" Komui asked calmly while drilling Allen's arm with an evil grin on his face.

Allen didn't know what to do so he just rode with the sudden pain from his arm back to dream land.

* * *

"It's not my fault he fainted again."

"You wouldn't let us give him the anesthesia!"

"Bah, he deserved it anyway for kidnapping my poor Lenalee!" Allen groaned again as he slowly woke up to see a bunch of smiling faces.

"He woke up again!" Johnny called over to Komui and Reever who were fighting. "Johnny…?" Allen muttered and Johnny grinned happily. "It sure is!" He said before helping Allen sit up on the couch he had been lying on.

"Hey, Allen. Long time no see." Reever said as he walked over to them with a grin. Allen smiled back with a slightly confused look on his face. "How…?" He started to ask until Komui coughed to get their attention.

"Allen Walker. Welcome back." He said all seriously and Allen nodded slowly with his smile slowly disappearing.

"Komui, the Earl is-"

"Back. I know." Komui cut in and Allen blinked a couple of times before leaning back against the couch. "But how is he…?" He asked and no one answered him. Allen stared at the floor before jolting suddenly.

"Lenalee! Is she okay?" He asked and Komui nodded with a smile. "She's in the infirmary now. You may see her when she's out." He said and Allen relaxed with a smile.

"So how did you find us?" Allen asked and Johnny grinned happily. "A girl named Moa phoned us to come." He said and Allen smiled softly.

"I see…" He whispered and Komui sat down at his desk. "Now then. We have to talk. Tell us everything that happened."

* * *

The room was silent after Allen finished telling them what had happened. "An animal-like being called an Akurei? And what's Megiddo?" Johnny wondered and Reever shrugged before turning to Komui.

"Hey, Chief."

"Yes, I know." Allen perked up as Komui tossed him a slim folder. Allen slowly opened the folder and froze as he stared at the picture clipped inside it.

"We've also seen these so-called Akurei." Komui stated and Allen felt cold as he stared at the photo of Feros in human form. "Him…" Allen muttered bitterly and Komui perked up.

"That was the one that confronted you?" He asked and Allen nodded before looking through the rest of the file's contents. "What exactly are these Akurei?" Allen asked and Komui grimaced slightly before taking the folder back.

"They say that they're not like Akuma, and yet they are. Their very existence though is impossible. Akuma usually grow from killing humans. After which, they evolve to become stronger and kill more. They continue to do that until they either self-destruct or are destroyed through Innocence." Komui stated and Allen as he already knew all of that.

"How is it impossible though?" Allen asked and Komui frowned before taking a gulp of his coffee.

"Akurei are Akuma that have evolved to an impossible height. After checking with our research we've discovered one thing. The Akurei are akin to Akuma higher than Level 7."

Allen sat in silence as he stared at Komui in shock.

"Akin… to...?" He asked slowly and Komui nodded. "You must have tried to attack this Akurei, oh what did you say his name was… Ah yes, Feros. You must have tried to strike him with your Innocence. Did it work?" Komui asked and Allen paused before shaking his head.

"No… It was like punching a steel wall with your bare fist." Allen said while clenching his fist and Komui chuckled. "Good comparison. That's exactly what Lavi said too." Komui said with a smile and Allen perked up.

"Lavi? He found one?"

"How else do you think we learned about the Akurei? We sent Lavi to get some books from a friend and he encountered the Akurei." Komui stated while taking out a tied bag and pointing to it.

"His hammer is in better condition than him. He's in the infirmary if you want to see him." Komui said before putting the bag away and Allen quietly nodded.

"Oh, Allen? One more thing." Komui started to say as Allen stood up to leave. Allen looked at Komui in confusion as Komui smiled to him. "Welcome home." He said and Allen paused before smiling. "Thanks…"

* * *

"Mmph mff muff!"

Allen stared with his jaw hanging as he stood by the door in the infirmary as Lavi was in a full-body cast. Milly waved over to Allen happily before hitting Lavi with her basket to make him quiet.

"Hi, Allen! Where have you been?" She asked and Allen grinned nervously while glancing to the basket in Milly's hands.

"Um… out?" Three seconds later, Allen was on the ground with a basket-caused bruise on his forehead. Milly fumed as the head nurse tried to stop her from kicking Allen. Allen crawled over to Lavi and groaned in pain.

"How can you deal with that all the time?" He muttered to Lavi who muttered something Allen couldn't understand through the cast.

* * *

Allen walked down the church's hallway while smiling to himself. "I guess I can't escape this place…" He said until he reached the cafeteria and sighed happily before entering.

Allen paused at the mountain of plates in front of him and grinned nervously while inching around them.

"Hmm? Yo, Allen!"

Allen looked behind the plates to see a boy with brown hair waving to him with a fork hanging out of his mouth. "Hey, Seedry."

"Kaz."

"Oh, right…" Kaz grinned happily before putting an empty plate down on the small stack next to him.

"You sure have a big appetite." Allen said with a chuckle and Kaz shook his head before chuckling. "This mountain ain't mine." He said and Allen raised an eyebrow till he heard a plate land on top of the mountain next to him and he looked to the person that threw the plate up.

"Oh, Allen. You're back already?" Keria asked while several Finders and scientists watched her plates of food empty in a flash. Allen grinned nervously before sitting down next to Keria and quickly swiping a plate of food from her before it disappeared.

Keria scowled quietly before wiping her mouth politely. "I heard what happened." She whispered to Allen and he frowned before biting into a hunk of meat. "I guess we can't relax just yet." He whispered back to her and she nodded quietly before getting up from the table.

"Well, let's think positive. You're alive, aren't you?" She said and Allen smiled. "I guess I am."

* * *

Allen patted his stomach happily as he walked back down the hallway till he reached the training room. He stepped inside just as something whizzed by him and hit the wall.

Allen paused as Krory swayed dizzily before weakly waving at Allen and falling onto the floor. "Oh, Allen! Great to see you again." Derek said and Allen jolted as Derek put his hand on Allen's shoulder from behind.

"H-Hello, Derek." Allen said with a smile and Derek grinned before throwing Allen into the wall next to Krory.

"You pathetic bean sprout! How weak have you gotten to be beaten twice in a row?!" Derek snapped and Allen grimaced as Derek cracked his knuckles. "Let's change that, shall we?" He said with an evil grin.

From the other side of the training room, Rôade giggled as she watched Derek, Allen, and Krory spar.

"Yay, Allen's back." She said happily while Kiki looked over to the three boys. "I guess so…" She muttered quietly with a frown. The two girls watched as Allen and Krory were thrown about the room.

* * *

Allen grimaced, as he felt sick after sparring. "You should have told me you just ate." Derek said calmly and Krory swayed some more.

"Che, pathetic Moyashi." Allen recovered and glared behind him at where Kanda stood while several Finders littered the floor around him.

"A-L-L-E-N." Allen said angrily and Kanda grinned. "Bean sprout fits you more, Moyashi." He said and the two glared at each other.

Seconds later, Allen was on the floor as Kanda walked away calmly. "Ow…" Allen muttered while sitting up and Derek sighed. "I forgot to mention. Kanda's been sparring twice as much ever since you left. It's your fault for getting weaker." Derek said and Allen grimaced in pain.

"Why can't you ever tell me these things earlier?" He muttered before standing up slowly.

* * *

Komui smiled as he sat next to Lenalee, as she was still asleep in the infirmary.

"Lenalee… Why didn't you tell your brother you were leaving?" He whispered before moving some hair out of her eyes. He sighed before leaning back in his chair and staring at Lenalee.

"At least you're home…" He whispered before lowering his head.

* * *

The party in a city was bustling as people chatted to each other. Off in the corner of the room, someone sat in the shadows while watching the party.

"Oh, there you are, Lord Earl." One man said and the person sitting in the shadows chuckled calmly. "It's been so long since we've seen you. We were starting to worry about you." The man said and the Earl nodded.

"There's no need to worry. As you can see I am perfectly fine." He said and the man nodded before glancing over to where someone sat against the wall.

"My bodyguard of sorts. Pay him no heed. In fact…" The Earl trailed off as he looked over to the person sitting against the wall.

"You must be bored. Go have fun." The earl said and the person grinned widely before standing up and leaving.

* * *

Feros perked up as the person walked out of the building the party was held in.

"Let's go, Feros. Earl said have fun." The person said and Feros growled happily. "I smell something strange coming from the station, Master Noah. Wanna head there?" He asked and the Noah paused before smirking.

"Sure. In fact, we might run into something even better." The Noah said with a chuckle before disappearing into the darkness along with Feros.

* * *

Allen rubbed his head as he sat in Komui's office along with Kanda. Komui smiled at the two before taking out a file.

"You two are going on a mission like old times." Komui said happily and the two Exorcists glared at each other. Komui coughed to get their attention and he gave them both a file with a serious look.

"Finders have discovered something very strange." Komui stated and the two looked at him silently.

"Apparently, another Innocence has appeared." Komui said and the two froze in shock. Allen slowly opened the file he was handed and he gulped.

"It's going at 125 miles per hour…" He muttered and Kanda opened his file. "Unstoppable by any human means…"

"Its passengers are all still inside…" The two Exorcists looked up at Komui who stared back at the two gravely.

"Your mission is to board and stop the runaway train we believe has Innocence inside it. Recover the Innocence before the Earl does." Komui stated and the two Exorcists closed their files and nodded.

* * *

**Hehehe! XD Thing's are going on!**

**Next Chapter Preview: Europe is in an uproar over the runaway train that never stops. Now Allen and Kanda are sent to stop this train and recover whatever it is that is making the train go out of control. But can they acquire the source before Feros does?**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Gin: You miss us? Noah Corner is back in business! Give us your questions and we'll do our best to answer!

Derek: However, we have made a decision.

Gin: Huh?

Derek: Gin shall not be the host.

Gin: WHAT?!

Derek: Out of the remaining Noah, *pushes Gin away* only one has become the host.

Keria: I didn't want to.

Roade: They wouldn't let me.

Cedric: Hehehe... No.

Tyrir: As if.

Leaf: Oh, me, me, me!

Gearz: You'd never let me.

Gin: But that's my gig!

Derek: *pushes Gin away again* And so... the new host of Noah Corner is...

Leaf: (Please be me...)

Derek: Me.

Leaf: D8

Derek: ... What? It's true. I didn't really get any good parts last time...


	3. The 3rd Night: Battle For The Train

**Author's Note: It was too hard not to put this up... But whatever! Here it is! Enjoy! The new chapter was so incredible, and I managed a few more loopholes. -laughs nervously-  
**

**Chapter's Quote: "Even a scratch can lead to death."**

**

* * *

**

**The 3****rd**** Night- Battle For The Train**

Kanda and Allen stood in the train station as they watched the tracks in front of them.

"It should be here soon." Allen said and Kanda nodded silently. "Just stay out of my way, Moyashi."

"It's Allen!" The two glared at each other until a scream was heard and someone shot down the tracks.

"Jump, Moyashi!" Kanda shouted before jumping towards the blur along with Allen.

* * *

The wind roared in their ears as they hung onto the train for dear life. "Come on…" Allen whispered as he reached for the door handle, and when he grasped it, he quickly swung it open and rushed inside.

Kanda was right behind him before the door ripped off from the speed of the train alone. The two blinked and the door was gone as the train was already so far away from it.

"No getting off now if we want to stay in one piece." Allen said and Kanda huffed bitterly. Kanda glanced around the train car that had entered, and he narrowed his eyes as nobody was there. "Wasn't this train a full passenger train?" He asked and Allen nodded as he remembered what the report had said.

"Then where…" He started to ask till he looked out the window and his eyes widened as something red rolled down the windowpane. "Kanda. It was full. Then something beat us onto it." Allen said and Kanda nodded he stared at a different bloody window.

"Or did the people on all try jumping?" Kanda wondered and Allen shook his head. "Not all of them would jump if they saw even one die from it."

"True." Allen looked around the empty car and then to the door to the next car.

"Well, if the train's still running, the user must still be onboard." He said before opening the door and the two walked into the next deserted car. "Still nobody." Allen muttered with gritted teeth as Kanda stared at a seat. "Oi, Moyashi. Look." Allen glared back at Kanda and walked over to see what Kanda was staring at.

"This seat's seen better days." Kanda said coldly as the seat had a large slash mark in it.

"Feros…" Allen muttered under his breath before turning to the next door. "Let's go, Kanda."

"Don't order me around, baka Moyashi."

* * *

The two Exorcists ran down the train and through each deserted car that had some sign of an attack. The two stopped as they reached a wall. "This must be an older train that didn't have a doorway to the front part." Kanda said and Allen nodded.

"Then we'll need to go on top to get in." He said and Kanda huffed again. "Just great, and how do you do that? This thing is going to fast, Moyashi." He snapped and Allen paused, as Kanda was right.

"The user must be in the front part, meaning that it's one of the guys that shovel coal into this train, right?" Allen asked and Kanda shrugged. "I never really cared who drove the train before. But that makes sense, Moyashi." Kanda said and Allen stared up at the hatch that led to the train's roof.

"If we open the hatch, it'll most likely be blown off like the door." Allen stated and Kanda leaned against the wall to think. "Whatever emptied this train has to be on the roof as well." He stated and Allen grimaced at the thought of the slash mark in the seat.

"What are we going to do?" Allen muttered and Kanda sighed. "Baka Moyashi." He muttered before pushing himself off the wall. "Stop calling me that…" Allen started to say till Kanda unsheathed Mugen and slashed the wall apart.

Allen felt the wind rush in slightly weaker than before and Kanda readied Mugen at the back of the front part of the train. "This is how we get in." He stated before slashing the wall apart.

The two Exorcists quickly jumped into the front part and Allen smiled as two men in overalls stared at them in shock. "A-Are you here to save us?" They asked and Allen nodded with a smile. The two men sighed in relief as Kanda examined the very small compartment.

"Where's the Innocence?" He asked, and the two workers looked at each before opening where they shoveled coal. "You mean this?" One of them asked and the two Exorcists peered inside to see a green piece of coal glowing brightly on top of the rest.

"We thought it was just weird coal, so we tossed it in and the train suddenly rocketed forward and wouldn't stop." The worker that had opened the coal compartment stated and Allen nodded.

"So that's the Innocence." He said and Kanda stared at the Innocence. "Moyashi. What do you think would happen if we took it out of there?" Kanda asked and Allen thought about it before answering.

"The train would stop, right?" He asked and Kanda shrugged. "Let's see." He said before reaching inside with a shovel and taking the Innocence out. The moment the coal's door closed behind it, the Innocence stopped glowing and it sat on the shovel a pale green color.

The train suddenly rocked at the sudden loss of power, and the four staggered around inside the small room.

* * *

Outside, someone sat on a large rock that overlooked a huge valley that the train tracks ran over via a path. The figure tossed a rock into the air before swiftly sending the rock towards the tracks with a punch.

The rock spiraled forward and ricocheted off the tracks, leaving a small dent in the track. The train hit that dent, and the next thing any of the four people inside knew, the train's wheel cracked and the whole train fell off the tracks down into the valley below.

The figure watched silently before picking up another rock by his foot.

* * *

Dust covered the area before it settled finally. The train lay in a wreckage pile while Allen gripped the side of the cliff tightly while his other hand supported the two workers.

Kanda gritted his teeth as he gripped Mugen tightly with one hand as it stuck into the side of the cliff.

Kanda put the Innocence into his pocket and gripped Mugen with his other hand.

"That was close." Allen said after they finally got down to the valley bottom. The two workers were trembling in shock while Kanda checked the Innocence to make sure it was fine.

"So one of these two guys are the user of this Innocence." Kanda muttered and Allen shrugged as he knelt down to the workers. "Can you tell me what happened before you put that into the train?" He asked and one worker nodded frantically.

"Y-Yeah! We were having a slow day with work, and we were running out of coal. George here found that green piece and we tossed it in. Next thing we know…"

"The train speeds up without having to worry about how much coal was in it." Kanda finished and the workers nodded. "Sounds like an Innocence alright." Allen said and Kanda nodded before pocketing the Innocence again.

"Now we just need to find out which one of these guys is the user." Kanda said and Allen looked back at the men with a smile. "Do you mind if you two come with us?" He asked and the two nodded frantically.

"Y-Yes, please! We were scared out of our minds! We kept hearing roars from the other cars, but we couldn't see what was happening." The one named George said and Allen clenched his fist tightly. "I see…" He muttered while Kanda looked at him silently.

Suddenly, Kanda and Allen perked up for some reason. The two workers looked at the two in confusion as the two Exorcists looked around. "Feel that, Moyashi?" Kanda asked and Allen nodded.

"That insane bloodlust? Yeah, I do." He said and the two workers trembled before one was put out of his misery.

The two Exorcists froze as a rock tore straight through the side of George's head, and the worker hit the ground after he was already dead. "George!" The other worker shouted and the two Exorcists looked around frantically. Kanda gritted his teeth before removing his hand from Mugen's hilt. "It's gone." He muttered angrily and Allen gritted his teeth.

* * *

The person sitting on the rock sighed calmly before standing up.

"50-50 chance and I missed. Oh well. It's not like it changes anything." The Noah said before disappearing into the darkness along with Feros who was wiping his mouth clean of the blood on it.

* * *

Back at the party, the Earl perked up as the Noah walked back over to him with his hands in his pockets. "Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked and the Noah shrugged silently.

"As much as could be expected." He said and the Earl chuckled. "I was so pleased to know of your survival, my dear child. I haven't seen you in, oh, 150 years? You are a tricky one to find, child. Especially when you change bodies so easily." The Earl said with a chuckle and the Noah shrugged again.

"It's nice to see some things haven't changed with you, Earl-sama. You're still packing the pounds."

"I'm not fat." The Earl said and the Noah smirked slightly. "You're a naughty child, Belial. We don't chat in so long, and one of the first comment you make is on my figure." The Earl said and Belial grinned.

"Belial, huh? Funny how I had forgotten my name after so long." The Noah said and the Earl chuckle. "You should eat more vegetables, Belial. They'll help that Memory of yours." The Earl said and Belial chuckled.

"Same to you. Vegetables will help cut down on that stomach, Earl-sama."

"Oh, a sharp tongue never leaves you, Belial."

* * *

Kanda and Allen made their way through the Black Order's church with the worker right behind them. The two walked into Komui's office, and he smiled to the two happily.

"Welcome home, you two. Oh, and you brought a new face!" Komui said while shaking the worker's hand. "I am Komui Lee. I'm the head of this branch. Your name is?" Komui asked and the worker smiled slightly.

"Daniel." He said and Komui beamed happily. "Then welcome, Daniel! Nice to meet a new user!" Komui said and Kanda interrupted him.

"We don't know if he's the user, Komui. One died after the train flew off the tracks." Kanda stated and Komui paused before holding his hand out.

"Innocence." He said and Kanda took out the lump of Innocence. Komui eyed the Innocence silently before smiling happily.

"This is a pretty big clump of Innocence, but it's not shining." He stated and he dropped the Innocence into Jordan's hand. The Innocence started to glow slightly and Komui grinned widely. "Welcome to the Black Order, Jordan, our newest Exorcist."

After Kanda left to show Jordan around (because he was forced to), Allen looked back at Komui.

"Has Lenalee woken up yet?" He asked and Komui pushed his glasses up silently. "You can see her now." He said and Allen smiled before bolting from the room. Komui stared after him and smiled quietly.

* * *

Allen rushed down to the infirmary, and he skidded in front of the door before quickly opening.

"And there he is!" Lavi said free of bandages and with a wide grin. Allen panted quietly before smiling as Lenalee looked over at him with a smile. Milly and Lavi moved out of the way and Allen walked over before sitting down next to Lenalee.

"You woke up." He whispered and Lenalee nodded happily before putting her forehead against Allen's. Milly and Lavi watched the two before Milly grabbed Lavi by the collar and dragged him away.

"Let's leave those two alone for a while." She said completely ignoring Lavi's pleas for air.

Allen and Lenalee smiled as they held hands and closed their eyes.

* * *

**Hehehe, fun! :D**

**Next Chapter Preview: Blood runs red as Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee are sent to help protect a city from Akuma. When they get there though, they run into a new friend. But what can they do when an enemy appears that intends on ripping them apart? Next Time: Cold-Blooded Reunion! See ya there!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Xerxes: Now is the time we answer questions.

Gin: -.- You sure work fast. -is dragged away-

Xerxes: Please excuse him.

**Question: Are Gin & Co. still Noahs?**

Xerxes: We wouldn't be hosting Noah's Corner if we weren't. Which is also why he is not allowed back in. -kicks Gin out of Corner-

Gin: This is my place though!

**Question: Which Noah is the tallest?**

Xerxes: ...

Keria: Umm...?

Xerxes: Definitely.

Noah: Translation is that I have no clue. :P

**Question: What are the Noah's names?**

Noah: If you mean like the Disciple names, then those will be revealed later.

Xerxes: That's all for now. Have a nice day.


	4. The 4th Night: Coldblooded Reunion

**Author's Note: Now then. Let's continue on shall we? **

**Chapter's Quote: "Today's friend is yesterday's enemy that was yesterday yesterday's friend."**

**

* * *

**

**The 4****th**** Night- Cold-blooded Reunion **

The city was silent as in the air above hung legions of Akuma staring down upon the town while others walked the streets.

"Where are the tasty humans?" They chanted happily while inside a dark room at the top of the tower in the central of the city, people huddled together while someone quietly reassured them.

By the doorway of the room, someone else was leaning against the doorframe with a calm look on his face as he stared at the legion of Akuma before pushing his glasses up.

"Game on."

* * *

Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi sat on the back of the wagon as they rode down the dirt road. "You kids sure are brave to be out at night." The driver said with a chuckle and Lenalee smiled kindly.

"Thank you for agreeing to take us." She said and the driver smiled back. "It's no problem. I was heading there anywhere." He said and Lavi looked over at the driver.

"You might wanna hold off on going in there." He said and the driver turned his head to look at Lavi. "Why is that?" He asked and Lavi scratched his head. "Cause there are monsters there and we're getting rid of them." Lavi stated with a grin and the driver stared at the three before shrugging.

"If you say so." He said with a quiet chuckle. "Monsters. Yeah right. Kids these days." He muttered under his breath and Allen shifted slightly as a small black head poked out from behind his head.

"How long must I stay back here? Ebony is quite annoying." Gen said in its usual British tone while Allen chuckled quietly. "In a little while." He whispered and Gen sighed before resting its head on Allen's shoulder as Ebony geared up for another one of his Irish jokes while attached to Allen's back.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift." Lavi said as they got off at the foot of a hill, and the driver nodded before waving them goodbye and heading towards a nearby rest house.

Lavi turned back to the other two as Gen sighed happily around Allen's neck while Ebony told Lenalee its jokes.

"Come on, you all. We have a city to purify." Lavi said and the two nodded before the three Exorcists headed up the hill.

When they reached the top of the hill, the three froze in their tracks as they saw the swarm of Akuma literally filling the sky above the city. Lavi took his hammer out and sighed as Allen raised his left hand and Gen rested along it.

"This is going to be rough." He muttered and Lenalee nodded. Allen grinned for some reason and looked towards the Akuma. "By the looks of it though, all those Akuma are only Level 3 or 4. This won't be as hard as it might be." He said reassuringly before activating his claw and Gen and Ebony disappeared into Allen's hands.

"And this time I'm ready." He added as the red D gleamed on his claw and the black snake spiraled around his right arm. Lavi and Lenalee nodded before getting ready. "Let's go!" Lavi said happily until a silent explosion rippled through the air.

The three Exorcists flinched as a large ripple in the very air coursed away from its impact spot. "What was that?" Lavi wondered in amazement as the Akuma in the air and town all converged towards the tower and were blown to bits, as they got closer.

* * *

At the doorway at the top of the tower, the person in the door way watched as he pulled the trigger rapidly of the black and gold gun he was holding his left hand, however, nothing came out of the gun itself with each shot.

"176… 177…" He muttered as Akuma that neared him were suddenly blown to bits by an invisible force from the gun.

"Go." He said when he bent his left arm up and a blur flashed past him and into the air. The Akuma all stared after the blur and flinched as above them the sky came alive with lightning.

The person in the doorway raised his gun to the Akuma and grinned with his golden eyes gleaming behind his glasses.

"Judgment."

An extremely large beam of black light burst from the gun and the sky coursed with a maelstrom of lightning. The lightning and the beam collided and exploded, turning all the Akuma in the air into nothing. Someone landed next to the person in the doorway and grinned happily.

"Next." The person in the doorway said before pointing his gun towards the Akuma coming up from the town.

The gun's holder paused though and smirked before lowering his gun. "They can handle them." He said with a smile as Lavi's hammer knocked one of the Akuma out the air, Lenalee pounded her feet into another one, and several crosses of light ripped apart the other Akuma.

* * *

Allen and Lenalee both landed on the same balcony as Lavi got up there with a grin. "I wonder what that big explosion was right before we saw those Akuma heading up the tower." Lenalee said and Allen shrugged while Lavi readied his hammer again while looking up.

"Hey, you two. Ask yourself." He said and a chuckle reached Allen and Lenalee before they looked up. "Well, well, well! Isn't fate a funny mistress? Who would of thought we'd run into each other yet again? I must say this is unexpected." The gun's holder said while resting the gun on his shoulder.

Allen blinked as all went black and he hit the ground hard. Lavi and Lenalee quickly looked down at Allen and paused as Allen was being hugged to death. "Allen-niichan! Allen-niichan!" The hugger said and Allen was turning pale from lack of air.

"Let… go…" He managed and the hugger quickly did so with a large grin. Lavi turned his head back towards the gun's holder and glared at him angrily. "Funny seeing you here. What the hell do you want?" Lavi seethed and the person sighed sadly.

"Such a harsh tone. Don't you see we're allies?" He asked and Lavi was about to snap back into the hugger interrupted. "We found a bunch of people in that room up there. There were a lot of them!" She said happily while holding her arms out to show how many.

Allen slipped out from under the hugger and sighed sadly while looking up at the gun's holder. "Let me guess. Since we're both after the same thing, we're allies?"

"Wow, you catch on fast! As expected from you of course. We both want the Millennium Earl's head, right? I say a truce between us has been formed." Allen grimaced while the hugger was busy hugging Lenalee happily.

"What are you scheming this time, Gin?" Allen asked and Gin chuckled before pushing his black hair behind his ear. "Scheming? Me? Well, you'll see in time, Allen-kun." He said while Rune rubbed her cheek against Lenalee's.

Allen sighed sadly and Lavi didn't move his hammer until Allen put his hand on the mallet. "It's okay. Let's focus on saving those people. Then we can chew him out." He said and Lavi gritted his teeth before lowering the hammer. "Fine." He spat while glaring at Gin angrily.

Gin returned the glare with a smile before twirling his gun. "By the way, what's that, Gin?" Lenalee asked while barely pointing to the gun in Gin's hand while Rune continued hugging her. Gin smiled to her and glanced at it.

"Oh yes! You see after that little spat in the Ark, I was able to do this." Gin stated while holding up the black and gold gun to the Akuma that were flying in from outside the city. "Noir Tulugaq: Bullet Mode. Purify their pitiful souls." Gin said before pulling the trigger and the Akuma were blown apart by an invisible blast.

The three Exorcists stared in amazement while Gin grinned. "Concentrated Noah powers into the gun and then fire. Totally invisible and I can control it through my will." He said and Allen nodded until Rune suddenly fell to her knees.

The four looked to Rune as she shook uncontrollably. Lenalee knelt down while Gin looked out into the sky.

"Speak of the devil literally." He said with a grin and a grin replied back.

"Hello, everyone. Are we having fun, hehehe?" The Millennium Earl asked with a chuckle while twirling Lero.

* * *

Timmy grumbled as he sat in Komui's office along with Jordan who sat nervously in his new uniform. Jordan pressed his short light brown hair down as Timmy grinned at nothing in particular. Komui soon entered the room and the two sitting turned their heads to look at him.

Timmy made a disgusted face, as following Komui was Rôade with a happy smile while she wore her normal white shirt and black skirt.

"Well then. I figured since Jordan is new here, I'd send him with you, Timmy, to learn how it is here." Komui said with a smile and Timmy grinned widely. "Of course cause I'm so awesome!" He said and Rôade giggled.

"Actually it's only cause everyone else is too busy with a dangerous mission to help." She said and Timmy glared at her angrily.

"Now, now. I'm sending Jordan along with you Timmy, but I'm now sending Rôade here with you to protect you two as a bodyguard." Komui stated and Timmy jumped to his feet. "I don't need a stupid girl protecting me! She'll just slow me down!" Timmy said and Komui nodded calmly before looking at Jordan.

"Do you feel the same?" He asked and Jordan grimaced slightly. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to her because of me." He said and Komui smiled kindly. "Thank you for your honesty. Actually, you will be far safer with her than you would with an Exorcist." Komui said and Timmy raised an eyebrow.

"Ya mean this stupid girl's not even a Exorcist? What good is she then? She'd just cry!" Timmy said and Rôade's lip twitched while she continued to smile. She walked to Jordan and politely bowed to him.

"I will make sure to keep you safe through this mission. Please know that if any danger comes, I shall protect you first and foremost." She said and Jordan was silent as he stared at Rôade. Timmy chuckled to himself while staring at Rôade. "Yeah, right. You're lying. All girls but Lenalee are weak." He said and Komui motioned for Jordan to duck. Jordan did just as something whizzed above his head, and Timmy didn't move as a small 2-D diamond had impaled the wall next to his head.

"Call me stupid again." Rôade said with a smile that only made her scarier as she held her deck of cards out of her bag. Komui coughed nervously before returning to the subject.

"Rôade here is one of the Black Order's Noahs that joined us due to unimportant circumstances. She is skilled at fighting as I know firsthand." Komui said nervously and Rôade smiled to him as memories of Komui's only time in the Grand Arcadia resurfaced inside him.

"A Noah?! Now I really can't trust her!" Timmy snapped and Rôade shrugged. "I never said a stupid boy like you had to trust me. I'm only going to protect you from Akuma." She said calmly and Timmy laughed.

"Akuma are nothing to me! I can just possess them!" He stated and Jordan looked at Timmy in amazement. Rôade sighed before adjusting her bag's strap.

"That's nice, and what, may I ask, level of Akuma can you do?" She asked and Timmy froze before sitting back quietly.

"3." He muttered and Rôade's smiled widely.

"Then it's a pleasure to be going with you." She said and that was it from Timmy.

* * *

The Millennium Earl chuckled as he stood in the air across from Gin. "It's wonderful that you existed so soon just to see me." The Earl said and Gin smirked before pointing Bullet Mode towards the Earl. "Yeah, I heard you re-found Megiddo." He said and Allen perked up when he heard Megiddo's name. 

_'Gin knows about that? And what does he mean by re-found?' _Allen thought and Gin glanced at Allen for a second before looking back at the Earl. The Earl chuckled before happily hopping from one foot to the other.

"I sure did. The other 6 will be mine again soon too." He said and Gin chuckled. "Like hell." He said and the Earl tilted his head to Gin.

"But right now I'm here cause you've been destroying my precious Akuma." He said and Gin said nothing as the Earl continued. "Not only that, but some old children came to reunite with you." The Earl said and Gin raised an eyebrow till his eyes widened at the next voice that spoke. "The little boy sure did grow. I'm surprised to see you again, Ginny."

Gin glared past the Earl to where a tall church stood with three people standing in front of a window below. "Faraday." Gin said through gritted teeth as he glared at the smirking Noah while Cassandra waved to Gin.

"It's been a while, little boy! You're still so cute." She said and Gin narrowed his eyes as the Noah called Callahan merely stared at Gin with her sad eyes. Gin returned his attention to the Earl while the three Exorcists stared down at the Noah in surprise.

"More Noah? But that's impossible!" Lavi muttered and Allen looked over at the Earl bitterly. "So Gearz is still alive then. What a freaking pain." Gin seethed and the Earl chuckled happily.

"No. What is a pain is how you managed to survive this long!" The Earl said with anger rising in his voice. Lero shivered as the Earl stopped twirling him and glared at Gin. "You're the thorn that never leaves my side! All of you Coldbloods should be dead!" The Earl snapped while raising his hand, and Gin snapped his gun into position.

"Die, pawns of God!" The Earl shouted as a black ball formed in his hand, but the Earl never got a chance to throw it as the sky turned a crimson red. The black ball dissolved and the Earl chuckled as the sky returned to normal.

"Why thank you, child. I almost lost my temper like you." The Earl said and Gin, Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee all perked up as a large flame appeared on top of the cross at the top of the church behind the Earl.

Faraday grimaced as he stared at the flame. "Belial always has to have the cool entrances and completely take our glory. Oh well. At least we came and said hi." Faraday said before his body dissolved layer by layer and the Noah disappeared. Cassandra blew a kiss to the Exorcists before snapping her fingers and disappearing in a puff of smoke while Callahan was already gone.

"I wonder why they ran." Lenalee said and Allen didn't look away from the flame that crackled.

"Belial." He whispered and Gin raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of that name." He said and the Earl chuckled.

"Of course not. Belial likes to sleep in. Unlike all the other Noahs, he hasn't been seen for 150 years till today. Though I'm sure you are all acquainted." The Earl said before jumping up and over the flame and he landed on the air with a chuckle.

The flame roared upwards before being suddenly blown apart as someone stood on the now melted cross.

Gin, Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee all froze in shock as red hair blew in the breeze and Belial raised his head to stare at them. "This insane bloodlust… You were the one that threw the rock." Allen muttered through clenched teeth and Belial looked down at him.

Gin grinned nervously as he pointed Bullet Mode towards Belial. "So nice to see you again." He said and Belial stared coldly at Gin despite his flaming eyes and hair.

"Gin Coldblood. Allen Walker. Bookman Lavi…" Belial's voice grew angrier and angrier at each name and when he said Lavi's name, Belial's flames grew greatly.

"I see you're still mad at us, Tyrir Breaker." Gin said with a nervous smirk while Belial stared at them. The Earl perked up and laughed happily.

"Tyrir Breaker? What a nice name for this reincarnate, but how about a more suitable introduction? Seeing as none of you have ever met him, say hello and goodbye. This is Belial, the Zero Disciple." The Earl said and Allen felt his left eye sear in pain when the Earl said Belial's name. Allen put his left hand over his eye while glaring at the Earl with his other eye. "W-What?"

* * *

**Bwahahahahaha! Belial is Tyrir's Noah's name. XD** **The lord of the inferno, Belial. :P**

**Next Chapter Preview: Flame sear all as Tyrir Breaker resumes the stage as Belial, his Noah's name. Can Allen survive this trail by fire, or will he be burned alive by the Zero Disciple? Next Time: Belial, the Zero Disciple! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Gin: Like my new glasses?

Xerxes: Yeah, now you look weirder than Cedric.

Gin: It's not my fault my eyes are so bad now!

Xerxes: Uh-huh. *trips Gin* I say you still have the same eyesight.

Gin: You tripped me!

**Question: Can of you Noahs not swim?**

Tyrir: The water just evaporates for me.

Cedric: Uhh... I drown.

Xerxes: From too much alcohol in you.

**Question: Who is the most flexible of you all?**

Keria: Unfortunately...

Cedric: Me! :D

**Question: Who wins the most at Jan-Ken-Po?**

Roade: Me! :D

Xerxes: You cheat though and use three hands.

Roade: A win's a win! XD

Xerxes: --; And that's all we have. See ya!


	5. The 5th Night: Belial, the Zero Disciple

**The 5****th**** Night- Belial, the Zero Disciple  
Author Note: Aw, to heck with that condition for a new chapter... Enjoy. Oh, and after several days of thinking, I've decided to change Rune's name to Ran. So if you see Ran, know that it is Rune. ^^;  
**

**

* * *

**

_The Noah Clan, 14 chosen humans to be the apostles of God. Each with a different ability that overcomes the limits placed upon normal humans. The Noahs of Wrath, Pleasure, Dreams, Form, Imagination, Pain, Mystery, Time, Judgment, Love, Trust, Unknown, Reality, Creation, and Destruction all form from the memories of Noah. From the emotions of Noah comes the Noah Clan. _

_Each one referred to as a Disciple of Noah. Others have been given the power, but are lost in time for the most part. 14 Disciples have emerged with every generation, but one has always disobeyed this flow. _

_The Noah born with both the power of gods and demons: the Zero Disciple._

* * *

Allen gritted his teeth in pain as Belial stared at them all coldly. "Worms that fed on life's rewards. Be buried in ruin." Belial said before raising his hand towards the sky.

Gin readied Bullet Mode and fired at Belial, but the shot never hit as Belial deflected with ease using his other hand. In Belial's raised hand, a small pillar of light formed before being surrounded by darkness.

Belial took hold of the shape and swung it to let the darkness fall off it. "Let the Revelation begin." Belial said while pointing the sword with the word 'Revelation' etched down the blade towards the Exorcists.

The tower exploded in white flames as the Exorcists all landed on nearby buildings. Allen jerked his head up and paused as the Earl had disappeared.

"Damn it…" He muttered while Gin landed nearby. "At least Ran got the people out of there beforehand," he said while Bullet Mode warped into its sword form.

"Let's go, Allen." Gin said while readying Noir Tulugaq. Allen nodded in agreement before placing a hand on his claw and drawing the pure black blade from it. "Genbu Elysium." He said and Belial looked at the two calmly.

"Lenalee, Lavi! You help the people leave with Ran." Allen shouted over and Lenalee nodded before the two left. Allen looked back at Belial and then gripped his black sword tightly.

"Black vs. White?"

"Looks that way to me." Gin said before the two Exorcists appeared on either side of Belial.

Belial closed his eyes as he tossed Revelation into the air and pointed each of his hands towards each Exorcist.

Belial's hands crackled with blue lightning before a blast of energy exploded from each hand.

Allen and Gin flinched before swiftly dodging as Belial caught Revelation in his hand.

Allen's eyes widened as Belial appeared next to him with his sword pulled back and ready. "Die, copy of the 14th." Belial said and Allen gritted his teeth tightly while swinging his sword up and blocking Revelation.

The next second, Allen was slugged in the side of his head by Belial's foot. The bean sprout crashed into a building below while Belial landed gracefully on top of the church.

"Judgment." Gin said above the church, and Belial looked up as the large black beam approached him.

"Pitiful." Belial said icily before deflecting the beam with Revelation. Gin's eyes widened since Belial's foot sunk into his stomach.

Gin gritted his teeth prior to being smashed into the ground below. Belial stared down at the two Exorcists that stood back up.

"Not bad." Gin said before spitting some blood out of his mouth. "Looks like we're going to have to get serious here." Allen said while tapping his foot against the ground.

* * *

The Earl chuckled happily while watching the battle from outside the town.

"Try all you like, Exorcists. But never has Belial witnessed defeat by Innocence. Being both a child of Noah and Him, Belial possesses far more power than either of you two have, hehehe!" He said with a chuckle and Lero chuckled as well.

* * *

Gin and Allen parried Belial's blade swiftly as the two Exorcists made sure not to get hit by the sword.

Belial suddenly pulled his sword back and the two flinched as Revelation suddenly switched hands and Belial slashed at them while holding the pure white sword in his left hand.

Allen ducked as the blade barely missed his head and slashed the building behind Allen in half. Allen pushed off using his hand and swung his black sword at Belial. Belial quickly deflected Allen's sword, but flinched as Gin swung his sword right after.

Belial narrowed his eyes after Gin's sword nicked his cheek and blood rolled down from the cut. "Sheesh, this is tiring." Gin muttered while panting slightly and Allen gripped his sword tighter.

Belial raised his sword in front of his face, and the two Exorcists watched silently. Belial stared at the two before without warning, slashing at them.

Allen gritted his teeth as he jumped back while Gin swerved away. Allen landed on the ground and froze as something appeared beneath his foot. "Devil's Reach." Belial said before a large completely red stone fist slammed into Allen.

Allen was hit into the air, and he flinched after Belial appeared above him. The air between the two turned white as Belial pointed his free hand towards Allen. "God's Wrath." The Noah said and a blast of wind slammed Allen harshly into the earth.

Belial glanced behind him at Gin and leaned to the side as Gin slashed down at him. Gin froze in surprise while Belial raised a fist.

"Catastrophe Cannon." Belial said before punching at Gin and the Exorcist was sent flying through several buildings.

Belial stared at the destruction he caused and the corner of his mouth twitched. Allen glared at Belial as he got back up and Gin spat some blood out of his mouth. Belial stared coldly at each of them and then impaled the ground with Revelation.

"This is boring me," he said while holding a hand up. Allen and Gin's eyes widened as the ground around them cracked and nine large pillars of flames erupted around them and then swerved down towards the two Exorcists like snakeheads.

"Rekka Orochi." Belial said before cracking his neck without losing his cold stare towards the two.

* * *

Lavi and Lenalee looked back at the city after getting the remaining people out of there.

"Allen…" Lenalee whispered until they saw Rekka Orochi appear. "What the hell?!" Lavi shouted and took a step towards the city before it was entirely engulfed by flames.

Lenalee stared at the billowing flames in shock as the nine snakeheads rose from the flames.

After the flames disappeared, Lavi and Lenalee rushed towards the charred remains of the city.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted loudly and waited before the two ran through the charcoal. Lavi glanced around at the charcoal and narrowed his eyes.

Lavi glanced around some more after the two had stopped and he stopped looking around after something crashed nearby.

"I thought we were goners!"

Lenalee and Lavi whipped around to see Allen gagging while Gen and Ebony were coughing a lot.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted again before hugging him tightly. Allen winced slightly and smiled. Gin quietly got up behind Allen before looking around.

"That flame was powerful… Mabye even stronger than Tiamat's…" He whispered with narrowed eyes before Ran tackled him roughly.

* * *

Belial sheathed Revelation on his back before sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Not yet. I'll burn you all in hell soon," he said while Feros was munching on something next to him.

"Bah, these humans taste bad! Can I eat an Exorcist?" Feros asked irritated and Belial smirked icily.

Feros wiped his mouth with a grin on his face.

* * *

Timmy was mad as he watched Rôade shuffle her cards again. "You're a cheater!" He snapped bitterly and she giggled happily.

"Can you prove it?" She asked and Timmy gritted his teeth angrily as he couldn't.

Jordan frowned sadly at the card Rôade dealt him. "So, Miss Rôade? Are you sure you want to look after us? I wouldn't want to be a nuisance." Jordan said and Rôade smiled happily.

"It's fine! I wanted to get out of there anyway," she said with a sly smirk before putting her winning hand down.

Jordan stared at the hand in shock and sighed sadly.

* * *

Their train rolled to a stop, and the three hopped off onto the deserted station. Jordan looked at their mission again while Rôade hummed quietly. Timmy was glowering bitterly at the Noah girl until Jordan piped up.

"W-We're supposed to go north from here." He said nervously and Rôade nodded before twirling around.

"Now which way is north?" She asked and Timmy shrugged with his arms crossed over his chest.

Rôade rolled back on her heels and smiled softly.

"We have company," she said playfully and Jordan shivered as the air was suddenly filled with Akuma.

"Exorcists! Exorcists! Delicious Exorcists!" They chanted and Timmy grinned at them all.

"Ha, it's only Level 3 Akuma! This'll be easy!" Timmy said and Rôade sighed towards the boy.

"You're really full of yourself, huh?" She asked before calmly skipping away from the two. Jordan and Timmy raised an eyebrow as the Akuma all looked down at Rôade.

"Huh? Human! Exorcists and humans! Delicious!" They screamed happily while Rôade smiled with an Ace of Spades between two fingers.

"Heh. Let's play." Rôade said with a smile and some Akuma rushed down at her.

"Eat the human!" They screamed and Rôade twirled the card into the air.

"Card Shield." She said and a dome of 2-D spades appeared around her and the two Exorcists behind her.

The Akuma bounced off before getting snagged by several wires made of 2-D diamonds. Rôade giggled as the dome vanished and she was holding the 10 of Diamonds.

"Diamond Snare." She said and the diamonds crushed the Akuma she caught. Jordan and Timmy stared with their mouths hanging open as Rôade twirled another card.

"Are you done already?" Rôade asked while the row of crosses along her forehead appeared. "The game is just getting started."

* * *

**Rôade is scarying me... o.o;**

**Next Chapter Preview: To the ones who holds all the cards, and to the one that twists everything. What will Timmy and Jordan do in the middle of a bitter sibling reunion? Next Time: The Reality of Dreams! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Xerxes: ... No new questions. Now review please.


	6. The 6th Night: Reality of Dreams

**Author Note: I completely forgot the quote last chapter... Oh well. Enjoy.  
Chapter's Quote: "Reality is what we experience, but don't we also experience dreams? Who can say whether we exist in reality or dreams?"**

**The 6th Night- Reality of Dreams**

**

* * *

**

Jordan and Timmy were silent as Akuma exploded left and right while large spikes drove into them from every direction.

Rôade smiled as twirled an Eight of Spades around. After the Akuma were all destroyed, Rôade stopped twirling the card and slid it back into the deck while the two Exorcists looked at Rôade.

Rôade glanced back at them and stuck her tongue out at Timmy. "Told ya," she said and Timmy fumed angrily.

"Wow, that was boring."

Rôade's eyes widened and she trembled as someone landed across from the three.

Rôade slowly turned around and she smiled slightly nervous.

"What's that face for?" Road asked with a giggle.

* * *

Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee were silent as they rode on a train bound for their stop near the Black Order's church.

Sitting opposite them, Gin had one foot on his knee with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Lavi's fist that he had rolled up was trembling lightly as he glared at Gin.

Ran was elsewhere on the train, probably looking around happily. "You're not happy." Gin said while opening one eye to smile at Lavi.

"Hell no! Why are you following us?" he snapped and Gin chuckled calmly before glancing at Allen.

"You feel the same?" Gin asked and Allen didn't answer while Gin sighed.

"Not a very popular person I am, huh? Oh well. I'm used to it," he said quietly before looking back at Lavi with a smile.

"One, I'm not following you. I'm just heading to the same place as you. Two…" Lavi cut in then as he suddenly stood up.

"Shut up and just tell us!" he snapped angrily and Gin's smile disappeared.

"I already did. Your enemy is my enemy." Gin stated and Lavi was about to shout until the train lurched and he fell back hard onto the seat.

"By the way, it's quite dangerous to stand up suddenly on a train. You have no sense of balance." Gin added while Lavi glared at him.

"So… You're going with us because you want to help defeat the Earl?" Allen asked and Gin's smile returned as he nodded.

"It's the least I can while there's still time," he said and the three Exorcists went silent as the only sound that could be heard was the train rolling down the tracks.

"Who were those three that we saw in that city? They seemed to know you." Lenalee said and Gin grimaced before leaning back and stretching his arms above his head.

"You two are familiar with a day that never ends, correct?" he asked and Allen and Lenalee nodded before Gin continued. "Well, think about one that affects the whole world, and in this Endless Day the humans don't die. Once the day is over, they all return to Step 1. The only thing that remembers what happened is…"

"The one who created it?" Allen answered and Gin nodded before holding a finger up.

"And also those that come into the Endless Day such as what happened with you two. All foreign objects remember that they are in an Endless Day. Now, you three are smart and one of you is an expert Bookman. Tell me, what purpose could an Endless Day fulfill?" Gin asked and the three were quiet as they thought about it.

Gin taped his foot with his hand and shook his head. "Nope. None of you are right," he said and the three flinched before remembering Gin's adept talent at reading minds.

"It's not learning, eating, or meddling." Gin said while looking at the three respectfully at their thoughts.

"It's… grander. A Day that never ends plus the human race inside it never gets depleted? It's just a breeding ground for Akuma. You saw all those Akuma back in the city, right? I bet those are the Akuma that survived the Endless Day, but weren't strong enough to get to a high level. But it's not just Akuma that benefit from an Endless Day. The Noah does too. The longer they have to practice their powers, the stronger they get. Gearz was one of the original Noah, meaning he's one of the longest lasting ones. My guess is each time the Noah Clan brought up a new generation, he sent them into the Endless Day with the Akuma when they were about to die or be killed." Gin stated and Lavi nodded as he recorded Gin's lecture while the other two tried to keep up.

"This method serves two purposes. One, it strengthens the Akuma, and two; it makes only the strongest Noah survive. Remember, the Endless Day holds no sway over foreign objects or people. The Noah and Akuma were all aware that themselves could only kill them. Now to answer your question, Miss Lenalee, those three were old acquaintances back in Siberia. Though, they weren't good ones. Those three are from the same generation as Gearz, making them formidable as they have been in the Endless Day longest." Gin stated and Allen had given up trying to keep up while Lenalee was still trying.

Lavi had his head on his hand as he stared at Gin while still recording. "You said only the strongest survived, right?"

"That or the newest ones that could have just hid in the Endless Day till now." Gin stated and Lenalee perked up at that.

"So… We might have to fight against the Noah we just fought back then?" she asked and Gin nodded slowly.

"I don't know how many Noah survived, but this isn't good for sure. The Noah Clan is only supposed to have 14 members at all times. But with Gearz, there can be far more. It seems the Noah Clan is desperate to gather far more strength than allowed. Who knows? We might have to fight over 1000 Noah." Gin said and Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi froze at that.

"1000?!"

"Well, this has been going on for 7000 years with 14 Noah each 100. So that's… 14 times 70… plus the newest two generations is… 1008. Just shy above the big 1k." Gin said and the three were silent as they stared at Gin in disbelief.

"Of course, that is the maximum. So we probably won't have to deal with every 1008. But, you never know," he added before looking out of the window.

"But why now? Why not do it earlier?" Allen asked and Gin frowned bitterly for a split second before returning to a solemn look.

"Everything that happened up till now has been for this. The Earl has prepared by strengthening the Noah and Akuma. I have prepared by pitting you Exorcists against the ones I found. Though there were two small defects to my plan, Tyrir and Philman, it all went well." Gin said with a smile and Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"So everything you put us through… was for this?" he asked and Gin smiled at Lavi.

"Oh? Are we getting angry with me again? Tell me, _Junior_. Do you think you could have gotten stronger if I hadn't done anything? It's because of me that you acquired that Rose of Blood in your hammer. Or have you forgotten?" Gin asked and Lavi paused before going quiet.

"You killed people though…" Allen muttered and Gin sighed sadly.

"A necessary evil, but for what, I don't feel like telling you." Gin said playfully and their chat ended as the train rolled to a stop and something hit the floor hard right in front of their door.

Lavi being the closest rolled the door open and Ran grinned up at them. "Train fun!"

* * *

Jordan and Timmy backed away as Rôade removed her bag and dropped it onto the ground.

"You're still young." Rôade said and Road giggled. "Jealous?"

"Nah, now I'm the oldest." Rôade said and Road smiled evilly.

"Not for long," she said and the two stared at each other. Road raised her hand and candles materialized out of the air. Rôade twirled a card and the two were at it.

Jordan and Timmy jumped back as spiked candles and 2-D shapes collided into each other as the sisters glared at each other.

"You always were a player!"

"And you still have bad taste in clothes!"

Jordan and Timmy huddled in the safe area of the fight as the sisters brawled angrily.

"They're scary…" Jordan muttered and Timmy nodded.

"Now I remember why Rôade seemed familiar…" Timmy whispered right before a candle impaled the ground directly in front of him and a 2-D red diamond neared beheaded Jordan.

"W-We better run for better cover!"

"Agreed!"

* * *

Rôade flicked her card as Road put her finger to her lips. "So how's Allen doing?" Road asked and Rôade blinked a few times before grinning.

"Oh, so does Allen have a fan?" Rôade asked and Road huffed.

"Allen's mine!" she said and Rôade shrugged calmly.

"He's doing as fine as can be. Though he has gotten pretty chummy with Lenalee. Those two were even living together for a while before you all returned." Rôade stated and she got the reaction she wanted as Road flared with anger.

"She's dead. Nobody takes my Allen!" Road said with a pout and Rôade chuckled.

"Are you going to run off?" she asked and Road smirked slyly.

"No. What's the matter? Scared?"

"In your dreams, sister." Rôade said before snapping her fingers and several 2-D diamonds materialized from the air, as did Road's candles.

"We always were so alike. Hair color, eye color, and even Noah power." Rôade said and Road nodded slowly.

"Though I do have something you don't. I'm taller finally!" Rôade cheered happily and Road pursed her lips bitterly.

"I'm younger though so I'll live longer! You'll be an old hag before me!"

"At least I can get a boyfriend better than you can!"

"I already have one before you though!"

"One-way affection for Allen does not count!"

"Who says?!"

Jordan and Timmy trembled in fright as the fight resumed viciously until one of Road's candles sliced Rôade's arm and a 2-D diamond cut Road's cheek.

The two sisters stared at each other before Road sighed loudly. "This is pointless! Why should we fight now anyway? We'll have a lot more fun if we wait for a better time, don't you think so?" Road asked and Rôade nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Go run away like you always do. But next time I'm going to beat you, little sis." Rôade said slyly and Road huffed as a heart-shaped door appeared behind her.

"I'm the older one!" she snapped before the door opened and she disappeared into it.

The door sunk down into the ground while Rôade picked her bag up and slung it back on.

"You were." She said as she stuck her tongue out at where the door had been.

* * *

**o.o Scary...**

**Next Chapter Preview: A guiding light, a creeping darkness. Where gloom and despair tread, they will be there... to make everything light and cheerful again! Morbid stories beware! For the Squad is here! Next Time: N.G.D.C.R Squad! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Derek: --; What a pathetic grasp for attention in the next chapter...

Keria: Oh yeah...

Roade: Totally.

Cedric: ... -hic-

**Question: I saw the pictures of the Noahs in the Noah Corner. Why does Cedric look so cool?! He shouldn't be!**

Derek: Quite true.

Cedric: Hey! I deserve some coolness!

Keria: No, you don't. And why'd Noah change Cedric's hair color to black with blue?

Derek: Probably to match Cedric's bruises.

Cedric: HEY!

**Question: How many abilities does Hellblade have now after all this?**

Kaz: 981. I'm getting back up there. Though actually, I didn't absorb all of them. I left a few of my favorites.

Derek: Such as?

Kaz: Blood Chain, Bone Cleaver, Demon Blood Strike, Demon Cannon, Death Reaper, and Cupid's Arrow.

Keria: Oh yes... I completely forgot you were the Cupid of us OCs...

Derek: Oh yeah. I completely forgot too.

Kaz: JERKS!

**Question: Why hasn't Roade used any of her other items like she did in ION?**

Roade: Oh, you mean the voodoo doll? I have a bunch of other toys, but I like cards the most.

Derek: Though her other "toys" generally scare us all.

Cedric: So true.

Roade: ...

Derek: Anyway, that's all for now.


	7. The 7th Night: NGDCR Squad

**Author Note: Yeah, I'm bored... Go figure. Enjoy.****  
Chapter's Quote: "To laugh is to show that what your feeling is real."**

**

* * *

**

**The 7th Night- The N.G.D.C.R Squad**

**Three Days Later…**

The Black Order was quieter than usual as everyone was doing something.

Johnny sighed sadly before resting his head against his desk.

"Can't we get a break?" he muttered to himself as Reever walked by and looked over at Johnny.

"Come on… back to work…" he said tiredly and Johnny groaned quietly.

Komui stared at the papers on his desk and he sighed before slumping back.

"How many more must die till this is over?" He asked out loud and nobody answered, as he was alone.

* * *

The Finders were all in the cafeteria as they ate in silence. "I heard 17 more of us died in Germany."

"That's makes 38 so far this week… Are we all going to die?" The Finders all muttered to each other and Jerry frowned as he stared out at them.

"They're all so depressed," he muttered quietly before serving food to another Finder.

"Next!" Jerry called and perked up before smiling. "Why hello! What'll it be today?" he asked happily and the person smiled.

"I'll take 7 large Meal Cs, 20 steaks, some dango sticks, and how about we have 4 orders of salmon?"

Jerry jotted it all down and quickly went to cook the food as Kaz grinned happily.

Jerry returned with his food, and Kaz carried the stack of plates to an empty table. Kaz sat down cheerfully while Jerry placed several large bottles on the counter and Cedric grinned widely at the alcohol.

"Yo, Kaz." He said while sitting down with a bottle already open and halfway done.

Kaz looked over at him and made a small sound that sounded like a hello while he had several items of food lodged in his mouth. Kaz swallowed and sighed happily as Cedric finished his first bottle.

"That place is dull! Everyone's so mopey!" Kaz said with a huff while his fork hung from his mouth.

Cedric shrugged slowly before popping another bottle open. "Hey, death does that to people. Not my problem." He said flatly and Kaz grinned before inhaling more food.

"Bay! I juh gut ah gud idea." Kaz said with a mouthful of food and Cedric raised an eyebrow as Kaz swallowed.

"I just got a good idea!" he repeated and Cedric smirked slightly. "And this idea is?"

* * *

Allen rubbed his growling stomach as he headed towards the cafeteria.

"I hope Jerry has enough food…" He muttered under his breath before stepping into the deathly silent cafeteria.

All of a sudden, "Get him!" was heard and Allen flinched as everything went black for a split second.

He blinked several times while watching the Finders in the cafeteria all fall over laughing as Allen was now in a dog costume.

Allen stood frozen while Cedric literally rolled on the floor laughing. "W-What…?" Allen started to ask until Kaz laughed behind him.

"It's Allen woof-woof!" he shouted and the laughter increased after Kaz nudged Allen's leg a tad too hard.

Allen started to lose his balance and he flailed around before regaining it.

"What was that for?!" he snapped and Kaz grinned slyly before bolting down the corridor with Cedric right behind him.

Allen's face was bright red in embarrassment as he patted the costume for the zipper.

"That stupid Kaz! I'll get back at him for… that…" Allen trailed off as his patting slowed down.

"… You've got to be kidding me. There _is _a zipper… right?"

* * *

Lavi walked down the hallway while looking around quietly.

"I guess everyone's tired of this just like us." He muttered while two pairs of eyes gleamed above him.

Lavi shivered right before he saw nothing but black for a second. When I saw again, Kaz and Cedric were running away.

"What was that all about?" Lavi wondered as he rubbed the back of his neck and paused, as he felt something else.

"DAMN YOU, KAZ!" Lavi shouted as he was in a bunny costume.

He reached behind him for the zipper but when he patted his back, he couldn't find one.

"H-How the hell… did they get this on me without a zipper?" Lavi wondered in shock before quickly fleeing before anyone saw him.

* * *

The church was in an uproar as all the Exorcists, Noah, and scientists were in costumes except for Kaz and Cedric whom were not present.

"This is inexcusable! How dare they give me a different costume than my Lenalee?!" Komui snapped angrily, completely missing the point as he was in an octopus costume.

Miranda seemed to enjoy her frog costume as Marie looked at his owl costume silently. "What did they put on me?"

Several of the scientists were trying to keep Kanda from drawing Mugen while in the horse costume he wore.

"They're dead! Those idiots are DEAD!" Kanda shouted while punching and kicking the scientists.

"This isn't so bad. We needed a laugh anyway, right?" Lenalee asked in her cat costume and Rôade shrugged bitterly in her bee costume.

Derek was trying his best to remain calm and collected as he had his arms crossed over his fish costume. "I'm back in this stupid thing," he muttered vehemently and Keria was silent in her turtle costume.

"I can't believe those jerks! I mean, yes, they would do this, but to actually do it is another thing!" Kiki snapped while wearing a flower costume.

Timmy was fuming in a ladybug costume and Jordan looked around nervously in a tree costume.

"Where'd they get all this costumes anyway?" Lavi wondered while Ran happily sat in a frog costume like Miranda.

"Froggie!" she cheered happily as Gin watched her silently against the wall in a snake costume.

Krory was sobbing in his heart-shaped costume while Reever grimaced as he wore a bird costume.

"This is crazy," he said sadly as the Exorcists and Noah all ran off to find Kaz and Cedric.

Komui stared after them before smiling happily. "This is a nice change of pace. Everyone's having fun." He said and Reever nodded before adding.

"Except Kanda."

"Of course."

* * *

The costumed gang ran down the hallway after the fleeing pranksters.

"Bwahahahaha! You all look so hilarious!" Kaz shouted but and dodged several of Kanda's insects. Cedric laughed to as they continued to outrun the gang.

"This segment has been brought to you by the N.G.D.C.R Squad!" Cedric said with a drunken grin until the two and the gang rushed outside.

"Can't you forgive us?"

"NO!"

"Can't you let us go?"

"NO!"

"Will you hurt us?"

"NO! WE MEAN, YES!"

"Dang, they must really be mad." Kaz said as they continued to run.

Cedric nodded as the two looked back while still running. "Well, this is why I brought you." Kaz said calmly and Cedric nodded before looking over at Kaz in shock.

"Huh?" he asked before suddenly being kicked off towards the gang.

"Go get them, Cedric!" Kaz shouted while laughing. Cedric gulped as he dropped down towards the gang.

He was angrily received as he fell into the middle of the gang. Kaz skidded to a halt while grinning back to the halted gang.

Allen grimaced bitterly as gold wires were wrapped around his wrist like everyone else. Cedric smirked as he stood up while holding onto the wires.

"Now let's just calm down. We all had a good laugh, right?" he asked and everyone glared at him but couldn't move cause of the wires.

"I guess this power of mine is useful after all." Cedric said happily before chugging another bottle of alcohol. "Now let's party!"

"NO!" Everyone shouted but was forced to start weirdly dancing as Cedric started moving his hands around happily.

Kaz was rolling on the ground laughing as everyone glared lividly at Cedric and Kaz.

* * *

A little later, Kaz huffed quietly as he and the drunken Cedric were tied up and hung upside down over the cliff.

"It was just a joke," he muttered and the drunken Cedric merely smiled in his alcohol trance.

"Purple sheep jump over the fence…" he muttered strangely and Kaz sighed before suddenly trashing about like a fish out of water.

"It was a joke! Lighten up, people! We all needed a good laugh! DAMN IT, SOMEONE HELP ME!" he shouted angrily while Cedric laughed quietly.

"Oh, pretty red…" he muttered and Kaz flinched as a red seal appeared below them.

"NO!" Kaz screamed before Lavi's fire seal erupted into a pillar of flames.

"Don't worry, I made sure it wasn't hot enough to kill you." Lavi stated coolly with his bunny costume still on and his hammer in his paw.

"After a nice grilling, how about you tell us how to get out of these costumes? And also… how the hell did you get these on us in the first place?" Lavi asked the smoked pair still hanging weakly.

"How… s-should I know? Ask… N… Gab…" Kaz said before passing out and Lavi sighed quietly before walking back into the church.

* * *

The Earl was silent as he sat at the table while the Noah were all absent except for Belial.

"Where is everyone?" The Earl asked and Belial shrugged while balancing a wine glass on his fingertip.

"They mentioned something about costumes and took off. They said if they showed up they'd get attacked by some Squad." Belial stated and the Earl chuckled happily.

"Oh dear, I almost had them too. I had a wonderful array of costumes too." The Earl said and Belial grimaced slightly.

"Why are you even doing it?"

"Why? It's simple, hehehe. Everyone needs a good laugh." The Earl stated and Belial sighed before the glass burst into flames and melted onto the floor.

"Whatever that weird writer comes up with has nothing to do with me. Now where's dinner?" Belial asked and the Earl chuckled happily before putting the several costumes with him away. "It's coming, hehehe!"

* * *

**I claim innocence. -shifty eyes-  
**

**Next Chapter Preview: After finally getting out of the costumes, the Black Order learns about another objective the Earl has. While the Black Order moves out into action, the Akurei make their move. Next Time: Fragmented Missions. See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Derek: That was terrible.

Keria: Indeed.

Road: Uh-huh.

Cedric: X.X It was a joke...

Roade: Well, today I have a question.

Derek: Yes?

Roade: What does N.G.D.C.R stand for?

Derek: ...

Keria: ...

Cedric: -passed out-

Derek: Um... New Gardens Dig Circles Regularly?

Keria: Nails Get Dirty Cause Rust?

Roade: Newts Go Drown Crowds Really?

Tyrir: --; You all are pathetic. It stands for Noah Gabriel Demanding Comic Relief.

Derek: ... Kill the author?

Keria: Let's.

Roade: Yes! Kill him!

Tyrir: Glad to be of help. That's all for now. See ya.


	8. The 8th Night: Fragmented Missions

**Author Note: Ah, no quote. Too busy... Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**The 8th Night- Fragmented Missions**

"Now that we have gotten the costumes off, let's get down to work." Komui said to the Exorcists in his office.

"How many of you are there?" Reever asked next to Komui's desk.

"12." Marie answered and Komui nodded slowly. "Okay, good number." He said before standing up and looking at the Exorcists.

"You all will be split up into teams manned by a General. Kanda, Marie, and Jordan. You three will be with General Tiedoll." Komui said and Kanda huffed bitterly while the other two nodded.

"Miranda, Kiki, and Timmy will be with General Cloud." The three nodded understandingly while Komui continued. "Milly, Kaz, and Krory will be in General Sokalo's team. And finally Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi will be with General Cross." Allen groaned loudly and Lenalee patted his shoulder with a soft smile.

"Why are we being split up in the first place?" Lavi asked and a chuckle cut in.

"Good question, Bookman." Lavi flinched as Gin stepped past them all towards Komui's desk.

"Gin…" Lavi muttered and Gin smirked when he reached Komui's desk and turned to the Exorcists.

"You're being split up to cover more ground. Your mission is all the same. Find the Fragments." Gin stated and the Exorcists looked in him in confusion. "Fragments?"

"Seven, to be exact. One of which is already found and with the Earl." Gin stated and Allen's eyes widened slightly.

"Those…!" he started to say and Gin nodded.

"The Ark. It's core, it's heart, is made of seven pieces called Fragments. Now alone, these Fragments are just as strong as Innocence, but they can be used by anyone. I'm sure you all know that this world was built in seven days, and that it'll be destroyed by the sounding of seven bells, no?" Gin asked and Lavi nodded slowly while the others continued to stare at Gin.

"One bell has sounded. That's why you're being sent out. While you hunt down the Fragments, the Noahs here will be hunting the Akurei. Akuma are no trouble to deal with anymore, but the Akurei are a bigger problem. Understand?" Gin asked before pushing his glasses back up and Allen rubbed his left eye.

"What do these Fragments look like?" Timmy asked and Gin held his hand up.

"They resemble block puzzle pieces that are each a different solid color. They look normal, so it'll be hard to locate one through sight alone. However, that's not the case. The Fragments are just like Innocence after all." Gin stated and Miranda raised her hand.

"So… weird things will happen around them?" she asked and Gin nodded.

"It'll be tricky, but there's no time to be picky about resources. We have to find them before the Earl. If he does get them, it'll be just like back then." Gin said and adjusted his glasses as Komui looked at him. "Back then?"

"When the first Ark was made the Earl had the Noahs gather the Fragments and also create a place to use it. The Earl used a certain city's layout and then had one of the Noah re-create it into the form you all know. The completion of the Ark caused the Great Flood and plunged the world into darkness for a while." Gin stated and then clapped his hands.

"Okay, history class is over. You know what you have to do, so do it," he said and the Exorcists all got up to leave the room.

Komui stood up as well and Gin sighed quietly. "Will finding the Fragments help us?" Komui asked and Gin removed his glasses and slipped them into his coat pocket.

"They will give us an edge against him, but as to whether we can win is up to all of you." Gin said and frowned slightly.

Komui looked at him silently and then picked his coffee cup up from his desk to get a refill.

* * *

Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee stood at the church's entrance while staring at a short letter they were handed. 

_Have fun you all. –Cross Marian. _

Allen crumbled up the letter and threw it as hard as he could. "Damn you, Master!" he seethed angrily while the other two sighed.

"He wasn't going to help at all…" Lenalee muttered and Lavi shrugged curtly.

"Let's get going anyway." He said and the three headed off while Timcanpy flew after them.

* * *

Kanda, Marie, and Jordan sat in a small boat while rowing as Tiedoll painted something.

"It's nice to be back in this group." He said and Kanda glowered miserably.

"It's a nice night too, don't you think so, Yu-kun?" Tiedoll asked and Kanda flared angrily.

"It's no use, Kanda…" Marie muttered with a sigh as Jordan just rowed without saying anything.

"Jerk…" Kanda grumbled as they continued rowing.

* * *

Krory, Kaz, and Milly stood in the train station while people walked by with slight glances to them.

"Why must you wear that?" Milly asked Kaz as she pointed to his white uniform.

"Black looks terrible on me." He said calmly and Milly pursed her lips lightly. "That's not an answer," she muttered and Krory looked at the floor silently.

"I hope nothing bad happens." Krory said and Milly grinned over at him.

"Don't worry, if anything does we can use Kaz as a decoy and run." Milly stated and Kaz glared at her.

"I feel sorry for," he said before suddenly stopping.

Milly and Krory looked over at him to see him hold a hand over his left eye.

"You okay?" Milly asked slightly annoyed and Kaz chuckled nervously.

"Of course." He answered while his other hand went into the folds of his uniform.

Milly turned back to wait for the train and Krory watched Kaz tie an eye patch over his left eye.

Kaz was strangely silent afterwards, but Milly didn't care.

* * *

Timmy was seething as he sat in his seat on the ship while Kiki stared at the sky while Miranda was, unfortunately, seasick.

"Why did I get paired with all girls?" he muttered angrily under his breath.

"The ocean sure is quiet." Kiki said calmly and Timmy looked over her bitterly.

"Sheesh, I guess that chest of yours is the only good thing." He said and was promptly kicked into the ocean.

Miranda stared in shock while Kiki glared coldly down at the flailing Timmy for a minute.

"Boy overboard." She said cheerfully to a nearby sailor and he shouted something before rushing off to rescue Timmy.

"Scary…" Miranda muttered before putting her hand over her mouth sickly.

* * *

Komui sat behind his desk looking over the mission files until Reever rushed in.

"We have a problem, Chief!" Reever said and Komui quickly stood up and followed Reever out into the hallway before reaching where several scientists were watching them quietly.

Komui looked to see Gin on his knees with a hand gripping at his eye and his other gripping the wall.

Komui and Reever ran over and helped Gin to his feet.

"Time's running out…" Gin muttered as his hand covering his left eye trembled greatly.

* * *

Allen rubbed his left eye as the three sat on the train.

"You okay, Allen? You've been rubbing that eye for a while now." Lavi asked and Allen nodded with a small smile.

"It just itches." He said and Lavi nodded before looking back out the window.

Lenalee was fast asleep with her head resting against Allen's shoulder.

Allen stopped rubbing his eye and closed them to sleep.

* * *

The dark room was silent as the door opened and Belial stepped inside.

The moment he did, flames sprung up from the walls, illuminating the room.

Several things shifted in the sudden light and Belial moved the fork hanging from his mouth to the other side of his mouth.

"Yo, time for you to get to work." Belial said while putting his hands in his pockets. The things that shifted before all moved more and an eerie laugh filled the room from the things.

Belial smirked slightly as the flames on the walls reflected off his eyes.

"Find the Fragments and kill anyone in the way." Belial stated and the things moved more and the laughter ceased completely.

"Ex…or…cists?" Belial chuckled into the room and bit down on the fork.

"Use your imagination. Kill them." Belial said and the eerie laughter echoed again as the things all moved greatly.

"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill the Exorcists!"

* * *

**Okay, review please.**

**Next Chapter Preview: ... Forgot.**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Derek: Okay, is the world dead or something?

Keria: Maybe just Creator...

Derek: If only... No questions either. Good day.


	9. The 9th Night: No Face

**Author's Note: Hmm... I've actually had this chapter done for a while... I just didn't feel like posting it till now. Enjoy.  
Chapter's Quote: "Old faces are some of the most missed."**

**

* * *

**

**The 9th Night- No Face**

Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee sat on a park bench while watching the townspeople walk around in the afternoon.

"So, no word yet on any weird things happening?" Allen asked and Lavi shook his head.

"None," he said defeated and Lenalee sighed quietly.

"It's too bad the Finders are being attacked so they don't want to help anymore," she whispered and Allen rubbed the back of his neck slowly while eyeing the people.

"Um… Is that you, Nella?"

* * *

The three were frozen in silence as they slowly looked to see a girl staring at them.

"C-Crystal?" Lenalee wondered and Crystal nodded slowly.

"Hello, Lenalee, right?" Crystal asked politely before looking back at Allen.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You look a lot like Nella." Crystal added and Allen started to sweat nervously as Crystal continued to stare at Allen.

"Um… I'm her brother…. Yeah." Allen said while memories of their time in the nightclub a few months ago came back up and Crystal nodded with a soft smile.

"Oh, that makes sense now!" she said and the three sighed quietly in relief.

"S-So what are you doing here, Crystal? Weren't you in that club still?" Lenalee asked and Crystal smiled happily before shaking her head.

"I ran away after that werewolf destroyed the place. I see you got away too." Crystal said happily and Lenalee nodded nervously.

Lavi was silent as he was gagging on his more terrible memories of that time of dressing like a girl.

Crystal sat down next to Lenalee and the two started to talk while Allen poked Lavi calmly to see him twitch.

"By the way, have you three heard?" Crystal asked and Lenalee and Allen looked over at her in confusion. "Heard what?"

"That a strange man goes to a nearby nightclub. They say he wears all these clothes that hide his face and all. He sounds really creepy, but they let him in anyway cause he pays." Crystal stated and then smiled.

"Of course, I don't care. Except if you were looking to work there, be careful." Crystal said and Lenalee shook her head.

"I don't think I will. What's the place's name?" she asked and Lavi finally snapped back to reality.

Crystal thought about it for a second before smiling again. "You know what? I'll show you where it is."

* * *

Komui looked down at the couch in front of his desk that Gin was lain down on.

He silently stared at the sleeping boy before shuffling through the papers on his desk.

"Time's not very fair, is it?"

* * *

An Akuma exploded as a chain sped around the air. Krory stood on a roof while Kaz sat crouched down on a balcony railing below Krory.

More Akuma arrived just as a large snake made completely from fire engulfed the weapons.

Milly grinned as she twirled her staff. "Easy!" she said and Krory grinned darkly while the shades over Kaz's eye and eye patch beeped slowly.

"More coming. About 15 followed by 20," he stated and Krory nodded before looking up into the air.

"Then let's continue this buffet." Krory said and Kaz nodded slowly.

"Agreed." Kaz said as he stood up and the chain snapped back into its blade shape.

The cross on Milly's staff turned red and Krory barred his fangs.

* * *

Miranda was green in the face as she wobbled off the ship with Kiki and a drenched Timmy.

"Boats…" Miranda muttered sickly and Kiki sighed quietly.

Timmy grumbled quietly as he dried himself off with a glare fixed ahead.

* * *

Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Crystal walked down the street while the two girls chatted away with each other.

Allen and Lavi followed the two quietly while they looked around. The sun was nearly set when Crystal stopped and the three Exorcists looked ahead to see a rather large building with lights strewn across the front.

"We're here." Crystal said with a small smile. She led the three inside, and Allen kept a good eye on Lavi as the redhead happily looked around.

"You sure seem to have an affinity with these kind of clubs, Crystal." Lenalee said politely as she tried not to glance around.

Crystal giggled lightly and looked back at Lenalee. "It runs in my family, I guess." She said and Lenalee raised an eyebrow until she quickly moved away as a drove of people entered the club.

"Well, it's primetime." Crystal said calmly after the four were pushed to the wall.

"I see…" Lavi and Allen muttered in unison with grimaces.

"So where's this person?" Lenalee asked and Crystal scanned the thick crowd of people.

"I'm not sure," she muttered with a frown and Lenalee looked at Allen.

"We'd best make sure not to involve Crystal or anyone else if there is a Fragment here." Lenalee whispered and Allen nodded in agreement.

Lavi grinned at the crowd but stayed where he was. "I hope he doesn't show up. I want to party!" he said happily and Allen smiled slightly at him.

"Lavi, we didn't come for that…"

* * *

The four made their way along the wall till they reached the door and slipped into the equally crowded hallway.

"Sheesh, it's packed!" Lavi muttered under his breath as he swerved around one guy and Allen grimaced.

"Maybe we should…" Allen trailed off and Lavi glanced back to see Allen rubbing his left eye. "What's up?"

"It hurts…"

Lavi perked up as something rolled down from Allen's left eye. Lavi flinched as Allen removed his hand from his eye to reveal the blood rolling down his cheek. Allen's cursed eye stared back at Lavi as the red markings gleamed in the light.

Lenalee looked over and quickly moved over to Allen to clean the blood.

"Not again…" she whispered under her breath and Lavi looked at her.

"Again?" he wondered quietly until Crystal piped up.

"I don't see the man anywhere." She said to Lavi and he nodded with a nervous grin.

* * *

Komui was standing in surprise as Gin gritted his teeth in pain while gripping at his eye.

"Reever!" he snapped and Reever quickly bolted into the room.

"Get the Head Nurse down here with hot water!" Komui said and Reever quickly rushed out.

Komui looked back at Gin as the boy's grip over his eye lessened and his hand relaxed fully.

* * *

Allen gritted his teeth as Lenalee looked at him in concern. Allen slowly relaxed and he opened his left eye to show it back to normal.

"Are you okay?" Lenalee asked and Allen nodded slightly.

"I feel sick," he muttered and Lenalee frowned sadly. Crystal stepped away from the wall and looked at Allen in confusion.

"Are you okay?" she asked right before someone bumped into her from behind.

Crystal turned her head to apologize but flinched as a man completely covered in clothing turned his head down to her. It wasn't his appearance that made Crystal flinch, but the clawed hand that impaled her chest. The three Exorcists all froze up as blood splattered on the ground and people around them screamed.

"Exorcists…" the man said lowly and Lavi reached for his hammer while the man raised his bloody hand and pulled the clothing off his face. Lenalee's eyes widened, as the man had no face.

What would have been his face was sleek and silver.

"Die."

* * *

The club's roof exploded, sending debris everywhere. Lavi gripped his hammer as he used it to protect from the debris.

Lenalee was knelt down beside Crystal, as the girl's open eyes were cold and lifeless in the glow from Lavi's hammer.

"Crystal!"

Allen gritted his teeth as Lavi moved his hammer to show the person. Clothing fell to the ground as the silver human-like thing sat crouched on a roof looking down at the Exorcists.

The thing's joints were black as a thin line spread along the bottom part of its head.

"Ex…or…cists." It said slowly and the line opened to show the thing's jagged shark teeth.

The thing let out an eerie laugh before lunging down at Lavi. Lavi swiftly swung his hammer, but when it hit the thing, it wouldn't budge any further.

Lavi's eye widened as his hammer's glow disappeared and the thing grinned widely.

The thing's teeth suddenly sunk into Lavi's shoulder, and the Exorcists quickly smacked the thing away.

Lavi gritted his teeth in pain with a hand on his shoulder.

The thing looked up as Allen appeared above it with his claw ready.

"Edge End!" he snapped and the thing was hit dead-on by Allen's claw.

Allen's eyes were wide as the thing's teeth sunk into his right arm.

Allen gritted his teeth in pain and the thing laughed before getting kicked in the head by Lenalee's foot.

Its teeth left Allen's arm and he smiled to Lenalee. "Thanks."

"Of course." Lenalee smiled back and the two looked over at thing that crawled back onto its feet.

The thing looked up again as Lavi's hammer slammed down on its head. Lavi grinned until he saw that the thing's head was only moved slightly.

"That hurt." The thing said and Lavi froze before the thing's clawed hand sliced into his chest.

"What is this thing?! First Akurei and now this! And why won't my hammer work?" Lavi snapped bitterly as he landed next to Allen and Lenalee.

The thing lifted its head up to the three and grinned widely. The thing was missing two teeth, and Allen and Lavi flinched as their arms suddenly shot up at Lenalee. Lenalee had quickly jumped away as the two stared in shock as the two started moving against their will.

"What the hell!" Lavi shouted and the thing laughed eerily. "Exorcists infected with me. Now me kill girl with you. Die quietly. Puppet Viridian don't like noisy." The thing said and Lavi glared back at the two while gritting his teeth angrily.

"Puppet… Viridian?" he muttered and the thing nodded.

"Name given by master. Me called Beta-Puppet. Me human used to. You die now." Puppet Viridian said with a happy grin and it snapped its fingers.

Lavi and Allen flinched before their heads hung forward and Lenalee looked at them worriedly.

"They me now. Join you girly. Die together you will." Puppet Viridian said and Lenalee clenched her fists as Lavi raised his hammer and Allen readied his claw towards Lenalee.

Puppet Viridian cackled happily as Lenalee narrowed her eyes at the Beta-Puppet. "I will never forgive you for hurting my friends."

* * *

**Whee...**

**Next Chapter Preview: Beta-Puppets. The thing called Puppet Viridian attacks Lenalee while using Allen and Lavi like, well, puppets. Can Lenalee defeat her own friends? And out of the night comes the knight in shining... Oh great, it's him. Next Time: Puppet Viridian! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Derek: Great, now puppets.

Keria: When will this all end?

Roade: I don't want to stop though!

Cedric: Hic...

Derek: *looks in mailbox* ... No questions... Oh well. See ya.


	10. The 10th Night: Puppet Viridian

**Author's Note: Heh, enjoy.  
Chapter's Quote: "One fool, two fool, red blood, blue flood."  
**

**

* * *

**

**The 10th Night- Puppet Viridian**

Lenalee glared at the puppet while it grinned back eerily. The blood red rings around Lenalee's ankles glowed as they activated and she disappeared from the puppet's sight.

The puppet looked up just as Lenalee slammed her heel down in its head. Lenalee flinched as her foot didn't go further and the puppet grabbed her leg. The next second, Lenalee was thrown away roughly towards a building.

She quickly flipped and kicked off the building to rocket back at the puppet. Her leg connected with the puppet's neck, but her foot once again stopped there. The puppet grinned again before lunging towards Lenalee with its jaws open wide.

Lenalee disappeared before the puppet's jaw snapped closed and she landed on a roof above the puppet. She looked down at the puppet, but flinched when she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

She wasn't able to turn around as she was flung onto the ground. She gritted her teeth in pain while Allen and Lavi both stood on her arms and legs, keeping her from moving.

"Good they pawns are." Puppet Viridian said while tilting its head inhumanly as far as it would go to the right. The puppet jumped and landed on Lenalee with a sinister grin across its face.

"Worry no do. You be me now." Puppet Viridian said before opening its jaws and Lenalee clamped her eyes shut.

* * *

Kanda glared angrily as a silver thing similar to Puppet Viridian stood across from him. "Come now. Surely thou canst do better." It said while a gold eye stared at Kanda from the large black cross opening in its face like a helmet.

The thing raised its arms that were blades and pointed one towards Kanda. Kanda gritted his teeth as he held the inactivated Mugen in both hands. Tiedoll, Jordan, and Marie watched from afar as Kanda and the thing slashed at each other. "What is that thing?" Tiedoll whispered and Marie really wished he could see what it was.

"What does it look like, General?" he asked and Tiedoll sighed quietly. "Human-shaped, completely silver, skin like steel, and its arms are blades. Not completely human, and not completely Akuma. Immune to Innocence as well." Tiedoll stated and Marie nodded slowly.

"So out of us four, only Kanda can really fight it?" Marie asked and Tiedoll nodded and then quickly replied cause it was Marie asking. "That's right." Jordan gulped nervously as Kanda skidded backwards while blood rolled down his face.

"No form, no skill! Only pure raw power! That's no way to use a sword! Thou are a shame to swordsmen." The thing stated and Kanda glared at it angrily.

"Shut up," he snapped bitterly and readied Mugen. The thing chuckled quietly and Kanda saw its eye move around the visible part of the inside of the thing's face.

"Exorcists must train the body and the weapon. Those who do only one are weak. Thou are not fit to even raise a sword towards thy master, let alone I, Puppet Vermillion." Puppet Vermillion stated and clicked its blades together.

"Che." Kanda muttered as he held Mugen tightly in front of him.

* * *

Milly yelped as the building next to her shattered and a long arm slid out of the rubble. The owner of the long arm grunted while its arm returned.

"You… weak-weak. Me… strong-strong. You… die-die." The bulky large silver thing said slowly and Milly glared at it angrily.

"Shut up, freak! If you can't talk properly than beat it!"

"I think you mean 'then', Milly." Kaz said calmly and Milly glared at him.

"How the hell do you know every word I say?!" she snapped at him and he laughed briskly but didn't answer.

The thing raised its arms and roared loudly before smashing them down on the ground. "You… dead-dead! Me… Puppet Hercules! Me… smash-smash you-you!" It said and Kaz sighed while Krory dusted his shoulders off.

Kaz scratched his head as Milly glared at her staff. "Why can't you do anything?" she asked her staff that couldn't reply.

Krory grimaced as his teeth throbbed and Kaz eyed the puppet silently. "Innocence doesn't seem to work on it. Its skin is also pretty tough and hard to cut. So in this situation…" Kaz trailed off as he smiled and unsheathed Hellblade while Milly looked over at him.

"What are you going to do?" she asked and Kaz chuckled as he stepped towards the puppet. Puppet Hercules raised its fist and Kaz stared at the puppet coolly.

"Hellblade the Fifth: Bone Cleaver."

Krory and Milly flinched as Hellblade's blade started to grow larger till it was like a guillotine's blade.

Kaz started to twirl Hellblade by the hilt and he smiled towards the puppet. "Let's see what's inside you, shall we?"

* * *

Kiki, Timmy, and Miranda all stared ahead on the pier at the silver thing sitting calmly with a crate in front of it.

"Why hello, dear Exorcists. Care for a puzzle or two? I dare say it'll be a nice change of pace. Sit please." The thing said from its bare sleek face.

"Creepy…" Miranda whispered and Kiki nodded in agreement. The thing perked up as the three didn't move.

"I said… sit." It said again and the three flinched while their bodies suddenly moved against their will till they were sitting on the other side of the crate from the thing.

"Much better. Now then, you may address me as Puppet Plato. Care for a game of Parcheesi?" The puppet asked politely and the three glanced at each other while the puppet took out a board and pieces.

* * *

Lenalee held her breath as Puppet Viridian neared her neck with its jagged teeth. Suddenly, Lenalee felt herself move against her will. She opened her eyes to see the puppet and the two boys below her.

"How dare you dirty things ruin my time with the woman of this town. Plus that explosion made me spill some very expensive wine on my uniform."

Lenalee felt a tad bit safer as Cross Marian put her down and glared at the puppet.

"G-General…?" Lenalee wondered and Cross narrowed his eyes at the two boys. "What's wrong with the idiots?" he asked coldly and Lenalee frowned sadly.

"They were bitten by that thing and they started moving weirdly," she said quietly and Cross sighed. "Hmph. Maria." Cross said and the grave covered in chains emerged from behind him and opened.

Maria started singing and Lenalee flinched as the two boys suddenly stopped moving. The puppet gawked in surprise at the boys and then at Cross.

"You do what to me toys?" It asked and Cross chuckled. "If you're controlling them, I'll simply control them too. They're useless to you now." Cross stated while raising his gun towards the puppet.

Lenalee opened her mouth to say something, but Cross had already fired all six rounds. The bullets pounded into the puppet and bounced off its skin. Puppet Viridian grinned until the bullets bounced back at it. Lenalee stared in surprise while Cross jumped to the ground and stared at the puppet.

"That's strange," he muttered while the bullets continued to bounce off the puppet as it flailed around trying to swat them away.

"The bullets won't stop till they hit their target, but they're not doing anything to it. Unless…" Cross trailed off as he stared at the puppet flail around some more while wailing at the bullets to stop hurting him.

"That thing's human, General! Innocence doesn't affect it!" Lenalee called down and Cross perked up and smirked slightly.

"Oh really? That's interesting. But for it to be like that it would need a soul." Cross said to himself while staring at the puppet. The puppet wailed more and Cross raised his gun before readying it without reloading.

"And if it's what's inside that thing the bullets are after, then it must be human on the outside and Akuma on the inside making Innocence useless unless it can cut or pierce this thing's skin. That's a clever idea indeed. The Earl got a little genius this time around." Cross stated and his gun started to glow.

Lenalee watched silently as Cross aimed the gun towards the wailing puppet. "Arrow of Original Sin." Cross said and pulled his other arm back as the white bow appeared. Cross grinned as he released the large arrow and it flew towards the puppet.

* * *

Puppet Hercules groaned slowly as its arms hit the ground and Kaz sighed loudly. He tapped the back of Hellblade against his shoulder while staring at the ripped apart puppet calmly.

Milly and Krory watched silently as Kaz slashed the puppet's main body in half and sheathed Hellblade after it returned to normal. "Even if Innocence doesn't affect it, you can still slash it apart." Kaz stated coolly and stared at the pieces of the puppet.

* * *

Cross and Lenalee stared at the puppet before it burst out laughing. "Me you thank. Blasted you bullets your." The puppet said with a laugh. Cross smirked and then chuckled lightly.

"Idiot," he said and the puppet paused before looking down to see crosses appear all over its body from several small holes in its skin.

"I used Arrow of Original Sin as a hammer and pounded my bullets into you. By now they should have hit their target: your Dark Matter soul." Cross stated and the puppet screeched loudly before its limbs exploded from the Innocence inside its body.

Allen and Lavi staggered slightly and Lenalee rushed over to them while the puppet fell to the ground unresponsive. Cross stared at the puppet before swiftly kicking Allen in the head.

"Stupid apprentice! How could you get beaten up by that idiot thing?! You're worthless! And don't get me started on you, dirty boy!" Cross snapped and the two boys cowered in fear while Lenalee laughed for a while before frowning sadly.

* * *

Kiki clapped the dust off her hands while Puppet Plato lay in millions of pieces around the pier.

"I hate your games." Kiki said icily to the pieces of the puppet while Miranda and Timmy stared at her in shock.

"So violent…" They muttered in unison while Kiki kicked the crate bitterly.

* * *

Kanda glared angrily at nobody in particular as Marie and Jordan bandaged him up silently.

"That thing got away." Kanda said bitterly and Tiedoll nodded before smiling.

"At least you didn't die, Yu-kun."

"Don't call me that, you old man!"

Jordan and Marie grimaced as they finished bandaging Kanda and watched Kanda stomp away with Mugen sheathed on his back.

* * *

Lenalee sat on her knees as she stared at the same grave they had made for Crystal. "I'm sorry," she whispered and Allen put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Lenalee." Allen said softly and Lenalee stood up before crying in Allen's shoulder while he patted her back silently.

"I hate him." Lenalee whispered between sobs and Allen looked at her quietly.

"I hate the one that made those things! I hate all of them!" Lenalee said and cried more as Allen ran a hand through her hair to soothe her, but he didn't say anything.

The four left the area to return to the church to report their findings and when they left, several lights went on in the surrounding building.

Some shone over the remains of the destroyed Puppet Viridian.

"Ex…or…cists…"

* * *

"Well, tonight was fun. The first test run of the Beta-Puppets proved to be quite successful indeed." Belial said from on top a church spire while Feros picked his teeth with a bone.

"Some got broken though." The Akurei stated and Belial shrugged with a calm smile on his face.

"No worries. After all, they're only an experiment. Besides, only a few were broken. Some improvements are needed definitely." Belial stated and Feros chuckled happily.

"What's next?" Feros asked and Belial smirked coolly. "Next I get my winnings from the Earl's and I bet. He said they wouldn't do well, but they did perfectly. After that, who knows?" Belial said with a shrug and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Perhaps now will be a good time to grab that Fragment from her. Feros," Belial said and Feros looked up at him.

"Go find me a toy to use for next round's game. Something that is good with water would be nice. I believe you know what I mean?" Belial asked and Feros grinned a feral grin.

"Oh yeah, I do. Consider it done." Feros said and was gone after that. Belial chuckled and looked out at the rising sun with a smirk.

"Ready or not, Exorcists. Let's make this round as entertaining as possible."

* * *

**Don't ask about the chapter's quote. I was having some fun with "One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish."**

**Next Chapter Preview: Well, you'd just have to wait and find out.**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Derek: Okay, we have questions. Roll them!

Roade: Okay! *rolls questions down a hill*

Derek: That's not what I meant!

**Question: What's your favourite nursery rhyme, Noahs?**

Roade: Jack and Jill!

Derek: Humpty Dumpty.

Keria: Well... I liked reading Cold and Raw the North Wind Doth Blow to Allen when he was a baby before... *goes silent*

Tyrir: How Many Miles to Babylon? was my favorite.

Cedric: 100 Bottles of Beer on The Wall. :D

Noahs: That's not a nursery rhyme!

**Question: What is your favourite animal?**

Derek: Cheetah.

Roade: I like cats.

Keria: ... Dolphins.

Tyrir: Ligers. They remind me of me.

Cedric: Orcas.

Derek: Wow, an actual animal?

Cedric: Oh shut up.

**Question: What type of music do you like?**

Roade: Classical!

Keria: Classical.

Derek: I saw going to say Classical...

Tyrir: Classical.

Cedric: ... I don't want to like the same thing as you guys! XO

Derek: Well, that's all for now. See you next chapter.


	11. The 11th Night: The Inconvenient Truth

**Author's Note: Okay, I have planned this whole story out chapter-wise and now I just have to write it. I'm not telling how many chapters it'll be around though. Enjoy.**

**Chapter's Quote: "What we seek is closer than we think."**

**

* * *

**

**The 11th Night- The Inconvenient Truth **

Allen and Lenalee sat on a crate in the port of the town while Lavi stood waiting for the others that were heading over to meet up with them.

Cross had disappeared as usual after some men came along wondering if he was around to repay them.

Allen yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Lenalee looked at him and smiled softly.

"Tired?" she asked and Allen nodded and then lied down on the crate.

"Wake me up when they come," Allen said and Lenalee nodded before Allen fell fast asleep.

Lavi scanned the port and sighed quietly while Lenalee watched Allen sleep.

* * *

_What's your name?_

…

_You don't know? Heh. You're a funny kid._

…

_Where is this? Are you feeling okay?_

…

_Who am I? I'm…_

_

* * *

_

"Allen!"

Allen jolted awake before sitting up to see Lavi waving to Milly as she was running over to them.

Allen rubbed his eyes again and looked up at the sky.

_'What a weird dream... I couldn't see anything at all. I wonder whose voice that was…' _Allen thought until Milly reached them and grinned widely.

"Hey, you slackers! How was your search?" Milly asked and Lavi grimaced slightly.

Lenalee watched Krory reach them as Kaz took his time walking towards them.

Lavi told Milly what had happened and she gasped slightly. "You got attacked by those weird things too?"

Lavi and Lenalee perked up at that and looked at Milly in surprise.

"You guys saw it too? So there is more than just one of them…" Lavi muttered and trailed off as he started thinking of something.

Milly scratched the back of her neck slowly and frowned sadly.

"There are too many powerful things out there now! I blame him!" Milly snapped and Lavi looked at her in confusion.

"Who's "him"?"

"He knows who he is!"

Lavi chuckled lightly and looked up to see a ship land in the port.

"I bet Miranda and the other two are on that."

* * *

Sure enough, they were. Miranda was seasick again as she wobbled down the plank and Timmy looked drenched while Kiki was perfectly okay.

Lavi stared at Timmy in confusion as the little kid grumbled bitterly. "Stupid girls…" Timmy muttered under his breath.

"So no luck with you all?" Kiki asked and Lavi and Milly shook their heads.

Kiki pursed her lips and put a hand to her forehead. "Same here…" she said sort of weakly and Lavi crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Well, let's hop onboard the ship and get back to shout at Komui," Milly said and Miranda frowned sadly while eyeing the ship sickly.

Once onboard and the ship sailed off, the group sat around while Miranda tried not to think about being on the ship.

"So none of us found Fragments, but we all ran into strange things called Beta-Puppets?" Lavi asked and Krory nodded slowly.

"By the way, did Kanda's group already return?" Lenalee asked and Kaz shrugged calmly.

"They probably did," he said and Lavi nodded with a grin.

"Now these puppet things are tough. Our Innocence can't hurt them cause they're somehow human," Lavi stated and Kiki raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I was able to beat the one that found us though," she said and Kaz nodded in agreement.

"That's probably cause you two could fight without your Innocence. Kiki is good at kicking while Kaz's sword can still cut even when not activated." Lavi stated and the group fell silent.

"It stinks how none of us found a Fragment though." Milly said and Timmy nodded curtly.

"It was just a big fat waste of my time coming along," the little kid Exorcist said before rubbing his nose.

"We should just return to the church and wait for more sightings." Lenalee said and everyone nodded in agreement.

As the ship sailed off, a pair of bright yellow eyes shone from underneath the ocean's surface behind the ship.

* * *

Komui went through the papers on his desk silently and then sighed sadly at the mass of them. Reever brought in more papers and Komui groaned loudly.

"You're an ogre, Reever…" Komui whined and Reever grimaced slightly.

"Come on, Chief. Work." Reever said and Komui whined more, but went back to looking at the papers.

"By the way, do you think it was good not telling them about her current condition?" Reever asked and Komui frowned slightly.

"I didn't want to tell them in case there was another way…" Komui muttered and Reever sighed sadly.

"They're going to have to find out anyway, and there's no way to make sure she lives yet," Reever said while staring at Komui. Komui nodded slowly and then took a sip of his coffee.

"Then it was best we didn't tell them."

* * *

Lavi groaned quietly as he rubbed the bandages on his neck.

"Man, I really hoped we'd find a Fragment…" he said sadly and Lenalee sighed sadly.

"I just want to live a peaceful life," she whispered and Allen looked to her silently.

Kiki was also silent as she stared at the group until she spoke. "I know where one Fragment is."

The group looked at her in surprise as she stared back at them. The yellow eyes appeared again from below the ocean's surface as Lavi stood up.

"You do? That's great! Why didn't you tell us?" Lavi asked and Kiki's eyes turned to the ship's deck.

"I didn't want to…" Kiki whispered and Lavi grinned widely.

"Well, where is it?" he asked and Kiki frowned sadly.

"Here," she said as she put her hand over her heart.

"Inside me."

* * *

**Dun dun dun...**

**Next Chapter Preview: After finding out where the next Fragment was, the group was attacked by a strange Akurei who kidnapped Kiki and the Fragment inside her. Now the Exorcists must find the enemy's hiding spot before it's too late. Next Time: Akurei take Eight! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Derek: Let's begin.

**Question: What's your favourite Anime/Manga..? BESIDES -man.**

Derek: Oh, good question.

Cedric: I like Koihime Musou. 8D *is beaten up*

Keria: Baccano! for me.

Roade: Excel Saga!

Derek: Chrono Crusade.

Tyrir: I like Fullmetal Alchemist.

Derek: Obviously, Tyrir...

Tyrir: Oh, shut up.

Derek: --; That's all for now. Stay tuned.


	12. The 12th Night: Akurei Take Eight

**Author Note: Here we go. Enjoy!**

**Chapter's Quote: "Two heads are better than one, but eight arms can make people stare."**

**

* * *

**

**The 12th Night- Akurei Take Eight**

Everyone was silent as they stared at Kiki. Kiki frowned more and her hand slowly fell down to her knee.

"You… You're kidding… right?" Lenalee asked and Kiki didn't answer. The Exorcists continued to stare at Kiki until an eerie laugh rang out from below them.

"My lucky day!" Kiki's eyes widened as the deck they were sitting on suddenly burst and a large tentacle snatched Kiki and lifted her over the ocean. The Exorcists scrambled to their feet while the ship swayed violently.

"What in the world was that?" Lavi shouted before the ocean surface broke and a large octopus head chuckled at them.

"An octopus?!" Milly shouted in surprise and the octopus smiled creepily as it lowered the tentacle holding Kiki.

"Such a cute girl too! My lucky day indeed!" The octopus said and then looked at the Exorcists.

"Oh, there are a lot of cute girls!" It said happily, and the girls all stepped away slightly in disgust. The octopus laughed cheerfully until Lavi's hammer engulfed in flames.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!" Lavi shouted and slammed the hammer down before a large flame snake erupted out of the seal.

The flame snake reared up and lunged towards the octopus with its fangs bared. The octopus smirked and blocked the flame snake with two of its large tentacles.

Pieces of the burnt tentacles fell into the ocean and Lavi gritted his teeth angrily. The octopus laughed as its tentacles were severed from its body and two more grew in their place.

"Nice try, boy! But this is Slicho's prize!" The octopus said and Allen raised an eyebrow at the octopus. "Slicho?"

"Slicho the Kraken Akurei." Slicho said and the Exorcists flinched before the octopus laughed loudly.

"Oh dear, I should be off now! Bye-bye!" Slicho said before diving its head beneath the water and swimming off while holding the tentacle with Kiki above the water.

"Oh no you don't!" Kaz snapped and unsheathed Hellblade. The ship shuddered greatly and the Exorcists grabbed onto something to keep from falling. Kaz twirled Hellblade and threw it into the air.

"Hellblade the First: Grand Condor!" Kaz shouted and the Innocence turned into a large black bird.

"Get on!" Kaz shouted to the rest of the Exorcists and they all climbed onto the massive bird before it flew off away from the damaged ship.

"Whew, saved…" Allen muttered as he lay down on the condor's back. Kaz and Lavi scanned the ocean below them and Kaz clenched his fist angrily.

"Damn that octopus!" Kaz muttered vehemently under his breath and Lavi gritted his teeth.

"It's just or luck that an Akurei shows up out here! How did it find us?" he wondered and clamped his eyes shut from a blast of air as the condor moved lower slightly.

"Damn it, where'd it go? In broad daylight, it couldn't get far, right?" Milly asked and Lavi didn't respond, as he didn't know.

"Damn it!" Kaz snapped and was then pushed face first onto the condor's back. "Shh." Krory said with a finger to his lips.

Everyone went silent and the condor stopped while flapping its wings silently to stay in the air. Krory was quiet until he grinned widely.

"I hear waves crashing," he said and Lavi perked up. "Waves in the middle of the ocean? That means…" Lavi trailed off and Allen finished his thought.

"We're near either an island or very big rock."

"Exactly! The perfect place to hide in the middle of the ocean! Which way, Krory?" Lavi asked and Krory jabbed his thumb to his right.

"That way. It's close too." Krory stated and the condor took off. Allen rubbed his left eye silently and grimaced slightly.

* * *

Komui sipped his coffee as Kanda, Marie, Jordan, and Tiedoll sat in front of him.

"So no sign of Fragments, but something called a Beta-Puppet?" Komui asked and Tiedoll nodded before saying, "It was also immune to Innocence. It was impossible to hurt it unless we used a human weapon."

Komui nodded and then noticed Kanda's sour face.

"I see it'll give us a hard time. Let's wait till the rest get back before going over it all. By the way, they should be here by now. Where are they?"

* * *

The condor hovered over a giant rock sticking out of the water.

"If that doesn't scream enemy ocean base, I don't know what does." Lavi said as the condor descended and reverted back into Hellblade.

Kaz caught Hellblade and sheathed it as the Exorcists all landed on the floor of the giant hole in the side of the rock.

Lavi looked down into the inky darkness of the rock and then glanced back at everyone else. "We have an octopus to fry."

* * *

"It's so dark…"

"Use a damn light then!"

"Fine!" Lavi's hammer glowed with flames and he looked back at the group. "Happy?" he asked bitterly and Milly nodded happily.

The group trekked down the large hallway until reaching a large room with several paths leading deeper down into the rock.

"Now which way?" Allen asked and they all looked down a different path.

"I hear water in every direction." Krory said and Kaz sniffed the air slightly. "You can smell it too… plus a really strong reek of octopus coming from there," he said and pointed down the middle path.

Lavi smirked and the group headed down the path. The path continued on as the walls became wetter and wetter.

"I wouldn't want to stay here for too long. One hole in this and it all comes apart." Lavi stated and Allen nodded.

"It would be hard to fight here as well with that in mind," he added and Lavi groaned quietly.

The path suddenly came out into a large well lit by torches room. "Wow, you made it here faster than I thought. Too bad not fast enough." Lavi held his hammer up towards the large octopus against the wall opposite them.

Slicho smiled to the group before suddenly turning into a man about their height. The only thing was his head was still like an octopus's.

"Gross." Milly muttered and then flinched as an identical large octopus appeared behind Slicho.

Slicho chuckled happily when he saw the surprised looks on the Exorcists.

"Impressive, huh? My ability is to split my soul into eight parts with its own form. Like so," he said and he pointed up to the large octopus.

The octopus's raised tentacle shifted and the group noticed Kiki in the tentacle's grasp. "Kiki!" Kaz shouted and Slicho laughed.

"She can't hear you anymore." The Akurei said and Kaz glared at it angrily. Slicho looked at the group calmly before raising its hand that held something.

"I mean it's pretty hard to do anything without a heart, no?" Slicho asked as a blue piece similar to a broken off corner of a cube gleamed in the octopus's hand.

Kaz's eyes widened in shock while Slicho's laugh echoed off the walls as the Akurei held the Fragment tightly in its hand.

* * *

**O.O**

**Next Chapter Preview: Never make a demon mad. Next Time: Fragment of Thorwald! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Derek: Let's begin.

Keria: Yes.

**Question: Noahs, if you could be an animal for a day, which animal will it be?**

Derek: We seem to get this question a lot.

Roade: And our answers sometimes change. :o

Keria: Noah's fault.

Cedric: Totally.

Derek: Next question.

Tyrir: --; (Aren't you going to answer this one?!)

**Question: What type of movies do you like?**

Derek: Adventure.

Keria: Romance.

Roade: Comedy!

Cedric: 18+~ *is killed*

Tyrir: Action.

**Question: What is the Noah's favourite song?**

Derek: Right Around.

Keria: Snow Kiss.

Tyrir: With My Mind.

Roade: I'm Blue!

Cedric: Paralyzer.

**Question: What happened to Noah Gabriel after being slaughtered?**

Derek: That bas- I mean, jerk just put himself back together. It's hard to really hurt him.

Noah: Damn straight. :P I'm powerful. *snaps fingers and all Noahs are suddenly wearing pink tutus* Ciao. *runs*

Derek: DAMN YOU!

**Question: Where do the Noahs like to have a holiday in?**

Keria: Home.

Derek: Anywhere but home.

Roade: Same.

Cedric: ...

Tyrir: *yawns*

**Question: Can Leaf and Gin really survive without sleeping?**

Gin: *comes in* I can sleep now after summoning Noir Tulugaq. Leaf could always sleep. He just... yeah.

Derek: I see... Well, that's all. *kicks Gin back out*


	13. The 13th Night: Fragment of Thorwald

**Author's Note: Okay, I went a little crazy last night... Enjoy. PS: I'm not going to do those quotes anymore, it was really bothersome after a while.**

**

* * *

**

**The 13th Night- Fragment of Thorwald**

Slicho's fist glowed a pale blue from the Fragment in its clutch. Slicho grinned happily while waving his fist around victoriously.

The Exorcists were silent as Slicho stopped waving his fist about and looked at the Exorcists.

"Too bad, Exorcists! I win!" the octopus shouted gleefully and then pointed up at the large octopus holding Kiki.

"Don't move, Exorcists. One step and I'll inject her body with blue octopus poison. Even if you do somehow get this Fragment back, she'd be dead anyway!" Slicho stated with a laugh and Kaz's fist uncurled itself.

Lavi glared at the octopus Akurei until he was suddenly hit the head by something. Lavi caught the thing that hit him and raised an eyebrow down at Hellblade.

"Hold onto that for me." Kaz said without looking back at Lavi. Lavi was about to ask why but stopped when Kaz reached up to his eye patch.

Kaz removed his eye patch and let it fall onto the wet ground. "I'll send you to hell." Kaz said while his black eye with a red cross surrounded by four red dots gleamed dangerously.

Slicho chuckled lightly while looking at Kaz. "You? Send me to hell? How funny. Didn't you hear me? One move and I'll inject," Slicho started to say but Kaz's leg didn't wait for him to finish before slamming into the side of the Akurei's head.

Slicho's eyes widened in surprise as Kaz spun around and pulled his left fist back. Kaz glared angrily at the Akurei and then punched Slicho in the head hard, making the octopus hit the ground and roll away.

Slicho grunted in pain while staring at the ground. Kaz glared down at him coldly. "Get up," he commanded and Slicho was kicked brutally in the head.

Slicho jumped to his feet and raised his arm towards the giant octopus, but Slicho froze as his raised arm was severed from his body in a flash.

Slicho was then pummeled the chest by both of Kaz's fists. The Akurei skidded backwards just as Kaz raised his leg and smashed his foot against Slicho's chest. Slicho hit the wall roughly and coughed harshly.

"You…! How can you hurt me? Exorcists without their Innocence are… weak…" Slicho said slowly before Kaz's fist sent the Akurei's head further into the wall.

The Exorcists watched in silence while the giant octopus stared at Slicho in confusion. The giant octopus looked back at the tentacle holding Kiki and flinched as Allen landed on it with his Crown Clown sword resting against his shoulder.

"Return to the darkness." Allen said before slashing the octopus's tentacle.

The octopus screeched loudly and its grip on Kiki disappeared as its tentacle hit the ground. Allen behind him to see Lenalee and Milly catch Kiki.

He smiled softly before the giant octopus decided that Allen was the enemy and swung its other tentacles at the boy.

The tentacles were all smashed into the wall by Lavi's giant hammer. Allen raised his sword and quickly slashed the giant octopus in half while Lavi grinned happily.

The two perked up as they heard the sound of ripping. They looked over to see Slicho's arms torn off and thrown onto the floor while Slicho was slumped against the wall.

Kaz continued to glare down at Slicho before pulling his left fist back again. Kaz swung his fist down at Slicho, but it collided with the side of Allen's sword.

Kaz's eyes widened as Allen gritted his teeth lightly. "What the hell are you doing, Walker?!" Kaz shouted angrily and Allen's arm trembled from the force of Kaz's fist against his sword.

"If you destroy him like this, the soul will be destroyed too!" Allen stated and Kaz gritted his teeth furiously.

"So what?! He deserves it! Now move!"

"No, I won't! I'm not going to let a soul be destroyed in front of me!" Kaz glared lividly at Allen and pulled his fist back slightly and before slamming it against Allen's sword.

Allen's eyes widened as he was pushed back against the wall from the force of Kaz's punch.

Allen gritted his teeth in pain and pointed his sword at Kaz. Allen panted lightly while Kaz glared at him still.

"Come on, you two! Stop fighting!" Lavi said but was ignored by the two as they still in place.

"Whose side are you on, Walker?" Kaz asked angrily and Allen stared coolly back at Kaz. "You know which side I'm on."

"Then get out of my way!"

"I will not!"

Slicho interrupted the two as the Akurei was laughing. The two boys saw Slicho running towards the exit while laughing happily.

"Damn you…!" Kaz growled and clenched his fist. Slicho grinned happily once it reached the exit.

"Thanks for letting me escape, boy!" It called back to Allen. "I win! I win! I beat–"

"Absolutely nobody."

The Exorcists froze in shock as an invisible blade slashed Slicho's armless body apart. The Fragment hit the ground with a clink as Slicho exploded.

Allen's eyes widened as he saw the soul dissolve and his left eye started to bleed.

Allen gripped at his eye before they all heard cracking. The walls around them exploded in a flurry of light, engulfing all the Exorcists.

* * *

Outside in the bright sun, Allen groaned softly before opening his eyes. His eyes immediately widened as he saw the ocean flowing downwards around him.

Allen quickly got to his feet; making some small rocks fall off his back.

The others were also slowly getting up on the platform that was the remains of the cave. Allen stared in awe as the ocean was not only around them, but they were below sea level.

"It's like being surrounded by waterfalls." Lavi stated as he look a look around.

"Is this natural?" Krory wondered as he stared at the water.

"Where's the Fragment?" Kaz asked hurriedly as he looked around the platform frantically.

"Are you looking for this, Exorcist?"

Allen felt a shiver run down his spine as they all turned to see a little boy sitting on one of the larger remaining rocks with the Fragment held in his hand between two fingers.

Feros grinned at the group while turning the Fragment around with his fingers. "You!" Allen snapped bitterly and Feros chuckled.

"Well aren't you mad. Even after all my help destroying that eyesore of an Akurei." Feros said calmly and Allen glared at the Akurei.

"You did that?!"

"Uhh, I just said I did. Are all older people idiots like you?" Feros asked and Kaz gritted his teeth at the little boy.

"Give me that Fragment." Kaz said angrily and Feros glanced at Kaz and smirked.

"Nope," he said before flicking the Fragment into the air, Kaz took a step forward to grab the Fragment, but someone beat him to it.

"Are we all having fun this round?" Belial asked standing behind Feros with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**:D**

**Next Chapter Preview: Why wait for one?!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Derek: Out to lunch for a moment.


	14. The 14th Night: The Unusual Meeting

**The 14th Night- The Unusual Meeting**

**

* * *

**

Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee stared at Belial bitterly while everyone else stared at him in surprise.

"Tyrir?!" Milly shouted and Belial sighed quietly. "Would you please stop calling his name? He no longer exists." Belial stated and the Exorcists fell silent.

"No longer exists?" Lenalee asked in surprise and Belial sighed again.

"Clean your ears out, woman. I just said that. That annoying boy kept his memories of Noah suppressed for so long! So once he stopped, I took over. Identity consumed by memory. Remember that." Belial said and then looked at the Fragment.

"Poor girl though. It must have been hard knowing that there was a Fragment in her and that it couldn't be removed without her dying. Hehe, it's almost pathetic." Belial said icily and Kaz glared lividly at Belial.

"Shut your mouth!" Kaz snapped and grabbed Hellblade from Lavi before swinging it at Belial. Belial narrowed his eyes and blocked Hellblade with his hand.

Belial pushed Kaz back onto the platform and chuckled lightly. "Very well then. I have no more business with you all for now anyway." Belial said and Lavi readied his hammer.

"You're not going without giving us the Fragment." Lavi said coolly and Belial smirked.

"Fair enough," he said before flicking it to Lavi. Lavi caught the Fragment in confusion while Belial grinned and vanished along with Feros.

Lavi opened his hand and his eye widened at the rock with the word 'FOOL' etched on it lying on his palm.

"No way… he tricked us…" Lavi muttered and Kaz angrily smashed the rock Feros and Belial had been on into rubble.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Belial smirked as he tossed the blue Fragment calmly into the air before catching it before another hand that popped out of nowhere did.

"Hello, Road." Belial said casually down to the little girl who pouted up at him.

"You found one?" Road asked while eying the Fragment and Belial nodded.

"Is the Earl around?" he asked and Road shook her head.

"He went out. He said he had to reunite with an old friend." Road stated and Belial sighed quietly.

"Great, and just when we got another Fragment…" Belial muttered before narrowing his eyes. "An old friend of the Earl?"

"Well, that's what Earlie said before leaving. He didn't let me come along too." Road said with a huff and Belial was silent before pocketing the Fragment.

"Then I'll hold onto the Fragment till he gets back." Belial said much to the disappointment of Road who wanted to try it out.

* * *

The Earl sighed quietly in his human form while looking around the grassy field.

"I should have brought something to do. He's never on time." The Earl said sadly before putting a hand on the side of his head in sudden pain.

"N-Never mind… You're here." The Earl said with a grin at Gin who stood silently facing the Earl.

Gin narrowed his eyes and the Earl straightened up with a smile.

"You… gained weight, didn't you?" Gin said with a sigh and the Earl chuckled lightly.

"I certainly did not," he replied back sharply. Gin grimaced and slid his hands in his pockets.

"So I suppose our peaceful time is over?" Gin asked and the Earl tilted his head slightly. "Your memories are awake?"

"Sort of. It took a damn long time to get them back, but I'm afraid some are still missing inside him." Gin said and sighed with a smile.

The Earl grinned widely and chuckled happily. "I'm so happy… I get to wring that betraying neck of yours this time!" The Earl said and Gin chuckled coolly.

"Too bad your work for that has doubled. Now you have two necks to wring." Gin stated and the Earl nodded.

"That won't do though. I want to wring just one neck. The one that betrayed us! You!" The Earl shouted and Gin's smile disappeared slowly.

"Fair enough, but I'm not going to be standing by your side again anytime soon." Gin stated and the Earl chuckled.

"There's no need for you to anymore anyway. You must not be aware of this, but I'll tell you as an old friend. A few years ago we picked up a familiar face." The Earl said and Gin raised an eyebrow.

"And I should care why?"

"Cause it's the Key."

Gin's eyes widened and the Earl grinned while chuckling. The Earl raised his head slightly and stared at Gin happily.

Gin trembled slightly while staring at the Earl in shock. "No way…"

"Indeed, I was shocked too when I saw her. But this is a nice change of position because now I have the reason you betrayed us, old friend." The Earl stated and a bead of sweat ran down the side of Gin's face as he glared at the Earl.

The Earl glanced at the golden locket around Gin's neck and smiled cheerfully. "Still don't care? If you want her back, you'll have to either kill me or join me again." The Earl said and Gin gritted his teeth lightly.

"You're a crafty one like always, Earl."

"And you're still sensitive." The Earl grinned happily at Gin and then pushed his hat up.

"Now it's gotten late. I should return to hear the success of Belial-kun." The Earl said and smirked at Gin.

Gin glared back bitterly and a black pentacle appeared beneath the Earl.

"Let's hope we meet again, Gin. No… We WILL meet again, 14th!" The Earl shouted before disappearing into the pentacle and Gin silently stared at the pentacle until it vanished.

Gin took a hand out of his pocket and looked down at the locket around his neck.

* * *

Komui was silent, as the group had returned with Kiki's body. Kiki was then placed in the infirmary while Komui addressed the Exorcists.

"So you learned about the Fragment inside Miss Hâna. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Komui said and nobody spoke.

Kaz was sitting against the wall with his legs up and his head resting on his arms that were resting on his legs.

"Now the Earl has two Fragments and we have yet to get one." Tiedoll stated from where he stood with a canvas in front of him as he painted the mountain of papers on Komui's desk. Komui leaned back in his chair and lifted a piece of paper on his desk.

"However, we can't rest now more than ever. I'd like you all to see some footage we collected from a golem that flew through Spain." Komui stated and Reever brought out the golem. He connected it to the monitor the scientists were forced to drag into Komui's office. The Exorcists watched the video of the ground from the golem's view in the sky. A blur flashed between the ground and golem and nothing changed of the ground below.

"What the hell are we looking at?" Kanda asked bitterly and Reever rewound the footage before stopping it exactly when the blur went by. The Exorcists stared at the shape before Reever sharpened the picture and they all saw what it was. Lenalee's eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Komui, is that…?" she started to ask and Komui nodded gravely. Lenalee looked back at the raven with piercing green eyes on the footage and trembled slightly.

"That's Dark, Philman Niniha's Innocence. Which means only one thing." Komui stated and Lavi finished Komui's thought. "That Philman Niniha is alive and in Spain. Let me guess, we're going to Spain?" Lavi asked and Komui nodded with a grimace.

"That's right. Better brush up on your Spanish." Komui said and then looked past them to Kaz.

"Kaz, despite the fact you know Spanish apparently, I want you to stay here." Komui said and Kaz didn't reply as Komui looked back at the other Exorcists.

"In fact, I would like only Allen, Lavi, Krory, Kanda, and Lenalee to go to Spain. Everyone else will be given a different mission." Komui stated and Milly huffed bitterly.

"Why only them?"

"Because if Philman Niniha is alive, then the only ones that could stand a chance at beating him would be those five. Remember what happened last?" Komui said and Milly fell silent after remembering how she was utterly beaten by Philman before.

"You five will get ready and depart at once! If Philman is alive, capture him and return him to us for detainment. Go!" Komui said and everyone left but Kaz who slowly got up onto his feet.

Komui looked over at Kaz and smiled softly. "I told the Head Nurse to let you stay by Kiki's side as long as you want, Kaz. Go." Komui said and Kaz looked back at him silently and left without another word.

Komui sat back down and sighed quietly before glancing at the footage that was still stopped with Dark on the screen. "Good luck…"

* * *

**D8**

**Next Chapter Preview: El grupo viaja a España que se encontrará solamente con el peor de todos los sinos. ¿Con la gente después de ella, pueden localizar Philman y capturarlo? La vez próxima: Grito del cuervo. Véale allí. **

**Translation: The group travels to Spain only to be met with the worst of all fates. With people after them, can they locate Philman and capture him? Next Time: Raven Cry. See you there.**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Derek: Where are we?

Roade: We haven't shown up in so long.

Cedric: ... Hic...

**Question: Favourite two-digit number?**

Derek: 98.

Cedric: 69.

Roade: 12.

Keria: 57.

Tyrir: 13.

**Question: Favourite one-digit number?**

Derek: 1.

Roade: 7.

Keria: 5.

Cedric: 3.

Tyrir: 0.

**Question: Favourite letter?**

Derek: D.

Keria: X.

Roade: L.

Cedric: A.

Tyrir: Z.


	15. The 15th Night: Raven Cry

**Author Note: Here we go! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 15th Night- Raven Cry**

Dark flew silently through the dark cloudy sky towards an eerie castle sitting by the dark ocean. Dark flew through the top window of the castle's highest tower and landed gracefully on the outstretched hand sitting on the throne.

"I got their attention, chu." Dark said gleefully and Philman smirked.

"Excellent work, Dark. The Exorcists are all fools so easily dragged along. They immediately send the five that know your ability best. They're all fools." Philman said to Dark and the bird stared back with only one eye, as the other was gone.

"How is the eye working for you, chu?" Dark asked and Philman smiled before running a hand over his bright green eye.

"Perfectly. I can see everything you do, Dark. Before we were only able to battle the people in front of you, but now we can extend our area of targets thanks to this." Philman stated and Dark chuckled happily.

"Let's prepare the show for the Exorcists now."

* * *

Allen looked around the train car as the five of them walked down to their cabin.

When they reached it, Kanda immediately took the seat next to the window while Lenalee took the one across from him. Allen sat next to Lenalee while Krory sat next to Kanda. Lavi was forced to sit on the floor meanwhile.

"We have to capture Philman, huh?" Allen asked and Kanda nodded with a huff. Lenalee frowned slightly while Lavi rubbed his chin slowly.

"Philman is nothing special. It's Dark we have to watch out for. Dark's mental attacks are deadly for one reason: they can't be blocked. The best we can do is either split Dark and Philman away from each other or defeat both of them in one surprise attack." Lavi stated while everyone listened to him. Lavi put a hand over his mouth and stared at the floor silently glancing up at the others.

Kanda was staring out of the window, Krory was playing with his hands, and Lenalee was sleeping with her head on Allen's shoulder. The train bumped slightly on the tracks and Lavi fell backwards roughly. Allen chuckled at Lavi as the redhead sat back up and rubbed the back of his head in pain.

Kanda grumbled something to himself before glancing at the door. Slowly, Kanda stood up and kicked Lavi out of the way so he could get at the door. Allen, Krory, and Lavi watched Kanda stare at the door before sliding it open to a gun barrel pointed at his head.

* * *

The gunshot echoed down the train car and the shooter gritted their teeth. Kanda had swiftly evaded the bullet and slashed the gun barrel off with the activated Mugen.

The shooter was then pinned to the floor by Kanda's foot while Kanda pointed Mugen at the shooter's throat. Krory and Lavi stood in the doorway while Allen stood in front of the still sleeping Lenalee to protect her.

There was a small hole in the wall beneath the window and cool air wisped through it. "Who the hell are you?" Kanda asked to the shooter who was wearing goggles over their eyes and a pilot hat to conceal their hair.

The shooter's mouth was exposed and the shooter smiled widely.

"I knew you were good, but you're not good enough," the shooter said and Kanda's eyes widened as Mugen suddenly deactivated when paper wrapped around the blade suddenly.

The shooter quickly kicked off the floor, making Kanda's foot leave the shooter's chest. The shooter grinned before delivering a solid kick into Kanda's head. Lavi and Krory flinched as something fell in front of them and the shooter ran for it.

Lavi looked down at the bomb.

* * *

The train car exploded in a flurry of flames as the shooter had made it to the end car. The shooter looked back around the side of the train to see the burning car get derailed and start rolling down the hill next to the tracks. Passengers were shouting as the shooter hoped off the train and landed with a roll onto the train tracks.

"That should keep them busy for a while," the shooter said while staring back at the burning car. The shooter stared at the burning car and then smirked.

"Or maybe not." The shooter watched as a cloak rushed towards him. The shooter sidestepped Krory's fist before flipping backwards and reaching onto his back. Krory glared at the shooter before pulling his blood-encased fist back to punch the shooter.

Krory's fist landed onto the shooter, but the shooter smiled as the same paper that covered Mugen now wrapped around Krory's hands and mouth. Krory fell backwards in surprise as the shooter grinned. A large shadow appeared around the shooter before Lavi's hammer smashed into the train tracks. Lavi gritted his teeth as paper rushed out from under his hammer and covered his hammer, making it deactivate.

Lavi's eye widened at the paper before he was kicked in the chest by the shooter. Lavi coughed violently before eying the paper surrounding his hammer.

"Those are the same seals the Crow use…" Lavi muttered while the shooter chuckled and ran off down the train tracks, but not before tossing something else towards Lavi and Krory. The two flinched as another bomb exploded.

The shooter slid down a slope in the surrounding forest. He looked back up to see the light from the explosion in the sky.

The shooter silently ran through the forest with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Allen and the awakened Lenalee ran out onto the train tracks to see Lavi and Krory bleeding greatly on the tracks further away.

Kanda kicked a piece of burning debris before spitting some blood out of his mouth.

"Well, there goes our train." Kanda said and Allen and Lenalee rushed to help Lavi and Krory. Kanda stared off at the forest before angrily kicking the same piece of burning debris.

* * *

Later that night, Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee had found a small town further down the tracks. Lenalee quickly found a doctor for Lavi and Krory while Kanda reported to Komui about their detour.

Allen and Lenalee sat outside the room Lavi and Krory were in as Kanda returned.

"Who was that person?" Allen asked and Kanda shrugged before looking at Mugen that still had the paper wrapped around it.

"Whoever that was, they had seals that the Crow use to seal Innocence." Kanda stated before trying to tear the seals off, but couldn't. Allen nodded as he remembered the seals and Lenalee pursed her lips lightly.

"Does this mean you three can't fight with your Innocence?" she asked and Kanda glared angrily at Allen even though he wasn't the one that asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. None of us know how to remove the seals except for maybe Baka-Usagi. But if he doesn't know I'm going to kill him." Kanda said matter-of-factly. Allen looked out into the night and then looked to Lenalee.

"What time is it?" he asked and Lenalee checked the clock on the wall.

"It's about 10 in the morning. Why do you ask?" Lenalee asked and Allen grimaced before pointing outside into the night.

"If it's already morning, then where's the sun?"

* * *

**Who is this mysterious attacker? :D** **Oh, I know, duh.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Once in Spain, the morning has never risen. Night encases Spain as the Exorcists head further towards Philman. Can they reach him with only two able to fight? Next Time: The Spanish Inquition! See ya there! XD**

* * *

**Noah Corner**

Derek: Let's hurry this up.

**Question: Kaz, do you like Kiki?**

Kaz: WHO THE HELL WANTS TO KNOW?!

Roade: Come on, tell! Gin-kun's not around!

Kaz: NO!

Derek: I'll take his reaction as a yes.

Keria: Indeed.

Kaz: N-NO! I MEAN, YES, I MEAN- SHUT UP!

Derek: Yep, definitely a yes.

**Question: What's your favourite movie?**

Derek: Phantom of The Opera.

Keria: Alice In Wonderland.

Roade: Blazing Saddles.

Tyrir: Law-Abiding Citizen.

Cedric: Pirate Radio.


	16. The 16th Night: The Spanish Inquisition

**Author Note: The title for this chapter was random, so don't ask about it. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**The 16th Night- The Spanish Inquisition**

Allen and Lenalee sat in the back of a wagon as it rode down a dirt path.

"Are you sure it's okay for you three to come?" Lenalee asked Kanda, Krory, and Lavi who were sitting in the front of the wagon while Lavi had the reins. Lavi nodded without a word and they continued down the path.

Allen gazed up at the night sky in wonder. "I wonder why it's still night if it's morning time…" Allen said and Lenalee nodded in agreement.

"Whatever the cause is, it can't be good." Kanda said flatly while he stared ahead of them. Krory tried to rip the paper covering his hands, but failed with a huff.

"This is truly annoying," he muttered before he and Kanda glared at Lavi who made himself try and seem small.

"It's not my fault I never learned how to remove seals…" Lavi muttered weakly under the glares.

The glares on Lavi continued until a town came into sight.

"What town is that?" Allen asked and Lavi shrugged before steering the wagon towards the town.

* * *

Once in the town, the five got off of the wagon and left it there for someone else. Allen looked around the town to see nobody around.

The wagon horse neighed loudly and Lavi tried to hush it while the rest of the Exorcists looked for people.

"Where is everyone?" Lenalee wondered and Allen shrugged before looking up at the sky.

Allen's left eye twitched and he whipped around right before the house behind Lenalee and he burst apart.

Lenalee flinched as a guillotine blade on the end of a pole sliced the ground next to her suddenly. Allen tackles Lenalee out of the way as another blade smashed down.

An eerie laugh filled the air as something giant spiraled up into the air from the dust cloud made from the destroyed house. Allen looked up as the thing landed and laughed happily.

"Exorcists! Exorcists! Choppy-choppy!" The thing's two long mechanical-like arms twirled the two guillotine poles while laughing more.

"An Akuma," Lavi stated and the Akuma tilted its head 180 degrees before grinning at the Exorcists.

"Choppy-choppy!" it screamed and then swung the guillotine poles down at the Exorcists.

Kanda, Lavi, and Krory quickly got out of the way as Lenalee jumped into the air high above them and Allen landed on a roof with his claw activated.

The Akuma suddenly twirled up into the air while twirling its guillotine poles swiftly.

"Death Master says choppy-choppy the Exorcists!" The Akuma screamed and swung both guillotine poles at Lenalee in mid-air.

Lenalee kicked off the air and evaded the poles while Allen's claw glowed.

"Cross Grave!" Allen shouted and a white cross appeared on Death Master before exploding. Lenalee landed on her feet while she and Allen stared at the explosion.

"That was fun-fun! Like choppy-choppy!" Death Master screamed as the Akuma twirled the guillotine poles more and laughed at Allen and Lenalee.

Death Master swung one of its long arms towards Allen. Allen quickly blocked the guillotine pole with the back of his claw.

Lenalee kicked off the roof and posed her feet towards Death Master from above.

Death Master glanced up and used its other arm to swing its second guillotine pole at Lenalee. Lenalee flipped in the air and avoided the pole before landing back down on the roof. Allen pushed the guillotine pole away from him, sending Death Master back a little.

"This thing is maneuverable," Lenalee muttered and Allen placed a hand on his claw.

"Buy me some time."

Lenalee looked over and saw Allen draw his sword out of his arm. She nodded and then jumped at Death Master.

The Akuma screamed loudly and whirled its arms around its body in a full circle. Lenalee flipped over the blades and landed a solid kick on Death Master's head.

The Akuma lurched backwards just as Allen dropped past Lenalee and impaled Death Master's head with his sword. Allen slashed the Akuma in half, making both halves hit the ground with a crash.

Lenalee landed next to Allen and the two looked over at the two halves of the Akuma.

"Was that enough?" Allen wondered and was answered as the two halves of the Akuma suddenly came to life and became two separate Death Masters.

"Choppy-choppy!" Death Master screamed and both Akuma lunged at Allen and Lenalee with their four guillotine poles ready to swing.

* * *

"They sure know how to destroy stuff," the shooter said while watching a row of houses be demolished as the two Death Masters swung rapidly at Allen and Lenalee.

The shooter sighed quietly and removed the hat covering his hair.

The shooter's white hair fluttered in the breeze while more houses were destroyed by the two Akuma.

The shooter placed their goggles over their eyes and stared at the moving wreckage.

* * *

Allen gritted his teeth as he jumped over a guillotine pole while also swerving to the side to dodge the other.

"Is this Akuma able to split apart or something?" he wondered while glancing over at Lenalee who was barely dodging the guillotine poles the other Death Master held.

Allen gripped his sword and deflected both of the poles after they were swung at him. Allen raised his sword and glared at Death Master.

"Death Ball!" he snapped and both of Death Master's hands holding the poles exploded.

Death Master reared backwards and Allen swiftly slashed Death Master in half by the waist.

Death Master screamed before exploding into nothingness. Allen didn't waste any time in turning and rushing over to where Lenalee was evading the other Death Master.

Death Master swung down at Lenalee, but missed after she had shot past the Akuma and high into the air.

Death Master looked up just as Lenalee rocketed straight through the Akuma.

Allen caught Lenalee and grinned as she held him tightly before putting her feet on the ground.

Death Master exploded into nothingness and the two Exorcists looked around at the destruction they caused.

"Komui's going to kill me…" Allen muttered sadly and Lenalee patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

Komui perked up with a glint in his eye while Reever looked back at him. "Back to work, Chief."

* * *

Allen and Lenalee walked around to find Lavi, Kanda, and Krory.

"Where are they?" Allen wondered until hearing a metallic click behind him.

Allen turned to see Lenalee standing still with the end of a crossbow against the side of her head.

"Move and she dies," the shooter said while staring at Allen from behind the goggles.

* * *

**Oh, what drama! What will Allen do now?**

**Next Chapter Preview: With Lenalee on the line, Allen has to face the newly risen Death Master yet again. Can Allen defeat Death Master by himself and save Lenalee from the minor character? *is kicked brutally for use of the word 'minor'* Next Time: Arrow of Light! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Derek: We have a good amount of questions this time.

**Question: Do you guys believe in superstitions?**

Derek: No.

Cedric: Yes.

Keria: I lived with one...

Roade: Yep.

Tyrir: Feh...

**Question: What's your favourite gaming platform?**

Derek: X-Box 360.

Cedric: Wii.

Keria: PS3.

Roade: N64.

Tyrir: Sega.

**Question: What are your favourite musical instrument?**

Derek: Guitar.

Cedric: Drums.

Keria: Piano.

Roade: Triangle.

Tyrir: Electric Guitar.

**Question: What is your favourite DGM pairing? (include yourself if you want)**

Derek: Hmm... Tough one. I like AllenxLenalee.

Cedric: KomuixCoffee FTW!

Roade: RoadxAllen. *shifty eyes*

Keria: AllenxLenalee.

Tyrir: I have none.

Derek: That's all for now.


	17. The 17th Night: Arrow of Light

**Author Note: Let's get it started! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 17th Night- Arrow of Light**

Allen glared at the shooter while Lenalee looked at the crossbow nervously. The shooter was quiet as he stared at Allen.

"… Allen Walker?" the shooter asked and Allen perked up.

"So what if I am?" he snapped back and the shooter looked at Lenalee in confusion.

"Then… you're not Lena?" the shooter asked and Lenalee's eyes widened before a building exploded with an eerie scream.

Allen whipped around to see Death Master rise from the rubble.

"How dare you! I'll chop you up!" Death Master screeched and split into two again before lunging at Allen.

Allen gritted his teeth as he evaded the guillotine blades and he glanced to where the shooter kept the end of the crossbow against Lenalee's head.

"Damn it…!" Allen muttered before glaring at the two Death Masters.

The two Akuma laughed loudly as Allen kicked off the ground towards them.

* * *

Lenalee felt the crossbow against the side of her head as the shooter watched Allen silently.

Lenalee's hand curled into a fist before the shooter spoke. "Death Master's power is the ability to split itself in two repeatedly. Unless both halves are destroyed at the same time it'll continue to come back. We weren't able to defeat it though before it fled." The shooter stated and Lenalee turned her head slightly to look at the shooter.

"How do you know Lena's name?" Lenalee asked and the shooter didn't say anything for a moment.

"You look the same as before. Your hair is longer though. It's honestly strange seeing you here in the first place." The shooter said coolly and Lenalee fell silent.

The shooter raised an eyebrow at her silence before quickly leaning back as Lenalee kicked straight up at him.

The shooter gritted his teeth before Lenalee's foot slammed into his head and the shooter spiraled into a building. Lenalee straightened up and stared to where Allen was.

She ran off to help him while the shooter sighed quietly. He scratched his head before looking off towards Allen and Death Master.

"I hardly recognized him with brown hair, but yeah, that's Allen. Did he get taller?"

* * *

Allen gripped his sword and deflected the four guillotine blades in a flurry of slashes. Allen pulled his sword back and slashed one of the Death Masters' heads in half.

He flinched as the head reattached itself and Death Master laughed.

"Allen!" Allen looked back to see Lenalee landed next to him. "Lenalee? What happened to that guy?"

"I got away," she said and Allen smiled as Lenalee walked over to him hurriedly.

"He also mentioned how this Akuma can't be destroyed unless destroyed at the same time." Lenalee said and Allen nodded before looking to her.

"Let's do it then." Allen readied his sword and Lenalee jumped into the air.

The two Death Masters swung their guillotine poles at the two. Allen dodged two of the guillotine blades by ducking and swiftly jumped towards the Death Master in front of him.

Lenalee's boots glowed before she rocketed past the other two guillotine blades. The Death Masters froze as Allen slashed one in half while Lenalee rocketed through the other feet-first.

Lenalee landed gracefully while Allen turned to see the Death Masters fall to the ground.

"D-Damn you, Exorcists!" Death Master shouted and Allen gritted his teeth as the two Death Masters started to get back up.

"We weren't in sync?" Lenalee wondered in disbelief before something shot by her head. Lenalee and Allen flinched as two bolts of white light impaled both Death Masters and they exploded in unison.

"The point was to destroy them in unison as in making sure there was nothing left of them." The shooter said as Allen and Lenalee turned to see the shooter holding his crossbow towards the two.

Allen gripped his sword, but didn't move as the shooter kept the crossbow fixed on them.

Allen glanced around for Lavi, Kanda, and Krory but didn't see them before the shooter scoffed.

"Your friends are being detained at the moment by our little grudge against two in particular. Don't worry, we left the vampire-like one with all his blood still in him." The shooter said and Allen glared at him angrily.

The shooter cocked his crossbow to make Allen remember it and Allen didn't move.

"Who are you?" Lenalee asked and the shooter glanced at her.

"Personally, we've never met. So I have no qualms against you except that you look like someone I met a few months back." The shooter said and looked back at Allen.

"I do have something against Mr. Important here though. This is payback for what you and your friends did to us back then." The shooter said and Allen raised an eyebrow.

"What we did to you? I've never seen you before in my life!" Allen snapped and the shooter twitched and Allen felt something whiz by his head.

The shooter gritted his teeth bitterly and glared at Allen from behind his goggles.

"Never seen me before in your life? True, we didn't meet for long, but you still forget about us? Your memory is soon going to be longer than your life!" The shooter snapped and a white light gathered at the tip of the crossbow.

Allen quickly raised his sword in front of him as a bolt of white light collided with the side of the sword.

The shooter smirked as more bolts of white light cut into Allen's arm and legs. Allen gritted his teeth as the shooter kicked off Allen's sword and dropkicked Allen in the head.

Allen hit the ground hard as the shooter dropped something onto Allen's head. The thing exploded and the shooter rode the blast a few meters away before touching down on the ground.

The shooter looked over just in time to duck away from Allen's claw. Allen had blood rolling down his head as he glared at the shooter.

"You're slower than last time!" The shooter snapped and swiftly sent an uppercut to Allen's jaw.

Allen fell backwards but was then kicked in the stomach by the shooter. Allen hit the ground and rolled as the shooter lowered their foot slowly.

The shooter quickly pointed their crossbow behind him to Lenalee without turning to look at her.

Lenalee stopped in her tracks as she was about to strike the shooter from behind.

"Take five," the shooter said before snapping his fingers. Lenalee felt something hit her boots and she looked down to see paper covering her boots from beneath her.

"I planted traps as over this town for when you came. Traps that seal Innocence, traps that explode, and traps that slow down are just some of the treats in this town." The shooter stated and Allen slowly got back up to his feet while staring at the shooter angrily.

The shooter smirked suddenly and Allen recoiled as he heard two things land on the ground behind him.

"Whew, those two sure put up a fight without their Innocence." A male voice said and Allen turned his head to see two men standing behind him, both wearing goggles over their eyes.

"Who are you all?" Allen asked and the shooter with the crossbow huffed angrily.

"You still don't remember us?" he asked and reached up for his goggles.

Allen watched as the other two reached for their goggles as well.

The one with the crossbow tossed his away and poised the crossbow back at Allen.

"Remember us now, Mr. Important Allen Walker? Payback time from India." Zareth said while Aroc and Gran stood behind Allen.

Allen grimaced as he glanced around at the three.

"Of course… you three. I was wondering what happened to you all." Allen said and Aroc grinned slightly.

"You? Worried about us? Spare us, Mr. Important. You think you're better than us?" Aroc asked vehemently and Allen narrowed his eyes back at Aroc.

Gran chuckled before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course, we do a certain advantage to you." Gran said and Allen raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Aroc nodded while Zareth kept his crossbow pointed at Allen.

"One year after we fought in India, us three ran into a Noah by the name of Gearz," Allen froze up in shock at Gearz's name before Aroc continued, "and we were beaten pretty badly while also being pushed into the future by that Noah." Aroc stated and Allen fell silent as Aroc clenched his fist tightly.

"Apparently, we were sent forward to a few months ago. But guess where we ended up? We happened to appear in a pure white town known as Twilight." Aroc stated and Allen's eyes widened as Gran chuckled at Allen's reaction.

"He knows what we're talking about." Gran said and Aroc nodded slightly.

"You know, that place was pretty intense. That old crone there called Lucre was really strict. I personally was shocked when she said you defeated Master Gin too. But it was worth staying there completely. We met the Cube user there. Wouldn't you be surprised by all the tales the Cube user had of you?" Gran said and Allen stared at Aroc silently.

Aroc grinned widely and tapped the tip of his foot against the ground.

"So tell me, Mr. Important. Do you think you're so high above us after beating Master Gin?" Aroc asked and Zareth readied his crossbow as Allen narrowed his eyes.

"So you want to fight me?" Allen asked and Aroc cracked his knuckles.

"That's right. We didn't spend those few months in Twilight for nothing! We're getting our revenge on you, Allen Walker! Think you can take all three of us on again as easily as you did last time?" Aroc asked snidely and Gran lowered his arms before they turned into blades.

Zareth's crossbow glowed softly. Allen raised his claw and stared at Aroc.

"If I beat you, will you remove the seals on everyone's Innocence?" he asked and Aroc shrugged coolly.

"Sure, but that's if you beat us." Aroc said and Allen smiled softly.

Allen twirled his sword and glanced around at the three before he stopped twirling his sword.

"Genbu Elysium," Allen said as his sword turned into its smaller black form with the white cross embedded in it.

Allen lowered his black sword and hung his eye-mask around his neck.

"I guess I could use a good fight before getting to Philman." Allen said and Aroc clenched his teeth tightly.

"Don't you think for a second we're like before!"

"I'll need more than a second to think that."

* * *

**Aroc, Zareth, and Gran are back. Why? Uhh... Not answering that.**

**Next Chapter Preview: From one fight to the next, Allen is the last one able to fight as he now is forced to fight Gran, Zareth, and Aroc. The only problem being that the three received training from Keria's despised grandmother Lucre. Can Allen defeat the three and still have enough strength to take on Philman? And what secret is Aroc hiding behind his Innocence's strange new appearance? Next Time: End To The Rewritten Play! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Derek: Why the heck did those three come back?

Keria: Maybe it's cause employment was hard to find elsewhere?

Roade: Or maybe they said they'd work for less!

Tyrir: I think it's cause the Noah side is so much stronger now that the Exorcists need help.

Noahs: ...

*all Noahs start laughing hysterically*

Keria: That can't be it.

Derek: Yeah, Noah Gabriel's not that nice.

Roade: Totally!

Tyrir: It was worth a shot.

**Question: What do you like to do in your freetime?**

Derek: I like to walk.

Keria: I read romance books.

Roade: Play games!

Cedric: Drink.

Tyrir: Build stuff.

**Question: Do you guys hate Noah Gabriel?**

Derek: I F-ING HATE THAT SON OF A FEMALE DOG!

Keria: He's okay.

Roade: I don't hate him!

Tyrir: I'm one of his strongest characters in his first ever story, so no.

Cedric: I hate him cause he doesn't drink.

Keria: --; He's underage, Cedric.

Cedric: Not in some countries!

Derek: I HATE HIM! I HOPE HE DIES! DIES! DIES! *is knocked out by Keria*

Keria: I think we need a new host for this Corner.

Roade: Who will it be?

Keria: It'll be...


	18. The 18th Night: End The Rewritten Play

**Author Note: Let's roll into the next battle!**

**

* * *

**

**The 18th Night- End To The Rewritten Play**

Allen faced Aroc, Gran, and Zareth as he gripped his sword tightly in his hand.

Aroc smirked while looking at Allen. "Go," he said and Gran and Zareth shot forward towards Allen.

Allen flinched as he blocked Gran's arms with his sword and Zareth pointed his crossbow at Allen.

Allen jumped back before the multitude of white bolts streamed by his face. Zareth twirled his crossbow and in a flash switched hands.

Gran's right arm changed to a mace and he swung it at Allen. Allen swerved away from the mace, but paused as Zareth had his crossbow pointed at Allen's head from behind.

Allen ducked quickly and he felt the white bolts rush by over his head. Gran grinned as he placed his hands together and they melded into a mallet. Allen flinched before he was smashed into the ground by Gran's hands.

Allen gritted his teeth as he pushed himself back up right before Zareth appeared overhead with his crossbow pointed towards him.

Allen jumped away from the white bolts that whizzed by and he glanced back at Gran and Zareth before quickly disappearing into a building.

Gran grinned wider and Zareth rested his crossbow on his shoulder. "Hide and seek sounds fun."

* * *

Lenalee glared up at Aroc as he smirked towards where the fight had been.

"Why are you doing this?" she snapped at Aroc and he glanced back at her, losing his smirk.

"Why? Why else? Do we really seem so unimportant to you? You Exorcists left us in India to almost be captured!" Aroc snapped back and Lenalee fell quiet as Aroc looked back away from her.

"We heard the Black Order accepted Seedry and Kiki as their Exorcists, but why not us? Were we so useless looking to you that you'd not even bother with us?" Aroc asked and Lenalee stared down at the ground.

"Well… why didn't you ask to join…?" she asked and Aroc huffed loudly.

"If we asked to join, we would be hassled most likely. Besides, we're men. We don't look for work, work looks for us." Aroc said bluntly and Lenalee went silent again before, "I see…"

* * *

Allen glanced behind him as ran up a staircase, evading white bolts as he rushed up them and out the nearest window.

Allen looked around and from above a laugh was heard. Allen looked up just in time to be sent flying down into the ground.

Gran chuckled as he looked down at where he hit Allen. Zareth jumped out of the window Allen had and pointed his crossbow down at him.

Allen pushed off the ground and flipped away from the white bolts. He ducked as Gran swung his arms above his head.

Allen twirled his sword and swung it upwards at Gran. Gran leaned back to dodge the sword while Allen placed a hand on the ground and pushed off the ground slightly.

He turned in mid-air and pointed his hand towards Gran.

"Eden's End!"

Gran flinched as a massive black snake shot out of Allen's hand and collided with the big man head-on.

Gran skidded down the street while the black snake continued to push him down it.

Allen looked up as Zareth held his crossbow down at Allen. Allen jumped away as Zareth shot at him several times.

The black snake dissolved and Gran huffed quietly while covered in dirt from the street. Allen looked at the two and then disappeared into another house.

_'They're skilled, that's for sure. Zareth's fast while Gran is strong. If they keep tag-teaming me, I might-' _Allen's thought was cut off as a single white bolt flashed past his head.

Allen heard the bolt hit something before the house he was in exploded in a flurry of flames.

"It seems he forgot I said we placed traps all over the town," Zareth said coolly and Gran grinned widely.

"If he were to hit a trap that seals Innocence, it would be the end of him." Gran stated and then changed his hands into curved blades.

Zareth and Gran faced the burning building and something shot out of the burning rubble and towards them.

Gran swung down at the white thing before it curved and appeared next to Gran with Allen's black sword in hand.

Gran's eyes widened as he was smashed into the building behind him by the sword. The white thing landed on the ground and Allen reached up and removed his eye-mask slowly.

"One down," he said just as Zareth's crossbow let off several white bolts.

Allen twirled his sword swiftly, deflecting the white bolts.

He pulled his sword back and turned it before slamming the flat side of the blade into Zareth's stomach.

Zareth hit the ground and Allen pointed his sword down at Zareth's throat.

Allen glanced behind him to see Aroc calmly watching while Lenalee sat on the ground behind him.

"212… no, 213 percent synchronization. Huh… Your Innocence is going twice as hard, Walker." Aroc stated while glancing at the black sword in Allen's hand. Allen turned to Aroc and gripped his sword tightly.

"So what? Do you give up?" Allen asked and Aroc chuckled lightly.

"Now… why would I do that?" Aroc asked and Allen sighed quietly.

"It was worth a shot," he said and Aroc smirked before taking a few steps towards Allen.

"213 percent though is impressive. But you have no control over it. You're running on full blast at all times. Sooner or later, you'll lose." Aroc stated and Allen didn't reply, but instead pointed his sword at Aroc.

"I'm not going to lose to anyone," Allen said coolly and Aroc's smirk widened.

"Right, Mr. Important never gives up. But you know… India was different. Back then, I couldn't even pull off three-fourths of my Innocence. In fact, my synchronization rate was 52 percent. Not very pleasant, huh?" Aroc asked and Allen and Lenalee paused at the number Aroc had said.

"52 percent? That's crazy! You shouldn't have been able to use it!" Allen said and Aroc nodded curtly.

"I couldn't use it that well. All I could do was materialize some crude wings on my back," Aroc said and Allen raised an eyebrow as Aroc flexed his fingers.

"But Lucre was amazing. She taught us three how to control our synchronization rate. Do you want to know what my sync rate is now?" Aroc asked before grinning widely.

Allen and Lenalee flinched as the skin on Aroc's exposed arms, neck, and cheeks started to become slightly scaly like a red lizard.

The skin around Aroc's eyes also became scaly while his eye color changed to bright gold. Aroc chuckled darkly as steam escaped his mouth.

His fingers became slightly clawed while a pair of pitch black devil-like wings emerged from his back.

"My sync rate is now 98 percent," Aroc said as his wings unfurled themselves so they were roughly three feet wide.

"Now I can show you my Innocence's true form." Allen braced himself as Aroc's hair became a brownish red color.

"Le Diable Drago."

Aroc stared at Allen with his bright gold eyes while holding one of his clawed arms up to his face.

"Are you the hero that slays the dragon to save the village? Or are you just the charred remains of a failure? Let's see which one you are, Allen Walker!"

* * *

**Aroc's real Innocence wasn't wings, but a dragon... Cool...**

**Next Chapter Preview: Allen, the knight in shining armor, defeated Gran and Zareth only to face Aroc now. Is Allen able to battle a dragon after fighting non-stop? The only way to tell is covered in black flames. Next Time: Le Diable Drago! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: I'm in charge now.

Roade: Yay!

Cedric: Boo!

**Question: What's your favourite word?**

Keria: Freelancer.

Roade: Ace.

Cedric: Booze.

Derek: Eclipse.

Tyrir: Pyro.

**Question: Cedric, when did you start drinking?**

Cedric: 14 years old.

Derek: --;

**Question: Derek, why do you hate Noah Gabriel so much?**

Derek: ... He put me in a fish costume...

Keria: Boo-hoo. That's all.

Derek: Don't I get any sympathy?

Keria: No, now go away.


	19. The 19th Night: Le Diable Drago

**Author Note: The newest DGM chapter was pretty interesting. My respect for Kanda increased even more now. XD "Who the heck is that?" Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 19th Night- Le Diable Drago**

Lenalee's eyes widened as she and Allen stared at Aroc in surprise. Aroc's wings flapped lightly and a smirk stretched across his face.

"Are you ready?" Aroc asked before vanishing. Allen flinched as he stared to where Aroc had been before he was hit from behind into the building ahead of him.

Aroc landed on the ground gracefully while chuckling. Allen shot out of the building and swung his sword towards Aroc.

Aroc caught the blade with his dragon-like hand and grinned before opening his mouth wide.

"Feu Noir!" Allen froze in shock before being engulfed by pitch-black flames erupting from Aroc's mouth.

"Allen!" Lenalee screamed as Allen hit the ground and rolled around to put the flames out.

Allen gritted his teeth and jumped back up to his feet. He glanced around to see that Aroc was gone.

"Up here," Aroc said and Allen looked up to see Aroc floating in the air with his wings flapping occasionally to keep him up.

Allen glared at Aroc while Aroc grinned down at him.

"This is how it should be. Me looking down while you look up," he said and Allen jumped into the air with his sword ready.

Aroc chuckled and opened his mouth again. Allen's eyes widened as more black flames spewed from Aroc's mouth and slammed Allen back to the ground.

Aroc wiped his mouth with the back of his scaled hand while he grinned down at Allen.

"You're no match against me as long as I can fly." Allen lifted his head and gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Aroc smirked and his hand up to his mouth before blowing small black flames on it. The flames curled into an orb and Aroc casually tossed the ball of black flames down to Allen.

"Play with this."

Allen watched as the ball fell towards him and suddenly exploded into a firestorm of black flames that engulfed the surrounding buildings in its blaze.

Lenalee watched weakly as the flames died from a wave of Aroc's hand. Aroc looked down at the scorched ground.

"You're not dead," he said disappointedly as Allen appeared above him with threads of his Innocence holding him up there.

Allen swung his sword down at Aroc while the dragon-boy wasn't looking.

* * *

**Four Months Ago…**

**

* * *

**

"Ow! That hurt, you old hag!" Aroc snapped as he rubbed where Lucre hit him in the head with her cane.

"You three have no control! How can you expect to keep up with these skills?" Lucre snapped back and smacked Aroc again before jabbing her finger towards a wall.

"You three, sit against that wall in a meditative position!" she said and they did so before she could hit them.

Once Gran, Zareth, and Aroc were seated against the wall with their legs crossed, Lucre nodded and picked up a throwing knife.

"For this training, I will throw this knife at you while you have your eyes closed. I promise I will not hit you. You just have to trust me, okay?" Lucre asked and the three nodded before they closed their eyes.

Lucre smiled softly and moved over so she was across from Gran.

"Gran, you first. You can turn your body into weapons with only a 81 sync ratio, but can you trust an innocent old lady?" Lucre wondered and held the knife up.

Gran kept his eyes closed as Lucre threw the knife with impressive skill. The knife flew towards Gran and impaled the wall.

Lucre huffed as Gran had moved his head away with his eyes still closed. "You didn't trust me."

"Of course not, we don't know each other."

"Do you need to know to trust? If you can't trust me, how can you trust your Innocence?" Lucre asked and Gran fell silent as Lucre moved to Zareth.

"Albino boy, your turn. Your crossbow is safely on the table behind me. Can you trust me without it in your hand?" Lucre wondered and threw a different knife towards Zareth.

The knife barely missed Zareth's ear as it pierced the wall next to his head. Lucre chuckled quietly and nodded.

"Good, you can trust me. Next is…" Lucre looked over to Aroc who had his eyes closed and his head lowered silently.

"The worst of the trio. You walk a dangerous line with barely half trust with your Innocence. One wrong move and you die. Pitiful really, you are. Why do I bother with you?" Lucre asked and Aroc stayed silent as he didn't open his eyes.

Lucre chuckled and raised another throwing knife.

"Trust or be dead." With that, Lucre threw the knife straight at Aroc's head with a smirk.

_'Why should I care if I trust you or not? It doesn't matter seeing as I'm nothing anyway...' _Aroc thought to himself while the knife neared his forehead.

_'I'm useless... Nobody cares about me, so why should I care about them? I only wanted to prove that I could be useful... I want to be useful.'_

The knife shattered as it hit against the scaly flesh of Aroc's arm that had suddenly whipped up to catch the knife.

Aroc snapped his eyes open in surprise at his arm moving on its own.

Lucre laughed and hit her cane against the floor.

"There we go! That is how you trust! Maybe you're not so pitiful after all." Lucre looked at Aroc closely as he, Gran, and Zareth stared at his scaly arm in shock.

"Perhaps you could even give my lazy great-grandson a good kick in the hide…"

* * *

**Present**

**

* * *

**

Allen's eyes widened as Aroc's wing had blocked Allen's sword. Aroc smirked slightly and glanced back at Allen.

"Trust or be dead," he said and Allen flinched as Aroc flashed upwards and slammed Allen towards the ground with his clawed fist.

Aroc laughed as Allen crashed into the ground. Allen heard a small clink and the ground beneath him exploded from a bomb trap Zareth had planted before the Exorcists arrived.

Aroc watched as Allen slowly got back to his feet as his white cape acted as a shield to the blast.

Allen panted heavily and his sword fizzed between its black blade and normal large blade.

"You can't even keep your Innocence's form properly now. You must be tired from fighting so much. Let me help you with that," Aroc said and blew flames back onto his hand and they curled into another ball.

Allen looked up at Aroc weakly as the dragon boy tossed the ball higher into the air.

Aroc took a deep breath and held it until the ball fell in front of his mouth.

"Feu Noir Canon!"

Aroc let a stream of black flames erupt from his mouth, propelling the ball swiftly towards Allen in the blink of an eye.

Allen was rocketed backwards from the impact and Aroc landed on the ground behind Allen before grabbing the back of Allen's head and smashing his face into the ground.

"What's wrong, Walker! Can't fight anymore?!" Aroc snapped with a wide grin as Allen coughed blood onto the ground.

Aroc's grin widened even more before he picked Allen up by his head and pummeled Allen in the stomach, making him hit the ground harshly and bounce a couple of times slightly before hitting a piece of a scorched building.

Allen coughed violently and clenched his fist in pain as Aroc chuckled with his jagged teeth gleaming in the moonlight from above.

Allen weakly got back onto his feet and staggered slightly while staring at Aroc.

Aroc chuckled as he stared back and raised his clawed hand up to his face. "Want more?"

* * *

Ebony froze in the middle of the floor and Miranda looked down at the turtle and snake as she was walking with them.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly and Ebony trembled with his eyes wide.

"Aye… The lad is…!" Ebony muttered weakly and Gen grimaced slightly.

Miranda tilted her head slightly in confusion. "W-What happened to Allen-kun?" she asked and Gen lifted its head up at her.

"We may not be with him, but we can still send him our strength and all, but that's the problem. For a while, we've been sending some strength to the boy, but now Ebony has been completely tapped out ever since five minutes ago. It's like the boy is fighting non-stop. If it continues, they'll be no boy anymore," Gen stated and Miranda stared at the snake in shock.

"A-Allen-kun…?!" Miranda whispered in horror and Gen sighed sadly.

"Looks like I'm being made to work now…"

* * *

Aroc perked up as Allen's arm started to tremble slightly.

"What's wrong? Tired?" Aroc asked and Allen spat some blood out of his mouth.

"None of your business," he replied coolly and Aroc chuckled lightly.

"Of course! But you must be feeling the pinch now!" Aroc said and Allen smirked back at him.

"So must you," he snapped back and Aroc tilted his head to the side.

"Tired? Me? Don't make me laugh. You must not be good at strategy. I said this was a three-on-one fight, but you only focused on fighting Gran and Zareth first. Now a smart person would get rid of all three quickly, but a smarter person would be the one with a clear advantage," Aroc stated and Allen raised an eyebrow slowly.

"So… you used Gran and Zareth to tire me out?"

"Originally, no. But if they weren't strong enough to beat you, they would tire you out for me to quickly finish you off. Though that Akuma Death Master was a nice bonus to that plan," Aroc said and Allen gripped his sword tightly before it became his claw again.

Aroc looked at Allen's claw in confusion and Allen flexed his claw's fingers.

"Then I guess I'll wreck that plan this time."

"You don't learn at all. You may be older than me now, but when it comes to strength…" Aroc trailed off as he blew lightly letting some black sparks of fire out of his mouth.

"My Innocence comes out ahead, though my Innocence likes being a downer too. It doesn't like going at full power. How about yours?" Aroc asked and Allen smiled softly.

"My Innocence likes jokes, silence, company, to be alone, and to go nice and slow," Allen stated while thinking of Gen and Ebony back at the church. Aroc raised an eyebrow in confusion before shrugging with a chuckle.

"Interesting mix there…"

"Yes, they are."

"They?" Aroc looked at Allen while Allen smiled back while a black snake pattern wrapped itself around Allen's right arm.

The red 'D' on Allen's claw glowed and Aroc flinched when he saw it. "My shell may be gone, but now out comes the snake."

* * *

**Wahoo. Review please.**

**Next Chapter Preview: With Ebony tired, Gen must now help Allen amongst the black flames. Can Allen defeat Aroc, or will the arrival of an unseen evil be the end for both Allen and Aroc? Next Time: Rise of the Matador! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: Welcome to this chapter's Noah Corner.

Roade: "Who the heck is that?" XD

Keria: Yes, we all like that part.

Roade: It's funny!

**Question: Cedric, have you drank anything else than alcohol?**

Cedric: I've had water, juice, milk, and wine before.

Keria: And in which previous life was this?

Cedric: Before I was legal drinking age. :D

Roade: Of course...

**Question: Before you guys turn into Noahs, did you have a dream job?**

Keria: I wanted to be a doctor.

Roade: I wanted to open a toy store!

Cedric: What's a job?

Derek: Writer.

Tyrir: ... Not saying.

Roade: Aw, come on, Tyrir! Tell us!

Tyrir: ... No.

**Question: Do you guys have imaginary friends?**

Cedric: I did when I was little... but then I learned that he couldn't drink and I told him to get lost.

Derek: Nope, I never had one.

Tyrir: Never had one.

Roade: I did, but... she couldn't play cards very well...

Keria: I was too busy hiding from my grandmother to have one.

**Question: Do you hate Gin now, Keria?**

Gin: Why would she hate me?! D8

Derek: How'd he get here?

Roade: No clue. Kick him out.

Gin: But why hate me? o.o

Keria: You corrupted my son! *kicks Gin out of Corner*

Tyrir: That's all for now. Go away.

Keria: Hey, that's my part.


	20. The 20th Night: Rise of the Matador

**Author's Note: Spicy! XD Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 20th Night- Rise of the Matador**

Lenalee watched as Allen and Aroc fought fiercely with each other as the building around the boys were destroyed systematically. She rolled her fingers into fists and suddenly ran forward towards where the two fought as Zareth and Gran watched her in amazement.

Lenalee looked up to see Aroc and Allen clash before landing on the ground. The two were pushed away from the other by the collision. Allen readied his claw while Aroc flexed his clawed hand. The two pushed off the ground just as Lenalee shouted, "Stop it!"

Allen and Aroc flinched, making them both lose momentum and landing on the ground. A dull click sounded from underneath both of them and in the next second, the two were covered in seals from beneath the ground. Lenalee stared in surprise as the two had fallen onto the ground with their Innocence deactivated.

"It seems they both hit a trap that seals Innocence," Gran said calmly and Zareth nodded in agreement. Lenalee sighed sadly before making sure Allen was okay. Aroc was fuming at the seals on his arms and back while Allen's left arm was completely covered by the seals.

"Are you okay?" Lenalee asked as she knelt down next to Allen. He nodded slowly and then grinned sheepishly.

"What an anti-climax end." Allen's eyes widened as a purple pike suddenly emerged from beneath him and impaled his chest. Lenalee flinched as Gran, Zareth, and Aroc were also impaled by purple pikes. Gran and Zareth fell to their knees while gripping their chests that were not impaled. Lenalee stared at where the pike had impaled Allen, but didn't leave a mark.

"This power is…!" Lenalee trailed off as she suddenly collapsed onto the ground. Allen slowly sat up and looked over at Lenalee in concern.

"Lenalee?" he asked quietly before another pike impaled him from behind.

"Stay down." Allen slowly turned his head to stare at Philman's grinning face.

"You…" Allen trailed off before falling back onto the ground. Philman laughed loudly as more pikes impaled Allen, Zareth, Aroc, and Gran.

"It's such a pity I can't kill you with this ability. But I'll make sure you suffer!" Philman shouted madly before laughing again. More pikes continued to impale the four while Philman laughed. A pike shot out of the ground behind Philman and it impaled Krory's arm as he had tried to punch Philman from behind. Philman slowly turned his head towards Krory, Lavi, and Kanda before grinning madly.

"You too!" he shouted before more pikes impaled the three as well. Philman laughed loudly as the pikes slowly stopped impaling the Exorcists except for the fainted Lenalee.

"Just like a matador that defeats the bull, I have defeated you Exorcists," Philman said and then grinned down at Lenalee. He perked up though when he saw Allen's right hand twitch.

"Still awake?" Philman asked and another pike impaled Allen from beneath him. "I'm the victor this time, Allen Walker. And as the victor, I now that my prize."

Allen's eyes widened as Philman took out a wooden flute and started to play. The wind picked up and a large demonic bird screeched before landing down behind Philman.

"Garuda Akurei. Take my prize to my castle," Philman said and the Akurei nodded before picking up Lenalee with its talons.

"No…" Philman looked down to see Allen trying to stand up. He narrowed his eyes before another pike impaled Allen.

"Stay down, I said. Now that I can use Dark's ability when he's not around, you can't touch me, Exorcist. Thanks for the very beautiful prize too," Philman said before running a hand over Lenalee's cheek.

"I'll make sure to take care of her," Philman said before laughing. That was the last thing Allen saw before his hand hit the ground and he was out cold.

* * *

The moon above shone in the dark sky as Allen slowly opened his eyes to it. He felt pain all over his body as he sat up to see Lavi and Krory sitting next to him as they were between two buildings.

"Hey," Lavi said with a small smile while Krory frowned sadly. Allen noticed that the seals on his arm, Krory's hands, and Lavi's hammer were gone. Lavi noticed Allen's look and chuckled.

"Zareth removed them after he woke up." Allen nodded and then looked around more to see Kanda silently sitting by himself.

"Lenalee…" Allen whispered and Lavi grimaced sadly.

"Sorry…" he muttered and then perked up when Allen stood up suddenly.

"I'm going after him," Allen said and Lavi watched Allen walk towards where Kanda sat. Allen turned back to Lavi and Krory and smirked lightly.

"You coming?" he asked and Lavi nodded with a huge grin on his face along with Krory.

"No duh!"

"Of course!" Allen chuckled and he then flexed his fingers gingerly.

"Philman mentioned a castle. Are there any castles in Spain?" Allen asked and Lavi thought about it before nodding.

"A lot. But Dark was spotted along the western coast, so that should narrow down the area…" Lavi trailed off as he thought more and Kanda stood up silently before Lavi snapped his fingers.

"There's one that could be it! It's called Niniha Castle! It was abandoned twenty years ago when the family living in it was killed by one of their kin," Lavi stated and Allen flinched at the name.

"Lavi… That's…!" Lavi raised an eyebrow in confusion while Kanda gritted his teeth and Krory grimaced sadly. Allen gulped and then looked at Lavi.

"Niniha is Philman's last name."

"Oh…" Lavi muttered and then perked up as the building next to them was punched.

"Niniha Castle, huh? No wonder the jerk always had his nose in the air. I hate royalty," Aroc spat out bitterly and narrowed his eyes at the four Exorcists. Allen stared back just as bitterly before Aroc opened his mouth again. "Let us come too."

Allen, Lavi, and Krory flinched in surprise as Aroc continued to stare at them as if he didn't say anything.

"Y-You want to come with us…?" Allen asked and Aroc groaned loudly.

"I just said that, didn't I?" he asked and then rubbed the back of his neck. "Plus that Philman really pisses me off. I'd love to rip him to shreds," Aroc said and huffed, making some black sparks leave his mouth.

Lavi smirked and then chuckled. "Then I guess it wouldn't hurt to have you three come with us!" he said and Aroc huffed bitterly.

"It wouldn't hurt"? We beat you up, bunny. Or did you forget that?" Aroc said and Lavi laughed nervously until Aroc stepped out into the middle of the road and blew more sparks out of his mouth.

"Now that we're all on the same basis, let's go rip that royal brat up." Aroc's wings unfurled themselves on his back, and the four Exorcists flinched as Aroc fell onto all fours. Zareth and Gran stepped away as Aroc started to grow until he was a large black and red dragon. Allen, Krory, and Lavi froze in shock as Aroc roared loudly.

"Well? Get on," Gran said as he and Zareth got onto the dragon's back.

"B-B-B-But…! What the hell is that?!"

"A dragon."

"I can see that!" Lavi snapped back at Zareth for his simple answer. Gran watched the four slowly get onto the dragon's back before explaining.

"Aroc's Innocence has three stages. Human, Half-Dragon, and Dragon. Before we were trained, Aroc could only use the Human stage, the weakest. Out of the three stages, Half-Dragon is the strongest followed by Dragon. It's useful, no?" Gran asked and Lavi nodded with a grin.

"Make sure we don't fly over any real villages. We might scare people, Aroc," Lavi said and the dragon blew some black sparks at Lavi.

"I know that, stupid bunny," the dragon said and Lavi flinched while Kanda calmly replied. "Call him Baka-Usagi."

"K-Kanda! Whose side are you on?!"

"Baka-Usagi it is then." Before Lavi could complain, the dragon beat his wings and then rocketed into the air.

"I think I'm gonna barf…" Lavi muttered while Allen and Krory looked around in amazement that they were up in the air. Gran grinned back at them while Kanda looked a tad airsick.

"Now this is the way to travel!" Allen said happily and Lavi groaned weakly.

"Too bad we humans will never be able to fly like this…" he muttered and the dragon huffed bitterly.

"Want me to drop you, Baka-Usagi?"

"N-No!" Allen and Krory laughed as Lavi clammed up while the dragon flew over the land. Gran looked around the air before his eyes widened.

"Aroc! 9'o clock!" Lavi perked up as Aroc went lowered just before something whizzed by above them.

"What the hell was that?!" Lavi snapped and then saw the large demonic bird turn around and fly towards them.

"That's the Akurei that took Lenalee away with Philman! He called it Garuda!" Allen shouted and the dragon grinned widely.

"The little birdie wants to knock us out of the air it seems. Let's see it try! Oh, hold on." The dragon lurched to the side as Garuda rushed by with a screech. The dragon steadied itself before fuming angrily.

"You all are heavy! Get off!" The dragon suddenly spiraled when Garuda flew by, and the six riding the dragon flinched as they fell through the air.

"You jerk!" Lavi screamed back up at the dragon before activating his hammer. "Heaven's Stamp!" The wind around the six twirled before becoming a cushion-like feeling that safely brought them onto the ground.

"Whew…" Lavi muttered before looking up to see two specks in the air whiz around. "That was high up…" Lavi muttered as he felt airsick on the ground. Allen stared up at the dragon and Akurei before grimacing.

Up in the air, the dragon narrowed its eyes as Garuda flittered in the air across from him. Garuda let out a screech and then morphed so it resembled a human with large hawk wings.

"Trespasser to my sky! Lord Philman has told me to destroy all that enter this space!" Garuda said and the dragon chuckled coolly.

"So you can change to look human too, huh?" it asked before morphing back to being Aroc. Garuda flinched as Aroc grinned widely in Half-Dragon mode. "The sky's the limit, bud. I'll clip those flimsy wings of yours!"

* * *

**And... FIGHT!**

**Next Chapter Preview: The battle in the sky isn't the only thing to worry about as Allen and company are attacked by a swarm of Akuma serving you-know-who. Can they reach Niniha castle in one piece? Why am I asking you? Next Time: Face the Flames! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: Interesting... Now for questions.

**Question: Among all the DGM canon characters, who do you like most?**

Keria: Allen.

Cedric: Lenalee!

Roade: Allen!

Tyrir: Kanda.

Derek: Komui.

**Question: Among all the DGM canon characters, who do you dislike/hate most?**

Keria: Komui.

Roade: Kanda.

Derek: Allen.

Tyrir: Allen.

Cedric: Lavi.

**Question: What kind of cellphone do you guys want or have?**

Keria: ... What's a cellphone?

Roade: No clue...

Tyrir: I have a Blackberry in the story I originally came from. *holds up cellphone*

Cedric: That thing looks weird...

Derek: Whatever it is, I don't want it...

**Question: Do you guys think Tyrir is emo?**

Keria: Well... no...

Roade: Sort of... no...

Cedric: I'd rather think not... no...

Derek: I'd rather not lose a limb... no...

Tyrir: Who asked that question?

Roade: RUN AWAY!

**Question: Do you guys think Kanda saying "Who the heck is that?" was awesome?**

Noahs: *too busy running away from flame snakes to answer*

Tyrir: ... I guess.

**Question: Have you heard of Jigoku Shojo?**

Noahs: *burnt by flame snakes* X_x

Tyrir: Nope, never heard of it. That's all for now. See ya.


	21. The 21st Night: Face the Flames

**Author's Note: Prepare for a sight that nobody has seen since long ago! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 21st Night- Face the Flames**

The moon shone through the large open window onto the rock floor of a tall room. Lenalee groaned slowly as the light hit her eyes, awakening her. She slowly raised her head to see the hard floor she lay on and then the large room around her. Lenalee gazed up towards the ceiling and saw several stone angels surrounding the higher arc of the room. Some of the angels were damaged with missing limbs, wings, or head even. Lenalee continued to look at the stone angels until she saw an emerald eye stare back at her. Lenalee flinched as she heard cawing before wings fluttered.

"She's awake, chu!" Dark said excitedly and was replied by a calm chuckle coming from nearby. Lenalee turned her head slowly and saw Philman looking at her with his legs crossed as he sat on what appeared to be a throne.

"Welcome to my family's castle, Lenalee. Well, actually it's not mine. I'm just "borrowing" it," Philman said slyly and Lenalee tried to move but found her legs chained down to the floor. Philman chuckled again at Lenalee's confusion. "Yes, I can't have you running off. After all, you were promised to me."

Lenalee snapped her head in surprise before glaring at Philman angrily. Philman smirked casually before uncrossing his legs and rising from his throne. He slowly walked towards Lenalee while Dark watched from the stone angel the crow was perched on. Lenalee shied away in disgust from Philman, but he was fast. Philman grabbed Lenalee by the arm and grinned widely.

"I'm the sort that get very protective of their property, Lenalee. I won't have you leaving me again," Philman said and Lenalee spat in his face. Philman let go of her arm and wiped his face silently. When he lowered his arm from his face, Philman snapped the back of his hand across Lenalee's cheek. Lenalee's eyes widened in shock before her head was raised after Philman grabbed her hair. Philman glared lividly at Lenalee before roughly throwing her head against the floor. Dark squawked before calling down to Philman.

"Don't kill her now, Master, chu!" the crow said and Philman huffed before shaking his hands briskly. Lenalee groaned softly in pain coming from where her head had hit the floor. Philman adjusted his coat's sleeves and clicked his tongue impatiently. He ran a hand over his hand and sighed quietly before turning away from Lenalee. Dark flew down from the stone angel and landed on Philman's shoulder.

"This time you'll be staying in those chains, Lenalee, while I once again dispose of the so-called hero Allen Walker." Lenalee weakly looked over at Philman when he said Allen's name and she gasped when she saw Philman's figure fritz like static for a second.

"Slow and steady, Master, chu! Wouldn't want to get worked up and lose that face of yours, chu! Better not, right, Philman Wellker Niniha, chu?" Dark said and Philman coughed lightly before chuckling. He walked back to his throne and sat back down while Lenalee felt the dizziness enter her head.

* * *

"Hey, Lavi?"

"Yeah, Allen?" Allen chuckled softly before ducking away from a guillotine blade that rushed over his head. Lavi swerved away as two more swung by. Allen smiled darkly before blocking a fourth guillotine blade with his large sword.

"This Akuma is freaking annoying!" Allen snapped with his smile still on before slashing at Death Master. Death Master lurched away and the second one attacked Allen. Allen dodged the second one and slashed the second one also. Lavi chuckled where he was as more Death Masters landed on the ground around them.

"Sheesh, Akuma have no sense of timing, do they? Right when we thought we could just watch they show up!" Lavi snapped and smashed one Death Master with his hammer. Kanda huffed before ruthlessly slashing several Death Masters with Mugen. Allen glanced around as more Death Masters showed up.

"Where are they all coming from? Is something making this kind of Akuma?" Allen wondered before impaling his large sword into the head of one Death Master. The Akuma fell to the ground with an explosion as Allen landed softly on the ground next to it. Allen looked around quickly to try and find where the Akuma were coming from. He gazed at the trees around them as well as the rocky terrain Krory, Zareth, and Gran were on with Kanda right nearby. Allen looked up to see flames in the sky from Aroc's battle with the Akurei. Lavi swung his hammer, sending one Death Master into another causing them both to explode.

"Don't these things give up?" Lavi asked loudly as more Death Masters showed up. Allen didn't reply as he suddenly felt a ringing in his ear. He placed his hand over his ear and listened in before fully hearing a soft hum coming from nearby. In fact, it was coming from above. Allen looked up and saw that the moon had turned a violent shade of purple. It wasn't just the color that made Allen pause; it was the Death Masters emerging from it that made Allen flinch back in surprise.

"Lavi! These things are coming from the sky! Whatever is making the sky still nighttime is also letting the Akuma here!" Allen shouted and everyone looked to the sky in confusion.

"Holy…!" Lavi muttered before snapping back down to earth and smashing another Death Master away from him. He looked back to the sky and then shouted to everyone else, "We need to get back into the air! From there it'll be easier to evade these things!"

Everyone nodded and Lavi placed his hammer down on the ground. Allen, Kanda, Krory, Zareth, and Gran grabbed hold of the handle and Lavi grinned before the handle shot into the sky with them holding on. Lavi had aimed for where Aroc was as they coursed through the air with the Death Masters on the ground looking up at them.

"If we continue fighting in our current state, we'll never reach Niniha Castle in one piece!" Lavi stated and Allen nodded in agreement before adding, "We all are still pretty beat up from our fight with each other." Zareth and Gran were silent as Lavi gritted his teeth lightly. "We should get Aroc and fly off now. If that Akurei follows us we'll try to throw it off our trail!"

Rather than talk, everyone else decided to save their strength holding onto the handle so as to not fall back down to the ground. Allen looked upwards and blinked as something started falling towards them. Allen shouted to Lavi who looked up and froze in surprise.

"Damn it! That Akurei was able to beat…!" Lavi trailed off as the thing fell past with its wings torn off. The Exorcists fell into stunned silence as Garuda plummeted towards the ground. Seconds later, its wings followed behind. Lavi and the others looked back up to Aroc staring coldly down at the ground. Black flames rose from Aroc's open mouth, and Gran forcefully pushed the handle away from Aroc's direction, making the Exorcists lurched violently away what was about to come.

"Enfer sur Terre!" Black flames billowed out of Aroc's open mouth rolling down through the air before colliding with the ground. Allen clamped his eyes shut cause of the intense heat from the flames and the horrible screech of the burning Akuma and Garuda. The flames stopped and Aroc grinned widely before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Burn, trash."

Aroc glanced at the others and waved casually before turning back into a full dragon. The Exorcists quickly got on just as more Death Masters started falling towards them from the sky.

"So the sky is creating those things?" Aroc asked as a dragon and Allen nodded curtly.

"The faster we get to the castle, the better," he said and then noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The moon had started to turn back to normal, but for a second the number 27 was seen before disappearing. Allen stared at the moon while quietly muttering under his breath so nobody heard, "No way… The Ark…?"

* * *

The Earl was giddy as he sat back in his rocking chair surrounded by phones. One such phone was on his lap as he held the receiver to the side of his head. The person on the other end was talking as the Earl held the receiver with his shoulder and neck before returning to his knitting.

"Oh, so the new form is to your liking? Yes, the Death Masters as they call themselves are very useful. Yes, we just went through a test run in Spain. Why yes, we're very quick to test on such wonderful guinea pigs, hehehe! Well, they'll be over there shortly! Good day," The Earl said to the other end and then hanged up happily. He placed the phone away from him and sighed happily. "My lovely children are growing so nicely!"

* * *

The air whipped past them as the Exorcists flew quickly towards where the water could already be seen. Aroc quickly descended onto what seemed to be an old town square with no buildings surrounding it. Lavi and Krory quickly got off and fell to the ground, blissful to be back on the ground. Kanda staggered slightly while Zareth and Gran was just plain woozy. Allen was least affected while Aroc turned back into a full human. After they all recovered, Allen looked around the paved area to see the outline of where buildings used to stand. Beyond the paved area lay a large castle looming over the water like the perfect painting. If only Tiedoll was there now.

"I take it the gloomy-looking castle is our target?" Aroc asked and Lavi nodded after a few seconds. The Bookman looked around more and then looked out at the ocean. He raised an eyebrow at the horizon and at the bright light coming from it. Lavi studied the sky again and snapped his fingers happily.

"A dome."

"A what?"

"A dome. The sky we see is a dome covering Spain. If you look at the horizon you can see the sunlight on the very edge. It looks strange, and it must be because light is getting through the base of this dome," Lavi stated and everyone nodded as they followed Lavi's words. Lavi stared at the horizon some more and then gazed to the castle. "Anyway, we should get Lenalee, beat up Philman, destroy this dome, and then take Philman back to the Black Order for questioning."

Kanda unsheathed Mugen, Krory cracked his knuckles, Zareth twirled his crossbow, Gran flexed his arms, Lavi pulled out his hammer, and Aroc blow some black sparks out of his mouth, and Allen raised his left hand slightly. Before any of them could move, an eerie cracking noise made them all cringe. Lavi looked up to see several Death Masters falling towards them. Allen noticed the 27 on the face of the moon before the Death Masters landed on the ground.

"Oh, great! Leave us alone!" Lavi snapped and flinched when Allen suddenly shot past him towards the castle. "Hey, Allen!"

Allen was already out of earshot as he raced up the path towards the castle. More Death Masters fell onto the ground in front of Allen, but that didn't stop him from slashing them apart with his large sword.

"Stupid Moyashi," Kanda grumbled before running off after Allen. Lavi swung his hammer through a few Death Masters and then quickly followed Kanda after Allen. Gran and Krory glanced at each other nervously while Zareth ignored them and followed Lavi. Aroc had disappeared already, which left Krory and Gran behind to deal with the Death Masters surrounding them.

"Jerks."

* * *

Allen rushed towards the castle and silently placed his eye-mask over his eyes. He felt the path turn to stone as he reached the stone bridge leading to the castle's main door. Allen heard a rush of wind before a blast of black flames rushed past him, colliding with the large door. The door fell apart in the blaze before Allen and Aroc jumped through and into the castle. Once they touched down on the floor inside, a black wall suddenly shot upwards, blocking the front doorway. Allen glanced at the black wall and saw the number 27 at the top.

"It's the Earl's Ark… Just like outside," Allen whispered before noticing that Aroc was next to him. "Oh… you followed me."

"Like hell I was letting you get all the fun. I want to smash Philman's face in too!"

"I'm so happy to be so popular with you worms." Aroc and Allen perked up as footsteps sounded down the staircase across the front room. Philman smiled to the two with Dark on his shoulder as he reached the base of the stairs. "Welcome to my castle, worms. I hope you like it. After all, I had to kill my whole "family" to obtain it. But what is a family? A few people that have some connection to you? A family is no more than strangers that think they think they know each other."

Allen held his sword up and Philman smirked at Allen while ignoring Aroc standing there with his Innocence deactivated.

"You know what it feels like to not have a family, right, Allen? Oh, wait. You do have a so-called family. Hehehe…"

Allen glared at Philman and then glanced past him up the stairs.

"Where's Lenalee, Philman?"

"Right where she belongs, Allen. With me, not you." Allen gripped his sword tighter in anger as Philman chuckled lightly. Aroc tapped his foot quietly while Allen rushed towards Philman with his sword pulled back. Allen slashed at Philman, but a purple pike shooting out of the floor stopped the sword. Allen swerved away from the pike and Philman smirked calmly. Aroc watched Allen dodge another purple pike and then slashing Philman with his large sword. Philman grinned widely as Allen turned around to look at him. When he did, Allen suddenly fell to his knees in pain spreading from his chest in the same spot he had slashed Philman.

"You're a fool, Allen. That sword can't hurt me. My soul is your soul. Well, in a technical point of view, you are me," Philman stated and Allen gritted his teeth while Aroc stared at Philman for a second. Philman chuckled before running a hand through his hair. When he did, his hair turned silvery gray. Allen and Aroc watched in surprise as Philman's whole figure changed till he looked just like Allen did with snow-white hair. The only difference was that this Allen was missing his right arm. "Did you miss your shadow, Allen Walker?"

Allen trembled, as his eyes were as wide as could be. Aroc huffed quietly and gritted his teeth slightly.

"Well, this is a surprise. So you and Philman are the same person? Wasn't expecting that," Aroc said and Allen stared in shock as he stared at the same person that had appeared before him on the Eiffel Tower a few years ago. Aroc blew more black sparks out of his mouth and grinned icily. "Nella Reklaw, the Noah of Nothing."

* * *

Lavi angrily pounded his hammer against the black wall while Kanda and Zareth fought off the Death Masters falling fast from the sky above.

"This damn thing won't break!" Lavi snapped and Kanda huffed bitterly in response. Lavi turned his attention and hammer towards the incoming Death Masters before gritting his teeth. "We don't have time for you stupid things!"

* * *

Allen stared in utter shock as Nella smiled softly to Aroc.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. Philman and I are no the same person for Philman was killed by the Akuma known as Ghost. I merely took some of his DNA to become him. So now you could say I am Philman, but at the same time, not Philman," Nella stated while Allen's hand holding his sword trembled.

"B-But why are you here…? You fell from the top of the Eiffel Tower! We checked afterwards and you were dead!" Allen shouted in disbelief, but Nella merely waved with his left hand offhandedly.

"You misunderstand me. I had planned to drop to my death that whole time. I am the Noah of Nothing after all. I can't be killed, only disabled for a period of time. I was all ready to prepare my fake suicide when you, the hero, decided to try and save me. Because of you, Walker, I had to sever my own arm off to fake the suicide. Unfortunately, I was unable to regain that arm after reviving," Nella said with a pat on his right shoulder. Allen fell silent as Nella smiled at him. "You just had to be the hero."

Aroc interrupted then by stomping his foot onto the floor, making it crack underneath him. Allen and Nella looked at him in surprise while Aroc glared at Nella.

"You freakin' talk too much. The fact still stand that you're dangerous. Plus, I know a little tidbit about you, Nella, that explains a few things," Aroc said and Nella raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What might that be?"

"That when you acquire DNA, you clone the person and even their abilities. However, Philman wasn't a Parasite-type, his crow was. How is it that that bird's listening to you?" Aroc asked and Dark chuckled happily.

"Baka, chu! I've always been on Master's side!"

"You see, Aroc, what you say is true if I didn't have this," Nella paused there to move his hair out of his eyes to show one emerald eye and one burgundy colored eye, "I placed not only replaced one of my eyes with Dark's, but also with Philman's. That grants me the connection with his Innocence."

Nella chuckled as Aroc and Allen stared in surprise at the Noah. Aroc clenched his fists tightly while Allen gripped his sword.

"So you're a Noah that can use Innocence too, huh? Just like the Coldbloods," Allen said and Aroc grinned widely at the sound of a challenge. Nella nodded briskly and then placed his left hand onto his right shoulder again.

"It is true that I can use Innocence, but there's something more I can do." Nella stopped there before his snow-white hair became striped with a burgundy red color. Allen and Aroc froze in disgust as an arm emerged from Nella's right shoulder. Nella smirked at the disgusted looks on their faces before flexing his new arm. "I can merge the DNA within me together. As it stands now, I'm half-Allen and half-Philman."

Nella flexed his right hand's fingers more before Aroc's dark wings emerged from his back. Nella raised an eyebrow slowly at Aroc's wings while Allen's sword turned into its black form.

"You're not the only one with new tricks," Allen and Aroc said in unison. Nella chuckled and the Exorcists readied themselves while Dark cawed to the high ceiling. Nella smiled softly before his left hand turned into Allen's claw and the rest of Allen's Innocence appeared on him. Dark flew off of Nella's shoulder and landed onto one of the stone angels circling high above the front room.

* * *

**IT'S NELLA! XD**

**Next Chapter Preview: Allen and Aroc face off against the Allen-Philman Noah known as Nella Reklaw. Can the two defeat this mix-and-match Noah and get rid of the night that plagues Spain's sky? Next Time: Nella Reklaw! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Tyrir: Let's begin right away.

**Question: Who is the worst baker among you? And who is the best?**

Cedric: I'm the worst.

Keria: I'm the best.

**Question: Did any of you get hit by Tyrir's flame snakes?**

Derek: Yes, but...

Cedric: YOU ALL USED ME AS A SHIELD!

Derek: Yes we did.

Keria: That's all we have.


	22. The 22nd Night: Nella Reklaw

**Author's Note: Okay, this is the last new chapter for 2009. You'll have to wait till 2010 for the next one. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 22nd Night- Nella Reklaw**

The floor erupted with purple pikes as Nella grinned at Allen and Aroc. Allen and Aroc jumped into the air, and Allen placed his feet down on Aroc's ready fist before he was sent flying towards Nella. Nella chuckled before placing his hand on his claw and he pulled out the large sword with the cross pattern on the side of the blade. Allen and Nella swung at each other and their swords collided. Nella's grin widened as from the stump of an arm that he had pulled the sword out of, another arm grew out. Allen flinched at the arm before seeing a purple light emit from the fist.

Nella swung his fist at Allen and it slammed into the eye-mask that moved to protect Allen. Allen gritted his teeth as the shockwave from Nella's punch reverberated throughout Allen's body. Nella glanced up at Aroc who was grinning widely with his claw raised. Aroc swung his clawed hand down at Nella and the floor exploded with black flames. Allen skidded on the ground before looking ahead to the black blaze. Aroc gracefully landed on the floor next to Allen while his wings folded onto his back. Nella emerged from the blaze with his cape shielding him from the fire.

Nella gripped the large sword after landing onto one of the stone angels above. Dark flew off of the one he was perched on. The crow landed back onto Nella's shoulder while Nella stared down at the two boys. Aroc blew some black sparks out of his mouth while Allen held onto his eye-mask and stared up at Nella. Nella grinned back at Allen and then jumped off of the stone angel. While in mid-air, Nella held two fingers together as he pointed them to the side. Allen and Aroc braced themselves while Nella dropped towards them. Purple pikes shot out from the walls and floors, putting out the black flames. Nella neared them before swinging his sword at Allen. Allen deflected the sword, but flinched when Nella pointed his two fingers at Allen's face.

"Damnum Minatum."

* * *

Outside the castle, Lavi, Kanda, and Zareth were trying to find a way inside. Lavi held his hammer up and smashed it down on the rock wall of the castle. His hammer collided with the stone, but nothing else happened to the structure. Lavi gritted his teeth as he scanned the wall for any weakness, but didn't find one.

"How do we get in?" Zareth asked, but before Lavi could turn to address Zareth, the three froze as an ear-piercing screech ripped through the air coming from inside the castle. Lavi clamped his hands over his ears while Kanda and Zareth tried to block out the screech. Shortly later, the screech faded and the three looked at each other in confusion.

"What was that…?" Lavi wondered before seeing more Death Masters fall nearby. They didn't say anything else as they quickly climbed the outside of the castle towards the roof.

* * *

Allen and Aroc were on the floor clamping their hands over their ears while Nella smirked at them. Allen felt blood roll down from his ears while Aroc was groaning in pain. Nella glanced to Aroc and chuckled.

"It must be hurtful to have increased hearing," he said calmly and Allen gripped his sword before swinging it at Nella. Nella blocked Allen's sword with his own and jumped back while Allen pulled his sword back. Allen flinched slightly as his ears stung from the sound of their sword colliding for the second time. Nella noticed the flinch and grinned widely. "What's wrong, Allen? Do your ears hurt?"

Nella swiftly kicked Allen in the side, making the Exorcist hit the floor harshly. Allen jumped back to his feet and felt a chill run down his spine. He quickly jumped away from where he was as a purple pike shot out of the ground beneath him. Allen narrowed his eyes before twirling his sword. Nella's eyes widened as Allen's sword started to glow an eerie black. Allen pulled his sword back with an icy look in his eyes.

"Retribution's End!" Allen swung his black sword and darkness flooded out of his sword and rushed towards Nella. Nella flinched as the darkness rushed into him, knocking him through the opposite side of the castle and straight through the castle wall. Allen gazed at the giant hole he had made in the castle wall. Pieces of black fell onto the ground and the black wall blocking the entrance disappeared into the floor.

Lavi trembled slightly as his head was inches away from where the opening in the castle wall was made. Kanda and Zareth noticed the black pieces fall from the castle wall. Above, the moon had returned to its usual color. The Death Masters in the area suddenly disappeared into a dark mist, making Krory and Gran look around in confusion. Lavi poked his head to peer inside the castle just as Allen stepped out with Aroc leaning against him.

"Hey, Lavi," Allen said normally and Lavi nodded slowly before helping Allen lean Aroc against the wall. Kanda stared into the castle while Zareth watched Gran and Krory run around the castle to them. Allen ran back into the castle jumped up the broken stairs while the rest of the group waited outside.

* * *

Allen kicked a large wooden door open and looked inside before flinching after seeing Lenalee lying on the ground. Allen ran over to her and patted her cheek lightly. Lenalee moaned softly and opened her eyes slowly.

"Allen…" she muttered and Allen smiled softly. He nodded and smashed the chain holding Lenalee down. He helped her onto his back and he smiled back to her. Lenalee closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder as he took her back downstairs. He lightly landed back down onto the first floor and slowly stepped outside to the rest of the group. Lavi grinned widely while Kanda huffed bitterly.

Krory smiled happily while Gran and Zareth were silently staring at Allen. Aroc had his eyes open as he stared off into the distance with blood leaving his ears still. Allen looked at everyone and chuckled until a chill ripped through them.

"I hope… you aren't thinking I'm done." The Exorcists looked over before hearing a loud screech. Allen gritted his teeth as the screech past by and they all watched Nella slowly stand back up. Dark flew out of nowhere and landed onto Nella's shoulder while the Noah stared at the Exorcists. "I'm far from finished."

Allen glared at Nella until Lavi and Kanda stepped between him and Nella. Lavi chuckled happily with his hammer resting on his shoulder while Kanda placed a hand onto Mugen's hilt.

"I'm tired with you getting the spotlight, Moyashi," Kanda said bitterly and Lavi nodded in agreement. Allen twitched angrily at the 'M' word while Nella stared at Kanda and Lavi. Lavi smirked and the red seal appeared on the end of his hammer. Kanda unsheathed Mugen and held it in front of him.

"We'll finish this clown," Lavi and Kanda said in unison while Nella smirked coldly at them. Dark squawked a laugh before taking to the sky once more.

"Very well," Nella said and flexing his fingers before picking up his sword. Lavi and Kanda braced themselves as they stared at Nella. Allen kept Lenalee on his back and eyed Dark above them. Allen glanced at Zareth, who nodded slightly so Nella or Dark didn't see. Zareth gripped his crossbow gingerly and watched Dark fly about. Nella gripped his sword and kicked off the ground towards Kanda and Lavi.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: DISABLED UNTIL 2010**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: Here are the last two questions of 09.

**Question: Tyrir, do you hate me? -i am girl who ask if you are emo-**

Tyrir: ... Depends. Do you want me to hate you?

Noahs: SAY NO! XO

**Question: Cedric, are you okay after being use as a live shield?**

Cedric: No... I'm not...

Derek: But we are.

Cedric: U_U

Keria: That's all. Happy Holidays.

Roade: See ya next year!

Cedric: MAKE SURE TO DRINK A LOT!

Derek: Make sure to ignore Cedric.

Tyrir: ...


	23. The 23rd Night: Transcendent Noah

**Author's Note: We're back! Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**The 23rd Night- Transcendent Noah**

Kanda readied Mugen as the Noah lunged towards the two Exorcists. Kanda blocked Nella's sword with Mugen and smirked as Lavi appeared overhead with his hammer growing bigger. Nella flinched as Lavi swung the hammer and sent Nella flying backwards. Lavi's hammer shrunk down before he hit the ground with it. A large symbol appeared beneath Lavi and a large snake of flames erupted from the ground.

The snake curved in the air and opened its flaming jaws wide to engulf Nella. Lavi perked up when purple pikes started emerging from the ground coming towards him. Kanda flicked Mugen in his hand before slashing the pikes apart with a swift slash. The fire snake was blown apart as Nella landed on the ground roughly while steam rose from his body.

"Hot, isn't it?" Lavi asked with a grin as he held his hammer up and slammed the mallet into Nella's head. Nella flew backwards until seeing Kanda above him with Mugen ready along with the second blade.

"Hakka Tourou!" Kanda snapped and slashed rapidly at Nella, slamming the Noah into the ground with eight slash marks cutting into the ground. Nella coughed up blood once he hit the ground and Kanda landed on the ground near to Lavi. Lavi gripped his hammer tightly while Kanda held Mugen at his side. Nella shakingly got back onto his feet using his sword as a brace.

Lavi pulled his hammer back and Nella quickly used the flat side of his sword's blade to block the mallet. Nella gritted his teeth from the blow before sensing something behind him. Nella glanced behind in surprise as Kanda held Mugen tightly with three dots in his eyes.

"Sangenshiki! Bakuhakuzan!"

Nella's eyes widened as Kanda slashed him across his back with a streak of crackling energy following the blade. Blood fell to the ground as Nella was sent forward onto the ground while Kanda swung Mugen coolly to flick some lingering blood off the blade. Lavi grinned as he rested his hammer on his shoulder. Nella glared up at Lavi and Kanda while his lower body had been severed from the upper half.

"Yu-chan, I don't think that's what Komui meant by bringing him back alive."

"Shut up, Baka Usagi. Call me by my name again and I'll kill you."

"O-Of course…"

Dark squawked suddenly making Lavi and Kanda look over to see the bird plummet towards the ground and landing with an arrow running through its right wing. Zareth held his crossbow up silently before hooking it back onto his belt. Lavi chuckled before tapping Nella's head with the flat end of his hammer.

"Game over, Nelly," he said cheerfully while Nella glared lividly up at him. Over by the castle, Allen laid Lenalee down against the castle wall and she shifted slightly. She groaned lightly and Allen smiled happily. Lenalee slowly opened her eyes and looked over to him before smiling softly back. She slowly let her head fall onto Allen's shoulder and took a deep breath. Neither said anything as they sat there while Gran and Krory poked at the writhing bird on the ground.

Nella slowly looked up with his emerald eye to the castle and grinned lightly. A small purple vine emerged from the top torrent of the castle and snaked up towards the small ornament on the very tip of the torrent. Nella chuckled loudly as the purple vine reached the tip. Lavi glanced down at Nella before freezing at seeing his emerald eye.

"That's…!" Lavi began to say until everyone heard the sound of something falling. Lavi looked up to see the small ornament tumble down the castle till it landed right between Nella's two halves. The ornament glowed a pale orange while Nella grinned madly. Black mist started to float out of the severed parts of Nella's body, connecting and pulling the body back together with the glowing orange ornament at the center.

"I told you… I'm not done yet!" Nella shouted before several black pillars started erupting from the ground around Nella. Lavi and Kanda jumped away from the Noah and watched the black pillars continue to erupt all over the area. A maniacal laugh rang through the air as Allen moved Lenalee's head and stood up in front of her to protect her from the black pillars.

Lavi clenched his teeth lightly with his hammer held ready. The black pillars started to swirl around each other before blown apart. Nella stood in the center with a crazed look on his face while the ornament glowed brighter embedded in his bare shoulder.

"PoWEr… HeHehEHEheHe… DeStROy… iNNoCeNCE…"

Kanda readied Mugen while Allen activated his Innocence before Nella's head rolled back and a piercing screech filled the air. Black pillars erupted from the ground at a faster pace while Nella continued to screech. Lenalee clamped her hands over her ears before feeling someone pick her up. She opened her eyes despite the pain to see Allen gritting his teeth as he carried her past the castle while everyone else ran beside him.

"What the hell is going on, Baka Usagi?" Kanda snapped bitterly behind him at Lavi who was busy staring at Nella. The Exorcists reached the front of the castle before loud creaking noises made them freeze where they were. The castle shuddered before exploding into a shower of debris while the black pillars continued to erupt around them.

Allen looked into the destroyed castle, and to where Nella stood with the same crazed look on his face. Nella's eyes swerved around in their sockets while Nella's body twitched unpleasantly continuously.

"PEoPLE… kIlL… BLooD… WaNt… sEe… IT… SCrEaM… GYLFI… WAnT… TO… HeAR… IT…" Nella laughed madly while dragging his fingers down his face before screeching again. The Exorcists winced in pain at the screech until it died down. The black pillars continued to erupt around the area, barely missing the Exorcists and Nella. Nella's eyes fell to the Exorcists and his grin lengthened inhumanly. "SCREAM!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**I like acting out what I write, and this chapter made me act crazily. *nervous laugh***

**Next Chapter Preview: REBOOTING...**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: Good day.

Derek: We're back? Seriously? Aw, man...

**Question: Do you guys know about Reklaw powers?**

Keria: Of course.

Derek: We sure do.

**Question: Do you guys believe in Santa Claus?**

Derek: I used to when I was little.

Cedric: Believe? ... You mean he ain't real...?

Roade: Nope, I never did.

Keria: ... I grew up without any of these "holidays".

Tyrir: If he did exist I'd kill him.

Cedric: WHY WOULD YOU KILL SANTA?!

Tyrir: ... Cause.

**Question: Don't you guys feel a little bit guilty because you used Cedric as a shield?**

Derek: ...

Keria: ...

Roade: ...

Tyrir: ...

Cedric: U_U

Noahs except Cedric: Nope.

Keria: That's all.


	24. The 24th Night: Fragment of Glyfi

**Author's Note: Let's get moving! I want to do the arc in this story so badly! Haha... I shouldn't really say that... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 24th Night- Fragment of Gylfi **

The black pillars erupted from the ground around Nella while the Exorcists ran from them as fast as they could. Nella's insane laughter rang out over the area as the Exorcists evaded black pillars while running through the empty town at the base of the path to the castle. A black pillar barely missed Lavi making the redhead flinch in surprise.

Lavi then noticed that the pillar had hit a small rabbit that had strayed too far into town from the woods nearby. Lavi quickly scooped the strangely unharmed rabbit and stared down at it while running after the others. The rabbit's eyes were closed but it was still breathing. Lavi tried waking the rabbit, but the rabbit didn't react to anything he did to it.

"It's alive, but it won't wake up?" Lavi murmured to himself before dodging another black pillar that shot out right in front of him. Lavi caught up to everyone else and Kanda noticed the rabbit.

"Now's not the time to go mate-hunting, Baka Usagi!"

"I was not! But I think I know what those pillar things can do!" Lavi stated and everyone looked to him while still evading the black pillars. Lavi paused to softly place the rabbit down before catching up to the others again. "Whatever those pillars hit become unconscious but they can't be woken up. Kinda like eternal sleep."

Everyone stared at Lavi in surprise until Allen skidded to a stop, making everyone else run by him. Everyone else stopped too and stared back at Allen as he activated his Innocence while staring at a large mass of black coming from the castle where Nella was still. Allen flexed his claw and then looked back at the others.

"If those pillars do that then we should take care of the source, right?" Allen asked and Aroc nodded slowly while Lavi rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, yeah. But if those pillars are nearest to Nella, it'll be very hard to hit him."

"Then we strike from far away, Lavi," Allen stated and Lavi thought about before shrugging in defeat. Aroc cracked his knuckles while Zareth twirled his crossbow. Lavi grinned as he and Allen looked back to the others. "Kanda, can you help the others get out of the area?"

Kanda scowled but didn't say anything making Allen chuckled. Lenalee frowned slightly and Allen gave her a small smile.

"We'll be back," he said before running off towards Nella with Lavi, Zareth, and Aroc in tow. The four left there all watched before turning and resuming running away.

* * *

Nella clutched at his head with an insane grin when Allen, Lavi, Aroc, and Zareth made it to the destroyed castle. Nella looked over at them and twitched slightly as he laughed. Allen noticed the orange glowing piece in Nella's exposed shoulder before it clicked in his head.

"Lavi! That orange thing is a Fragment!" Allen said and Lavi grimaced as he activated his hammer.

"Great… That explains the sudden insanity and power, I suppose," he said before a red symbol appeared on his hammer. Aroc turned half-dragon while Zareth adjusted his crossbow. Allen held up his claw that had the red 'D' on the back over the cross. Nella stared at the four crazily while more black pillars erupted from around them.

"PoWER… DEStRoY… DiE…" Nella said while twitching more. The four Exorcists ignored him as Lavi, Zareth, and Aroc jumped away from Allen. Aroc hung in the air above before blowing black fire onto his hand forming a ball. A black snake encircled Allen's right arm while his claw glowed slightly. The red symbol appeared on the ground around them as Lavi held his hammer up. Zareth stood on a remaining piece of the castle with his glowing white crossbow pointed straight at Nella. Nella looked around madly before laughing loudly.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!"

"Feu Noir Canon!"

"Divinity Storm."

"Eden's End!"

The large flame snake from Lavi's hammer erupted into the air before being engulfed with Aroc's flames turning it pitch black. The multiple white bolts fired from Zareth's crossbow flew along the side of the black flame snake while Allen's black snake coursed towards Nella. The two black snakes crashed into Nella and the four Exorcists were pushed back from the force of the collision. When the dust settled the four Exorcists looked to see Nella still standing but with the left half of his body blown off.

Nella's emerald eye was widened in shock as he twitched and made weird sounds from his mouth. The orange Fragment had fallen to the ground when that half of Nella's body had been blown off. Nella fell forward onto the ground, the black pillars continuing to erupt from the ground but not as frequently. Nella's body twitched sporadically while the four Exorcists stared at him.

"You lose, Nella."

* * *

Back at the Black Order, Jordan was sitting with Miranda and Marie in the café as he stared sadly at his plate.

"I don't think I'm cut out for this kind of work," he said and sighed afterwards. Miranda tried to cheer him up but Reever interrupted when he walked over to their table.

"Jordan. Chief wants to see you." Jordan grimaced, but obediently followed Reever out of the café to Komui's office. Komui greeted him with a smile when Jordan entered his office with Reever.

"Good to see you, Jordan! How is life here doing?" Komui asked and Jordan frowned sadly as his answer. Komui seemed to ignore his frown as he took out a paper from the stake on his desk. The stack fell over onto the floor and Reever sighed quietly. "Well, I felt like giving you a mission with Timmy seeing as you both need the work."

Jordan nodded slowly before the door opened and Timmy stepped in with Johnny right behind him. Timmy scowled at Jordan before Komui stood up and happily pulled the map down for them all to see it.

"Don't worry, it's not a dangerous one… hopefully. We received reports about people disappearing in London. Though these disappearing cases sound like Akuma, the Finders found no sign of Akuma. In fact, one of our Finders disappeared suddenly. The Finder with him said that he just disappeared into thin air. Your job is to find the cause of this event. Be careful, if there is an Innocence there, the Akuma will most likely show up as well," Komui stated and then handed Jordan the folder. Jordan took it slowly before the door opened again. Everyone turned to see Keria rubbing the back of her neck and sighing.

"Komui, you wanted to see me?" she asked and Komui nodded happily making Keria grimace. Keria glanced over at Timmy and Jordan and closed her eyes for a second with a groan. "Please say I'm not babysitting…"

"You're babysitting these two on their mission." Keria shot a glare at Komui, making him retreat slowly backwards. She scowled quietly before looking at Jordan and Timmy again.

"And just when I started…" she trailed off, but none of the older people asked her. Of course, Timmy wasn't older.

"Started what?" Timmy asked and was promptly kicked in the head by a swift kick from Keria. Keria pretended it never happened while everyone else trembled in fear.

"H-Have fun, you three…" Komui said slowly before the three left the office, Timmy gripping his head in pain, and Komui smiled happily before laughing. "Hopefully, Jordan can get used to life here. If not, too bad!"

Reever sighed quietly before he and Johnny picked up the papers that had fallen off Komui's desk. Reever glanced over to where Komui was laughing evilly.

"Lenalee, please hurry back…" Reever and Johnny muttered in unison.

* * *

**Not much of a fight... But since Nella couldn't be approached physically there was no other choice... I really shouldn't say that either...**

**Next Chapter Preview: Choo-choo! Disappearing people are the problem when Jordan, Timmy, and Keria go to London. But when powerful Akuma show up... RUN THEM OVER WITH A TRAIN! Next Time: The Strange Tale of Jordan! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Cedric: Can I ask something?

Derek: What?

Cedric: Is Keria sur- *is kicked to the moon*

Derek: o.o

Keria: U_U

**Question: Do all of you celebrate Christmas?**

Keria: I didn't grow up with holidays.

Tyrir: Nope.

Cedric: I did... once... then Kyle and I burned the tree down... Never had another one.

Derek: Nope, never.

Roade: Nope.

**Question: Guys, if one of you get to be the author of the story how will you're roll in the story be?**

Derek: I'd RULE THE WORLD!

Roade: I would stay the same.

Tyrir: What Roade said.

Cedric: I'd get more people drunk without interference.

Keria: I wouldn't be a Noah.

**Question: Who are your favourite Noahs?**

Derek: Skin.

Tyrir: Wisely.

Roade: Road.

Cedric: Jasdebi.

Keria: Tyki.

**Question: Who are your favourite Exorcist?**

Derek: Lavi.

Keria: Allen.

Cedric: Lenalee, Miranda, Cloud- *is kicked to the moon again*

Tyrir: Kanda.

Roade: Allen!

**Question: Has Cross ever made you pay his debt?**

*everyone points to Derek*

Derek: SHUT UP! XO

Cedric: I'm Cross's drinking buddy. :D *is kicked to the moon once again*

**Question: If you guys ever create a band, what instrument would you choose? And who would be the lead singer?**

Derek: Drums.

Keria: Piano.

Roade: Violin!

Cedric: Guitar.

Tyrir: ... Jerks. Leaving me with the singing part...

Derek, Keria, Roade, and Cedric: You're welcome.

Cedric: *is kicked to the moon again by Tyrir* WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME?!

Tyrir: ... I don't know.

**Question: Who enjoys using Cedric as a meatshield the most?**

Derek: *raises hand*

**Question: Yaoi or Yuri?**

Roade: Neither!

Derek: Neither.

Tyrir: Neither.

Keria: Neither.

Cedric: YURI! *is kicked to the moon yet again*

**Question: Favorite Noah in your group?**

Derek: ... Me.

Roade: Keria!

Cedric: Keria! *is kicked to the moon yet again again*

Keria: Tyrir.

Tyrir: ... Why me?

Keria: Cause you're smarter than the others put together. --;

Roade: That's mean, Keria!

Keria: ... Excluding Roade of course.

Roade: Yay!

Derek: What about me?!

Keria: U_U What about you?

**Question: Most useless coward you know?**

Derek: Cedric.

Cedric: Derek.

Tyrir: Derek.

Keria: Definitely Derek.

Roade: Totally Derek.

Derek: WHY ME?! Cedric is more useless!

Cedric: But I fought Kanda twice and a Fallen One. :D

Derek: You're still useless! *is kicked to the moon this time*

Moon: That's starting to hurt, you know...

Keria: That's all. Good day.


	25. The 25th Night: Strange Tale of Jordan

**Author's Note: If anyone was wondering, Jordan's Innocence is to be revealed in this chapter. :D Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**The 25th Night- The Strange Tale of Jordan**

Jordan trembled before being roughly pushed from above a moving train. Keria and Timmy followed behind as they landed on the train roughly. Keria quickly went inside while Jordan rubbed his head in pain. Keria and Timmy waited for him to come in and they were quickly given a first class room. Keria sat down and kicked her feet up onto the seat across from her. Jordan and Timmy silently played cards on the room floor.

"U-Um… Can I ask something?" Jordan asked a few minutes later and Timmy looked up at him curiously. Keria ignored him as she stared out of the room window. Jordan took a deep nervous breath before speaking again. "What are you two able to do?"

Timmy grinned before moving the bandana he wore to show Jordan the gem embedded into his forehead. Keria kept quiet as Timmy explained his Innocence to Jordan. Jordan nodded slowly before looking to Keria.

"What about you, Miss… Um…?"

"Keria," Keria said flatly and Jordan nodded slowly again.

"So what can you do, Miss Keria?" Jordan asked and Keria grimaced slightly before holding up her left hand to Jordan. He stared at it in confusion as Keria held five fingers up. She started folding her fingers until she held up her fist. Right when she had folded her last finger, the train suddenly lurched violently. Timmy fell backwards smacking the back of his head against the seat. Jordan swayed slightly due to being used to trains. When the train stopped moving, Keria put her feet down and disregarded Timmy as she stepped over him to the door. She stopped in front of the door and sighed quietly. Jordan stared in confusion until Keria pushed him down with her left hand as she leaned backwards away from a large blade that had been thrusted through the door.

Jordan yelped as the glowing yellow blade stayed stuck in the door. Keria looked angry as she removed her left hand from Jordan's head. She grabbed the blade with her left hand and smashed her right foot through the door. The door fell to pieces as the sword broke into wires. Standing in the hallway with Keria's foot centimeters from his grinning face was Cedric with his wires wrapped around his right wrist and a wine bottle in his left hand.

"Hey, it's Keria… What cha doing here?" Cedric asked nervously while waiting for Keria to lower her foot. She did, after kicking Cedric in the foot, and Jordan looked through the doorway at Cedric.

"W-Who are you?" he asked shakingly and Cedric grinned sheepishly at Jordan.

"Me? I'mma happy go lucky drinker. Care for one?" Cedric asked happily as he held the bottle up to Jordan. Keria sighed loudly before grabbing Cedric by the collar and dragging him into the room before innocent people came around.

* * *

"Talk fast," Keria ordered as Cedric downed the rest of the bottle cheerfully. Cedric smiled happily before adjusting his glasses slightly.

"I heard there was a festival o' wine in England, so I decided to get a ride on a train. Do you know how fast they go? There I was, standing on the tracks waiting for one, and outta nowhere this train comes smashing into my back!" Cedric stated with a happy laugh until Keria clobbered him in the face for no apparent reason other than his stupidity. Cedric laughed more before tossing his empty bottle out of the window. "So… where cha heading, cutie?"

Jordan and Timmy watched in pity as the window shattered after Keria broke it with Cedric's body. Cedric flailed frantically as Keria held him by the back of his collar while he was dragged along by the fast wind outside. Keria didn't seem to mind the wind as she made sure Cedric hit against the train every other second or two.

Cedric sniffed in pain as he rubbed his neck sorely when they had reached the London train station. Keria ignored his whimpers as she walked on ahead while Timmy and Jordan walked with Cedric. Cedric looked at the two quietly before slowly waving to them.

"So… what are you two unlucky people doing with the Queen of Cold?" Cedric asked and was promptly hit with a rock that Keria threw back at him. "Easy, easy! Okay! Now seriously, who are you?"

"I'm Timmy, the greatest Exorcist, and that's Jordan a newbie," Timmy said frankly and Cedric stared at the two silently until he saw an alcohol store in the station. He ran to the store and back in a flash with a new bottle of wine in his hand.

"Ya don't say. Exorcists, huh? Timmy and Jordan…" Cedric muttered before opening the bottle and drinking almost half of the bottle. Timmy nodded while grinning from ear to ear.

"You've heard of us, huh?"

"Nope. Never," Cedric said bluntly and Timmy twitched before Keria looked back at the three.

"Cedric, Jordan's a new recruit that Allen and Kanda found on a mission while Timmy was training somewhere during the time we arrived," Keria stated and Cedric whistled lightly. Timmy perked up at what Keria said and then jabbed his finger at Cedric.

"You're one of us?!"

"Are you calling me an idiot? Oh, wait, sorry. I understood wrong. Nah, I'm not," Cedric said while making a peace sign and drinking more. Timmy was confused as he looked from Keria to Cedric. Jordan shyly stayed quiet as they left the station.

"Uno, deux, tres, quatre. Only four?" Keria paused as she looked up to see a large figure standing in the air with a clown-like face. People noticed the thing and started screaming and running around as the Akuma laughed happily. "Such grand noise!"

Jordan trembled greatly while Timmy narrowed his eyes at the Akuma. Keria had her hands over her ears to block out the noise from the people around them. Cedric was too drunk to hear the people and Akuma as he finished the bottle and absentmindedly tossed it away. After the noise died down, Keria lowered her hands and sighed loudly.

"So… Weird guess here. Are you some sort of Akuma that can make things vanish?" Keria asked and the Akuma laughed happily.

"Incorrecto! I don't make things vanish, things make me vanish!"

"That makes as much sense as Cedric when he's drunk," Keria grumbled bitterly until the Akuma suddenly melted away into its surroundings.

"See? Like a chameleon!" the Akuma's voice said while Timmy and Jordan looked around anxiously. Keria yawned loudly before looking back at Jordan.

"Jordan, right? What can your Innocence do?"

"Um… I'm not sure really…" Jordan said nervously and Keria brushed some of her brown hair out of her eyes.

"Fine. From what I've heard, Timmy, your Innocence can possess Akuma, correct?" Keria asked and Timmy nodded with a large grin. Keria tapped her left temple calmly while her right hand remained in its pocket. "This Akuma can become invisible and must be maneuverable. It most likely makes its prey invisible too so nobody sees that they were killed by this Akuma. Too bad you can't do the same thing, Cedric. I'd love for you to vanish."

Cedric chuckled lightly and pushed his glasses up softly. Jordan glanced around trembling again while the Akuma laughed. Keria grimaced bitterly and pointed to a crate that had been carried out from the train earlier.

"Oh shut up," she snapped and the crate moved slightly in surprise.

"You can see me?!" the Akuma's voice shouted in fright until a gold wire whizzed through the air above the crate.

"Whoops, missed," Cedric said with a light sway from the alcohol. Keria clicked her tongue in annoyance before grabbing Cedric by the collar again.

"You… stupid… idiot!" she shouted before throwing Cedric hard. Cedric hit against the invisible Akuma, making Timmy and Jordan jump slightly in surprise. "You two, now!"

Timmy smirked before closing his eyes, the Akuma suddenly became visible as it stood over Cedric in utter shock. Jordan slowly reached into his coat and took out a small toy train engine.

"Might as well try it out…" he muttered before setting it down. The Akuma didn't move as Timmy tried to possess it. Jordan took a deep breath while Keria swiftly and heartlessly kicked Cedric out of the way. She jumped away from the Akuma as Jordan held his hands up at the Akuma.

"Flying Dutchman activate! T-Track 2!" The small toy engine glowed brightly and the Akuma jerked as Timmy's possession failed. The Akuma stayed still for a while as nothing happened. It laughed happily before raising its hands to laugh more. Only, the Akuma didn't have any hands anymore. The Akuma stared down at its body to see that only its head was remaining.

"WHAT THE-?!" the Akuma screeched until gold wires wrapped around the head.

"Tough luck, bud," Cedric said before flicking his wrist with the wires and the Akuma was sliced apart. Cedric grinned happily as he wound up the wires again. Jordan looked shocked at the small toy engine that seemingly happily rode back to him.

"What happened? I didn't see!" Timmy said and Jordan picked up the small toy engine.

"I destroyed that thing…" Jordan murmured while Timmy stared at the little toy in wonder. Keria chuckled lightly before sitting down on the street next to Cedric.

"A technique that makes that little toy that consumes an Akuma's body to use as fuel to move around. The head probably only stayed because of his lack of skill. Innocence truly are an enigma," Keria said and Cedric groaned in pain.

"That "little toy" nearly ran me over…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Keria watched Timmy and Jordan watch the little toy engine move around on its own. "Hey. Think that toy can bring us back to the church?"

Jordan gulped nervously before shrugging. He straightened up and took another deep breath.

"Track 1!"

* * *

"I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" Cedric shouted as he hung on for dear life outside of the toy engine that had grown to the size of a regular train engine. The train engine rushed through the air as if on an invisible track while Keria and Timmy sat inside. Jordan placed his hand on the side of the engine and smiled.

"What a weird day."

* * *

**And there you go. Jordan's Innocence is known as the Flying Dutchman, which is the name of a late 19th century train in the United Kingdom.**

**Next Chapter: Spain is freed from its night, but before the night disappears, Nella is determined to make sure to keep himself from talking. Nobody likes going down alone. Next Time: Coming of Morning! See ya there!** **XD**

* * *

**Noah Corner**

Keria: Let's begin.

Cedric: Aye!

**Question: If you can torture Noah Gabriel, how would you torture him?**

Derek: Chain him up to four horses and make the horses run in different directions! 8D Making his limbs torn off and then I'll dip his remaining body into a vat of acid, but I'll only dip him more ever minute so it lasts longer! 8DDDDDDD

Cedric: ... I wouldn't torture him. He might erase me from the story. Besides, he lets me drink.

Derek: ... Erased...?

Keria: I like Noah Gabriel.

Roade: Me too!

Tyrir: Same.

Derek: Oh, come on! He can't do anything to us! Rig-

Tyrir: ... Who were we talking to?

Cedric: Uhh...?

Roade: What are you talking about, Tyrir? There's always been us four. :D

Keria: Do you feel ill, Tyrir?

Tyrir: Nah. Just tired of talking to air.

**Question: Are you guys sick of answering question about using Cedric as a shield?**

Tyrir: Kinda.

**Question: If you can change the tittle of this story, what would you change it into?**

Keria: Light Heart, Dark Intentions.

Roade: Divinity End.

Tyrir: Purgatory.

Cedric: 100 Ways To Get Drunk! 8D

**Question: Favourite Yaoi couple in DGM?**

Noahs: None.

**Question: Favourite Yuri couple in DGM?**

Keria: Non-

Cedric: LENALEEXLULUBELL! 8DDDDDDDD

Keria: --;

**Question: If you one of you get to rule the world, what would you want to do first?**

Roade: Make everyone play Poker. Only those that won could live. :D

Keria: I'd kill my evil grandmother a hundred times over. --;

Cedric: I'd switch the ocean with liquor! 8D

Tyrir: Gloat.

Keria: That's all for now. See you next time.


	26. The 26th Night: The Coming of Dawn

**Author's Note: I've been sick recently so the chapters are being made as fast. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**The 26th Night- The Coming of Dawn**

The sun slowly rose from the horizon as the Exorcists stood around the ruined castle. Gran fixed the last chain binding Nella and straightened up. Lavi grinned happily as Gran picked Nella up by the back of his neck.

"Now start talking. What are the Earl's plans? Is he after the Heart?" Lavi asked and Nella looked at Lavi with hazy eyes. Nella didn't reply as his mouth hung open slightly and his head fell forward as he couldn't keep it raised. Lavi groaned in annoyance while Allen looked at the orange Fragment in the middle of his palm.

"Let's take him back so Komui can question him himself," Kanda said bitterly and Lavi nodded in agreement. Soft sound came from Nella, and the Exorcists looked to the boy in surprise.

"Take… with… me…" he muttered and Lavi raised an eyebrow in confusion before Nella suddenly grinned madly. From behind Gran, Dark's body twitched as the raven's emerald eye glowed faintly. A black spike erupted from the ground underneath the raven, impaling not only the raven but also Nella.

Nella's grin stayed on his face while the Exorcists stared in shock. Gran had quickly let go of Nella when the spike shot through the boy. Allen's eyes were wide as the black spike had also impaled him through the chest. Nella weakly laughed while staring at Allen. "I'll take you with me."

Allen felt the world fade to black before falling to the ground along with Nella.

"Allen!" Lenalee cried out before rushing to him as Lavi looked to where Dark's unresponsive body lay. The black spike had vanished when Allen hit the ground. Allen lay there with his eyes still open but colorless. The Fragment had left his hand and was calmly lying just out of reach of Allen's fingers. Lavi checked Nella to see that the boy was in the same condition as Allen.

"Damn it… That was the same thing that made the rabbit fall asleep. He purposely hit himself and the raven so they couldn't talk. I guess he decided to take someone else with him," Lavi said sadly and then roughly kicked Nella's body in anger. Lenalee didn't want to hear Lavi as she knelt down next to Allen and cried.

* * *

_What's your name?_

…

_You don't know? Heh. You're a funny kid._

…

_Where is this? Are you feeling okay?_

…

_Who am I? I'm…_

_

* * *

_

Allen slowly opened his eyes, but quickly shut them as the bright sun beat down on them. He sat up before opening his eyes to see a rolling fields of grassy hills all around him. Allen felt dirt beneath his hands and he glanced down to see a dirt road underneath him curving away past the hills.

"Where am I?" he wondered until something hard and fast smacked into the back of his head. Allen hit the dirt face first before quickly getting up. He flinched as he noticed that his uniform was gone and replaced with his plain white shirt and black pants.

"How long are you going to sit there stupidly? You're in my way, brat," someone said behind Allen. Allen turned his head and froze as he stared at a person with snow white hair that had streaks of black in it. Allen just stared at the person silently with his mouth agape.

The person stared back bitterly with icy gray eyes and Allen thought he was looking in a mirror as the person looked exactly like him except for the hair. The person's arms were hidden underneath a white cloak that was the same as Allen's when he activated his Innocence. Even the eye-mask hung around the person's neck was the same as Allen's. The person kicked Allen again.

"What are you looking at? Get out of my way," he ordered and Allen quickly stood up and moved out of the way despite that there was no reason for the person not to have just walked around Allen in the first place. The person scowled quietly and proceeded to walking past Allen. Allen stared after the person before calling after him.

"Wait! Where am I?" Allen asked and the person looked back coldly and then snickered lightly.

"Where is this? Are you feeling okay? Or do you have sun stroke for sitting in the middle of the road?" the person asked without even answering Allen's question. Allen flinched slightly at the person's attitude that reminded him of Gin's. The person looked Allen over, pausing at Allen's left arm. "Well, you're a tad freaky with that arm."

"Who are you?"

"Well, aren't you pushy? Hrm… I have no name. But you could call me…" The person paused as he thought silently before nodding to himself. He glanced back at Allen and grinned slightly. "The 14th."

Allen's eyes widened in shock, but before he could open his mouth, the wind picked up making Allen clamp his eyes shut from the wind force. When he opened them again, the person was gone. Allen stared off in shock and confusion until he took a step backwards and lost his footing. Allen flinched as he fell down a hillside a couple of times and brutally smacked his head off of a rock sitting among the grass. Allen was out like a light as he lay there in the grass.

* * *

"_The 14th…? Where am I…?" _Allen groaned lightly in pain before opening his eyes to the night sky. A soft glow came from his right, and when Allen turned his head to see what it was, he froze as someone was staring at his face a few centimeters away from it. Allen yelped and quickly bolted up while the little girl calmly sat up and looked behind her.

"He's awake, Joyd."

"Really? Pity, that means we need to cook more," a man said standing off by the source of the glow: a fire that lightened the clearing between the grassy hills. The man the girl had called Joyd looked to Allen with a smile. "How's your head?"

Allen didn't reply right away as he was trying to get his bearings. The man waited patiently till Allen finally answered that he was fine. The man nodded with a chuckle and looked back to the fire where some food was cooking over it. Allen sniffed the smell softly while the girl stared at him intently.

"Stop staring at him, Road. You'll freak him out," Joyd said and Road smiled and stood up before walking over to Joyd. She sat down and watched the food cook as Joyd sighed sadly at her. "You're hopeless."

"So are you for insisting we help the boy," another person said and Allen watched as a slim man with the same gray toned skin and gold eyes as both Joyd and Road. The man wore a cloth around his forehead as he stared at Allen coolly.

"Come on, Wisely. It would be wrong not to," Joyd said and Wisely sighed before disappearing behind a large caravan that Allen just noticed lay next to them. Joyd adjusted the food over the fire while Road watched silently. Allen opened his mouth to ask something, but was interrupted when Joyd called out at the caravan, "Food's ready!"

Allen watched as more people appeared from around the area, some glancing at Allen before sitting down around the fire to eat. After all twelve of the people had food, Joyd looked back at Allen and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not hungry?" he asked and Allen shook his head quickly.

"N-No thanks."

"That's not good. Kids should eat a lot," someone said behind Allen and Allen felt the person put a hand on the top of Allen's head. Allen turned his head to see who it was while Joyd chuckled.

"Sorry about the inconvenience, Adam. I couldn't just leave him here," Joyd said and Adam chuckled with a wave of his other hand.

"It's fine. We help the dead, why not the living?" Adam asked and some of the twelve people around the fire murmured in agreement. Adam looked back down at Allen and grinned happily before adjusting the top hat on his head. "Eat up, boy. In the morning, we'll get you to work."

"W-Work?" Allen asked in surprise and Adam laughed as he walked over to the twelve around the fire.

"That's right! From here on you're going to work with us. We could sorely use the help after all and you do owe us," Adam said slyly and Allen grimaced as he suddenly remembered his days of labor from the mere mention of work. Allen looked to Adam quietly before asking, "Who are you all?"

Adam turned back to look at Allen and he raised his arms out.

"We're the Noah Clan, followers of God. You may call me Adam though."

* * *

**XD I am going to have a lot of fun now in this arc of the story.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Too lazy to come up with one.**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: Let's get this over with.

**Question: What happened to Derek?**

Keria: ... Who?

Tyrir: Derek is a funny name.

Roade: Totally.

Cedric: Sounds boring.

Derek: -pops out of nowhere- Jerks! U_U

Keria: ... Oh, that Derek. He insulted Creator, so he was erased. (I wished he stayed erased though...)

**Question: What do you guys like wearing in your free time?**

Keria: My usual white shirt and black pants.

Roade: Anything cute.

Tyrir: My usual.

Cedric: Free time? Depends on how drunk I am.

Derek: Usual.

Keria: That's all. Good day.


	27. The 27th Night: The Noah Clan

**Author's Note: Let's get rolling again! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 27th Night- The Noah Clan**

"Put your back into it!" Road shouted happily as she sat on a rock while she watched Allen and Joyd cleaning up after eating the food. Joyd chuckled lightly while Allen groaned to himself. The man sitting next to Road cheered the two on while the rest of the Noah Clan watched silently.

"Don't they have anything better to do?" Allen whispered under his breath and Joyd sighed quietly.

"I'm not sure about the others, but Desires was supposed to wash the dishes in the water we brought along," Joyd said with a jab to the man sitting next to Road. Allen glanced over before grimacing sadly. After they finished cleaning, Joyd brought Allen a cot to sleep on. Allen laid the cot down while Joyd did the same with his.

Road yawned loudly as she stretched her arms above her head. She curled up on the cot next to the fire while Desires was lying down next to her. Allen positioned his cot so it lay against the hill so he could see the others easier. Joyd yawned lying next to Allen before folding his arms under his head to act as a pillow. Allen glanced to Joyd and very quietly nudged him.

"What?"

"I was wondering who everyone else is," Allen said innocently and Joyd chewed on his bottom lip sleepily before lazily pointing to Road and Desires.

"You know Road, right, the girl that likes to stare? Don't worry she does that a lot. The man next to her is Desires. He's a normal lazy jerk," Joyd said quietly as to not awaken the sleeping Noahs. Allen nodded slowly as Joyd continued by pointing to a large man sitting next to the fire with his back to Allen and Joyd.

"The big guy is Wrath. He's gentle unless he eats something bad," Joyd stated and then yawned again. Allen gazed at Wrath's back for a moment before Joyd pointed to Wisely who was sleeping sitting up with his legs crossed. "There's Wisely. He's a strange one for sure. He's sometimes condescending too."

"The girl sleeping in the caravan is Lustul. She's bossy at times," Joyd said before rubbing his eyes. Allen nodded slowly at Joyd pointed to a group of Noahs sleeping away from the fire. "The one with long hair is Bondomu, crazy sometimes. The happy-looking one is Fiddler, weird guy. The one that looks like someone ran over his pet is Tryde. The guy with the headgear is Mightra, don't ask about his face, I haven't seen it either."

Allen nodded slowly before noticing two more Noahs sleeping against the caravan. He pointed to them and Joyd looked over before groaning quietly.

"The large guy is Mercym. He likes wearing that glass over his eyes. He says it'll be popular soon. I tell you, those things will never be popular. And the girl is…" Joyd trailed off and Allen glanced over to see Joyd had fallen asleep mid-sentence. Allen smiled slightly and then looked up to the star-filled sky. His smile had vanished and was replaced with a frown.

_'Am I dreaming? It all feels so real though. The Noahs…' _Allen nodded off to sleep shortly later as the fire flickered in the calm night breeze.

* * *

"Wake up! … Shorty."

Allen's eyes snapped open to see Road standing over him staring down at him. She giggled happily before running over to the caravan as Allen sat up looking around in confusion. He stood up just as Joyd walked over to him.

"Well, we're getting a move on. Climb into the back. We were called to some town a ways from here so we're heading out early," Joyd explained while he and Allen got into the back of the somewhat crowded caravan. Adam held the horse's reins while Wisely sat next to him with Road sitting between them happily. Once the caravan started moving, the ten people in the caravan started moving with it. Allen was pushed to the corner along with Joyd because of Wrath, Mightra, and Mercym due to their size.

"Where are we heading?" Allen asked quietly and Joyd pursed his lips to think.

"A town sent a message to us saying that that stupid tyrant attacked their village and that they would like our assistance," Joyd stated and Allen nodded softly before resting his head on his palm.

"A tyrant, huh? What did he attack the village for?"

"Probably just for fun. That's how Koah is," Joyd said and Allen paused at the name. He looked up at the caravan ceiling while thinking that he's heard that name before. Joyd grimaced until he reached into a bag next to him and took out a smaller bag that when he moved it sounded like it had rocks in it. Joyd dumped the contents down between him and Allen, it turned out to be rocks, and he grinned at Allen. "Wanna play a game?"

* * *

Allen grimaced as Joyd laughed happily.

"I win again. You're not very good, huh?" Joyd said before piling the rocks up again as Allen sighed sadly. The caravan bumped on the dirt path, sending one of the rocks rolling across the caravan floor before one of the Noahs picked it up and handed it to Allen. Allen stared at the girl who had short black hair with a streak of red on the side.

"Thanks, uhh…" Allen paused as he stared at the girl. The girl avoided his gaze before curtly answering, "Callahan." Allen flinched slightly before the rock was dropped into his hand. He snapped out of his daze and placed the rock back into the pile while Joyd chuckled.

"Callahan? Come on, gal, tell him your real name."

"I hate that name," Callahan replied shortly and stayed silent as she stared unmoving at Joyd. Joyd shrugged slowly and then looked to Allen before dividing the rocks. Callahan had her back to the two as she had gone back to what she was doing before, staring out of the opening in the caravan to the sky. Joyd glanced to Callahan and then leaned closer to Allen.

"Her name's Melanie, but don't tell her I told you," Joyd whispered quietly and Allen nodded slightly before the two continued on their game. The caravan bumped again as Road poked her head into the caravan from the driver's seat.

"How much of it do we have left?" she asked and Lustul checked one of the crates that were lying along the left side of the caravan.

"Not much," Lustul replied and Road pursed her lips before diving her head out of the caravan. She poked her head back in after telling Adam.

"We're going to go to the village before refilling it at the spring, okay?" Road said to the Noahs and left the caravan again. Allen looked about confused before looking to Joyd.

"What spring? What's in those crates?" Allen asked and Joyd didn't reply right away as he reached behind him and pulled out a long cloak with gold lining the edges. He tossed the cloak onto Allen, making it slide onto him with the cloak's hood over his head. Joyd grinned as he leaned his head against the palm of his right hand.

"It's the secret spot we found by accident. Since you're with us now, I'll tell you. That stuff in the boxes is called Gasber, which can only be found at the spring we call Gosforth. This Gasber is how we're able to do what we do," Joyd said and Allen glanced towards the crates again to see a portion of what was inside before Lustul closed it. The Gasber was a pitch-black color with a purple tint to it. But Allen didn't worry about the color; it was the resemblance to Dark Matter that made Allen stop in his tracks.

"A-And what is it that you all do?" Allen asked trying not to sound shaken. Joyd chuckled without noticing Allen's discomfort.

"We bring back the dead."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! XD**

**Next Chapter Preview: A life taken can never be returned. Unless the hand of God sways for them. But the shadow is closing in. Next Time: An Unfair Judgment. See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: Hello. Time to begin.

**Question: Why do you like to kick Cedric to the moon? Why not Pluto?**

Keria: We're not that strong.

Roade: ... Is that it?

Keria: Yep.

Cedric: What a ripoff! I could have been drinking!

Derek: When don't you drink? --;

Cedric: I gotta keep my image up after all. :D

Roade: What image?

Keria: The following is an important (he says) announcement about an upcoming event. Sounds really stupid though.

Noah Gabriel: Just show it. --;

* * *

**Okay, well I've decided to have a little contest concerning my OCs (Original Characters). In truth, I'm kinda bored of polls. So now I've decided to have a big battle between them. To make this fight fair, I've made two teams: The One Piece Team and the -Man Team (because they both have the largest amount of OCs in them). Now here's where you, the reader, comes in. Each team will have 8 (or more if more people participate) people on them. Your job is to pick those people (1 per person) by sending me a message/review with your pick. After the teams are picked, it will be time to see which Team wins.**** Now after the teams are finished the battles will begin. In the end, if the OC** **that you picked wins, you will win a special prize. How does an OC win a battle depends on how many votes they get. Also for each battle, I'll have fun and actually write out the battle so you all can see how it unfolded. So hopefully you join in and have fun with no cost.**

**

* * *

**

Keria: That's all for now. See you next time.


	28. The 28th Night: An Unfair Judgment

**Author's Note: Thanks for the votes! Derek and Keria have been added to the tourney! Enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**The 28th Night- An Unfair Judgment**

Allen watched the sky as the caravan slowed to a stop. He moved out of the way as the other Noahs got out and walked around to the front of the caravan. Allen followed with Joyd at the end as Adam was seen waving to two people who were walking over to them.

"Hey, Adam! We were wondering when you were getting here," one man said with slightly curly brown hair and a wide grin. Allen shivered as he recognized the man as Gearz Ryan. The younger man with Gearz was silent as he stared at Adam with a large marking resembling a flame over his right eye. Adam chuckled at the two and motioned to Lustul. Lustul brought out one of the boxes with Gasber in it, and Gearz grinned happily. "Good, we'll go set up. Let's go, Belial."

Belial silently followed Gearz back into the small village and Adam turned to the Noahs.

"Let's go fulfill a wish," he said while the Noahs all put on the same cloak that Allen was given with the exception of Mightra. Allen mimicked the Noahs and brought the cloak's hood over his head. Allen and the Noahs followed Adam into the town while people stood back and watched them walk down the road. Allen glanced around to see some houses with destroyed pieces of roof and such. Joyd noticed Allen looking around and stepped closer to him.

"This village is the closest one to where the tyrant Koah lives, so it's the biggest target who the man's army of savages. We came here cause one of the villagers was killed and the people here really wanted that person back. It's sad to see what we humans can do to each other, isn't it?" Joyd asked quietly and Allen nodded slightly until they came to the village square where Gearz and Belial had finished setting up a large circle with runes written along the rim. Allen saw two more men and a woman standing with Gearz before Gearz walked over to Adam.

"We're all set. Thanks to Faraday, Joseph, and Cassandra who decided to chip in," Gearz said and Adam nodded with a smile to the three. The Noahs all moved to the circle and stood around it. Joyd showed Allen where to stand, and so Allen stood between Joyd and Melanie he stared at the crate with Gasber in it. Adam opened the crate, taking out a small wad of the black and purple Gasber and outlining a smaller circle within the large circle. Allen noticed the Noahs clasp their hands together like in prayer, and he followed suite. Adam stood next to the smaller circle he had made while an old man slowly walked towards Adam who was motioning for him. Adam told the man to stand in front of the circle with his back to Allen. Adam stood opposite the man with his back to a large statue of an angel. Adam raised his hands out with his hood off as he began.

"Thy soul be eternal in the eyes of our Lord, deliver the unjust their punishment and spare the wronged from their sin. Bring about a thought of light to the darkness and bring about a new order with your love for all. To the soul of the wrongly fallen from the avarice of power and corruption, shine down upon this land once more…" Allen felt wet tears roll down his cheeks as he listened to the soft yet strong voice of Adam. Allen noticed Joyd and some other Noahs crying as well, but they were more discrete about it. "… And from thy sight please give your love and pity to the fallen one whose soul cries out for redemption and a second chance. Now honor your heart and cry forth the name of the fallen."

At that, the old man raised his head to the sky, sobbing, and cried out.

"Lena Lee!"

Allen's heart stopped in its tracks.

* * *

Lenalee stared at the sky silently while sitting on the ground with her legs against her chest. Allen's body lay in front of her with his eyes closed. Lavi, Kanda, and Krory stood nearby while Aroc, Zareth, and Gran watched some birds fly by. Lavi scratched his forehead as he put his mind to work on how to wake Allen from the eternal sleep Nella had inflicted. Nella's body had already fallen into sand hours earlier and Dark had died, leaving the Innocence in its standby form, glowing a pale green.

"Maybe we can beat him awake?" Kanda suggested irritably and Lavi shook his head.

"Let's save that for later. There has to be another way…" Lavi trailed off and Krory's ear twitched slightly. Krory perked up along with Aroc as the two looked off towards where the destroyed castle was.

"Lavi. We have company," Krory said and Lavi and Kanda looked to see a person standing on the road a ways down from them. A brown cloak covered the person's body along with the bottom half of his head. The person stepped closer to the Exorcists and called over.

"Are you of the Black Order?" Lavi raised an eyebrow at the voice and shifted slightly so the cross on his uniform was seen. The person noticed it and lowered his head slightly. "Where is Hâna Kiki?"

Lavi, Kanda, Krory, and Aroc flinched as they stared at the person silently.

"Who wants to know?" Lavi asked cautiously and the person huffed bitterly.

"I'm asking questions here. Where is she?"

"And why should I tell you?" Lavi shot back and the person reached up and removed his cloak. The boy's brown hair shone in the sunlight as he stared at the Exorcists with emerald eyes. Kanda placed a hand on Mugen's hilt when he noticed the large sword on the person's back.

"So I can kill her of course."

* * *

A bright light covered the village and Allen had to close his eyes to it until it died down. When it did, Allen heard a wail of a baby and he opened his eyes to see a baby lying in the center of the small circle in front of the old man. The old man trembled and fell to his knees as the baby cried out more. The old man slowly picked the baby up, covering it with a cloth he had been carrying.

"Thank you, God…" he muttered while crying. The baby had stopped crying and was looking at the old man silently. Allen noticed Joyd shift slightly and he glanced over to see him crying even more.

"A baby… It was a baby…" Joyd whispered in shock while the other Noahs and Adam seemed just as shocked.

"How cruel… to die so young…" Melanie whispered and Allen looked over at her. Melanie glanced at Allen and quickly glanced away, slightly red in the face. The old man continued to cry while Adam knelt down to comfort him. After the old man had stopped crying, Adam was busy politely refusing any sort of reward other than food and water.

"If you keep eating too much, you'll get big, Adam," Road said playfully and Adam chuckled but didn't say anything as the other Noahs removed their cloaks except for Mightra who stayed as he was. Allen sat with Joyd and Melanie as they were given some food and water. Allen whispered a thank you and ate silently while staring at the baby in a basket that the old man had put her in to keep her safe. Desires was laughing happily as he played with the baby with the old man next to him.

"How was it?" Joyd asked and Allen looked at him in confusion before understanding what Joyd meant.

"It was amazing… She actually came back," Allen said and Joyd smiled before biting into his piece of bread. Melanie drank her water silently and Allen watched the baby some more. After they finished eating the Noahs all got back into the caravan with one last farewell to the village. Allen looked past the village as the caravan rode away and he saw snow-capped mountains in the distant.

_'That must be where Twilight and Koah are…' _Allen thought until Joyd held up the bag of rocks. Melanie sat with him as the two stared at Allen.

"Let's play another round before getting to the spring, Allen!"

"Okay!" Allen turned away from the mountains and sat down across from Joyd and Melanie before they played Joyd's game. Outside on the road leading to the mountains, the wind blew towards the caravan as someone draped in a white cape stood staring after the caravan with an eye-mask hanging from his neck.

* * *

Kanda unsheathed Mugen before blocking the large sword the boy had taken off of his back.

"Take me to her."

"Like hell."

Kanda pushed the boy back and slashed towards the boy, but missed as the boy ducked away from the blade. The boy flinched as Kanda suddenly kicked him in the head.

"Ningentou. Hakka Tourou!" Kanda shouted before striking the boy with the attack. The attack collided with the flat side of the boy's large sword and he was sent back a few feet from the force of it. The boy raised the sword and glared at Kanda before charging towards him. The boy adjusted the sword and Kanda flinched as the boy slashed down his chest with the large blade.

"What is your name?" the boy asked and Kanda gritted his teeth from the shallow cut, but continued to grip Mugen tightly in his hand along with his other sword. The boy stared at Kanda with his emerald eyes gleaming. Kanda straightened up slightly and huffed in annoyance.

"I'm Kanda," he said before readying Mugen towards the boy. The boy nodded and gripped the large sword with both hands.

"I am Hâna Ryuu of the Hâna Clan," Ryuu said and Lavi perked up at the name. Ryuu held the large sword up and the blade suddenly erupted into flames. Kanda and Lavi flinched at the burning blade while Ryuu braced himself. "Innocence invocate now. Meteor Blade."

* * *

**Ah, this is so good...**

**Next Chapter Preview: Explosions, flames, etc. Yeah, you get the idea. Kanda faces off against the strange Ryuu and his burning blade! Can Kanda defeat Ryuu and what is happening to Allen? Next Time: Noche! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: The DGM artbook is pretty cool.

Derek: What's it called again?

Keria: Noche. --;

**Question: Guys, IF you had a MILLIONS of fangirl/boys chasing after you what in earth would you have done?**

Keria: ... I would have been me.

Derek: It all depends on which fangirls they'd be.

Cedric: I'd... Uhh... *goes back to drinking*

Roade: Um... Never thought of that...

Tyrir: I'd proabbly had just said a really cool line after defeating someone powerful. Isn't that usually how one gets fans?

**Question: Do you guys celebrate Valentine's Day?**

Keria: After what happened with VDD...

Noahs: NO.

Keria: That's all.


	29. The 29th Night: Noche

**Author's Note: Well, I had planned out this story... then 10 more chapters came. Anyway, it doesn't matter now. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 29th Night- Noche**

Kanda skidded on the ground while gritting his teeth tightly as Ryuu kicked off the ground while swinging his large flaming sword towards Kanda. Kanda blocked the large sword, but his arm was pushed back by the force of the swing. Kanda narrowed his eyes and swiftly swerved around the large sword before pointing Mugen at Ryuu's face.

"Hakka Tourou!" Ryuu was sent back by the attack while Kanda flinched from pain in his right shoulder. Ryuu straightened himself out before gripping his large sword and dashing towards Kanda. The two swung their swords at each other rapidly while Kanda gritted his teeth.

"Is your shoulder hurting?" Ryuu suddenly asked, and Kanda's eyes widened as more pain spread from his right shoulder before Ryuu slashed past Kanda. Blood fell from the slash on Kanda's chest while Kanda glared behind him at Ryuu. Ryuu held up his large sword and swung it at Kanda, who blocked it with ease. Kanda paused as Ryuu's large sword pushed Mugen back again.

"Che…"

"Meteor Blade strikes with the force of a meteor. A normal katana can't withstand its full force," Ryuu stated and pushed the large sword more against Mugen, increasing the force. Kanda was pushed aside slowly before Ryuu suddenly switched hands and slashed at Kanda's chest again. Kanda deflected the slash with his other blade, but flinched as Ryuu kicked him in the opening underneath his arm holding Mugen. Kanda slid backwards slightly and glared at Ryuu angrily. Pain burned Kanda's shoulders as he gripped Mugen tightly in his hand. A blur suddenly rushed past Kanda, and Ryuu held the flat side of his sword up to block Krory's fist. Krory's fist collided with the lower part of the sword and the Count swiftly grabbed the sword's hilt before twirling in the air and slamming his foot into Ryuu's neck. The boy hit the ground hard as Krory huffed bitterly.

"You brats keep taking all the action," Krory said as Ryuu slowly stood back up and stared at the Count. Ryuu glanced behind him at where Lavi was ready with his hammer. Lavi smirked slightly as he gripped his hammer.

"You're greatly outnumbered. Do you really think you can win?" Lavi asked and Ryuu fell silent before suddenly raising his sword and smashing it into the ground, blasting a large cloud of dust up from the crater he had made.

"Then I'll take you out one at a time," Ryuu's voice said and Lavi quickly turned around to see Ryuu bring his sword back before swinging it down at where Lenalee sat next to Allen, completely unaware of Ryuu's presence. "Women have no place on the battlefield!"

"Lenalee!" Lavi shouted as the sword neared Lenalee's head. The sword smashed into the ground, creating a small crater. Ryuu's eyes widened as a foot was a couple inches from the side of his head before kicking him a fair distance away. Lavi froze up as Lenalee placed her foot back down with Allen behind her sort of thrown away from the crater still asleep. Ryuu quickly stood back up and glared at Lenalee angrily. Lenalee stared back silently while the butterfly on the backs of her boots fluttered a little. Ryuu pushed off the ground before swinging his large sword at Lenalee, only to have Lenalee easily flip over the blade and kick down on the top of Ryuu's head. Ryuu hit the ground face first while Lenalee landed gracefully on the ground next to him. She leaned back as Ryuu swung his sword upwards at her. Ryuu jumped to his feet and glared at Lenalee lividly.

"Women aren't supposed to be able to fight!" he snapped before getting kicked in the chin and then the chest. Lavi gaped as Lenalee easily dodged Ryuu's attacks and continued to kick him around.

"Is it just me or is Lenalee mad?" Lavi wondered and Kanda huffed before sheathing Mugen sourly. Krory sighed sadly before placing his hand over his face. Back in the fight, Ryuu was angrily swinging his sword around, creating a bigger impact each time.

"Stand still!" he shouted before missing again as Lenalee leapt very high into the air. Lenalee stared down at where Ryuu stood among the craters he had made.

_'My body feels lighter than usual… I can fight now. I won't be a burden anymore,' _Lenalee thought before the butterfly on her boots started to glow before she rocketed down to the ground. Ryuu's eyes widened as Lenalee's foot slammed into his head, smashing his head through the ground. Lenalee landed lightly on the ground and looked away from the small crater she had made with Ryuu's head. Lavi grinned widely before cheering. Lenalee smiled to the others until the large sword impaled her chest from behind.

"I'm… not going… to lose to a girl…" Ryuu said lividly as he stood back up staggering with his hand on the hilt of his large sword. Lenalee's eyes widened and the others froze in their places as they stared in shock. Ryuu glared at Lenalee's back while panting heavily. "You're first, girl."

* * *

Cedric hugged the ground after he, Timmy, Jordan, and Keria got off of Jordan's Innocence train. The train shrank back down to its small toy size before happily chugging over to Jordan, who picked it up slowly. Keria ignored them and headed into the church with a small huff. Timmy ran off to get something to eat while Cedric muttering something about never getting on a train again. Jordan perked up as Komui walked out of the church with a smile on his face.

"Welcome home," he said and Jordan nodded shyly while Cedric sobbed continuously. Komui smiled happily before nudging Cedric with his foot and crouching down to him. "Cedric, I have a little errand for you."

"No trains… no trains…"

"No, no trains this time. I need you to go find these people. I would ask Derek, but he's not around at the moment," Komui stated and handed Cedric four photos. Cedric opened his eyes and looked at the photos before going chalk white in the face.

"You want me… to find them…?"

"Well, no. I know where three are, but the last one is always tricky," Komui explained and Cedric returned to sobbing and Komui sighed sadly before adding, "If you do this errand, I'll let you buy as many barrels of alcohol as you want."

Cedric was immediately to his feet and grinning as he took the photos from Komui.

"Leave it to me! Just wait, my drinks!" he shouted before speeding off. Komui waved after Cedric with one hand behind his back that had two fingers crossed. Komui chuckled evilly until he was smacked in the head by a basket. Komui fell to the ground while Milly stared down at him.

"You have work to do, Chief."

"You're such an ogre, Milly… Just like your brother…" Komui muttered and Reever poked his head out of the church.

"I heard that, Chief. Now hurry up."

* * *

**How cruel to be stabbed in the back.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Smoke and mirrors aren't the only way to fool someone. It takes speed to truly fool. Suppressed for so long, Innocence takes flight, but which one? Next Time: Fuel On The Fire! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: We at Noah Corner have been told that during the OC Tournament, we are to house the participants (currently four, two for each side). For the DGM side, myself and Derek. And for the One Piece side, Nico Rune and Zephyr Gale.

Derek: No good flat-chested pirate. *is kicked in the head by said pirate*

Rune: WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLAT-CHESTED?!

Zephyr: *sighs*

Keria: As you can see, we still need more in order to get this tournament over with. Now on to the questions.

**Question: To Cedric, If they didn't give any more alcohol what would you have done?**

Cedric: Rebel.

**Question: You got one week vacation, how would you have spend it?**

Keria: By myself.

Tyrir: Training.

Cedric: Drinking.

Derek: Sight-seeing.

Roade: Playing!

Keria: That's all for now. See you next time.

Rune: You punks are lucky. We never got any Q&A Corner...

Zephyr: All we got was a 110 chapter fic. ;.;

Rune: And a trilogy.

Zephyr: And a holiday fic.

Keria: --; Do you want pity or an award?

Rune: You get awards too here? Sheesh, I'm going to go complain.

Zephyr: I'll come with you! There's hot girls here and I wasn't informed! *is kicked by Rune to the moon*

Cedric: There goes a fellow brother. *sighs sadly*

Keria: Join him then. *kicks Cedric to the moon* Now it's over.


	30. The 30th Night: Fuel On The Fire

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 30th Night- Fuel On The Fire**

Lavi stared in shock as Ryuu kept his sword impaled through Lenalee's chest. Ryuu stared at Lenalee's back silently before glancing at where his blade had entered Lenalee's back. Strangely enough, there was no blood around where she had been stabbed. Lenalee suddenly started to dissolve into mist, making Ryuu's eyes widen before he was smashed into the ground from above. Lenalee flipped through the air and landed gracefully on the ground before glancing back at where Ryuu had been hit further into the ground.

"That was for attacking us," she said while Lavi sighed in relief. Kanda examined his right shoulder silently as Lenalee looked over at where Allen lay before walking over to him and kneeling down. She ran a hand through Allen's hair quietly before closing her eyes.

* * *

**Months Earlier…**

Lenalee slowly opened her eyes to the wooden ceiling above the bed she lay in. She looked over to see the covers moved and she slowly sat up while staring at where Allen sat on a stool with his back to her.

"Allen…?" she wondered sleepily making Allen jump slightly and turn his head around. Lenalee flinched as blood rolled down from Allen's left eye. A little later, Lenalee dabbed the last of the blood from Allen's face with a sad frown.

"Thanks…" Allen whispered quietly while looking out of the window next to the bed. Lenalee nodded slowly before squeezing the cloth she was using over a basin of water. Lenalee dropped the cloth into the basin, which made Allen look over at her to see her crying. He flinched in surprise before she hugged him tightly.

"You're not going to leave… are you?" Lenalee asked quietly and Allen rested his cheek on Lenalee's head while running a hand through her hair.

"No… I won't ever leave."

* * *

**Present Time**

Lenalee rested Allen's head on her lap while Lavi looked to see if Ryuu was out cold. He wasn't, however, as he swung his sword up at Lavi who barely got out of the way. Lenalee looked up from Allen to see Ryuu huffing heavily while gripping his sword tightly.

"I will not be beaten… by a girl!" he shouted, ticking two people off who proceeded to punching him in the face. Ryuu hit the ground hard while Kanda and Aroc held their fists up angrily. Lavi, Gran, and Zareth stared in amazement as the two boys glared down at Ryuu.

"Shut the hell up," they said dangerously in unison to an unconscious Ryuu. Kanda and Aroc glared at each other and then huffed bitterly. Lavi laughed quietly so Kanda or Aroc wouldn't hear, though Aroc did and kicked Lavi in the back making the Bookman land face first onto the ground.

* * *

Cedric grimaced sadly as he looked around the paved street of London. He looked down at the map he had drawn on a piece of paper. He sobbed quietly at the squiggles and shapes that were on the paper.

"How am I supposed to find this guy…? Maybe they want to just get rid of me," Cedric muttered gloomily while two wealthy-looking women walked past chatting.

"I heard he's in town."

"Really? Then we should pay him a visit, huh?"

"I hear he's quite the ladies' man."

"And he treats all his dates to the best of the best."

Cedric watched the two women and then sobbed from happiness this time while looking at the sky.

"Thank you, my guardian angel!" he said while people looked at him weirdly as he straightened up and followed the women as sneakily as he could while drunk. Cedric peeked around the corner and was assaulted by a barrage of noise coming from one building while one person shouted above the noise.

"Where's my Romanèe-conti? I want it!" Cedric beamed happily as he slipped into the restaurant and coughed at the smoke filling the place. He looked around the place and easily found a spot surrounded by women as the men looked on jealously. Cedric took out his map and flipped it to see the orders he had been given that he drew his map on without a care.

"Approach with caution," he read off the orders and he nodded before folding the paper and walking slowly towards the mob of women. "Excuse me…"

The women ignored Cedric while the men watched anxiously at Cedric's tries to get through the mob. Twenty minutes later, Cedric consulted the orders again.

"If unable to get to him, use force with caution. Got it…" Cedric muttered before folding and pocketing the orders. He took a deep breath, and just to make sure, he climbed one of the store's wooden beams (while the owner glared at him) to see the center of the mob of women. Cross was sitting with a large grin on his face while the women around him laughed and drank with him. "Okay, it's him."

Cedric was pulled off the beam by the owner of the store and dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Cedric held an arm up at the ceiling before standing up on his own. He adjusted his glasses and took another deep breath and shouting through the noise.

"CROSS MARIAN IS TERRIBLE IN BED!"

That got Cross's and the women's attention. The women were instantly on Cedric, clawing and shouting at him while the men in the store watched calmly from their seats. Cross took a drag from his cigarette before grinning.

"Ladies, let the man up. If he says I'm no good, then let's settle this with a drinking match like men," he said slyly and Cedric groaned dizzily before being dragged to his feet and thrown into a chair opposite Cross. Cross motioned to the owner who brought out a plate of all sorts of booze. Cross grinned at Cedric for a second and then raised an eyebrow. "Don't I know you?"

Cedric swayed dizzily until suddenly stopping after the owner had uncorked one of the bottles.

"Schwarzbier," Cedric said automatically making Cross and the owner pause before they looked at the label to see what it was. Cross grinned at Cedric and then held up a glass.

"You know your booze, huh? Normally I don't let dirty things near me, but I'll make an exception for one match," Cross said and Cedric regained his bearings. Cedric groaned quietly as he gripped his head.

"S-Sorry… my head hurts so much…"

"… We haven't even started yet though. How drunk are you already?"

* * *

**How drunk indeed.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Allen is taken to the spring where the Dark matter comes from, but upon arrival he is greeted with something more. Meanwhile, Belial is out for new experiments. Next Time: Fragment of Gosforth! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: Because we received no questions, we dug up a questionable subject.

**Question: How can Cedric drink so much?**

Derek: Questionable indeed.

Cedric: I have the liver of God! *is mugged by every Catholic in the world*

Derek: Tell the truth.

Cedric: Okay, okay... *fixes glasses* When I was little, my brother Kyle and I liked playing on the family wagon of our farm. One day, the wagon rolled down a hill and crashed at the bottom. Kyle had his arm and leg broken while a piece of the broken wagon stabbed me in the liver. Our parents instantly brought us to a doctor, and the doctor brought me to a hospital. They removed my damaged liver and in a few weeks, I was sent back home with Kyle. My dad, being the awesome man he was, gave each of us a glass of my father's infamous and very popular homemade wine to celebrate our recover (which came after a harsh lecture about playing on the wagon in the first place). My mom wondered if I should drink the wine and after a small discussion, they let me try one time. The next morning, Kyle had a hangover while I was running around. My parents took me to the doctor again who told us that my stomach had adapted to the loss of the liver. Now whenever I drink wine or alcohol, my stomach can break it down into adrenalin. So now whenever I don't drink, my body is slower and I get hangovers. That is my story about how I can drink so much.

Noahs: *fast asleep*

Cedric: Hehehe... works every time. *opens a bottle and drinks* That's all for today. See ya next chapter, readers!


	31. The 31st Night: Fragment of Gosforth

**Author's Note: Could it be? Yes, I updated twice in a row in a single day! XD Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 31st Night- Fragment of Gosforth**

Allen groaned loudly as he leaned back on his hands while Joyd laughed happily. Melanie giggled lightly while Joyd set up another round of the game he and Allen played. The other Noahs had started to take note about their game as they watched the two continue to play. After a few minutes, Joyd pumped his fist in the air victoriously. Allen's head hung forward with a sad sigh while the Noahs cheered Joyd on.

"Come on, it's not that hard of a game, Allen! I learned this from an old man out in the east. I was thinking of renaming it though. The old man called it Shuu. What a funny name, huh?" Joyd asked and Bondomu laughed loudly.

"You should call it something cool! Like Mancala!"

"What kind of name is that?" Joyd wondered under his breath before Road poked her head into the back.

"We're almost there!" she announced and the Noahs looked to her before Bondomu challenged Joyd to the game. Allen leaned back against the wall of the caravan before looking out of the back opening. He stared up at the blue sky and grass-covered cliffs as they were riding through a crevice. The caravan bumped to a stop in a large enclosed grassy field that even had a small pond off in the corner. The Noahs and Allen got out of the caravan while Adam untied the horse so it could exercise and drink the water from the pond. Allen stretched his legs quietly a small shiver rode down his back. Allen slowly lifted his head and saw a large pool of black material in the corner opposite the pond. Joyd clapped Allen on the shoulder with a grin.

"Get a crate, Allen!" he said and Allen turned his head in confusion before a crate was shoved into his hands. Allen followed Joyd to the black pool that glowed an eerie purple color. Joyd opened the crate and put it into the pool letting it fill up with the black material. Allen mimicked him and then watched Joyd close the crate. Joyd helped Allen seal his crate and the two brought the crates back to the caravan while Bondomu and Wrath filled crates as well.

"What is this stuff?" Allen asked as he and Joyd went back for another round with new crates. Joyd filled his crate before answering.

"Gasber. This is the stuff we use to bring people back to life. And that over in the center of it is the source," Joyd said while Allen filled his own crate. Allen lifted his head slightly to see the center of the pool, only to nearly drop his crate from surprise. In the center of the pool, surrounded with a clear orb that crackles with purple static was a purple object that looked like a broken off corner to a small box. Joyd chuckled at Allen's reaction before straightening Allen's crate for him. "We call this the Spring of Gosforth, named after one of the Seven Holy Knights of Breaker."

Allen looked to Joyd in shock and then the purple object. Allen glanced down at the Gasber pool that nearly was touching his left arm. Allen absentmindedly dipped his hand into the pool when Joyd had left for the caravan. The Gasber didn't sting Allen's left hand as Allen had thought it would. Instead, it felt cool and soothed Allen's hand despite it being Innocence. Joyd returned after Allen had removed his hand and Allen quickly rushed his crate over to the caravan before he and Joyd sat down for food.

"Hey, Joyd?"

"Yeah?"

"Who are those Seven Holy Knights of… Breaker?" Allen asked, barely able to say the word "Breaker" through the food in his mouth. Joyd nodded and then took a small rock and started craving into the dirt seven stick people in a circle.

"The Seven Holy Knights are said to be the foundation of the world. They represent Hell, Wisdom, Health, Power, Life, Heaven, and Balance. We've heard about them on our travels and we've also heard that they were made into angels by God. Now all that's left of them is a piece of each of their swords. That piece over there is what we think came from Gosforth's sword. Gosforth represented Life and was one of the more generous Knights or so we've heard. Rumor has it is that Tyrant Koah defeated the seven Knights, which is how they became angels."

"And what's with the Breaker part?"

"No idea. I've heard about a ruler that the Knights served before serving God. Maybe his name was Breaker?" Joyd wondered while putting a hand to his chin to think. Allen finished his food quickly and put his plate down while staring at the black pool again. Allen recalled the large beast that had appeared from the red Fragment when the Earl had obtained it.

"Was one of the Knights called Megiddo?" Allen asked and Joyd nodded slowly after thinking.

"Holy Knight Megiddo. Represented Hell. Out of the seven Knights, he was one of the only Knights to fall from grace after becoming an angel. The only other Knight that fell was called Gylfi. But these are all rumors, you know. They may never have existed!" Joyd said with a laugh and Allen smiled slightly. Allen stared at the black pool silently until hearing soft music float in the air. He and Joyd looked to see Fiddler playing an instrument of sorts as he sat against the cliff wall. The other Noahs listened as well while Fiddler played with a smile on his face.

"Times like this is what I like the most. No war or fighting. Just peace and quiet," Joyd said while closing his eyes and leaning back against the caravan. Allen perked up as Adam suddenly walked out beside Allen while looking around. Adam glanced down and saw Allen staring back up at him.

"What's wrong, Adam?"

"Nothing, I just felt like something was watching us," Adam said and an eerie laugh rang out around the enclosed field.

"I'd expect nothing less from you, brother." Adam's eyes widened before something shot down from the sky and, without warning, cleaving Fiddler's left side from his right. The Noahs froze in shock as the two halves of Fiddler's body fell away from the large sword identical to the Earl's that was now impaled into the ground where Fiddler had been sitting. A figure stood on the sword's hilt with a white cape draped around him. The person removed his eye-mask and grinned at the Noahs with cold gray eyes. The 14th chuckled icily while Adam's fists clenched tightly till his knuckles were white with anger.

"I've finally caught up to you and your little group, brother. Now I hope you won't make me work hard now for what I want," the 14th said before pushing down on the sword's hilt till it twirled out of the ground. The 14th caught his sword in his hand with his grin still stretched across his face. The Noah glared at the 14th while Joyd grabbed Allen's shoulder and roughly pushed him behind him.

"Get back, Allen. This isn't anything you should be concerned about. It's just our little temper-tantrum sibling," Joyd said with curling his fingers into fists while the 14th looked around calmly.

"Oh dear, this is hardly fair," the 14th said and then threw his sword to Adam. Adam caught the sword with ease and glanced at it before glaring at the 14th.

"You dare bring these out, brother?! There's a reason why they were sealed in the first place!" Adam shouted and the 14th stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Please. If you're going to seal them, why make them in the first place?" he asked before drawing another large sword identical this time to Allen's. Adam readied the sword silently and without looking back, he addressed the Noahs.

"All of you who can't fight, stay far away. Today, the 14th falls!" Adam shouted angrily before pushing off the ground towards the 14th. The 14th grinned happily as he pushed off the ground as well and the two charged towards each other. Allen stepped back further while Melanie and Road joined him away from the others. Allen looked to his left hand and narrowed his eyes. He tried to will his Innocence to activate, but it didn't respond no matter how hard he tried to force it to invocate. Adam and the 14th clashed their sword together as Adam glared at the 14th and the 14th grinned back at Adam.

* * *

The night sky stared down onto the small city that lay below it. Surrounding the city were hills covered in grass and dirt roads. Several sounds came from the top of one hill as hundreds of Akuma stood on or hovered over the hill while Belial stood at the head of the Akuma. Belial chuckled coolly while staring down at the city.

"Lord Noah, can we attack now?" one Akuma asked and Belial turned his head to stare at the Akuma.

"Of course not. This is simply a search for more test subjects. After I find some, you can kill as many as you want," he said and the Akuma murmured with happiness. Belial looked back at the city and chuckled icily before descending the hill towards the city.

* * *

**And so begins the battle of the Noah versus the 14th! XD**

**Next Chapter Preview: Why waste time telling you when you can go read it now?**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: ... Well...

Ran: Froggie!

Keria: We have another entry to the tournament...

Ran: Froggie!

Keria: ... If she would just...

Ran: Froggie!

Keria: ... Shut up...

Ran: Froggie!

Rune: OKAY! We get you! There's a stupid frog hopping around!

Zephyr: So... now there's three on their side...

Rune: It's only cause we don't have that big of a fanbase.

Zephyr: Totally. All Creator's fault.

Rune: Yep.

Derek: --; I won't get into this...

Keria: Why are we standing here when there's another chapter?

Rune: ...

Zephyr: ...

Derek: ...

Ran: Froggie!


	32. The 32nd Night: Breaker

**Author's Note: Hehehe.... Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**The 32nd Night- Breaker**

Belial looked around the streets silently while staring at each individual person intently. Belial chuckled lightly while tapping his finger against the side of his leg. He paused when something small bumped into the back of his legs. Belial turned with his right hand, invisible to whoever had bumped into his legs, was ready to strike. He stopped, however, when the little girl that had bumped into him rubbed her forehead in pain. The girl's brown hair annoyed Belial somehow as he stared at it until a voice called out to the little girl.

"Karen! Don't run on ahead like that!" Belial looked up and something in his mind snapped as he stared at the long brown haired woman that had called to the little girl. The little girl, Karen, nodded slowly and ran over to the woman happily.

"Yes, mommy!" Karen said cheerfully before being picked up by the woman. The woman looked to Belial as if to apologize but stopped when she stared at Belial's face. Belial's mind had frozen over until the evil-looking mouth that hovered in Belial's mind shattered. Belial's senses drained in that second while something inside his head raged like an inferno, torching what remained of Belial's mind and senses. The woman tilted her head slightly and rubbed her eyes before staring back at Belial.

"… Tyrir?" Mydia asked slowly while a small tear formed on the corner of her eye.

* * *

The Akuma waited patiently on the hill while staring down at Berlin. Feros sat on the ground away from the Akuma while a grimace on his face as he had to listen to the Akuma exchanging stories of when they were human. Feros looked at his own hand and clenched it after hearing the word "human" used.

"… I never asked for this…"

* * *

Mydia took a cautious step forward while the little girl in her arms stared at Mydia in confusion.

"Mommy?" Karen wondered softly, snapping the redhead out of his trance. Mydia softly bit her bottom lip before raising her hand slowly to the side of Belial's head. Mydia then swiftly and professionally slugged Belial in the head. Belial hit the ground hard while Mydia pouted down at him.

"Where have you been?! I was told you left without a word! I've been waiting for you… for so long…" Belial looked to see Mydia fall to her knees, letting Karen down softly on her feet. Karen patted her mother's shoulder sadly without knowing what was going on while Belial silently stared at Mydia. Inside Belial's mind, a shard of his mind screamed before being snuffed out by the growing inferno. Belial slowly started to stand up until Mydia suddenly latched onto his pant leg. "W-Wait…"

* * *

Mydia brought them to the same café she and Tyrir had gone to so long ago. Karen played with Mydia's hands while sitting on her lap. Mydia smiled softly at Karen before looking over at Belial.

"I was so sad… The doctors were so shocked when I woke up five years ago. They said it was a miracle, but I didn't see you. I asked and they said you had run out. They said I had been out for a month and that I was soon going to be pronounced dead. One of the doctors helped me get better, and well…" Mydia trailed off as she stroked Karen's hair. "After I was better, the doctor let me move in with him and we had Karen. But right after her was born, he had gone out for some food… There was this awful sound that sounded like a gun going off without end… When I ran out to see, I found his clothes and nothing more…"

Karen looked up at her mother as the five-year-old patted her mother's cheek softly to comfort her. Belial was silent as the inferno inside his mind listened intently. The image of an Akuma flashed through the inferno in Belial's mind before Mydia continued.

"I… I remember screaming… screaming for help… screaming for you… Nobody came… I was all alone with Karen. Where have you been, Tyrir…? I missed you…" Mydia whispered while crying and Belial didn't respond but slowly looked out of the window to the night. Mydia wiped her eyes with the back of her hand while Karen tried to comfort her mother. Belial stood from the table, making Mydia's head jerk up in surprise.

"T-Tyrir…? Where are you going?" she asked shakingly and Belial looked to Mydia before looking down at the floor without answering. Mydia sniffed while still crying. "W-Will you come back…? I don't want to be alone…"

Belial looked to Mydia and then put his hand on her shoulder before stepping past her and whispering to her.

"I'll be back after I finish some unfinished business." Mydia quickly grabbed onto Belial's arm, making him jerk back slightly.

"Wait…" Mydia took out a small piece of paper from her purse and quickly scribbled on it. She handed the paper to Belial. "Our address. I… I really hope you come back…"

Belial silently took the paper and then wiped a tear from Mydia's eye with a small smile. Mydia's eyes widened slightly at the action while Belial stepped out of the café. Karen looked to her mother and frowned slightly as her mother had started to smile. Mydia giggled lightly and then smiled to Karen.

"He left me with the bill this time," she whispered and Karen pursed her lips cutely.

"Will Mommy's friend visit us again?"

"I sure hope so, sweetie."

"I do too! His hair was all red! He was cool!" Karen said cheerfully and Mydia giggled at her daughter.

"He sure is… and he finally smiled…"

* * *

The Akuma and Feros perked up as Belial walked back up the hill.

"Lord Noah! Can we attack now?" an Akuma asked and Belial didn't respond as he adjusted his collar silently.

"Lord Noah!" the Akuma repeated and Belial sighed quietly without looking up. The Akuma stared at Belial waiting until Belial lifted his head and stared at the Akuma with blood red eyes.

"I'm sorry, but are you talking to me?" Belial asked strangely and the Akuma looked at each other while Belial stared at the hundreds of Akuma. He sighed loudly and rubbed his neck calmly. The Akuma looked back at Belial before one stepped towards him.

"Lord Belial! Can we attack the city now?" it asked and Belial looked at the Akuma with his eyes burning.

"Belial? Oh yeah, that's the name of the fool that took over my body, right. Sorry, you miserable pieces of trash." The Akuma stared in shock before screeching from the sudden wildfire that engulfed all of them but Feros, who had managed to jump away in time. Belial ran a hand through his red hair while the Akuma burned and screeched. Feros's eyes widened when he saw that Belial's forehead was clear with no sign of Stigmata.

"Get my name right, trash. I'm Tyrir. Tyrir Breaker." Tyrir grinned widely his usual grin while the Akuma burned till their souls were ash. Feros trembled as Tyrir looked to the Akurei. "And who the hell are you?"

* * *

**I kinda cried when writing this chapter...**

**Next Chapter Preview: The 14th goes head-on against the Noah Clan, but with second that goes by, the Noah Clan is changed forever. What will be the outcome of this brawl? Next Time: Family Feud I! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Roade: yay, Tyrir's back! ... But why hasn't he come here yet?

Derek: Who knows? --;

**Question: Aren't you guys excited for the tournament?**

Derek: I am, but...

Keria: --; It's currently 3 vs. 2. Our side still needs 5 more, and the OP side needs 6.

Ran: Froggie!

Zephyr: Yeah, we need more picks for our side. Right, Captain?

Rune: Headache...

Zephyr: Uhh...

Cedric: Lucky punks get to duke it out against each other.

Roade: You want to join, Cedric?

Cedric: YEAH RIGHT! XO I don't have a death wish!

Keria: Then shut up. See you all next time.


	33. The 33rd Night: Family Feud I

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 33rd Night- Family Feud I**

Sparks flew through the air as Adam and the 14th exchanged blows with each other, neither managing a hit on their opponent. The 14th jumped away from Adam as Wrath suddenly rushed at them with his fists raised. Wrath glared at the 14th while Bondomu lunged at the 14th's back. Without turning, the 14th swiftly slashed Bondomu across the chest with his sword.

Bondomu's eyes widened before hitting the ground while purple ooze oozed out from the cut in Bondomu's chest. Bondomu let out a piercing scream while grabbing at his head in pain. Adam charged at the 14th and the two parried again until Lustul kicked out at the 14th. The 14th leaned back quickly and smirked before slashing Lustul from the leg to her chest. Lustul fell to the ground while her leg had started liquefying.

"W-What's happening to them?" Allen asked Road who watched silently before shaking her head.

"I don't know…" she replied as the three watched the 14th and Adam continue their parry. The 14th grinned as they parried across the field, the 14th being the one pushing Adam backwards.

"What's wrong, brother? Do you not want to be cut?" the 14th asked slyly before avoiding Adam's sword and blocking Wrath's fist with the flat side of his blade. The 14th narrowed his eyes as Wrath's strength pushed the 14th away from Adam. The 14th grinned suddenly and slashed Wrath as well with his large sword. Wrath hit the ground, crackling with purple electricity while Adam lunged at the 14th. The 14th deflected Adam's sword and laughed as they returned to fiercely parrying each other's blows. The 14th suddenly flinched as something had wrapped around his right leg.

He glanced over to see Mercym holding wires by the hand. Adam took the opening to slash at the 14th. The 14th smirked slightly before blocking Adam's sword with his own, but at the moment of contact, the 14th moved his sword and ducked so Adam's sword swung by overhead. Adam's eyes widened as the 14th grinned widely and threw his sword at Mercym. The sword impaled Mercym in the head, causing the Noah to let go of the wires that bound the 14th's leg. The 14th slipped out of the wires and pulled his sword out of Mercym's head before quickly blocking Adam's next swing. The 14th chuckled as Adam looked livid towards the 14th.

"Damn you…" Adam muttered angrily and the 14th smirked icily before swerving to the side, causing Adam's sword to fall to the ground. Adam's eyes widened at the 14th sudden move while the 14th thrusted his sword towards Adam's head. The sword barely missed Adam's head as it had impaled Road, which caused the blade to go off course. Road's eyes narrowed as she held strong between the 14th and Adam. Adam gripped his sword tightly while the 14th gritted his teeth. The 14th pulled his sword out of Road as Adam swung at him angrily. The two exchanged more blows as Adam grew angrier and angrier. "Bondomu, Lustul, Wrath, Mercym, and now Road… When will you be satisfied, 14th?!"

"When I become the Millennium Earl, of course. And I will be…" the 14th trailed off as he dodged Adam's sword and grabbed Adam by the arm with his free hand. With surprising strength, the 14th threw Adam far back while laughing. "As soon as you hand over that Fragment!"

Adam steadied himself as he skidded on the ground, near the spring. He glanced towards the crackling Fragment at the center of the spring while Wisely and Tryde double-teamed the 14th. The 14th blocked Wisely's fist while at the same time colliding his leg against the one Tryde kicked out at the 14th. The 14th gritted his teeth as he swung rapidly at the two, but the two were too fast and continued to dodge each swing. The 14th dug his foot into the ground and suddenly kicked up with the foot, sending dirt into Tryde's face.

Tryde flinched from the surprise attack before the 14th slashed Tryde from top to bottom. Wisely managed to punch the 14th in the head, but paused as the 14th pushed off the ground with his hand and slashed Wisely's forehead with his sword. Wisely fell to the ground screaming in agony while grabbing at his forehead.

Desires drew a dagger out of its sheath while Mightra gripped a spear tightly in his hands. The 14th grinned at the two before charging at the two with his sword pulled back. Mightra thrusted his spear at the 14th, only for the 14th to twirl out of the way. Desires swung his dagger at the 14th's back, but was sent flying back as the 14th's foot came out of nowhere from under the cape, landing perfectly against Desires' chest. The 14th dodged Mightra's spear again and effortlessly snapped it in half with a swing of his sword.

Mightra flinched before the 14th coolly slashed the Noah's head off. Mightra hit the ground and Desires coughed violently trying to get back up. The 14th glanced back and jumped into the air before falling downwards at Desires. Desires' eyes widened as the 14th's sword impaled him in the chest while the 14th stood on the hilt. The 14th hopped off of the hilt and pulled it out of Desires before being punched in the side of the head by Joyd. The 14th glared over at Joyd before being swiftly kicked in the head. Allen and Melanie watched as Joyd dodged the 14th's sword and land another punch to the 14th's head.

"Joyd sure is mad…" Melanie whispered softly as the 14th straightened himself up and glared at Joyd. The 14th paused before grinning for some reason. He gripped his sword and hurled it towards Joyd. Joyd instantly swerved away from the sword, but his eyes widened at where the sword was headed.

Melanie froze as the sword impaled her through the heart. Melanie coughed up blood as she fell backwards while Allen stared in shock. Joyd was grabbed by the back of the head and smashed into the ground while the 14th kneed Allen in the stomach before pulling his sword out of Melanie.

"Well, only two left besides this little brown mouse," the 14th said without a glance to Allen as he stared at Joyd and Adam. The 14th roughly kicked Allen in the head while grinning at Adam and Joyd. "Ready to get serious now?"

* * *

**XD One large fight!**

**Next Chapter Preview: Only Adam and Joyd are left (with Allen) as the 14th continues to fight. Adam is left with no other choice but to fight back. Next Time: Family Feud II! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: We didn't have any questions-

Rune: What about that double of me?

Keria: ... So we decided to do something else.

Rune: -,- (Ignored me..)

Derek: What are we doing? --;

Zephyr: Something fun?

Ran: Froggie!

Keria: While we are waiting for more tournament entries, we'll interview Creator.

Derek: Count me out. -.-

Keria: Fine. Let's go.

Rune: Sure. -,-

Noah: I'm here! ;D

**Question: What made you like AllenxLenalee?**

Noah: What's not to like? Lenalee's cute and Allen strikes me as someone who knows how to take care of her. Though if Allen wasn't in DGM, I'd definitely take Lenalee myself... Kufufu...

**Question: Why did you start writing for them?**

Noah: I have no idea off the top of my head. I wrote fics before that were never published, and I felt like writing again a few years ago. I started with LuffyxNami of One Piece and then was told about DGM. In fact, Innocence of Noah was just a shot at trying the AxL pairing. I'm kinda glad it went over very well with people.

**Question: Have you done anything else besides writing for AxL?**

Noah: Naturally. I made a group on Crunchyroll that has over 600 members as well as make a community and two forums on this site. The link to the main forum on this site is on my profile page, and I would REALLY like visitors.

**Question: Why do you use OCs?**

Noah: I find them very useful for enemies to the actual characters and it gives me a chance to work my imagination overtime. They're also fun to kill off when I need them to be. But I do try to write fics without any OCs. The closest I've gotten is three one-shots for Digimon, but nothing for DGM. I guess DGM and One Piece get all my OCs.

**Question: If you could add any OC to DGM, which would it be?**

Noah: Tyrir Breaker hands down! He's German, he's cool, and he's smart! He's like a German Komui but with a superiority attitude. Plus I find Germans very interesting when it comes to 19th Century and 20th Century time periods.

**Question: Have you ever met a fan in real life?**

Noah: No, I haven't. I want to though! I would also like to meet Katsura Hoshino, but that's less likely to happen.

**Question: Do you advertise the fact that you are Noah Gabriel?**

Noah: Yep, I do. On my school Grad sweater, we could put our nicknames on the sleeve for an extra 5 bucks. I put Noah Gabriel on it. So if any of my fans live in Montreal, look for a Lakeside Academy black sweater being worn by a guy with red hair! ;D I'm 95 percent sure that it'll be me!

**Question: What's your dream job?**

Noah: To be a mangaka like Hoshino! I want to be able to draw my characters out like I see them (cause some of them look awesome in my mind)! Plus it sounds fun. The only problem is that I have no skill at drawing... *cries* I wanna draw my characters! *cries more*

**Last Question: What's your idea of a dream girl?**

Noah: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THIS?! Which one of you guys put this question in?!

Rune: He did. *points at Zephyr*

Zephyr: LIAR! It was yo- *is kicked in the face by Rune*

Noah: ... Anyway, I suppose I like shy girls cause they're like me. I also like long hair. Very cute. Though short can be just as cute if done right. If you look through my OCs, you'll see a certain trend with the girls. They have lolita minds, long hair, tend to use their feet in combat, and have a tendency to be shy.

Rune: U_U

Noah: ... With the exception, of course, of Rune.

Keria: Thank you, Creator.

Noah: Think nothing of it. Good day.

Keria: See you all next time.


	34. The 34th Night: Family Feud II

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 34th Night- Family Feud II**

The ground cracked underneath as Adam had his sword raised blocking the 14th's sword as the two stared at each other. The 14th swung his legs around and pushed off of Adam before Joyd swung his fist at where the 14th had been. Adam glanced behind him to the black pool of Gasber continuing to ripple despite the situation. Adam looked back at the 14th before addressing Joyd.

"Joyd, I need you to stall him for a moment," Adam said and Joyd paused in confusion as he looked at Adam. The 14th raised an eyebrow before his eyes snapped wide open. Joyd wasn't given time to wonder what Adam was planning as the 14th started charging at them.

"I won't let you do it before me!" he shouted angrily and Joyd evaded the 14th's sword before swiftly planting his foot into the side of the 14th's face. The 14th tumbled to the ground while Adam ran towards the Gasber. Allen watched weakly as Adam stretched his arm out towards the Fragment in the center of the pool.

In that moment, something whizzed past Joyd's head and the 14th's sword pierced through the center of Adam's back. Adam's eyes were wide as he started falling forward towards the black pool. Before he landed, however, his fingers ever so lightly skimmed the edge of the Fragment.

* * *

The dark room came to life as flames were lit along the walls. In the room lay several tables covered in scientific objects of unknown purpose. Along one wall were seven large tubes containing what appeared to be water with a solid unidentified object floating in the middle of the tube.

"What a pile of junk!" Some stuff was kicked out of the way as Tyrir looked around the still dark lab while Feros stood behind him looking around slowly. Tyrir huffed bitterly as he glanced at the tables. "I thought I had a genius take over my body! What a load of-"

"Master Noah was a genius," Feros said, but it only made Tyrir scoff.

"Yeah right! A genius wouldn't be stupid enough to let me take my body back! Only a fool would and then get deleted!" Tyrir said before walking over to the large tubes against the wall and he tapped one with his knuckle. "And what are these?"

"Master Noah had started to experiment on creating artificial humans that would be immune to Innocence. He called them Beta-Puppets. After failure, Master Noah scrapped them as you can see," Feros explained and Tyrir nodded slowly while staring at the tube in the corner of the room. Feros shifted uncomfortably while looking around the room again. "Only Master Noah should be in this room… Not even the other Noahs or Earl were allowed in here."

"That's good, I won't be disturbed then. And stop using "Master." You're making me sick," Tyrir said before sliding his black glove off his right hand and cracking his bare knuckles. Feros noticed the markings on the exposed part of Tyrir's forearm before Tyrir placed his hand onto the glass tube.

Instantly, blue lightning crackled and shot out of Tyrir's right hand and into the tube. Feros jumped back in sudden surprise while Tyrir watched calmly. The glass tube shattered and the water spilled out along with the object. Tyrir smirked and put his glove back on.

Feros looked at the object nervously. "Belial didn't even touch that one after Viridian, Vermillion, Plato, and Hercules failed. What are you going to do?" he asked slowly. Tyrir chuckled before placing his hand onto a black curtain that hung from the wall to cut off the area the tubes were in. The curtain shuddered with blue lightning before turning into a set of clothes. Tyrir tossed the clothes down at the object coolly. The object took the clothes and slowly put them on while the black cat ear on the top of the object's head twitched slightly.

"It said on the tube that the fool called you some stupid name. I'll give you a better name that will suit you…" Tyrir trailed off as he put a hand to his chin to think before suddenly grinning. "Nylph. That'll be a good name for the now leader of the former Beta-Puppets. Now what should I call you instead of Beta-Puppet? Just Puppet? Or…"

While Tyrir thought about it, Feros trembled. _'W-What… What… What kind of name is that? And who cares what they're called?' _

_

* * *

_

Allen couldn't hear anything but a wail that only increased in volume while the area vibrated from the ripples streaming forth from the pool of Gasber. Allen cupped his ears tightly to soften the noise, but it slipped through his hands and drove into his ears like drills. The Gasber in the pool had started to recede with the ripples while Adam lay in the center of the pool with the Fragment effortlessly sliding into the back of his hand. When the Fragment had disappeared into Adam's hand, he started screaming in agony that caused Allen's whole body to shiver and tremble.

The 14th looked livid as he glared towards the emptying pool. Adam's body thrashed while six colored lights descended from the sky and entered Adam's body. Allen watched wide-eyed as a purple skin started erupting from Adam's back and started to cover the Noah. Adam's hands gripped at his face that became longer with pointed ears sticking straight out. His bright gold eyes trembled while he continued to scream. Adam's mouth was covered with a large inhuman pearly white grin. Allen saw seven figures in knight's armor surround Adam each with a sword raised in front of their bodies against their armor. The differently colored knights stood silently before each of them moved their swords and impaled Adam's chest as a voice echoed from the knights, "Unto the wielder of the Fragmented Cube, we Holy Knights of Breaker give thee power of the Millennium." When the ripples and screaming slowly died down, Adam's body had completely changed into the body of the Millennium Earl.

The 14th, Joyd, and Allen stared in shock at Adam's body before purple lights shot out of Adam's new body and burrowed deeply into the bodies of the unconscious Noah. The purple lights avoided Joyd, but were enough for Joyd to collapse from shock. After everything settled, the 14th gritted his teeth angrily and reached for his sword that had been thrown out of Adam's body when the purple skin appeared.

"Damn you… I wanted the power of the Knights!" the 14th shouted and Allen perked up before feeling a familiar sensation from his left hand. The 14th gripped the hilt of his sword that was impaled into the ground. He was about to remove it from the ground until Allen dropped down from above onto the end of the hilt. The 14th's eyes widened in surprise as Allen glared at him. The 14th couldn't say anything in time for Allen to send him flying with his large glowing green claw.

Allen hopped to the ground and looked to his claw silently. _'I haven't seen this in a while… But why did the Innocence activate now? Did it respond to those Knights?' _Allen thought before looking back at Adam's body. Allen's eyes narrowed upon looking at the Earl's body in the center of the empty pool. The 14th slowly stood to his feet and stared at Allen.

"What's with that arm of yours, shrimp?" he asked coldly and Allen didn't reply as he flexed the fingers of his old claw. The 14th raised his hand at Allen, who quickly stepped away as the 14th's sword flung out of the ground and into the 14th's hand. Allen placed a hand onto his old claw and it switched into its firing mode. The rim of the hole became smaller as the sword mode was activated. Allen stared at the 14th calmly before kicking off the ground and swinging his left arm towards the 14th. The 14th swiftly blocked Allen's arm and flinched as his sword couldn't cut into Allen's arm.

"What the hell are you?!" the 14th snapped and Allen smirked slightly before replying finally.

"An Exorcist."

* * *

**Well, that works out nicely.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Allen, with his somehow awakened Innocence fights against the 14th, but Allen learns something he shouldn't have, can he continue on through this war? Next Time: When You Existed As Me! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: Well, the tournament is going great. Almost done with the registrations... But why did it have to be them...?

Roland: Hahahaha! Thank you very much for electing me!

Tyrir: ... Feh.

Derek: Why do I sense a feeling of dread...?

**Question: who have the saddest backstory in this trilogy?**

Keria: Um... Good question...

Derek: Yep... very good question...

Roade: Hmm...

Cedric: Um...

**Question: do you like the idea of having Karen and Mydia living at the HQ?**

Noahs: ... Who?

**Question: do you wish for Allen and Lenalee to be finally together (i mean also NOW, not only when the story is over) without being separated/kidnapped/put into sleep/almost killed every 2 days?**

Keria: Of course.

Derek: ...

Cedric: They're cute together.

Roade: Yep...

Keria: That's all for now.

Rune: I didn't get any face time.

Zephyr: Yeah, you guys hogged the whole Corner time!

Keria: -,- ...


	35. The 35th Night: When You Existed As Me

**Author's Note: Okay, let's get this ball back to rolling! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 35th Night- When You Existed As Me**

The 14th raised an eyebrow in confusion while staring at Allen.

"An… Exorcist?" he questioned curiously and Allen didn't stop to answer as he charged towards the 14th. The 14th quickly jumped away when Allen swung his arm at the white and black haired Noah. Allen swiftly turned his arm, pointing it at the 14th. The rim widened and hundreds of glowing bars fired from the opening at the 14th. The bars smashed into the side of the cliff encircling the field. After the risen dust fell, the 14th was seen barely standing with several of the bars impaled into his body.

"Game over," Allen said before his arm returned to its claw form and he charged towards the 14th. Suddenly, darkness flooded into Allen's vision before a hand stopped his claw. Allen's eyes widened as the darkness fully surrounded him while the 14th held Allen's claw back with a single hand.

"Hello, Walker. Enjoying peeking into my memories?" the 14th asked calmly and Allen flinched in surprise.

"Your… memories?"

"Naturally. Though how you are peeking at them is a mystery indeed. It's probably cause you came in contact with one of the Fragments," the 14th explained before noticing Allen's activated large claw. "Oh, yes. Let's correct this little problem at once."

The 14th removed his hand from Allen's claw and pointed at it before it snapped back to a normal arm. Allen stared in shock at his deactivated black arm as the 14th smirked coolly. Allen looked back to the 14th and stared unsmilingly at the Noah.

"Why was I looking at your memories?" Allen asked cautiously and the 14th shrugged slightly.

"Well, they are in you, after all. But this is a problem. You weren't supposed to find out about me still being in your body yet. Though this is a tad setback, it's manageable," the 14th said calmly while Allen looked on in confusion.

"What are you talking about?! I'm me!" Allen shouted angrily and the 14th chuckled icily.

"Keep telling yourself that. Do you want to know what you really are?" the 14th asked, but didn't wait for a reply as he snapped his fingers and the darkness faded to show the town Allen and the Noahs had been in with the ritual. Allen's eyes widened at the blood scattered all over the town.

The 14th chuckled again while glancing around. "My handiwork." The 14th ran a hand through his hair. "I've been looking for Adam's little band for a while now, and some fools tried to stop me. They were pretty stupid, and… Oh, what were their names? Well, one of them was named Gearz Ryan, I think."

Allen paused at the name and glared at the 14th bitterly. The 14th returned Allen's look with a mere smirk. "It wouldn't have happened if they had just done what I told them and told me where the Fragment was," the 14th explained with an icy grin.

"Why would you be interested in the Fragment?" Allen snapped vehemently and the 14th looked surprised at Allen.

"You don't know? Whoever becomes the master of the Fragments is given the title of Millennium Earl. Adam was the first to touch the Fragment, making him the master over all seven. But now, each Fragment has renewed its ownership and now only all seven can give out the title I want. That's where you come in, Allen Walker. You and Gin."

Allen's eyes widened slightly at the mentioning of Gin. The 14th noticed this and laughed. Allen clenched his fists tightly as if to punch the 14th, but didn't move as the 14th waved his hand without a care.

"You really need to put two and two together, boy. You see, after Adam became the Earl, I ran away but was attacked by Koah. Koah had just returned from killing that creepy king trying to make a weapon to destroy the world. But anyway, Koah killed me with his flail made of Innocence. I was just unlucky, I guess, that when the Earl came to be, the Innocence also activated," the 14th explained and Allen glanced at his left hand.

"So that's why my arm could activate?"

"Yep, but as you saw, it was your old claw probably because that time happened before your arm was destroyed. It should be back to normal now," the 14th said and Allen turned his black hand over and nodded slightly. The 14th chuckled and then looked up at the sky. "Anyway, Koah killed me and all, but I managed to separate my soul from my body using my sword. Then I possessed Koah's first wife's unborn child with half of my soul. The other half, just floated around until it was born."

Allen felt a cold bead of sweat roll down his face as the 14th grinned to him.

"I'm so glad Mana was able to retrieve you before anything happened to my soul."

"So that's it? I was born with half of your soul?"

"Not exactly. My half soul was the one that created you. You see, my soul somehow managed to create a second half for it, because as you know, no soul can exist with only half of it. So the halves of my soul, manifested into wholes. But that doesn't bother me. It just gave you your own conscious," the 14th said before chuckling. Allen gritted his teeth and snapped angrily, "I am not you!"

The 14th looked at Allen with a cold glare in his eyes while Allen glowered back. The two remained silent until the 14th suddenly started to laugh.

"What a funny kid you are! I guess my humor went to you, huh? Too bad you don't get a say. Now that you know about me, I'll need you to continue gathering the Fragments for me."

"Like hell I will!" Allen shouted and the 14th sighed sadly before crossing his arms over his chest. Allen clenched his fists so tightly they bled while the 14th tilted his head slightly to the side and grinned slyly.

"What was her name again? Lenalee, right?" Allen felt like he had been doused in freezing water.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Do what I tell you to and I won't. But it shouldn't matter to you. After all, once your job is done, there's no need for you anymore! So you have two choices, boy. One, you can defy me and I'll kill you and do whatever I want to the girl. Two, you do what I tell you to and I get to do whatever I want to the girl after you return to being me."

Allen didn't say anything, but continued to seethe with uncontrollable anger. The 14th grinned and laughed coldly while watching Allen struggle with the choice.

"Until you make your choice, you can go back. Just know that I'm here and that you're not allowed to die before your time. The same goes to that other one Gin. Oh, and speaking of him, would you like to know what Koah did after realizing that his first son was me? He killed his first wife, some Japanese girl called Sakura, and then tried to kill me again. Good thing his second wife started to give birth then or I'd be looking for yet another body! You see, Allen? People have known about me for a long time and have been unable to stop me. You are no different. You will never defeat me," the 14th said and raised his hand until Allen cut in.

"Who was that king you mentioned?" he asked and the 14th paused in surprise. He lowered his hand slightly and stared at Allen. Allen glared back with still anger in his eyes. The 14th sighed and decided to answer Allen.

"That king was the one that Koah killed to obtain his title as King of the World. The king was a human that had an unusual ability that made him feared worldwide. He was planning on creating this super weapon until Koah and that old hag, her name was Lucre or something, killed him in his own castle. Koah then destroyed the kingdom after the seven knights from that kingdom became angels. Pity, huh?" the 14th said and then snapped his fingers. The darkness returned around Allen, and Allen felt the cold surround his body.

* * *

The darkness clung to Allen's face with the odd smell of dirt and alcohol.

_'So this is what darkness smells like?' _Allen wondered as the darkness pressed harder onto his face.

"General Cross! Please remove your boot from his face!" a voice shouted and the darkness lifted, letting the light sting Allen's open eyes. Allen blinked several times and felt something fall onto him. When his vision cleared, Allen saw Cross Marian place his boot down on the floor as the Head Nurse scolded him uselessly on why people don't go and put their boots on patients' faces. Allen glanced down and saw Lenalee hugging him tightly while sobbing. Nearby, Komui was standing trying not to reach for the nearest weapon at the sight of Lenalee hugging Allen when she saw that he was awake.

"Welcome home, Allen," Komui said as calmly as possible while still seething. Allen nodded slowly and then felt that his right hand was closed tightly. He looked down and slowly uncurled his fingers. In the palm of his hand was the orange Fragment. Allen raised his right hand slightly and Komui took the Fragment gingerly.

"That makes one so far against the Earl's two," Komui said with a smile and then smiled to Allen. Allen nodded slowly and then felt something dig into his left hand while Komui was talking to Reever with his back to Allen. Lenalee was still crying as Allen used his right hand to soothe her silently. Allen looked to his left hand and opened it to see the purple Fragment shining back at him with a small paper note stuck under it. Allen moved the purple Fragment with his fingers and his eyes widened as the message on the paper glistened in the light before the paper dissolved into dust.

_A gift from yourself. Three more to find._

Allen didn't need even a second to figure out the message. He clenched his fingers around the purple Fragment and bitterly glared at his fist while the image of the laughing 14th entered his mind.

* * *

**There's the end of that little arc. Now we will start moving with more important things.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Allen finally gets some time with Lenalee, but can he follow his heart now knowing that it's not even his own? And a new player joins the war between the Black Order and Noahs. The King from 7000 years ago returns and is ready to end the war. And what could Tyrir be planning in Germany? Next Time: The King! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: Well...

**Question: Do anyone of you cook any good?**

Keria: Only I do.

Derek: I suck at cooking. -,-

Cedric: Same here.

**Question: What does Jordan's Innocence actually do?**

Keria: *drags Jordan in*

Jordan: My Innocence has three main techniques. The first one is called Track 1 in which my Innocence devours any inorganic matter set straight in front of it. Whatever it devours becomes "fuel" for the third technique. The second is called Track 2 in which my Innocence can transport me and the passengers to wherever I have already been. That technique cannot follow moving targets. Finally, the third is called Track 3. That one allows me to create a railway out of the "fuel" the Innocence gathered with Track 1. The railway is used to let my Innocence use Track 1 without having the need of enemies in front of the train. The railway can also be moved into a different position, but it uses fuel to and so the railway gets smaller.

Keria: And there you go. That's all we had for today. See you next time.


	36. The 36th Night: The King

**Author's Note: I'm very sorry for the wait, but my writing computer was hit by a virus, so I had to work off my USB. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 36th Night- The King**

The sky stood as if frozen as the city below was quiet with the resounding sound of wind passing through. Through the streets sifted carriages pulled by sturdy horses. The carriages stopped outside of the same building before their doors opened and several men stepped out to face the building. They all headed inside, their coats being taken by the staff of the building, before heading into a circular room with a long table that spanned the length of the room.

Already sitting at the table were two people, one the Chancellor of Germany Chlodwig Carl Viktor and the other one had his feet up on the table with a bowl of grapes balancing on his knee. The men entering the room regarded the Chancellor before staring strangely towards the boy with his feet kicked up. The men sat down around the table before the doors opened again and everyone but the boy with his feet up stood back up. Pope Leo XIII entered the room flocked by two burly guards that scanned the room and the people at the table.

"Good day, comrades," he said before taking his seat on the end of the table opposite of the boy with his feet still up. The Pope's guards glared angrily at the boy that was staring up at the ceiling with a bored expression on his face. The Pope ignored the boy as he looked over to Chlodwig. "What news did you need to share with us?"

Chlodwig stood up and held up a single scarlet envelope. The men around the table stared at the envelope as Chlodwig handed it to the Pope's guards who then gave it to the Pope. Chlodwig sat back down as the Pope removed the letter from inside the envelope. With the letter, a single card fell out of the envelope. The men looked to the darker red card that had the picture of a skull and salamander on it. The Pope folded the envelope open and began to read aloud.

"Greetings, Pope Leo XIII. I would like to bring to light a little thing that has been hidden for too long. As the war against the Devil progresses, innocent people lose their lives. You claim no responsibility to these deaths, and so I will. Just be aware that you servants of God have enraged me for the last time. This time, humans shall finally become free from both God and the Devil. I await you at the designated place below. Signed, King." With that, the Pope threw the letter down on the table angrily.

"This letter is blasphemy!" he roared and everyone but one agreed. From the opposite side of the table, the boy with his feet up stirred slightly with a groan.

"You're a load of blasphemy yourself, Popey." The Pope's guards took a dangerous step forward before something pegged them in the foreheads. The two guards watched as two grapes fell from the foreheads and landed softly onto the floor. The boy removed his feet finally from the table and sat up before resting his head on his palm with his elbow on the table.

"Who are you to judge me, boy?" the Pope said furiously and Chlodwig quickly spoke up.

"Your Holiness, he is Germany's informer Tyrir Breaker. He means no disrespect."

"Of course I do. You're a stupid guy with a big hat, Popey. For instance, you keep believing that this God of yours is the almighty good. But you can't have good without bad. So the Devil will always exist," Tyrir said before yawning loudly. The Pope twitched before replying ever so coolly.

"Then we shall continue this war until he is defeated forever."

"Can you hear with that big hat on? I just said you can't kill the Devil and vice versa. The only way for peace is if both God and the Devil die. But…"

"That's blasphemy!"

"I knew you'd say that," Tyrir said with a chuckle. The Pope flared up again and directed his rage towards Chlodwig.

"Get this heretic out of my sight!" Chlodwig quickly nodded and got up before ushering Tyrir away. Tyrir sighed and left his bowl of grapes behind as he and Chlodwig left the room.

"You can't anger the Pope like that, Tyrir," Chlodwig said sternly when they were outside. Tyrir shrugged and looked around slowly. Chlodwig sighed and waved to his own carriage that came over to him. Chlodwig looked back to Tyrir. "When is our next showing?"

"New York City in the United States. I've heard they have quite a lot of tall buildings there," Tyrir said before walking off leaving Chlodwig there with his carriage. Chlodwig nodded with a thin smile.

"I'll see you there then." Chlodwig chuckled lightly as he climbed into his carriage and rode off.

* * *

Allen sat in the infirmary bed as Lenalee sat there peeling an apple slowly. Allen looked over to her and raised his hand slightly before he stopped suddenly as the words the 14th had said resurfaced in his mind. He lowered his hand back down before Lenalee noticed. Lenalee finished peeling and smiled to Allen before handing him the peeled apple.

"Here," she said softly and Allen took the apple from her. He slowly gazed over to her to see her sadly looking down.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Lenalee flinched slightly before smiling.

"Nothing." Lenalee stood up and kissed Allen's forehead before leaving the infirmary. Allen watched her leave before looking down at the apple. He took a bite of the apple and then brought his legs up to put his forehead down against his knees. He slowly chewed on the apple as a crawling sensation ran up his right arm.

Outside the infirmary, Lenalee stood against the door before walking away from the door with a scarlet envelope in her hand. She walked briskly into Komui's office as the other Exorcists except Kaz and Kiki were there waiting. Keria, Derek, and Cedric were sitting nearby as Lenalee took her seat next to Keria.

"You didn't tell him?" Keria whispered to Lenalee and she shook her head slightly.

"No, I didn't." Keria breathed a sigh of relief. Lenalee glanced to Keria sadly before Komui stood up from his desk before Lenalee handed him the scarlet envelope. Komui held the envelope up to the others and then slammed it down onto his desk, making the tower of papers sway dangerously.

"We received this letter from a messenger of the Pope. We were told to head the place written at the bottom of the letter. Everyone here, including myself, will go while Reever takes care of things here. We have no idea who this "King" person is, but if it has to do with the Millennium Earl and the Noahs, we should be there. Any questions?"

Lavi raised his hand. Komui nodded to Lavi.

"Where are we heading?" Lavi asked with a slight grin. Komui pulled down his map of the whole world and put his finger down onto it.

"New York City."

* * *

The port was bustling as a large ship was being prepared for the Black Order. Everyone claimed a cabin for themselves with the girls getting the first pick. Komui waited on the port till the Generals arrived with, surprisingly enough, Cross at the head. Lenalee watched from the ship railing as the Generals boarded the ship. Lenalee looked out into the city beyond the port and noticed a sleek black cat staring back at her from a rooftop next to the port. Lenalee and the cat stared at each other until the cat suddenly turned its head around and ran off the roof and down stairs that led up to the roof. Lenalee giggled lightly and then looked out at the ocean.

"Sorry for leaving you out, Allen… I just don't want to get you hurt anymore," she whispered before seeing Komui talk with the captain of the ship.

"Why aren't we leaving yet?"

"We hafta wait for them German ship to sail first. Prince Chlodwig is on it after all," the captain said and Komui nodded before noticing Lenalee looking down to him. He smiled up at her and she smiled softly back. After the black and gold German ship sailed out of the port, the ship the Black Order was on set sail for New York.

* * *

**Well, this is getting fun! XD**

**Next Chapter Preview: "What a woman!" Lavi is having fun in New York after setting eyes on the Statue of Liberty, but the fun ends with something that will make the cat meow. Next Time: Seriously Now! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: Hello.

Rune: Yo.

Zephyr: Waz up?

Cedric: *drinking* Hola!

Derek: --; Bonjour.

Ran: Froggie!

Roland: Uhh... (What am I supposed to say?!)

**Question: What is your favourite technique of your power?**

Keria: Not telling. Besides, I haven't had a fight yet...

Cedric: Same, except for against Kanda and Kyle...

Roade: Grand Arcadia.

Derek: Mine hasn't been seen yet...

**Question: Do you guys mind going through an interview, just like the one at Chapter 34?**

Noahs: YES. WE MIND.

Keria: That's all for now. Good-bye.

Rune: See ya!

Zephyr: Later!

Cedric: Adios!

Derek: Au revoir.

Ran: Froggie!

Roland: Uhh... (WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY?!)


	37. The 37th Night: Seriously Now

**Author's Note: There is some swearing in this chapter, so be warned about bad language. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 37****th**** Night- Seriously Now**

Allen lay awake in the infirmary bed until something climbed up onto his bed. Allen looked over to see Ebony stop by Allen and look at him strangely.

"You still here, lad?" Ebony asked and Allen nodded slowly. Ebony and Gen looked at each other and then back at Allen. "But everyone left already."

Allen jolted up to a sitting position so fast that he immediately felt dizzy afterwards and fell back down onto the bed.

"They… what?"

"Left. They were called away for some event. Why are you still here?" Gen asked and Allen shrugged slightly.

"Nobody came to tell… me…" Allen said before trailing off. Gen and Ebony stared at him in confusion before Allen put a hand to his forehead. "Oh… that's it…"

Gen and Ebony exchanged looks again before Allen looked over to them this time.

"Where is this event?" he asked and the turtle shrugged slightly. Allen sighed and looked back up at the ceiling before noticing something missing. "Where'd Timcanpy go? I hope he didn't get eaten by a cat."

* * *

The ocean gently rocked the ship as it neared the land. Miranda deactivated her Innocence and let out a sigh of relief. While the rest of the Black Order prepared to land, Lavi looked up to the giant Statue of Liberty that towered over their ship.

"What a woman!" he said happily before being pounded into the ship's deck by Kanda and Lenalee. Lavi murmured an apology and grabbed his stuff before the ship docked at the port. Komui led the group off the ship and onto the ground where someone was waiting for them. The person waiting tipping his top hat up with the handle of his cane and looked at the Black Order. He shook hands with Komui.

"The Black Order, I presume?"

"That's right. I am Komui Lee," Komui said politely and the man nodded while his red hair poked out from under his top hat.

"I was told by Prince Chlodwig to escort you around. You may call me Joshua," Joshua said and Komui smiled. Lenalee looked around the port until a soft meow reached her ears. She looked across the port to see a black cat sitting upon a barrel against the side of a building. The cat stared intently at Lenalee before hopping off of the barrel and running down the street. Lenalee watched the cat leave until Komui addressed the Exorcists.

"Sir Joshua here will be showing us around, so make sure not to get lost! … That means you, Cross," Komui said, making Cross scowl bitterly as he was about to disappear off to find a pub. The Black Order followed Komui as they all followed Joshua down the street. Lenalee looked around curiously while Joshua gave them a guided tour through the city. Joshua suddenly stopped and the Black Order saw a giant building in front of them.

"This is the Park Row Building built by Robert Henderson Robertson. This is the tallest office building in the world," Joshua explained and Komui nodded in interest. Lenalee stared up at the building until she heard another meow. She looked behind her to see the same black cat staring at her.

"Looks like you have a follower, Lenalee," Lavi whispered quietly so Komui wouldn't hear. Lenalee giggled and nodded in agreement as the cat disappeared again. Joshua explained more while Lavi and Komui listened closely. The others had grown bored and started to look around. Cross, in the meantime, was being kept from leaving by Tiedoll and Cloud. A carriage drove over to the Black Order and Joshua looked over to it as the auburn haired driver boy jumped off to open the door. Chlodwig stepped out slowly and smiled to the group.

"Guten Tag," he said with a chuckle. Joshua nodded as Chlodwig walked over to them. Komui extended his hand out to Chlodwig, who promptly ignored it as he looked among the Black Order members.

"How ist your tour?" Chlodwig asked with a German accent. Komui smiled and looked to Joshua.

"Your guide has been very generous and helpful."

"That's gut. Perhaps I'll hire sie full time, nein?" Chlodwig said with a chuckle. Joshua bowed slightly and tapped the tip of his cane against the ground.

"Sire, when is the grand showing beginning for the Park Row Building?" he wondered and Chlodwig waved his hand calmly.

"It will beginnen soon," he said before excusing himself as he headed towards the building while his driver boy rode the carriage away. Lenalee watched the carriage roll away before returning her attention to Komui and Joshua.

"What showing is this?" Komui asked and Joshua shrugged lightly.

"Prince Chlodwig only told me that we would be shown something by his informer today."

"Informer?"

"Yes, the Prince is very keen towards his informer. I haven't met this informer myself, but the Prince speaks highly of him. Calls him a "Genius of Humankind". Sounds like one of the aristocrats you see everyday," Joshua said and sighed softly. Komui chuckled with a nod of agreement before Joshua looked off at the Park Row Building that Chlodwig had entered.

* * *

Chlodwig smiled as he walked up the stairs inside the building. He saw someone standing by the wall and regarded him briefly.

"Give us a good show," he said and Tyrir smirked slyly as he stared out at the front doors of the building.

"Anything less would be an insult," Tyrir said walking away from Chlodwig.

* * *

Outside the Park Row Building, Komui and the Black Order waited with Joshua. People were walking around conversing amongst themselves. Lenalee looked around anxiously while Lavi looked around at the tops of the tall buildings around them. Lenalee noticed Lavi pause out of the corner of her eye, and she looked over at him.

"What's wrong, Lavi?" she asked and Lavi pointed up towards the spot between the Park Row Building's two large spires. Lenalee looked up just before someone else in the crowd around the group noticed as well and screamed.

"There's someone up there! He's going to jump!" The whole Black Order looked up at the spot. Krory narrowed his eyes as he stared up at the figure crouched down on the edge of the Park Row Building's roof looking down at them.

"What is that?" Krory wondered out loud in wonder as the figure dropped down from the roof. People screamed in horror as the figure fell fast towards the ground. Before the Black Order could act, the figure landed on all fours with no apparent damage to the ground.

"The hell…?" Lavi said in amazement while the figure seemed perfectly fine. The Black Order stared in surprise as the figure's long black tail curled and uncurled slowly while its black cat ears on the top of his head twitched.

"Nya, Nylph made Humans scream. Humans stupid for not knowing Nylph always lands on Nylph's feet," the cat-boy said while purring slightly as it stared at the Black Order with golden eyes that seemed brighter thanks to his black hair that hung down at the sides of his face. A fang stuck out of the corner of the cat-boy's mouth that stayed neutral. Lavi looked at the cat-boy's "hands" that were a single pale color with his fingers clawed with no wrinkles or nails anywhere on his claws. The Black Order and Joshua stepped away in caution as the cat-boy continued to stare at them.

"What are you?" Komui asked and the cat-boy purred again.

"Nylph is Nylph."

"No, I said what are you?"

"… Nylph is Nylph," Nylph said again while his right cat ear twitched again. Nylph removed his claws from the ground, leaving ten small holes where his claws had pierced the pavement. The Black Order flinched as other figures surrounded them, looking down at them from the rooftops. One of the figures being the same auburn haired boy that drove Chlodwig's carriage. Nylph purred as the other people grinned down at the Black Order. Among the people, the auburn haired boy was the first to speak as he placed a fiddle against his shoulder.

"What a wonderful meeting this is. It touches my heart in way words could not! Alas, I have not introduced myself. You may call me Nero, the Puppet of Manipulation. Oh, it feels so good not to be those Betas anymore!" Nero said with a large smile before making a few notes off of his fiddle.

"Oh-ho-ho. Indeed it is, Nero. It is also good to be more human than before. I am Plato, the Puppet of Wisdom. I believe I have encountered some of the Black Order before… Ah, there they are," the old man with a cane and long white beard said while looking down at Timmy and Miranda. Miranda and Timmy flinched in surprise as they stared at Plato.

"I am… Hercules. Me stronger than… you… Puppet of Power… is me…" the giant burly man next to Plato said slowly while flexing his large muscles. Krory and Milly stared at Hercules angrily as the large man stared back dumbly. Meanwhile, Kanda and a girl with a long red hair locked eyes. Plato chuckled as he noticed Kanda and the girl stare at each other.

"That's Vermilion, boy. Do you remember her? She became quite docile after our new Master gave us human bodies," Plato explained while Kanda unsheathed Mugen slightly. Vermilion raised her hand and a broad sword started to emerge from her palm. Lenalee felt a cold chill run down her neck as she saw the girl standing next to Vermilion with a crazed grin on her face.

"Hey, wench! Yeah, you with the freaky hair! You better remember me!" the girl with short orange hair shouted angrily while Lenalee glared back at her, every shred of anger rising through Lenalee's eyes.

"Viridian," Lenalee muttered and Viridian's grin widened even more.

"Good, you remember me!" Viridian shouted until Nylph stood up, making all five Puppets on the roofs become silent immediately.

"You all took Nylph's entrance time," Nylph said and the five Puppets trembled at the sight of Nylph's piercing golden eyes.

"Our apologies, Leader," Plato said meekly while Nylph stared at the five Puppets. The Black Order turned their attention to Nylph as well as he looked to the Black Order. Nylph stared silently before waving his claw calmly.

"Go ahead," he said and the Puppets except for Plato, jumped from the roof towards the Black Order group. Kanda blocked Vermilion's sword as the red haired girl kicked off of Kanda's arm and landed softly on the ground. The two stared at each silently with their swords at the ready.

Hercules smashed the ground where Krory had been standing before jumping into the air. Lavi and Milly joined Krory in attacking the giant Puppet that groaned softly in pain. Lavi's hammer grew larger before smashing the Puppet down the street.

Timmy, Miranda, and Marie watched Plato take the fire stairs down to the ground before the Puppet chuckled. "Oh-ho-ho. I'm not a fighter, so I hope we can just play some games while waiting for this all to blow over, yes?" he asked as the three Exorcists looked at each other in confusion.

Nero played his fiddled fiery while running away laughing as Keria, Cedric, and Derek ran after him. Keria grimaced bitterly as she ran alongside the two men. Nero continued to play even after having outrun the three until they reached a dead end. Keria, Cedric, and Derek watched as Nero tapped the ground with his foot while still playing. "Let's have some fun!"

Viridian laughed wildly as she swung her foot at Lenalee's head. Lenalee jumped away while Viridian grinned madly. Viridian lowered her hands and two daggers fell out of her sleeves and into her hands. "Better keep dodging, bitch!" Viridian shouted before charging towards Lenalee.

Nylph yawned sleepily while the four Generals surrounded him with their Innocence at the ready. He gazed around at the Generals before flexing his claws slowly.

"Nylph only gets to fight four? Nya… Nylph is sleepy…" Nylph said calmly while Cross grinned coolly.

"We'll put you down permanently."

* * *

**A little note about speech. Chlodwig sometimes adds German words into his sentences. In the previous chapter, he was speaking only German, so there were no problems. Here, he was speaking English.**

**Nylph speaks without pronouns. Very cute and funny. Another thing about Nylph is that his face is always neutral with no shown emotions. **

**Next Chapter Preview: The Black Order is attacked by the Puppets, formerly known as the Beta-Puppets, and fight their way through the streets of New York. Lavi, Milly, and Krory face against Hercules. Kanda and Vermilion cross swords for the second time. Lenalee tries to get her revenge against Viridian. Keria, Derek, and Cedric face against Nero and his fiddle. Miranda, Timmy, and Marie play games with Plato. The four Generals face off against the supposed Leader of the Puppets, the cat soul bound into a human body, Nylph. Can the Black Order face the Puppets and their new and advanced powers or will they be grounded into the streets of New York? Next Time: Nylph! See ya there! XD  
**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Derek: *running after Nero*

Keria: *stopped running for mid-day tea*

Tyrir: *sleeping in the Park Row Building lobby*

Rune: Hey, a cat-boy.

Roland: Neat.

Ran: Froggie!

Zephyr: ... That's getting annoying...

Keria: *sips tea* No questions today. But a lot of new characters.

Nero: What a beautiful place this is! It moves me in ways words could not!

Viridian: Bah, this place sucks.

Vermilion: ... Peaceful...

Hercules: Yah...

Plato: Oh-ho-ho.

Nylph: Nya.


	38. The 38th Night: Nylph

**Author's Note: Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

**The 38****th**** Night- Nylph**

Nylph stared silently as Cross raised his gun towards the cat-boy. Sokalo started spinning his Innocence around while Lau Jimin activated and faced Nylph. Lau Jimin kicked off the ground and flung its fist towards the cat-boy. Lau Jimin's fist smashed the ground where Nylph had been standing. Cross looked up to see the cat-boy in the air. Cross fired his gun rapidly at Nylph as the cat-boy watched the incoming bullets. Suddenly, the bullets Cross fired exploded behind Nylph as Nylph swung his claw down at Cross. Lau Jimin quickly jumped over and kicked Nylph away from Cross and into a building.

"Thanks for the save," Cross said but Cloud didn't reply as Lau Jimin stared at where the monkey had sent Nylph. Lau Jimin suddenly perked up before something struck the monkey from behind and into the same building. Cross and Cloud looked in surprise as Nylph stood there unharmed.

"Monkey is stupid to hit Monkey's Friend," Nylph said and Cloud looked back to see Lau Jimin get back up while Tiedoll lay through the hole that Lau Jimin had sent Nylph through. Nylph purred lightly before Sokalo came down with his Innocence and slashed up the ground while Nylph was in the air behind Sokalo. Sokalo flinched as the cat-boy landed on his back and hooked his feet under Sokalo's arms. Sokalo couldn't react in time as Nylph flipped backwards and flung Sokalo behind him using only his legs to do so.

"This cat is annoying," Cross muttered before hearing coughing as Tiedoll stood back up. Cross and Cloud watched Tiedoll step through the hole in the building while staring ahead at Nylph. Nylph purred more as he looked around at the four Generals. Nylph's ear twitched and Sokalo slashed the ground again where Nylph stood while Nylph appeared behind Sokalo. Cross narrowed his eye while watching Nylph.

"Hmm, pretty fast. It must help to have those ears," Tiedoll said with a chuckle and Cloud shook her head.

"There's no need for them though. Why have a body that has a tail and different ears? There's only one reason," Cloud explained before snapping her whip against the ground and Lau Jimin jumped at Nylph. Lau Jimin smashed the ground with his fist again as Nylph was where Lau Jimin had been behind Cloud. Cloud jumped away as Nylph swung his claw around. A cut sliced across Cloud's cheek as she landed back on the ground. Cross quickly fired his gun at Nylph. But the bullets simply collided with each other behind Nylph as the cat-boy struck Cross in the chest with his foot.

Cross gritted his teeth as he skidded backwards along the ground. Sokalo, Cloud, and Tiedoll readied themselves as Nylph stared at them silently with the same neutral expression.

"The only reason to have a tail on a human body is if the soul inside it is not human, am I right?" Cross asked and Cloud nodded in agreement. Nylph purred again before he yawned quietly.

"Nylph isn't a stupid Human. Nylph is Cat. Nylph is Nylph," Nylph stated while flexing his claws. Tiedoll put a hand to his chin while staring at Nylph.

"A cat soul in a human body? Sounds interesting, but why?" he wondered and Nylph yawned again.

"It could be to lower our guards," Cloud said and Nylph scratched behind his ear and then licked the back of his claw. Cross pointed his gun at Nylph, but didn't fire as Nylph stared straight at Cross. Nylph yawned widely and then rubbed the back of his claw against his eyes.

"Nylph is sleepy," Nylph said before curling up on the ground and yawning again. "Good night."

Sokalo glared angrily before swinging his Innocence angrily at the cat.

"Don't take us lightly, you little freak!" Sokalo shouted as his Innocence neared Nylph. The cat didn't stir as Sokalo swung the deadly blade down and it cut deep into the ground. The Generals froze up in surprise as Nylph stood behind them all while yawning.

"That was a good nap," Nylph said as his right ear twitched and blood dripped off of his claws. "And Nylph is Nylph because Nylph is stronger than Humans except Master."

* * *

Tyrir watched from a window of a higher floor in the Park Row Building along with Chlodwig. Chlodwig chuckled as he watched Nylph curl up for another nap down below.

"Amazing. And that's a cat, yes?" Chlodwig asked in German and Tyrir nodded.

"I altered the body so that the cat's soul would be more comfortable inside. After all, the more comfortable you are, the better you perform," Tyrir answered in German, which made Chlodwig nod in agreement.

"A wonderful showing, Tyrir. I'll return to Germany now to grant you the materials you asked for in exchange for this show."

"Much obliged, Sir. Thank you for your assistance."

* * *

Kanda gritted his teeth as he and Vermilion parried each other's blows. Kanda's arms and chest were cut up as Vermilion lay cut after cut on him while moving fluidly through Kanda's strikes.

"Too slow. Too wide. Too narrow. Too high," Vermilion said which only made Kanda angrier. Vermilion suddenly twisted her sword and Mugen went flying from Kanda's hands. Kanda's eyes widened as Vermilion slashed him across the chest while a second sword emerged from Vermilion's other hand. Kanda stared at the second sword while Vermilion stared icily at Kanda. "Sparrow Flight."

Kanda gritted his teeth as two vertical slashes ripped up his chest. Vermilion took a step back to avoid getting Kanda's blood on her as she watched Kanda grip his shoulder tightly. Vermilion placed the tip of one of her swords between Kanda's eyes as she continued to silently stare at him.

"You lack the drive," she said before removing her sword from Kanda's face and both of her swords slid back into her palms. Kanda glowered furiously as Vermilion turned her back to Kanda and started to walk off. Before she did, Kanda grabbed Mugen and his second sword appeared. Vermilion didn't look behind her as Kanda slashed at her.

"Hakka Tourou!"

"Cardinal Dive." Kanda flinched as Vermilion's two swords fell from the sky and impaled both of Kanda's arms, stopping his attack. Vermilion turned her head slightly and stared at Kanda coolly.

"Your original style can only get you so far. Your limit is clear as day," she said before walking off, her swords dissolving from Kanda's arms and he slumped forward from the sudden loss of support to his arms.

* * *

Hercules clapped his hands together as he watched Milly balance on top of her staff. She bowed to the giant Puppet and the flipped off her staff and landed on her feet, receiving another round of applause.

"This guy is so simple-minded…" Milly muttered under her breath as Krory and Lavi snuck around Hercules. Hercules laughed as Milly did more balancing tricks until Lavi's giant hammer smashed down on top of the Puppet.

"About time!" Milly snapped while Lavi chuckled.

"I was enjoying the show," he said and was hit in the head by a thrown basket from Milly. Krory stood by the hammer cautiously as Lavi hopped down and shrunk his hammer back to a compatible size. Hercules lay smashed into the ground as the three Exorcists looked down at the giant.

"Who would have guessed that a big guy would be so easily distracted by tricks," Milly said and Krory nodded in agreement until Hercules's arm rose into the air and smashed down into a nearby Building. The three watched as Hercules pushed himself back up while glaring angrily at the three.

"Girl mean! Girl gets smashed!" Hercules shouted and clasped his hands together before bringing them down towards Milly. Milly's cross glowed brown as she twirled it.

"Kami no Tsuchi!" she said before the earth rose and blocked Hercules's fists. Hercules roared angrily while Milly looked over to see Lavi running down the street for some reason while Krory had disappeared.

"YOU JERKS JUST LEFT ME HERE ALONE?!" Milly shouted angrily while Lavi turned a corner. Milly sobbed a little as Hercules raised his fists for another attack. Milly's cross became a deep purple as Hercules swung his fists back down at her. Milly raised her staff and stopped Hercules's fists. Hercules perked up as Milly trembled with rage.

"Kami no Shi!" Hercules blinked in surprise as thousands of black blades coming out of the cross of every kind impaled his fists all the way up to his shoulders. Hercules groaned in pain as he fell backwards with his cut up arms. Milly continued to tremble in rage as she glared down the street.

"YOU BETTER GET YOUR STUFF OUTTA MY ROOM WHEN WE GET BACK, LAVI! WE'RE THROUGH!"

* * *

Nero laughed happily, his music drowning out Milly's screams of rage towards Lavi. Keria, Cedric, and Derek glared angrily at Nero as they danced to the dance.

"Now I know how you all feel," Cedric muttered as he did a flip to the music. Keria grumbled bitterly as she was clearly trying to resist moving. Derek had given up and was just letting his body move. Nero laughed some more as he did a few spins to the music.

"Isn't this wonderful?"

"Why can't you just put us out of our misery?" Keria asked and Nero laughed nervously.

"I can't. I was given no offensive ability. I was only given the ability of Soul Manipulation. I can directly affect the soul of whoever hears my music. Quite handy for stalling, no?" Nero said and grinned as he started playing more happy music, causing the three to start jumping around.

"I'm… going… to… kill… him…" Keria said between jumps and Cedric and Derek nodded slightly in agreement.

* * *

Lenalee ducked away as one of Viridian's daggers flew past her head. She looked to see Viridian draw another dagger out of her arm with a mad grin. Suddenly, something landed between the two. Viridian froze as a fist slammed into her face, knocking her back.

"Krory!" Lenalee said in surprise as Krory stared at the girl Puppet.

"Go find Komui, Lenalee. I'll deal with this one," Krory said and Lenalee nodded with a smile before running off to find her brother. Viridian glared angrily at Krory as he flexed his fingers gingerly.

"Sorry to disturb your apparent fun, Puppet," Krory said and Viridian grinned wildly at Krory.

"Don't call me that with such superiority, Vampire!"

"I'm not a vampire. I am Arystar Krory."

"And I'm not a puppet! I'm Viridian!"

"Viridian what? If you're not a puppet you must have a last name, yes?"

"J-Just… SHUT UP! I am not a puppet!" Viridian shouted angrily before dropping her daggers and lunging at Krory with her fist pulled back. Krory did the same and the two swung at each other in unison.

* * *

Lavi perked up as Lenalee caught up to him. The two entered the square in front of the Park Row Building before stopping. Lavi and Lenalee's eyes widened in shock as the four Generals lay on the ground with their blood pooling around them.

"Nylph's toys broke." Lavi perked up as Nylph sat crouched down past the spot where the Generals lay. Lavi gripped his hammer tightly as he glared at the cat-boy. Nylph stared back at Lavi calmly until Cross suddenly coughed, turning Lavi's and Lenalee's attention to him.

"Careful, boy… That cat is fast," Cross said slowly while sitting up as he stopped his bleeding. Nylph purred lightly while eyeing Cross. Cross glared back at Nylph before falling back down onto his back. "No good, I'm drained…"

Lavi was about to move until Cross disappeared to where Nylph had been standing and Nylph appeared where Cross had been. Lavi's eye widened in surprise before Nylph's claw nicked his arm slightly when the boy jumped back. Lenalee jumped away too as Nylph straightened up and looked at Lavi and then Lenalee. Lenalee stared back at Nylph's golden eyes. Cross groaned lightly and stared up at the slowly darkening sky.

"Oh yeah, and be careful for that cat's ability," he muttered softly before closing his eyes slowly. Neither Lavi nor Lenalee heard Cross as they stared at Nylph silently. Nylph purred softly while his fang stuck out of the side of his mouth again. Nylph licked his now clean claws before purring louder.

* * *

**Ain't Nylph cute? :D**

**Next Chapter Preview: After the Generals' failure to defeat Nylph, Lavi and Lenalee are faced against the cat-boy and his deadly ability. But when the cat stops playing around... it's time to drink tea. Next Time: Switch! See ya there! XD**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Nylph: Nya, what's this? *paws at Noah Corner's sign*

Rune: ... How come we never got any cat-people in our stories?

Nylph: Nya? Who is Girl?

Rune: Uhh... I'm just here for the tournament, don't mind me. :D

Nylph: Tournament? Sounds fun. Nylph wants to play. *goes back to pawing at sign*

Keria: Stop that. --;

Nylph: Nya.

Ran: Froggie!

Nylph: *points at Ran* Louddie!

Ran: Huh? ... 8D KITTIE!

Nylph: Nya... *runs away*

Ran: Wait, Kittie! *chases after Nylph*

Rune: Poor cat...

Keria: --; Okay, I know we have no questions, but can we just end this already?!

Nylph: Nya, okay. See Readers next time. Babye. *waves before yawning and curling up for a nap*

Keria: That's bet- HEY, that's my line!


	39. The 39th Night: Switch

**Author's Note: Enjoy. :D**

**

* * *

**

**The 39th Night- Switch**

Vermilion stepped down the street where Hercules lay. She stared down at the giant before looking over to see Milly angrily ranting about something. Vermilion looked back to Hercules and sighed quietly.

"Up." Milly jumped slightly before noticing Vermilion. Then a groan reached Milly's ears as Hercules sat up and yawned loudly. Hercules rubbed the top of his head before noticing Vermilion. He shivered greatly at the cold look in the girl's eyes before standing up.

"Sorry… Me fell asleep…" Hercules said slowly and Vermilion turned away from the giant.

"Don't let it happen again," she said before suddenly leaning back as Mugen slashed down at where her head had been. Vermilion looked to see Kanda angrily glare at her. "Healed already?"

Kanda didn't answer as he quickly turned Mugen and slashed at Vermilion's head. Vermilion ducked with ease and continued to stare at Kanda.

"The head is too small a target. Try larger," she said while Milly picked her staff up before Hercules swung his fists down at her. Milly blocked the fist, but was sent flying backwards by the force. Vermilion held a hand out to the side and a pure white blade emerged from her palm. Kanda gripped Mugen tightly as Vermilion drew her new sword. Vermilion held the sword out towards Kanda as the two stared at each other. Vermilion glanced behind her to where Milly and Hercules were. Vermilion then slid her sword back into her palm before turning away from Kanda.

"Hercules, we're going. We've wasted enough time here," she said and the giant nodded slowly without really knowing what she was talking about. Before Kanda could act, Hercules smashed the ground, bringing up a large cloud of dust. When the dust settled, the two Puppets were gone.

* * *

Nero looked up at the roofs while Keria, Derek, and Cedric continued to dance. He glanced back at the three and then smiled before he stopped playing.

"That's enough stalling for today. Good da-" Nero never got to finish his sentence as the three Noah punched him dead on in the face. Nero went rolling away down the street as the three glared after him.

"Good riddance."

* * *

Nylph vanished before Lavi's hammer smashed into the ground. Lavi gritted his teeth as Nylph appeared crouched down on the opposite side of the mallet. Nylph vanished again as Lenalee swiftly kicked out at where he had been. Lavi felt a chill before quickly swerving away from where Nylph suddenly appeared. Nylph's claw managed to cut deep into Lavi's side as the cat-boy vanished again. Lavi looked around frantically for Nylph until said cat-boy landed on the top of Lavi's head. Lavi gripped his hammer to swing up at Nylph, but flinched as his hammer suddenly burned his hands.

"Damn it…" Lavi muttered as Nylph swung his claw down at Lavi's head. Before Nylph's claw reached, a gale of wind slammed Nylph off of Lavi's head. Lenalee's eyes widened in surprise, however, as it was Lavi she had hit with the gale. Nylph stood where Lavi had been before the gale appeared.

"Lavi! Are you okay?" Lenalee called over and Lavi's hand raised slightly while shaking.

"Y-Yes… Barely…" Lavi said slowly before suddenly appearing back where he was standing. Lavi paused in confusion as to his sudden movement, but he stopped as the next moment, Nylph's claw had found Lavi. Lavi coughed up blood as Nylph's claw slashed his back vertically. Nylph purred lightly before raising his claw and blocking Lenalee's foot with the back of his claw. Nylph grabbed Lenalee by the ankle and swung her across the square. Lavi steadied himself until Nylph's foot hit Lavi square in the jaw. Lavi hit the ground while Nylph licked his claw calmly. Up in the Park Row Building, Tyrir continued to watch the fight with a bored look on his face.

"Seems like Nylph has gotten used to the body. Though he should have a while ago. I made the body weigh as much as Nylph had when he was still a cat after all. I guess standing on two feet in pretty hard for a cat to do," Tyrir muttered before watching Nylph dodge Lenalee's return kick and jumped high into the air. Tyrir tapped his against the windowsill slowly while Nylph vanished and Lavi fell from where Nylph had been in the air. Tyrir chuckled lightly at Lenalee's reaction from Lavi falling in front of her. "Come on, Bookman. Put two and two together already."

Back below, Lavi sat up in pain from his fall while the back of his uniform was stained with blood. Nylph watched silently as Lavi got back up to his feet and glared at Nylph.

"You're pretty good, cat," Lavi said with a grin and Nylph tilted his head slightly.

"You're pretty boring, Red," Nylph replied calmly, and Lavi twitched slightly before grabbing onto his hammer. The moment his hand touched the handle, Lavi flinched in pain as his hammer burned his hand again. Lenalee noticed this time and looked at Lavi in concern.

"What's wrong, Lavi?" she asked and Lavi shook his head.

"Nothing," he replied before his hammer suddenly appeared where Nylph had been. Lavi looked over to his side quickly to see Nylph's foot before it dug into Lavi's face. Lavi hit the ground and rolled as Nylph spun around on his other foot and slammed the heel of his raised foot into Lenalee's stomach. Lenalee hit the ground hard and coughed harshly.

"Red and Girl have to play better. Nylph is getting bored," Nylph said as Lavi and Lenalee got back to their feet. Nylph held his claw out to the two and vanished, leaving a small rock in his place. Lavi started to turn to see behind him, but didn't have enough time as Nylph appeared between the two. Lavi and Lenalee froze in surprise before Nylph spun around, sending both Exorcists flying away. Nylph stopped spinning and purred loudly as he licked his claw again. Lavi coughed up blood while Lenalee slowly returned to her feet. Lavi was about to get up until Nylph's foot came down onto his stomach. Lavi coughed harshly in pain while Nylph stared down at Lavi silently.

Nylph moved his foot around while pushing down harder. Lavi gritted his teeth in utter pain. Lenalee tried to move, but her leg fell out from under her and she landed back onto the ground. She clenched her fists tightly while Nylph continued to dig his foot harder.

"Stop it…" Lenalee whispered and Nylph's ear twitched, but he didn't respond. "Stop it…" Lenalee whispered more forcefully, but Nylph continued. "I said stop it!" Lenalee shouted just as a shadow appeared over Nylph. Nylph perked up as feet landed on his shoulders.

"She said to stop," a voice said and Nylph looked up before he was flipped and flung away by the feet on his shoulder. Lenalee looked over at Lavi to see Krory standing there with his blood red fists clenched.

"Krory!" Lenalee cried out happily and Krory smirked lightly until seeing that Nylph wasn't where he had been flung. Instead, Lavi lay there. Krory's eyes widened as Nylph stood behind Krory where Lavi had been lying.

"Nylph doesn't like Humans ruining Nylph's fun," Nylph said and swung his claw towards Krory. Krory swiftly grabbed Nylph by the wrist and gripped tightly as Nylph stared at Krory.

"And I don't like my friends being hurt," Krory said angrily before throwing Nylph into the air. Nylph fell back down towards the ground, but landed on all fours gracefully. Krory cringed in surprise as Nylph purred again.

"Nylph always lands on Nylph's feet," Nylph said just as Lenalee swung her foot towards the back of Nylph's head. Lenalee's foot hit the back of Krory's head, making the poor Exorcists hit the ground face-first. Lenalee gasped at what she had done until Nylph's claw reached around behind her head and grabbed her mouth, covering it. Lenalee couldn't react before she was slammed into the ground by Nylph. Nylph looked at the three Exorcists silently before yawning. "Nylph bored."

At that, a fiery serpent rose into the air and Nylph watched as it smashed down on top of him. Lavi grinned slightly as the flames rose from his hammer. The flames parted, and Lavi looked towards the impact to see Krory lying there in the middle of the flames. Lavi's eye widened in shock as Nylph stood behind Lavi.

"Red is no fun anymore," Nylph said before grabbing Lavi by the back of the head and fiercely throwing Lavi through the entrance of the Park Row Building. Lavi hit the floor inside the building and didn't get back up as Nylph licked his claws slowly. Nylph looked to Lenalee, then to Krory, and then to the four Generals still unconscious. The cat-boy purred loudly before yawning again. Nylph looked to the Exorcists and then tilted his head. "Nya? Did Nylph's toys break again?"

Nylph crouched down by Lenalee and poked her cheek lightly so as to not cut her with his claw.

"Nya. Wake up." Nylph waited a few seconds and then moved onto the next Exorcists where he did the same thing. Once Nylph had done it to all of them, he stared at them and then yawned, his ears drooping a bit. "Nobody left to play with."

At that second, Nylph's ear twitched before he vanished suddenly. Hell's Insects impaled the ground where he had been standing while Kanda stood with Mugen drawn and ready. Nylph looked at Kanda and purred happily.

"More toys for Nylph," the cat-boy said until another flame serpent rose into the air. Nylph looked over to see Milly standing with her staff out before the serpent smashed down onto Nylph. The flames cleared and Milly froze up as the flames had hit Tiedoll instead of Nylph. Nylph stood silently between Kanda and Milly as the two glared at the cat-boy. Derek and Cedric went to help Keria take care of the injured while Kanda charged towards Nylph. Nylph held his claw out and blocked Mugen's blade before swiftly twisting his claw and slamming his foot into Kanda's chest. Kanda gritted his teeth and gripped Mugen tighter before driving it up. Nylph's eyes widened as his arm fell to the ground while Kanda lowered Mugen. Milly's cross glowed bright red and another flame serpent collided with Nylph from behind, sending the cat-boy into another building.

"Che," Kanda muttered while about to sheath Mugen. Before he could, the air chilled as everyone felt it run down their spines. Tyrir grinned from where he was watching as Nylph pulled himself out of the building with one claw.

"Ponytail strong," Nylph said while holding a rock in his remaining claw. Kanda blinked and paused as Nylph was now holding onto his severed arm. Nylph stared at his severed arm and licked his fang slowly. Kanda glanced down to see the rock Nylph had been holding now where Nylph's severed arm had been. Kanda grinned widely as he looked back at Nylph.

"The hell kind of ability is that?" he asked and Nylph purred quietly.

"Nylph calls it "Switch". Nylph can switch places of anything Nylph sees including Nylph," Nylph said before staring at Kanda with his piercing golden eyes. "And Ponytail made Nylph's leg fall off… Oh wait, it's an "arm" now. Nylph forgot."

Kanda gripped Mugen tightly and Milly twirled her staff silently as a strange dark mist started to rise from Nylph's body.

"Nylph mad… Ponytail hurt Nylph… Nylph hate Ponytail… Ponytail dies," Nylph said as his golden eyes made Milly tremble slightly. The dark mist rising from Nylph's body started to form a shape, making Kanda become on guard. Kanda looked past the mist towards Nylph who was no longer holding his arm, but flexing it as it was suddenly reattached. Kanda looked back to the mist as it finished forming. Standing in front of Nylph was a tall demented clown with an iron mask that portrayed two complete different emotions. Nylph purred loudly as the clown started to move its arms and legs around in inhuman ways.

"Mad Hatter," Nylph said and the clown laughed happily.

"Hello, hello! Welcomes from the Mad Hatter! It's time for the tea party! Everyone excited?!" Mad Hatter said loudly and Kanda raised an eyebrow at the clown.

"The hell is that?" he asked and Milly shrugged while Mad Hatter looked at the two and shook his finger tauntingly.

"No, no, no! None of that now! It's time for the tea party!" Mad Hatter said again and Nylph purred loudly while he stepped out from behind Mad Hatter. Kanda braced himself as Nylph stopped and placed his foot down onto the ground. Once the cat-boy did, a purple circle appeared around him, Mad Hatter, Kanda, and Milly. Kanda flinched and looked at Nylph while the cat-boy stared at the two. The purple circle grew upwards until it became a dome that separated Kanda and Milly from the other Exorcists. From the ground sprung up a long table with chairs.

"Are we seriously going to drink tea now?" Milly wondered and Mad Hatter laughed happily.

"Of course! Now remember, boys and girls! There shall be no smoking, no weapons, and no swearing at this tea party!" Mad Hatter said and just like that, Mugen and Gabriel disappeared from Kanda's and Milly's hands. The two Exorcists froze up in shock at the disappearance of their Innocence while Nylph purred loudly.

"The hell did you do?!" Milly shouted and Mad Hatter laughed again.

"Don't get angry at me now! I can't fight! My only purpose to fulfill the roles of the tea party! Three rules must be followed at all times!" Mad Hatter said and Nylph tilted his head slightly to Mad Hatter.

"Hatter, you're taking Nylph's spotlight."

"Am I? I'm so sorry! Hahaha, am I? I don't know! Hahaha!" The clown laughed uncontrollably while Nylph stared at Kanda and Milly.

"Now what would Master say at a time like this… Oh yeah… "Enjoy the tea.""

* * *

**Mad Hatter... Are you sensing a trend with Nylph? XD**

**Next Chapter Preview: Kanda and Milly are stuck in Nylph's "Dream Space" with no Innocence and no way of exiting without defeating Nylph. But how can they when they are in the center of Nylph's fantasies? Kanda and Milly are pushed to the edge against the Leader of the Puppets, and blood will run once the "Dream Space" falls. Next Time: Mad Hatter! See ya there!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Nylph: *paws at the Noah Corner sign some more*

Keria: STOP THAT.

Nylph: Nya. *keeps pawing*

Derek: I'll handle this. *punches Nylph in the back of the head*

Cedric: *hits the ground face first* That hurt...

Derek: O_O Eh? *is sent flying by Nylph*

Nylph: *returns to pawing at the sign*

Keria: ... I give up... See yo-

Nylph: See Readers next time.

Keria: Stop stealing my line!

Nylph: Nya.


	40. The 40th Night: Mad Hatter

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 40****th**** Night- Mad Hatter**

Lenalee's eyes slowly opened as Keria sat next to her. Keria noticed Lenalee wake and smiled slightly to her. She helped Lenalee sit up and Lenalee immediately saw the purple dome near them. Keria followed Lenalee's gaze and frowned.

"Kanda and Milly are in there," Keria said quietly and Lenalee looked around to see Lavi and Krory lying nearby with Derek and Cedric watching over them. Lenalee breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the two breathing.

"How are the Generals?" Lenalee asked and Keria rubbed the back of neck sorely.

"They're not going to die anytime soon," she said bluntly and Lenalee smiled before looking back at the dome.

"How long have I been out?"

"20 minutes, give or take." Keria grimaced at the dome and Lenalee looked up at the cloudy sky.

* * *

Allen leaned against the wall as he made his way slowly down the hallway with Gen and Ebony beside him. Allen stopped when some scientists passed by, and Allen silently slipped around the corner. Allen walked slowly until a hand came down onto his shoulder from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" Reever asked as Allen jumped a little in surprise. Allen looked back at Reever who had a look on his face that told Allen he knew Allen would try to leave the infirmary.

"Um… I was just-"

"Heading back to the infirmary," Reever said and Allen tried to protest until Reever forcefully spun him around and pushed him back towards the infirmary. "If you're worried about Lenalee, don't worry."

"But-"

"You wouldn't be able to get to New York in time anyway."

"I know that… but I can't just sit here and wait!" Allen said worriedly while Reever smirked slightly.

"Go get some rest, Allen. We had a back-up plan in case Komui needed it. They're heading to New York now," Reever stated and Allen raised an eyebrow.

"They?"

"The only two that can get to New York in time without worrying about a ship or such."

* * *

Lenalee and Keria perked up as the purple dome started to crack. Derek and Cedric braced themselves as the dome shattered, the pieces falling to the ground and disappearing. Lenalee and the three Noah froze in shock as Kanda and Milly lay on the ground while Nylph stood with blood running off his claws.

"Nya… Girl's awake?" Nylph wondered out loud and Lenalee shivered as Nylph stared at her with his glowing gold eyes. Nylph's ear twitched slightly while Keria stood up along with Derek and Cedric.

* * *

Unknown to Lenalee and the three Noahs, inside the Park Row Building, Joshua had entered through the front door and into the grand front lobby. Joshua looked around before seeing someone sitting on the stairs with a bored look on their face.

"About time someone came. Nylph really is cleaning you guys up," Feros said sadly with his head resting on his hand. "I want to fight too."

Joshua chuckled as he tapped his cane against the floor. Feros stared at Joshua silently before standing up slowly.

"I guess you'll do to kill some time," Feros said while his hands became clawed. Joshua smirked before a circle appeared around the tip of his cane. Feros looked at the circle curiously before an ember snake erupted from the tip of Joshua's cane and shot towards Feros. "What is it with you people and snakes?"

Feros raised his claw and swung it swiftly to the side. The snake was ripped apart by a claw-like wave of wind. Joshua chuckled lightly as he stared at Feros.

"Impressive. So which animal are you?"

"I'm a Lion, idiot. As in the king of the beasts. So, copycat, who are you?" Feros asked and Joshua paused for a second before replying.

"Joshua Breaker. At your service, oh king," Joshua said sarcastically and Feros grinned widely. Joshua stared at Feros in confusion as Feros chuckled happily.

"So I wasn't seeing things, huh? Too bad, old man. Now I get to kill you without caring. Oh, and your son sends you his contempt," Feros said and Joshua's eyes widened in surprise before Feros flashed down the stairs and his long bladed tail swung at Joshua's head.

* * *

"What a wonderful life, isn't it? Peaceful, no violence. Wouldn't everything be better if it never changed?" Nylph asked quietly as he sat on the ground while his claw stroked Lenalee's hair as the girl's eyes were closed. Keria, Cedric, and Derek lay away from Nylph with slash marks all over them.

"Let go of her…" Keria said weakly and Nylph put a claw tip to his mouth to quiet Keria. Keria glared at Nylph lividly as he stroked Lenalee's hair more.

"You're brother burnt breakfast again. How silly of him. Well, it doesn't matter, right?" Nylph whispered to Lenalee while Keria clenched her fist tightly.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Keria snapped angrily and Nylph looked over at Keria icily.

"Nylph is just relaxing Girl. After all, Girl is not on Nylph's list to kill."

"She's… not?" Keria wondered quietly and Nylph returned to stroking Lenalee's hair.

"Nylph's list has names of People Nylph can kill. Nowhere on Nylph's List is Girl's name. So Nylph is just Switching Girl's thoughts with Girl's happy memories," Nylph stated before purring quietly.

"But why…?" Keria asked weakly and Nylph purred slightly louder.

"Would you rather I give Girl nightmares?" Nylph wondered before his ear twitched suddenly and he glanced up.

"How about we give you a nightmare?" a voice asked before a roar ripped through the city. Nylph and Keria looked up as the flapping of wings could be heard. Nylph's ear twitched more as a dragon and giant bird hovered in the air above them.

"How does that sound, Puppet?" Gin asked while standing on the dragon while Ran stood on the back of her giant bird. Keria looked up in surprise as Gin and Ran jumped down onto the ground while Nylph watched silently. Keria flinched as Lenalee suddenly appeared next to her while Ran was crouching down next to her.

"Keep her safe, Kari!"

"… It's Keria." Ran giggled and flashed back to Gin's side. Nylph's ear twitched slightly as Gin smirked and took a pair of glasses out.

"So then, Puppet, what kind of nightmare are you looking for?" Gin asked as he placed the glasses upon his eyes and grinned with his gun pointed straight at Nylph. Nylph licked his fang slowly before Mad Hatter reformed behind Nylph.

"What are Boy and Girl names?" Nylph asked and Gin paused in confusion.

"Gin Coldblood."

"I'm Ran Coldblood! Are you a kitty?!" Ran asked with sparkles in her eyes. Nylph purred loudly while Mad hatter laughed loudly. Nylph raised his claws and stared at the two Coldbloods intently.

"Your names are on the top of Nylph's list. So Nylph must kill you."

"You think you can, huh?" Gin asked while Ran pouted cutely.

"Kitty is mean to Lenalee-neechan! Kitty needs to be punished!"

* * *

**The Coldbloods have arrived.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Gin and Ran fend Nylph away from Lenalee, but when they push Nylph to the breaking point, the seventh Puppet reveals itself. Gin and Ran are in for it when the impossible becomes the immortal. Next Time: Immoral Immortal! See ya there!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Nylph: *still pawing at sign*

Keria: Where's the catnip when you need it?!

Derek: No idea...

Cedric: Can't we all be friends?

Derek: No.

Rune: Wow, you guys are dysfunctional.

Roland: Hey, Boss? Do you think we'll ever get a Corner too?

Rune: ...

Zephyr: ...

Roland: What? *is hung out over a cliff* D8 THIS IS VERY DYSFUNCTIONAL!

Rune: Do you care?

Zephyr: Nope.

Rune: Same here.

Keria: --;

Nylph: See Readers next time.

Keria: You stole my line aga-

Nylph: Nya.


	41. The 41st Night: Immoral Immortal

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 41****st**** Night- Immoral Immortal**

Keria watched helplessly as Ran raced towards Nylph while her lance formed in her hand. Nylph raised his arm and blocked Ran's foot as she swung it out to hit him. Nylph perked up as Ran suddenly swerved away from Nylph. Behind Ran, Gin smirked as he held his gun pointed straight at Nylph.

"Judgment." The street became ablaze with Gin's blast as it rushed down and slowly petered out, leaving a large trail of wreckage behind it.

"Nii-nii! You broke the town!" Ran said in surprise and Gin shrugged calmly as he scanned the area.

"Doesn't seem that the cat survived it though," Gin said right before something was sent flying straight up into the air. Gin and Ran looked down the trail of destruction to see Nylph's leg in the air before it vanished. Gin flinched as he heard a soft purr behind him. Gin and Ran quickly turned just in time to block Nylph's feet as the cat-boy twirled on his claws, kicking both of them away. Gin straightened up as Ran blew gently on her arm that Nylph had kicked. Gin adjusted his glasses while Nylph licked his fang slowly.

"Creepies are good," Nylph said and Gin smirked slightly.

"Are you calling us creepy?" he asked and Nylph purred loudly.

"Creepy is stupid," Nylph said calmly before Gin's smirk widened and he slowly reached up and removed his glasses. Nylph perked up as Gin looked to Nylph with his own gold eyes.

"Noir Tulugaq. Mode Change." Gin twirled his gun by the trigger and then swiftly grabbed onto the hilt as the gun became the sword. Nylph's ear twitched as a soft wail started emitting from the sword's blade. Gin pulled the sword back and smirked, making his gold eyes sparkle. "Genesis."

Nylph watched as Gin swung his sword and a black wave erupted from the edge and hurled towards Nylph. Nylph vanished and the wave slashed through the rock that took Nylph's place. Nylph appeared in the air and flinched at the sound of steel above him. He quickly looked up to see Gin grinning with Noir Tulugaq pulled back again.

"Again," Gin said before swinging the sword and Nylph was hit with another black wave. The ground split and cracked as the wave smashed down onto it. Gin landed gracefully onto a rooftop while Ran pouted cutely.

"Ran didn't get to do anything!"

"Go make sure Lenalee is okay. I can't have her dying now," Gin said without looking away from the spot he had struck Nylph to. Ran raised an eyebrow in confusion but went off all the same. Gin smirked softly and held his sword behind him to deflect Nylph's claw as the cat-boy appeared behind him. Nylph flinched as Gin calmly looked back at Nylph. Noir Tulugaq's blade started glowing a deep purple color.

"14th Solo," Gin said and a flood of darkness rushed out of his blade and pushed Nylph far into the air before the darkness reared up like a snake and slammed Nylph into the ground. Gin brought his arm back in front of him and twirled Noir Tulugaq some before gripping it tightly. Gin looked over and saw Nylph slowly stand back up on a roof a ways away from Gin.

"Pretty sturdy, aren't you? Or…" Gin trailed off as he narrowed his eyes and looked at the black thread-like wires wrapped around Nylph's legs. Gin smirked again while tilting his head to the side. "Would the hiding Puppet come out now?"

The roof behind Nylph cracked and fell in before something rose out from inside. The figure was only a bandaged torso with an iron mask over the bandaged face. From the torso were hundreds of black wires that flowed like waves.

"Impressive, you noticed me," the torso said and Gin chuckled.

"It's pretty hard to notice the cat's wounds keep disappearing. I take it you're the reason for that?" Gin asked and the head nodded.

"I am Tut, the Puppet of Immortality," Tut said and Gin chuckled again.

"Well, kudos to your creator for a stunt like that. You two make the perfect pair, or is that why you're immortal? To support cat-boy? Please tell, cause I can't seem to see any thoughts from you two," Gin wondered and Tut's head twitched slightly.

"That's correct. Very clever of you to realize so quick. Is that why you sent that girl off?" Tut asked and Nylph licked his fang without seeming to care about Tut's being there. Gin laughed and put his hand over his face while he kept laughing.

"Oh, no. I just wanted to fight on my own. It's so difficult to fight with others with me. I prefer going solo. Plus I wanted to add new victims to my pool. I've never killed an immortal person and a cat-boy. I can't have anyone else take that from me, now can I?" Gin said with a large grin as his golden eyes flashed. Tut went silent while black mist left Nylph's body. Mad Hatter formed and Gin stared at the demented clown.

"Okay then. Nylph will kill Creepy now. Dream Space," Nylph said and the purple circle formed around Gin and Nylph. Gin looked down at the circle and chuckled with his grin still on his face. The dome rose from the circle, cutting Tut out of it. Mad Hatter laughed happily as he hopped from one foot to the other.

"Let's start the tea party!" Mad Hatter cheered happily and Gin watched the clown hop for a while before smirking. Nylph stared intently at Gin before purring.

"First off! No firearms, no smoking, and no giving up!" Mad Hatter said and Gin nodded slowly.

"Sounds good," he said and Nylph's lip twitched slightly. Gin raised an eyebrow when he saw Nylph's lip twitch, but he wonder about it too long as a snowflake floated past his face. Gin looked up and saw the dark sky as snow fell from it onto the ground and mountains around Gin and Nylph.

"I've always wanted a tea party in Siberia! Why? Because I can!" Mad Hatter said happily and Gin stood frozen as he stared at the tall building behind him. Nylph purred loudly and licked his fang before Gin slowly looked back at Nylph.

"Nylph wants to see where Creepy grew up. Is that a problem?" Nylph wondered innocently and Gin gritted his teeth tightly as he glared at the cat-boy. Mad Hatter laughed loudly, but before Gin could act, a little hand reached up and tugged on Gin's pant leg. Gin flinched and slowly looked down to see a little black-haired boy staring up at him with the same look in his eyes as Gin.

"Are you lost?"

* * *

**Yeah, short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Nylph takes Gin into the back of Gin's own mind as Gin is faced with his own childhood. Gin is faced with a terrible foe while Nylph has other plans for the resting Exorcists still in New York. And Joshua finally meets up with his son after so long apart, but will the loneliness be Joshua's downfall? Next Time: Extinction! See ya there!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: Why is this chapter all about Gin and that cat?

Nylph: *still pawing the sign*

Cedric: And goes Gin get all the cool shots?

Derek: ... Does that really matter?

Roade: I want to read the next chapter already!

Cedric: *all serious* We should prepare for the worst.

Noahs: ...

Cedric: Hmm? *is punched in the face just like Allen did to Kanda*

Derek: WHERE'S YOUR DRUNKENNESS?!

Keria: Excellent reenactment of the latest chapter. *claps*

Derek: *takes a bow*

Cedric: X_X Jerks...

Nylph: See Readers next time.

Keria: Huh? Hey, wait! HE DID IT AGAIN!!!!


	42. The 42nd Night: Extinction

**Author's Note: Warning, there is mildly strong language used in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**The 42****nd**** Night- Extinction**

Blood hit the floor as Joshua gripped his right arm in pain while blood flowed down it. Feros looked to his tail that had blood dripping from the blade on the end. Joshua narrowed his eyes at Feros and flexed his bloody fingers to see if they still worked, which they did.

"Well, I thought you'd be done playing by now, Feros." Joshua perked up as footsteps descended the staircase Feros was standing on. Feros glanced behind him as Tyrir smirked down at Joshua. Joshua's eyes widened as Tyrir tilted his head to the side slightly. "Hello, Joshua."

Joshua stared in shock at Tyrir while Feros growled quietly and flicked the blood off his tail.

"T-Tyrir…?"

"Amazing, you actually left the house. How long did it take?"

"Prince Chlodwig came to me and asked if I could escort him here," Joshua answered and Tyrir paused before laughing loudly. Joshua raised an eyebrow while Feros had disappeared from the staircase.

"He did, huh? Of course he did! He'd do anything to make Germany better. No wonder he told me that he had what I wanted!" Tyrir said and grinned widely at Joshua. Tyrir chuckled before pointing at Joshua. "And thank you so much for coming to see me personally, Joshua!"

"That's no way to talk to your father."

"Heh. Father? Don't make me laugh, you stupid fool."

* * *

Gin stared out at the snowy mountains in front of him while Nylph and Mad Hatter had vanished. Gin's attention returned to the little boy next to him until voices called out.

"Young Master, come here!" The little boy perked up and quickly hurried over to where two men stood. Gin recognized the men as Aale and Zale. Aale and Zale didn't seem to notice Gin as the little boy reached them. "Young Master, it's time to go back home."

"Aw, okay…" the little boy muttered quietly and glanced back at Gin before following Aale and Zale. Gin followed them to the giant gates and then through them into the partially clear courtyard in front of the giant mansion. Gin stared up at the nostalgic mansion before noticing two other men, Bale and Yale, standing in front of the front entrance while someone wearing a cloak faced the two. Aale and Zale silently took the little boy around the courtyard and into an unseen entrance off to the side. Before Aale and Zale entered, the little boy glanced over at the cloaked person who was staring at the little boy with a slight smile on his young face. Suddenly, Bale and Yale got between the little boy and the visitor.

"King!" they snapped angrily, but were quickly silenced with a look from the visitor. Aale and Zale slipped the little boy into the secret entrance while Gin stood in the courtyard still staring at the visitor in shock for two reasons. One being the use of the word 'King' and the second being that the visitor looked exactly like Tyrir Breaker but with a skull and salamander marking under his left eye.

"Relax, I was merely looking. No need for a big blow up," King said calmly with a slight chuckle until hollow footsteps echoed from behind Bale and Yale.

"Looking at trash is quite a step down, boy." Gin froze where he stood invisible to everyone in the courtyard. King smiled slightly as a giant man stepped out of the large entrance behind Bale and Yale. The giant man looked down at the twins. "You're excused."

Bale and Yale quickly nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke. King whistled impressively before regarding the giant man.

"Trash, Koah? Is that how you speak to your son?"

"My family is of no concern to you, boy." Koah said dangerously and King merely chuckled it off. Koah clenched his fists tightly while Gin stared lividly at the giant man.

"What is the reason for your visit, boy?" Koah snapped angrily and King smiled.

"I wanted to see how Sakura was doing. Such a beauty she is," King said which made Koah smashed his fist down in front of King. King's smile curled slyly as Koah raised his fist again and glared vehemently at King.

"Speak of my wife again and-"

"First wife. I heard you married a different woman after Sakura gave birth to twins. How terribly cruel of you!" King said smiling and Koah swung his fist down at King. King grinned slightly as the fist neared him, but never connected with King's body as King suddenly disappeared. Koah's fist hit the ground and Koah flinched as King gently and gracefully landed on the back of Koah's fist.

"Sakura is nothing more than a demon whore. She gave birth to that thing after all!" Koah shouted angrily and King huffed quietly before hopping off Koah's fist.

"You know she'll hear you if you shout," King said and Koah grinned widely before snapping his large fingers. The door behind him opened and out walked Aale and Zale with a black-haired woman wearing a flowery kimono standing between them. The woman smiled sweetly to King when she saw him.

"Hello, King."

"The same to you, Sakura."

Over where he stood, Gin went pale as he stared at the woman.

"M-Mother…"

* * *

**Siberia, 7 Years After 14****th****'s Death**

**

* * *

**

"Mommy! Play with us!" a little girl called out happily while tugging on the hand of Sakura. Sakura smiled sweetly as the little girl kept tugging.

"Settle down, Ran," Sakura said softly and little Ran instantly did so. Sakura smoothed down Ran's hair while Ran smiled happily. Sakura looked over to where the little boy sat with his legs up against his chest. "Sulking, Gin?"

Gin shook his head slowly before his cheek was pulled by Sakura. Gin squirmed while Sakura and Ran laughed. Gin got himself free and rubbed his cheek sorely.

"Mommy… Why do you stay with Daddy?" Gin asked quietly and Sakura paused before smiling.

"Because I love him."

"But Daddy doesn't love you… He's always with that other woman…" Gin muttered and Sakura started to smooth down Gin's hair.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, sweetie."

"But-!" Gin's reply was lost as Sakura started tickling him. Gin laughed and squirmed as Sakura smiled cheerfully. Ran joined in and tickled Gin too as the little boy laughed till his face was red. Sakura stroked Gin and Ran's heads as the boy rested his head on her lap with Ran mimicking him. Sakura smiled softly as she stared down at her children.

"I love you both."

"We love you too, Mommy…"

* * *

**One Year Later**

**

* * *

**

Gin looked down the hallways as Koah stood with his back to Gin and another woman standing by him. The two were watching Aale and Zale spar with the little Leaf. Gin perked up as he heard the two start talking without noticing him.

"He's a good boy. Perfect for my successor."

"Thank you, my lord. I am honored to hear it," the woman said and Koah nodded.

"You did good, Aura. Better than that she-devil. How dare she give birth to that thing…" Koah growled and stepped into the sparring room to spar with Leaf himself. Gin quickly and silently ran down the hallway without Aura noticing him. Gin ran into the room where Ran and Sakura were playing. Sakura looked over at Gin and smiled sweetly before the boy ran over and hugged her. Ran and Gin sat on Sakura's lap while she smiled to them.

"Mommy, why does Daddy and Leaf-niinii fight?" Ran asked innocently and Sakura stroked Ran's hair.

"They're not fighting, they're sparring. It's like fighting, but not as violent. It's to make them stronger and protect us better," Sakura explained and Ran pursed her lips cutely.

"Protect us from what and why don't we get to sper?"

"Spar, sweetie. And they're protecting us from an evil man. But it's not for you to worry about," Sakura said and kissed Ran's forehead, making the little girl giggle. Gin wasn't convinced as he looked at Sakura.

"But why can't we get stronger? We want to protect you too, Mommy," Gin said and Sakura paused as she glanced to Gin. She smiled softly and stroked his cheek slowly.

"How about I teach you a little trick? It's always important to train your mind as well," Sakura said and the two twins nodded eagerly before hugging Sakura tightly.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

King smiled as from behind Aale and Zale, Leaf and Aura stepped out of the entrance. Aura smirked wryly at Sakura who ignored the other woman and smiled back at King. Koah looked to Leaf and nodded silently to the boy. Leaf nodded back and took out a sword hilt.

"Activate," Leaf said quietly and a pure white blade appeared from the hilt. King raised an eyebrow while Koah chuckled at King.

"Watch from there, King. Move and it'll just quicken up."

"What a decision! If I stay here, you're gonna kill Sakura, aren't you?" King asked and a cold sweat rolled down Gin's cheek as he watched the scene unable to do or say anything. Gin understood that nobody could see or hear him, but he still could not move from pure disbelief. Koah laughed and Sakura looked down at the ground silently.

"So you are going to kill me after all…" she whispered and Aura laughed loudly.

"Of course, you idiot! There's no place here for a she-devil!" Aura said with a grin. Leaf didn't say anything as he raised the sword. Koah motioned to Leaf who swiftly swung at Sakura's back. Gin took an uncontrolled step forward in shock, but froze as the white blade of Leaf's sword shattered before reaching Sakura's back. Koah snapped his head to King who stood with a deadly glare at Koah.

"Can't be a man enough to do it yourself, you self-proclaimed king of the world? You have to make your second son do it for you?" King said icily as his red eyes made everyone but Koah and Sakura shiver in fear. Koah huffed quietly then laughed deeply.

"I only have one son. That demon will die after this whore does. Along with that stupid little girl too. Only the strong survive, boy! You will be no different! You will never complete it and you will never kill me!" Koah shouted and Gin perked up in confusion.

'_It?' _ Gin thought as he watched the scene, powerless to stop it. King smiled slyly and nodded in agreement.

"It's true, I can't complete it in this time. But it will be completed sooner or later, Koah. And your crown of twigs will burn by my hands," King said and Koah laughed loudly and slammed his fist against the ground.

"You jest, boy! If you can't complete it, no one can!" Koah shouted with an evil but happy grin. King merely chuckled lightly and stared at Koah mockingly.

"Oh, but I will complete it. It just my not happen while you live. And that's too bad, I wanted you to be the first target too," King said and Koah's grin disappeared and was replaced by a scowl.

"As I said, you won't finish it. You can't complete it in your lifetime even if you did leave here alive!" Koah said angrily but King just grinned.

"Infinite," King said which made Koah pause with a surprised look in his eyes. King smirked when he saw the look in Koah's eyes. "So you know of the Infinite. Oh, but of course, there's one in that town near here. Twilight, right?" King wondered and Koah smashed the ground with both of his fists.

"Why do you speak of them?" he asked angrily and King chuckled icily.

"The Infinite are people who have been Branded with an endless life. They live like normal people, but when they die by old age, they revert back to their Branded Age. Though that's the only perk," King shrugged with a sigh, "as the Infinite can still be killed through weapons and such. And another downside is that when an Infinite is Branded, you have to revert back to that age at old age. Sucks for people who want to be little kids again but were Branded older, huh?" King wondered and Koah glared lividly at King.

"And your point is, boy?" Koah spat out heatedly and King smirked calmly.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" King asked slyly and Koah's eyes widened as he stared at King in utter shock from realization.

"You're…!"

"About time! Honestly, all muscles, no brains," King said and Koah hurriedly grabbed the sword attached to his belt. Koah pulled the sword out and roared before impaling the sword into Sakura's back. King's eyes widened in surprise as Sakura's blood splattered onto the ground. Gin's eyes widened as he stared in shock at the bloody sword still impaled in Sakura's back. Koah pulled the sword out of Sakura and glared lividly at King.

"You will not leave here alive!" he roared loudly and King stared down at Sakura's body as her eyes were closed and a soft smile on her face.

"Smiling to the end… If only it wasn't you, Sakura…" King said and disappeared. Koah roared again in pure uncontrollable rage that ended abruptly as King's cloak fell to the ground. Koah quickly looked up along with the other people in the courtyard. King was standing in the air upside down as he stared down at Koah. Koah readied the sword, but was unable to do anything with it as the blade cracked and shattered. Koah's widened as the pieces of the blade fell to the ground.

"What is this?" Koah shouted furiously and King let out a low breath.

"Koah, self-proclaimed king of the world. Your reign burns now," King said as he flipped around so he was right-side up. Koah roared like a beast until blood splattered all over the ground. Aura, Leaf, Aale, Zale, and Gin froze up in shock as Koah's blood covered everything except for Sakura and the small area around her. King landed gracefully on the bloody ground with a dark look in his eyes. He looked over at Aura, who quickly retreated a little.

"P-Please don't kill me!" she screamed and she covered her face with her hands.

"Sakura's children. You will look after them. If I catch word that you've hurt them, abused them, or abandoned them, I will kill all of you," King said before picking Sakura's body up into his arms and turning around. King looked at Sakura's face and smiled softly. "You should be buried in your own land, Sakura. This place has done far too much to you."

With that, King disappeared and Aura fell to her knees. Leaf and Aale and Zale stared silently at Koah's body that lay slashed apart by an invisible blade. Gin's fists trembled greatly as his vision turned black and he left his memories.

* * *

**New York**

* * *

Gin slowly opened his eyes and saw Nylph scratching his cat-ear with his claw. Gin's fist trembled and he swiftly swung it at Nylph's head. Nylph purred quietly and caught Gin's fist with his claw.

"You damn cat…!" Gin seethed lividly and Nylph licked his fang slowly.

"Nya, Creepy should thank Nylph. Now Creepy knows what happened," Nylph said but that didn't stop Gin from glaring wrathfully at the cat-boy.

"Was that the whole point?" Gin shouted angrily and Nylph purred before disappeared and a rock appeared where the cat-boy had stood. Mad Hatter was also gone as Gin was all alone now. Gin clenched his fists so tightly blood fell onto the roof along with tears falling from his eyes.

* * *

Joshua breathed heavily as he was sitting against the blood-covered wall with one arm gripping his shoulder as his other arm lay across the room. In fact, the whole room was covered in blood as Joshua's legs lay near the stairs. Tyrir stood in the middle of the blood-covered room while Feros hung onto the chandelier with a look of pure fear on his face.

"Holy…" Feros murmured while Joshua stared at Tyrir in disbelief.

"I never should have picked you off the streets when you were four…" he said bitterly and Tyrir smiled slyly.

"You have it wrong, Joshua. You weren't the one picking. I knew you'd be the perfect choice especially when I had just reverted back to my Branded Age. And though it was quite annoying being mistreated like that, you did help me get this Alchemy power," Tyrir said and Joshua gritted his teeth in anger as Tyrir looked down at the man.

"What… are you?" Joshua asked slowly and Tyrir smiled calmly. He ran a finger under his left eye and the marking of the skull and salamander appeared in a crackle of blue lightning. Tyrir grinned widely as Joshua stared in surprise at the marking.

"King."

* * *

**:D Hehehe...**

**Next Chapter Preview: Ran rushes to Park Row Building, but is sidetracked when she finds a ship smelling of blood with the King's symbol on the side of the ship. Meanwhile, Lenalee recovers and goes to find her brother until Nylph shows up and forces Lenalee into his Dream Space. Can Lenalee defeat Nylph at his own game? Next Time: Lenalee in Wonderland Redux! See ya there!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: Hello. It's been a while. We have questions too!

Roade: Yay!

**Question: How do you pronounce A-Zale's names?**

Keria: ... Give it your best shot. Don't really care...

**Question: Can I have Tyrir?**

Keria: I don't think he'll be happy about this.

Roade: So, probably no.

Cedric: You can have me though! If you're cute that is...

**Question: How do you pronounce your names?**

Keria: Now this, I'll answer. My name is pronounced Key-air-ah Rose-ear (Keria Rosier).

Roade: Mine is pronounced Roy-d Camel-ot (Roade Kamelot).

Cedric: Said-ric Block-man (Cedric Blokman).

Derek: Dare-ick Rye-der (Derek Ryder).

Gin: G-in Cold-blood (Gin Coldblood).

Ran: Ran Cold-blood (Ran Coldblood).

Leaf: Lee-f Cold-blood (Leaf Coldblood).

Tyrir: Tie-rr Brae-cur (Tyrir Breaker).

Nylph: Nil-f.

Keria: Nobody asked for your name!

Nylph: See readers next time.

Keria: Stop taking my line!


	43. The 43rd Night: Return of the King

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 43rd Night- Return of The King**

Tyrir let out a sigh as he looked at his gloves that were soaked in blood. He slowly removed the gloves and tossed them to the side as he and Feros walked down the street towards the port. Tyrir suddenly stopped right before a bolt of lightning crashed into the ground in front of him. Feros jumped a good foot in air from surprise while Tyrir looked up calmly. Above them standing on a roof was Ran while she clenched her spear tightly in hand.

"You stink of blood," she said and Tyrir stared at Ran silently before smiling.

"Ran, right? Well, you certainly do look just like your mother," Tyrir said and Ran's eyes widened before she jumped into the air and threw her spear at Tyrir. Tyrir stared at the incoming spear and waved his hand up at it. The spear dissolved with a crackle of electricity just as Ran landed on the ground with a look of surprise. Tyrir clapped the dust off his hands with a smile on his face. "That was very uncalled for. You attack an unarmed civilian so easily-"

"I know you." Tyrir perked up as Ran stared at Tyrir icily. Electricity crackled around Ran's fists. "You're the one who killed Daddy," Ran said and Tyrir let out a low whistle.

"I thought you and your brother Gin didn't know who killed your father. Or have you been keeping that a secret from Gin?" Tyrir wondered, but Ran didn't answer as she continued to glare at Tyrir.

"Those two big guys put Gin to sleep, but they ignored me when they saw I was fake sleeping," Ran stated and Tyrir nodded slowly.

"Then you must have watched from the window, correct? Well, that makes this whole thing a lot easier!" Tyrir said with a laugh. Feros felt uneasy as he stared at Ran cautiously. Ran readied her fists to strike at Tyrir, but didn't get the chance as Tyrir suddenly appeared in front of her with his face to hers as he stared intently at Ran's face with a hand to his chin. "Yes, very much like your mother."

Ran swung her fist at Tyrir's head, but missed as he leaned back far enough for Ran's fist to miss completely. Tyrir straightened up and smiled slightly at Ran.

"So you're the same man who killed Daddy?"

"Yep, sure am."

"But how are you still alive? Gin said this was…" Ran trailed off as Tyrir chuckled with his smile still on his face.

"Infinite," Tyrir said and Ran perked up at the familiar word. Tyrir thought about it for a second and then sighed. "Well, it's not infinite. It's just very, very, very, very long. But Infinite sounds a lot cooler."

"What is in-fin-it?" Ran asked in confusion and Tyrir wagged his finger at her playfully.

"Infinite. Think of it as immortality but with a few major drawbacks. Said drawbacks being still killable, it runs out, and it can get pretty annoying reverting. Basically, we relive life over and over again till our souls are destroyed. Just like the cycle of rebirth, but with a controlled variable, that being the mind. Imagine that your soul has a number on it. You can't see it and you never will, but it's there. That number represents the number of times your soul is reborn until it's no more. The Infinite were a clan dedicated to manipulating the soul so that they could rewind their own time and start over."

Ran looked utterly lost in mind as Tyrir explained. Tyrir saw her confused look and scratched his head to think of a simpler way of explaining.

"Okay, take an hourglass-"

"That's the thing with sand in it that people turn over to count time?" Ran interrupted and Tyrir nodded slowly.

"Yes… Imagine that it is your soul and the sand represents how long your life is. The Infinite wanted to manipulate the "hourglass" so that they count be reborn while keeping all of their intelligence, memories, and physical appearances. The only problem was that they couldn't find this "hourglass" in order to try and manipulate it."

"Where does my mother come into this?" Ran interrupted again and Tyrir grimaced before sighing.

"Later. Now the Infinite believed that fire would draw the soul out of the body much like a salamander, hence the use of one in their symbol," Tyrir said and flicked his wrist. The card with the skull and salamander on it appeared in his hand as he continued. "So the Infinite tried to burn the test subjects to death in hope of their soul exiting. After a while of failing, they became a complete disgrace to the world and went into seclusion."

"And then my mother-"

"I said later. Now finally one day, the Infinite succeeded in finally drawing a soul out of a four-year-old boy. The Infinite used what is now known as Innocence to Brand the soul and body together so that when the body reaches its end, the soul would take over and revert the body back to its original state when the Brand was placed," Tyrir stated and then raised his shirt a little so Ran could see the shape of a shield with crossing swords through burned into the skin over his stomach. Upon the shield lay a ghastly white number four. Ran stared at the burn till Tyrir lowered his shirt. Feros was listened silently behind Tyrir as Tyrir smiled to Ran.

"Now I'll get to your mother. After the Infinite succeeded on me, they immediately wanted to try again. Their next target was an older woman around… twenty-one, I think. Yeah, they succeeded on her too. The Infinite were just plain excited. They couldn't wait to convert everyone. But they had to keep trying so they wouldn't make a mistake. So they picked your mother Sakura next. That was the last of the Infinite that day," Tyrir said and chuckled at his memories. Ran looked confused still while she stared at Tyrir.

"What happened…?" she wondered and Tyrir grinned slightly as he looked at Ran icily.

"I killed the morons of course. I wasn't about to let any more of myself exist especially with that stupid rule of theirs that Branded people can't kill each other. Now what's the point of everyone becoming Branded if you can't kill any of them? You could start a war and it'll never end. So I ended them first. Though that woman they converted right after me disappeared, your mother was spared," Tyrir said with a cold edge to his grin. Ran tensed up a little as Tyrir sighed on his trip down memory lane. "Yes, your mother was wonderful. She was like a sister to me. She always had a smile on her face even after the end."

Ran smiled a little, but her smile vanished as she remembered something.

"That kitty… Nylphy, I think. He attacked Lenalee-neesan."

"What? Nylph did? Hmm, that's odd. She's not on his list, so he must have taken a liking to her. Don't worry, she won't die… Oh, but he doesn't know that…" Tyrir trailed off with a sigh and grimace as he put a hand to his forehead. Ran raised an eyebrow in uncertainty while Tyrir muttered a few things to himself as he thought. After a moment, Tyrir shrugged and looked to Ran. "Anyway, it's high time I left. I've gotten almost everything I need out of the two sides. All I need are a few more… things. Unfortunately, they can't be claimed here. But just remember in the future that I'm neither your enemy or ally."

Ran felt a chill run down her spine as Tyrir suddenly stepped past her. Ran's eyes widened as Tyrir walked away from her before Feros ran to catch up. Ran's fists trembled slightly in fear and she didn't stop trembling until Tyrir was gone. After he left, Ran rushed towards the Park Row Building.

* * *

Nylph purred loudly as he sat crouched on a rooftop with the other Puppets except for Hercules and Tut behind him. Below, Keria glared up at them angrily while clenching her arm in pain. Nylph licked his fang slowly as he stared down at Keria.

"Nya, what should Nylph do now?" Nylph wondered out loud and tilted his head slightly. Plato was looking away from the others as he stared out towards the port. He perked up suddenly turned to the Puppets.

"It would seem our time is up," he said and Viridian groaned loudly.

"What the hell? Done already? I haven't killed any of them!" she snapped and Plato laughed softly. Vermillion turned away and left for the port without another word. Nero joined her hurriedly as Viridian glared back at Keria. "Consider yourself lucky, wench!"

Keria glared lividly at Viridian as the Puppet left angrily. Plato followed them quietly while Nylph continued to look at Keria. Nylph took something out of his clothes and held it up. Keria glanced at what appeared to be a letter before it became a rock and the letter appeared next to Keria.

"Give that to Girl when Girl wakes up," Nylph said and then vanished with a little wave. Keria glanced to the letter and paused when she felt the ground shake.

"WHERE ARE THE ENEMIES!" Keria, Derek, and Cedric stared in utter awe as a gigantic robot appeared in view from behind the Park Row Building. On top the robot was Komui with his hands on his hips. Komui looked out towards the port and dramatically pointed his finger at it.

"Komurin Omega! Destroy the enemies!"

"BZZT. Affirmative," the robot said and Komui then shouted, "KOMURIN BEAM!" Light gathered in the eye of the giant Komurin before it blasted a large beam of light straight at the port. Keria, Derek, and Cedric watched as the port exploded in a blast of light.

"That… was…" the three muttered in unison while Komui made a peace sign in victory.

* * *

"GODDAMNIT!"

"Oh, for… Lower the volume, Viridian," Feros snapped after having his ear blasted by Viridian's screech. Viridian looked absolutely livid as she glared at the Akurei.

"I WILL NOT, YOU STUPID BEAST! THAT F-ING ROBOT GOT MY ARM!" Viridian shouted as her right arm was gone with the remaining part steaming from where the beam had hit. Vermillion ignored Viridian's screeching while Plato looked rather stunned by the explosion. Tut hadn't been disturbed as it worked on Hercules's giant body. Nero was out cold from the mere sound of the explosion. Feros covered his ears angrily as Viridian shouted at Tut to heal her arm, but the Puppet ignored her as it was busy with Hercules.

"Goddamnit just wait!" Viridian snapped lividly and Tyrir laughed at the aftermath of the explosion that had destroyed the entire port.

"What a fearsome man Komui is! If only I had someone like him to help me complete it. But this is fine. After all, it gives it a rival to look forward to!" Tyrir said and laughed again. Viridian glared at Tyrir for laughing, but didn't press the matter out of fear.

* * *

Komui cried uncontrollably as Keria restrained him away from where Lenalee slept.

"LENALEE! IS SHE OKAY?"

"She will be when you stop screaming…" Komui instantly calmed down and sniffed sadly. Kanda and Krory had woken up as Krory was helping carry Lavi. Milly was awake too but she sulked in the back as they all headed to the remains of the port to find something to sail back home in.

A few days later, Reever rushed to the entrance of the church just as Komui arrived with everyone else in tow. Komui waved to Reever as they entered the church. Lavi and Krory were dragged off to the infirmary by the Head Nurse while Kanda immediately left for his room and Milly headed to the kitchen. The Generals were dragged off after the Head Nurses by the other nurses. Cedric was passed out drunk by the entrance so nobody bothered him. Derek went off to the library to catch up on his reading. As everyone left for their own thing, Lenalee looked around with a worried look on her face until she saw Allen smiling to her as he leaned against the far wall. Lenalee smiled back and ran to him before hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry for not telling you," she whispered and Allen chuckled softly.

"It's fine," he said while Komui was restrained by Keria and Reever before he attacked Allen. Lenalee leaned away from Allen and smiled sweetly before tilting her head.

"Um, would you like to come with me somewhere?" she asked and Allen raised an eyebrow as Lenalee smiled and held up the letter Nylph had given Keria between her hands.

* * *

**:3**

**Next Chapter Preview: An invitation to a party brings Lenalee and Allen to Germany where the two are told of what exactly they're dealing with. The never-ending act ends tonight. Bringing the curtain down on a certain person's acting skills. Next Time: Proxy! See ya there!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Roade: I can't act...

Derek: Same here.

Keria: Don't look at me. U_U

Cedric: *drinking happily*

Keria: Since we have eight people in the tournament we're going to start it up without eight on both sides. It's just taking too long. So we're going to go to and figure out who is against who.

Derek: Match-ups will be revealed next chapter.

Nylph: See Readers later.

Keria: ... I'm really annoyed by you, you know.

Nylph: Nya.


	44. The 44th Night: Proxy

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 44****th**** Night- Proxy**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LENALEEEEEEEEEEE!" Komui screamed as he tried to run for the door while Reever, Johnny, and Russell held him back. Finders watched as Komui literally dragged the three grown men to the door before being grabbed by more scientists and finally pulled back inside the church. The Head Nurse rushed out of the infirmary and angrily glared at Komui for being so noisy.

"Would you be quiet? I have sick people in here!" she snapped and Komui quieted down to sniffling. The Head Nurse grumbled as she returned inside the infirmary and walked past the now empty beds except for the one Kiki still lay in. The Head Nurse glanced to Kaz, who was still sitting by Kiki's bed and then entered her office in the back. Kaz stared silently at the floor until his right eye glowed a pale purple.

"Good evening."

* * *

Allen felt sick as he tumbled out of Jordan's train. People stared at them in surprise from the sudden train appearing in the middle of the street. Lenalee hopped off perfectly fine before looking back to Jordan.

"Thanks for the lift, Jordan-kun. We'll call when we're done," she said and Jordan nodded with a small smile before activating his Innocence and vanishing into the sky. Lenalee giggled at Allen as he tried to steady himself. "Shall we, Allen?"

Allen nodded slowly as he managed to stand. Lenalee took Allen's hand and the two walked over to a tall building that people were entering while trying not to look at Allen and Lenalee. The attendant at the entrance held a hand up to Lenalee till she handed him the letter and the attendant's face went pale. He motioned for them to enter, which they did while Allen looked at the attendant in confusion.

"What was that?" Allen asked and Lenalee smiled before turning to look at Allen.

"I just showed him our invite," she said calmly and surveyed the room. "This is a nice place."

"But how'd you get an invite, Lenalee?" Allen wondered and Lenalee giggled but didn't get a chance to answer as the music struck up and the two saw people start dancing. Lenalee smiled and took Allen's hand before leading him onto the floor. Allen blushed lightly as Lenalee giggled and whispered, "Go with the flow."

Allen saw a little smile on Lenalee's face as the two started to dance with the crowd. Lenalee smiled the whole time until the dance ended and Allen slumped forward out of breath.

"You okay, Allen?" Lenalee wondered worriedly as they had only danced to the other side of the room where the staircase was. Allen nodded after catching his breath.

"I never had to learn how to dance," he said and Lenalee smiled before looking over at the staircase.

"Well, you get something to eat and I'll be right back."

"Where are you going, Lenalee?"

"To meet the one who sent the invite," she said and walked up the stairs. Allen watched her leave and headed for the buffet table.

* * *

Lenalee walked up the stairs till she reached the door to the roof. She opened the door, wincing at the sudden rush of wind, and stepped out onto the roof. She looked around till a voice reached her.

"Good evening, Miss Lenalee." Lenalee looked across the roof to see Tyrir sitting on the edge of the roof with a smile on his face. Lenalee smiled back as Tyrir stood up.

"So why'd you invite me?" Lenalee asked and Tyrir chuckled lightly. He ran a finger under his eye and the skull and salamander mark appeared in a crackle of blue lightning. Lenalee flinched before relaxing slightly.

"You're not Belial anymore, are you?" she asked and Tyrir paused before smiling.

"Belial? Is that the name of the Proxy I let in my body?" Tyrir wondered and Lenalee looked at Tyrir in surprise.

"Proxy? Belial's a Noah," Lenalee said and Tyrir laughed slightly before wagging his finger.

"Wouldn't that make you and little Allen a Noah still?" he asked and Lenalee clenched her fists tightly in anger.

"No! We got rid of them!" she said bitterly and Tyrir smirked slyly.

"Did you now? I wonder…" Tyrir trailed off before chuckling. "Well, I suppose we'll just have to wait for the star to get up here before continuing."

* * *

Allen was busy stuffing his face full of food until he felt a cold chill run down his right eye. Allen rubbed his eye slowly before hearing a chuckle behind him.

"Hey, Allen! Wanna play?" Allen turned his head around to see Feros smirking at him happily.

"Y-You!" Allen said in surprise before glancing around for Akuma. Feros sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I would like to play with you, but I was told not to touch you. Sucks to be me, huh?" Feros wondered and glanced behind him to the stairs. Allen froze up and hurriedly pushed past Feros and ran for the stairs. Feros chuckled as he watched Allen run up the stairs with people looking in surprise. "So predictable."

* * *

Lenalee perked up as she heard footsteps running up the stairs. Tyrir smirked as he looked to the open door and he glanced up to see a black cat sitting above the door. The black cat looked at Tyrir and purred loudly before something shot out of the doorway and Tyrir grinned widely as Allen's sword impaled him in the center of his chest. Lenalee whipped around to see Allen step out onto the roof. Allen glared at Tyrir until Tyrir started laughing.

"What the hell? Is that any way to greet someone?" Tyrir asked as he took Allen's sword by the hilt and pulled it out of him slowly. Allen's eyes widened in surprise as Tyrir held Allen's sword with a smirk on his face. "What's with the look? You thought I'm a Proxy still?"

Allen glared at Tyrir until Lenalee put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Allen. He's the one who invited us," she said and Allen perked up in surprise.

"He did? But… why?" Allen asked and Tyrir chuckled, making Allen and Lenalee look back at him.

"Cause I wanted you to know something, little Allen," Tyrir said while balancing Allen's sword on his finger.

"Know what?" Allen snapped and Tyrir smirked before suddenly throwing Allen's sword straight at Allen's head. Allen froze in shock and quickly evaded the sword.

"Hmm? Why'd you dodge it, Allen? I thought that sword didn't hurt humans," Tyrir said and Allen was about to snap back until he realized it.

"You're not a Noah…?" he asked and Tyrir chuckled happily.

"Of course not. I just needed a Proxy to extend my cycle," Tyrir said and lifted up his shirt to show Allen and Lenalee the shield with the four on it.

"W-What is that?" Lenalee asked and Tyrir smiled before letting his shirt back down.

"It's my Brand. Now whenever I die of old age, I revert back to four-years-old. Well, at least until my soul wears out and dies. Which it would have this time if I hadn't gotten a Proxy," Tyrir explained and Allen raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly is a Proxy?" he asked and Tyrir put a hand on his chest and smirked.

"All three of us were one. A Proxy is a Noah created through two methods. One is the placement of Dark Matter within the womb of the mother. The second is for the Earl to magnify the Noah genes inside the person. And before you complain, everyone has Noah genes. However, they are a very tiny amount. The Noah clan are people who have an amazingly high amount of these genes, giving them their superhuman powers," Tyrir stated and Allen nodded slowly as he and Lenalee listened. Lenalee perked up as she felt something pass by her leg and she looked down to see the black cat walk past her to Tyrir.

"So what you're saying is that all three of us are, or were, Proxies?" Allen asked and Tyrir nodded while and the cat climbed up onto his shoulder.

"Lenalee became a Proxy through the Rose of Blood, Allen became a Proxy through the 14th, and I became a Proxy by asking the Earl. As it stands now, the only one of us three still a Proxy is you, little Allen. Also, the other Proxies currently alive are the ones in the Black Order, Faraday, Cassandra, Gearz, and Joseph."

"But why'd you want to be a Proxy?" Lenalee asked and Tyrir frowned slightly and pet the black cat on his shoulder.

"I was on my last reverting. If I hadn't obtained an increase in my soul, the Proxy, I would die for real once I become old. So I'm afraid of dying. But what else is new? I can still die if someone stabs my heart or poisons me anyway. But…" Tyrir went silent and smiled softly. The black cat on Tyrir's shoulder perked up and looked off into the distance, making Tyrir looked over. Allen and Lenalee looked in confusion until they saw Tyrir step to the side just before Jordan's train came hurtling onto the roof. Allen and Lenalee flinched as Jordan clabbered out of the train with bruises and blood staining his clothes.

"Jordan-kun? What happened?" Lenalee asked in shock and Jordan panted heavily.

"H-Hurry… back to HQ… We're in trouble…" Jordan muttered and the black cat hopped off of Tyrir's shoulder. Allen glanced to Tyrir as the red-haired boy stood on the edge of the building.

"I suppose our chat will have to wait till later to continue. Also, Allen," Tyrir said before looking back at Allen. Allen raised an eyebrow as Tyrir smirked slightly. "In this world, there is one other person like me. She's very close to you. And I don't mean Lenalee. I hope you don't mind her death. Tell that to Keria too when you can."

Tyrir chuckled and the black cat suddenly disappeared from the roof. Tyrir waved at Allen and Lenalee and hopped off the roof.

"Bye-bye!" he said before plummeting down towards the ground before landing on the back of Feros in full demon lion form. "Ah, that hurt…"

Allen watched Feros rush off with Tyrir on his back. He returned his attention to the bloody Jordan. Lenalee helped Jordan back into the train before she and Allen got in.

"What happened, Jordan-kun?" Lenalee asked and Jordan gritted his teeth tightly before starting up his Innocence.

"HQ was attacked… We have to get back now…" he muttered before the train took over and in a matter of seconds landed in front of the church. Allen and Lenalee ran out of the train and stared at the scene in front of them in shock. The church had holes everywhere while clothes lay on the ground with dust in them. Allen and Lenalee ran inside the church, but the second Allen stepped into the church, he suddenly froze and was sick. Allen panted heavily as he felt the world spin.

"Allen?" Lenalee cried out in surprise as Allen tried to straighten himself up.

"LENALEEEEE!" Allen and Lenalee looked to see Komui rushing towards them. Komui grabbed the two and forcefully dragged them away hurriedly.

"Nii-san, what happened?" Lenalee asked and Komui stopped dragging them when he reached the hallway overlooking the deeper part of the church. He sadly looked over the railway and Allen and Lenalee mimicked him. Allen's eyes widened in shock while Johnny was dropped onto the ground by a figure that resembled a Level 3 Akuma.

"That happened," Komui said quietly to not attract attention to him. Allen felt sick again as he and Lenalee looked at all the people scattered around the room, some bleeding and some only dust now. Johnny was one of the bleeding ones as the Akuma just stood there silently.

"What the…?" Allen whispered and the Akuma snapped its head towards Allen. Allen's eyes widened in surprise as the Akuma suddenly appeared in front of him and smashed Allen through the wall with a single punch. Komui and Lenalee fell to the ground from the force.

"Allen!" Lenalee called out before the floor cracked and Allen shot out of the floor with his Innocence activated. The Akuma didn't seem to notice the change in Allen as Allen swung his claw down at the Akuma. The Akuma didn't even flinch as Allen's claw clanged against the Akuma's armor without even scratching it. Allen's eyes widened as the Akuma slammed the back of its fist into Allen's head, sending him flying into the floor below. Allen gritted his teeth in pain as the Akuma hovered in the air while looking down at Allen. Lenalee ran to the railing and flinched when she saw the Akuma's back. On the Akuma's back was the number 9 in a sickly white color.

* * *

**Mwahahahahahaha!**

**Next Chapter Preview: All life ends. In the midst of despair, the nurtured Akuma is released from the body. Now the Black Order is faced with the enemy they swore to destroy, but can they defeat the completed Akuma? Next Time: Level 9! See ya there!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Roade: *is speechless* ... HURRY UP AND WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Keria: Anyway, we have the match-ups.

Roade: WHO CARES? I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!

Keria: Here are the match-ups.

**First Match: Nico Rune vs. Cedric Blokman**

Cedric: D8

Rune: Tch...

**Second Match: Derek Ryder vs. Roland V. Morrison**

Derek: That's good, I suppose.

Roland: Oh dear...

**Third Match: Keria Rosier vs. Tyrir Breaker**

Keria: ... is rigged.

Tyrir: Bah.

**Fourth Match: Zephyr Gale vs. Ran Coldblood**

Zephyr: NO!

Ran: Froggie!

Nylph: See Readers next time.

Keria: ...


	45. The 45th Night: Level 9

**Author's Note: Yeah, I went crazy... Not 1, not 2, not even 3! 4 NEW CHAPTERS! XD Ah... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 45th Night- Level 9**

**

* * *

**

**10 Minutes Earlier…**

**

* * *

**

Johnny groaned loudly as he slumped over his desk. Reever joined Johnny in groaning as the two looked at the work that was piling up. The two perked up as Jordan brought them another pile.

"Ah… More?" Reever whined quietly and Jordan nodded slowly. Komui came and watched everyone working with his cup of coffee in hand.

"Everyone's working hard!" Komui said and everyone glared at him angrily. Komui shrugged the glares off and smiled happily as he looked around. "Keep up the good work!"

"Just cause Lenalee's not here doesn't mean you get to vent your anger out on us!"

"Get back to work too, Chief!"

Komui ignored the shouts as he drank more of his coffee. Reever sighed sadly and looked at the new pile while Jordan walked away quickly to get away from Komui. Suddenly, there was a breaking sound and the wall to Jordan's right suddenly exploded, the pieces smashing into him. The scientists all quickly stood up as Jordan lay on the ground bleeding from a piece that had hit his head. Komui dropped in cup in surprise and it landed on the floor with a shatter. Komui's eyes were wide as in the opening of the wall was the Akuma with the 9 on its back.

* * *

**Present**

**

* * *

**

"And that's what happened," Komui said quietly to Lenalee who frowned sadly.

"But where'd it come from?" she wondered until a voice reached her ear.

"It was always here. We just didn't bother to destroy it." Komui and Lenalee looked over to see Kanda standing with Mugen unsheathed. Kanda stared down at the Akuma that was standing still as Allen struck it rapidly with his claw to no effect. The Akuma swiftly punched Allen away with a sweep of its arm, and that's when Kanda jumped into action. "Mugen. Activate."

Kanda jumped down from the railing and swung Mugen down at the Akuma's head. The Akuma didn't even flinch as Mugen collided with its head, knocking it forward a little bit. Kanda gritted his teeth as the Akuma turned its head slightly and a blood red eye appeared to see Kanda.

_'This thing's armor is strong!' _Kanda thought being sent flying back by the Akuma's fist. The Akuma stopped moving as a bright white cross appeared on its body before it exploded. Allen readied his claw for another attack, but flinched as the Akuma appeared behind him suddenly and knocked the bean sprout towards where Kanda stood. Allen skidded on his head before stopping and getting slowly back to his feet.

"Che, can't you be at all useful, Moyashi?"

"I don't see you doing any better, Yu." Kanda and Allen glared at each other before glaring back at the Akuma which stood there silently. Kanda readied Mugen before charging forward with his second sword appearing in his free hand.

"Ningentou. Hakka Tourou!" Kanda shouted before striking the Akuma. The attack crackled against the Akuma's armor, but all it did to it was make it steam a bit. Kanda clenched his teeth tightly before the Akuma punched him in the head. Allen came down onto the Akuma's arm swung his claw down at the Akuma's head. Allen froze up as the Akuma swiftly caught Allen's claw and the flung the boy across the room.

"Damn it…" Allen muttered while holding his head in his hand. Kanda stood back up with a down-right angry look on his face.

"Where'd this come from?" Allen asked and Kanda huffed bitterly.

"Use your head, Moyashi. It's been here for a while now and we've done nothing about it. In fact, we're probably how it's grown so much," Kanda stated and Allen thought it, but wasn't given any chance to reply as the Akuma raised its hands towards the Exorcists.

"Demon Blood Strike," the Akuma said and Allen's eyes widened before a barrage of bullets was fired towards the two. Allen slammed his claw down onto the floor, creating two crosses that blocked the bullets from hitting Allen or Kanda. After the barrage was over, the crosses disappeared and Allen stared at the Akuma in disbelief.

"Kaz…?"

* * *

The Earl was in a mighty happy mood as he watched the church from high above. The Earl had watched Allen and Lenalee arrive, but he was more focused towards the large hole in the roof of the church that the Akuma had made.

"Hehehe! What a wonderful day this is! They grow up so fast! It feels like just yesterday I made that Akuma," the Earl said while tears streamed down his face.

"Earl-tama, you're crying too much, lero," Lero said and the Earl laughed as he wiped his eyes with a handkerchief. After the Earl's tears were gone he chuckled happily.

"Those damned Exorcists will never defeat this Akuma. All my hard work getting that Akuma to evolve so much will not be wasted, hehehe!"

* * *

"That's Kaz?" Allen shouted and Lenalee perked up in surprise.

"What…?" she whispered while Komui closed his eyes sadly. Kanda readied Mugen without really caring and charged at the Akuma again. The Akuma didn't moved until Kanda swung Mugen at it. The Akuma then grabbed Mugen with its hand and flung Kanda through the wall along with Mugen. Allen stared at the Akuma in shock as the Akuma lowered its arm and slowly turned its head towards Allen. In a second, the Akuma's fist was in front of Allen's face before a light shone from overhead, making the Akuma pause.

"Judgment." The pure white beam crashed down on top of the Akuma before Gin landed with his Innocence activated. Allen looked over at Gin before feeling a chill run down his spine as the smoke cleared showing the Akuma still standing there. Gin quickly grabbed Allen and roughly threw him backwards to avoid the Akuma's fist that smashed down into the ground, creating a large crater. Pieces of debris flew everywhere while Gin used his claw as a shield against it. "You okay, Allen?"

"Yeah…" Allen muttered as he slowly stood back up and looked at the Akuma. "Is that really Kaz?"

Gin didn't answer but the silence gave Allen his answer.

"I see…" Allen whispered before placing his right hand onto his claw. Gin glanced over at Allen as Allen's claw started to glow. "Gin. I hate to say this, but…"

"Gotcha," Gin said calmly without needing to hear the rest. Allen's left arm became his large sword while Gin readied his claw. The two looked at the Akuma and the Akuma looked back as if waiting for them to move.

"We've got no choice but to work together," Allen and Gin said in unison.

* * *

Over in the sparring room, Lavi sat in the middle of the floor with his hammer in the floor in front of him. Lavi perked up as some debris fell from the ceiling as another blast shook the church.

"Sheesh, what is Komui doing now?" Lavi wondered without an any of the situation as he tugged his gloves that had the strange pattern of a rose on the back onto his hands.

* * *

**XD **

**Next Chapter Preview: Just go read the next chapter and find out.**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: ... Roade.

Roade: Yes?

Keria: The next time... you ask for more chapters...

Roade: Hmm?

Noahs: KEEP IT TO YOURSELF!


	46. The 46th Night: Twin Clowns Part I

**The 46th Night- Twin Clowns Part I**

**

* * *

**

Allen and Gin pushed off the floor and ran in different directions as the Akuma stood there silently. Gin raised his claw and several crosses appeared around the Akuma before the exploded. The Akuma didn't seem fazed by the blast, but above the Akuma, Allen looked down at the Akuma with his feet against a cross that hadn't exploded. The Akuma looked up just as Allen swung his sword down at the Akuma's head. The Akuma blocked Allen's sword with its arm and punched Allen away. Allen flipped in the air and landed on his feet. The Akuma's arm crackled where Allen's sword had hit, but no scratch or cut was visible.

"Pretty hard-skinned, huh?" Gin wondered as he placed his hand on his claw and pulled out his sword. Allen and Gin smirked in unison as they charged at the Akuma from both sides. The two pulled back their swords and swung in unison at the Akuma. Their swords with each other as the Akuma had vanished. Gin and Allen flinched at the collision before sensing something above them. The two looked up as the Akuma held its index fingers up.

"Gravity Well." Allen's and Gin's eyes widened as a circle was drawn in the floor around them and the floor collapsed in on them, bringing both boys onto the ground with gravity crushing down upon them.

"Damn it… This thing also has Hellblade's abilities…" Gin cursed quietly and Allen narrowed his eyes as the gravity continued to crush the two into the floor. The gravity suddenly returned to normal and the two paused in surprise as the sword of steel on steel was heard above. The two looked up to see Kanda slashing rapidly at the Akuma that barely if even guarded against Mugen. Allen grinned slyly before extending his white threads around a pole and swinging himself up into the air behind Kanda.

"Pardon me, Kanda!" Allen said happily and Kanda flinched as Allen's sword went right through Kanda and collided with the Akuma's chest. The spot of impact crackled and discharged, sending the Akuma back a little and Kanda and Allen to the ground.

"Baka Moyashi! You just wanted to stab me!"

"Oh of course not! Why would I do something like that, Yu?"

"I'll shave all that hair off your head."

"Not if I shave all of yours off first." Allen and Kanda glared at each other heatedly while Gin sighed quietly.

"Is this really the time for antics?" he muttered before the Akuma held a hand up towards Kanda. Kanda perked up right before a chain shot out of the Akuma's palm and impaled Kanda in the chest. Allen and Gin flinched in surprise as the chain returned to the Akuma's palm and Kanda hit the floor cursing. Allen and Gin looked back to the Akuma that was still in the air before they both jumped to opposite sides of the Akuma and then jumped towards it with their swords ready. The Akuma held both of its hands up and caught both swords. Both sword crackled on contact with the Akuma's Dark Matter armor, and were discharged backwards along with their wielders. Allen caught the railing and pulled himself up to look at the Akuma.

"This one is tough," he muttered while wiping the blood off his chin. Gin nodded in agreement on the other set of railing across Allen. The Akuma lowered its arms suddenly disappeared in a blur of speed. Allen's eyes widened as he felt something grab his shoulder from behind. The railing exploded and Allen tried to keep his eyes open as Lenalee landed next to Gin while holding Allen.

"You okay, Allen?" she asked and Allen nodded with a smile to her.

"Thanks to you," he said and Gin glowered slightly off to the side.

"Save the lovey-dovey for later!" he snapped and kicked off the railing to attack the Akuma with his sword again. Allen grimaced but perked up when he noticed Ebony going as fast the poor turtle could towards Allen.

"We're here, laddie!" Ebony said and Allen smiled before twirling his sword around.

"Alright! Let's roll then!" Allen said to the turtle and then looked to Lenalee. "Can you go try and save the people still alive?"

Lenalee smiled and nodded before jumping down to get Johnny and Reever from the debris that covered the floor. Gin gritted his teeth as he smashed into the wall next to Allen.

"Don't tell me you're done already?" Gin asked and Allen smirked before he stopped twirling his sword.

"Of course not. I'm just taking a break," he replied and Gin grinned at Allen. The two looked over as the Akuma stood in the air across from them. Allen gripped his sword before the sword became completely black and then shrunk into the pure black blade with a white cross embedded in it. "Genbu Elysium."

"Noir Tulugaq," Gin said as he took out his own black bladed sword. The two grinned at the Akuma before vanishing from the railing. The Akuma whipped around as Allen smiled happily with his hand pointed towards the Akuma.

"Eden's End!" Allen shouted and the giant black snake erupted from Allen's hand and collided with the Akuma. Akuma pushed against the blast with his hands while Gin raised his sword up towards the Akuma as he stood on the floor.

"Genesis," Gin said before swinging his sword down and a blast of darkness ripped out of Gin's blade and smashed into the back of the Akuma. Gin's and Allen's attack flowed together and exploded into an array of sound and flames. Allen landed on the floor with a grin as the two looked up at the mass of smoke. They perked up when they heard a groan come from the smoke. The smoke cleared and the Akuma was still standing but with a long cut in its back and chest.

"At least we hurt it, right?" Allen asked and Gin nodded with a smirk.

"We just need to do it over and over again till he breaks now," Gin said but the Akuma let out a screech that made both boys freeze in their places. The Akuma thrusted its hand into the floor, which made both boys stare in surprise as the floor started to grow darker spreading from where the Akuma's hand had impaled it. The Akuma's body hissed and the large cuts in its body slowly started to close.

"You've got to be kidding," Allen muttered as he and Gin stared in shock while the Akuma removed its hand from the floor completely recovered.

"It converted the floor into Dark Matter, huh? So is that what fully matured Dark Matter can do? Good thing we have Innocence with us or we'd be a part of this piece of work," Gin said and Allen grimaced at the mental picture of being absorbed by the Akuma. Allen shook the mental image out of his head and grimaced bitterly.

"This things are never easy, are they?" he asked and Gin shook his head.

"Nope, and they tend to get harder down the road," he said and readied his sword while Allen did the same. The two grinned at the Akuma in unison.

"So we'll just never give up!" the two said before kicking off the ground towards the Akuma.

* * *

**Keep going. XD**


	47. The 47th Night: Twin Clowns Part II

**The 47th Night- Twin Clowns Part II

* * *

**

The Akuma raised its hands to block Allen and Gin's swords, and managed to push them back at the same time. Allen and Gin swerved away before the floor underneath them collapsed in on itself like before. The two spun around and swung their swords at the Akuma. The Akuma roared and a circle appeared around itself before the floor beneath it collapsed with the drastic increase to gravity. Allen and Gin managed to stop their attack before getting caught in the gravity increase.

"He used it as a shield? Sheesh, was Kaz's Innocence always this annoying?" Gin asked and Allen huffed bitterly as a yes. The gravity returned to normal and the Akuma rushed forward towards the two boys. The two ran in opposite directions, making the Akuma stop suddenly. Allen raised his sword up while Gin pulled his arm back.

"Retribution's End!"

"14th Solo!"

The two attacks hit the Akuma from both sides, creating an explosion that shook the church greatly. Allen and Gin both watched as the smoke cleared to show the Akuma with its arms up against its chest to protect itself. The Akuma lowered its arms slowly and appeared between Allen and Gin before spinning around, punching both of the in the head at the same time. Allen and Gin smashed into opposite walls as the Akuma stopped spinning and stared ahead. Allen and Gin both groaned as they slowly got back up from where they lay.

"This thing is really starting to piss me off!" Gin snapped and Allen nodded in agreement. The Akuma seemed to sense the boys' anger and raised its fists before pushing off the floor and swiftly kneeing Gin in the stomach. Gin's eyes widened in surprise before his cheek cracked and Gin shattered. The Akuma flinched in apparent surprise as Gin appeared behind him with his sword ready to strike. Gin swung his sword at the Akuma's back angrily. The sword hit the Akuma's back but right when it did the Akuma swerved, making Gin start falling forward from the sudden loss of balance. "Oh sh…"

The Akuma pounded Gin into the floor with its fist, causing Gin to cough up a lot of blood and causing the floor beneath Gin to crack. The Akuma raised its fist to strike again, but Allen's white threads wrapped around the Akuma's arm stopping it. The Akuma glanced back at Allen who glared at the Akuma angrily. The Akuma tugged its wrapped arm a little and then ruthlessly swung it, making Allen swing along with it into the wall. Allen coughed up blood as well before falling to the ground, the threads falling from the Akuma's arm. Above them, Komui watched the battle in disbelief.

"Damn it, if only everyone else was fully recovered…" he muttered and could do nothing but watch as the Akuma stood over Allen with its fists clenched. The Akuma said nothing as it raised its fist and was about to swing it down at Allen's head until something kicked the Akuma in the side and sent it through the wall. Komui perked up as Lenalee landed slightly gracefully onto the floor. Lenalee winced in pain as she placed her hand over her right knee.

"It hurt just to kick the Akuma…" she whispered painfully as her knee throbbed in pain from the kick's recoil. A blur shot out from the hole in the wall and Lenalee's eyes widened as the Akuma pulled its fist back to strike her. Lenalee bent her legs to jump away, but her knee sent pain rushing through her body paralyzing her for a second, which was all it took for the Akuma to swing its fist down at her head. Had it not been for Allen suddenly getting between them, the Akuma's fist would have done just that. Lenalee's eyes widened in surprise as Allen took the punch to the back of the head sending him and Lenalee to the floor.

"Y-You okay…?" Allen asked as he got off of Lenalee and she nodded slowly. Allen winced in pain as blood rolled down the side of his face. Lenalee frowned at the blood but then froze up as the Akuma stood over the two once more.

"Allen!" Lenalee cried out right before the Akuma slammed the back of its fist into Allen's head, sending the Exorcist across the room and through the wall. The Akuma stared after Allen and then returned its attention to Lenalee. White threads shot out from the hole and wrapped around the Akuma's arm once more. The Akuma looked back to see Allen hobble out from the hole with glare on his face.

"Don't you dare touch her…" Allen seethed angrily. Komui's fists trembled as he watched powerlessly as the Akuma pulled Allen forward and then punched the boy back across the room. Still, the threads did not let go of the Akuma's arm. The Akuma screeched angrily as Allen continued to glare at it. The Akuma pulled Allen back towards it and pulled its fist back to send Allen back again. But before it could, the white threads were cut making Allen fall forward onto the ground. The Akuma didn't seem to register the white threads being severed as it continued to swing its arm forward. The Akuma's fist was suddenly caught by a hand. The Akuma flinched again in surprise while Lenalee and Allen looked in surprise at who had caught the Akuma's hand.

"Hey, junk heap. Mind not attacking my friends?" Lavi asked with an icy grin as he stared at the Akuma coldly. The Akuma screeched and Lavi uncurled his fingers slowly. The palm of Lavi's hand that was still against the Akuma's fist started to glow a bright blue as Lavi stared at the Akuma. "Break Wind."

A tornado-like gale blasted forth from Lavi's palm sending the Akuma backwards and through the wall. Allen, Lenalee, and Gin stared in shock as Lavi clapped the dust off his hands and cracked his knuckles with a smirk.

* * *

**Here's Lavi! XD Ah, I did go crazy...**


	48. The 48th Night: Remote Control

**The 48th Night- Remote Control**

**

* * *

**

"You three get out of the way. Wouldn't want ya to get hurt now," Lavi said and Lenalee slowly got up and helped Allen up while Gin managed to get up on his own. The Akuma rushed back into the room and towards Lavi who stood calmly in its path. Lavi chuckled as he pulled his hammer out and twirled it. The hammer activated and Lavi brought it down onto the floor. The red sign circled the whole room just as Lenalee got Allen into the hallway where Komui was. Gin reached the hallway on the other side just as flames rose from the seal. Lavi smirked at the Akuma that seemed taken aback by the flames. "Hiban: Gouka Kaijin."

From the seal rose a giant flame serpent that hissed violently before coming down onto the Akuma. The Akuma screeched as the flames engulfed it. Lavi watched the flames and then scanned the room before tossing his hammer towards a small hole near the top of the wall behind the Akuma. The hammer's handle slid into the hole, making the hammer stuck in the wall as the flames died out. The Akuma, steaming from the flames, screeched before swinging its fist at Lavi. Lavi's smirk didn't fade as he held his right hand out to the side and a small blast of wind propelled him away from the Akuma's fist.

"Missed me!" Lavi said happily as the Akuma started to rapidly swing its fists at Lavi. Lavi continued to dodge the fists by propelling himself with small bursts of wind from his hands. Lavi winced slightly after a couple of rounds and he quickly ducked. The Akuma's fist went overhead while Lavi pulled his right hand back and slammed it into the Akuma's chest. "Break Storm!"

The Akuma went flying upwards and smashed into the ceiling next to the giant hole. The Akuma fell back down to the floor as Lavi flexed his fingers slowly. Komui stared in amazement as the Akuma rose back up to its feet. The Akuma's chest was covered in small cuts from the wind blast, but they were quickly mended by the Akuma smashing its fist into the ground again. Lavi watched the Akuma silently.

_'This Akuma's armor is strong. If that 9 on that thing's back is in fact its level, then this is what Dark Matter is like at full power. If that's the case, this Akuma could be stronger than some Noah even. But it's strange that this Akuma is using its fists more than its ability. If I recall correctly, Kaz's Innocence Hellblade devours Akuma and takes their ability. However, back in India, Kaz's Akuma side absorbed those abilities to evolve itself. Heh, what a perfect way to feed the Akuma. Right under our noses,' _Lavi thought before the Akuma charged towards Lavi. Lavi swiftly ducked out of the way and clenched his right fist tightly. "Outta my face. I'm thinking."

The Akuma was sent backwards from a white blast of energy from Lavi's fist. Lavi shook his hand calmly while scratching his cheek with his other hand. Lenalee and Komui watched silently as Lavi started to dodge the Akuma's swings again but with a pondering look on his face.

"How is Lavi doing that with his hammer?" Allen wondered and Lenalee narrowed her eyes slightly.

"He used Suman's technique…" she whispered and Komui heard and nodded. Below, Lavi ducked out of the way again and spun till he was behind the Akuma. Lavi glanced back at the Akuma with a smirk. The Akuma spun around to strike Lavi in the face, but Lavi simply caught the Akuma's fist with a grin on his face.

"Too slow. Guardian," Lavi said and tightened his grip on the Akuma's fist till it shattered into pieces. The Akuma screeched angrily as Lavi leaned back away from the Akuma's remaining fist.

"That was Chuck Ripper's Innocence…" Komui muttered quietly. Lavi chuckled as he dodged the Akuma's single fist.

"What's wrong? Why don't you just recover it like you did before?" Lavi asked and the Akuma screeched again before smashing its fist into the ground. Lavi suddenly smirked and held his hand out flat. "Got ya."

Lavi swung his hand and a blade of wind similar to the weasel slash shot out, severing the Akuma's arm from the body. The Akuma screeched loudly as both its fists were now gone. Lavi chuckled as he folded his arms behind his head.

"And now you're armless," he said with a smile. Allen and Gin stared in amazement at what Lavi had managed to do to the Akuma that they could not have.

"How the hell is he doing this?" the two boys wondered in unison despite being on opposite sides of the room. The Akuma screeched so loudly its mouth opened and a purple light gathered in it. Lavi perked up as the Akuma leaned forward and let loose a large purple beam.

"Demon Cannon!" the Akuma screamed in pain. The beam hit Lavi and the smashed a perfect circle into the wall behind Lavi. The Akuma slowly straightened up, but flinched as in front of Lavi was a cluster of large black needles.

"Sorry, Akuma. No dice," Lavi said from behind the cluster of needles. Lavi winced as his arms trembled slightly and he took a deep breath.

_'I thought so… Using two Innocences really is stressful. Plus having to change my synchronization rate for each different Innocence I use thanks to the Rose is really taxing on me since I just spent like half an hour trying to sync my hammer and Rose. Oh well, at least I finally managed to sync my hammer and the Rose together…'_

_

* * *

_

**8 Minutes Earlier**

**

* * *

**

"Ah, damn it…" Lavi groaned as he fell backwards onto his back while the church shook again. Lavi rubbed his forehead as his headband lay around his neck. In front of him, his hammer stayed standing in the floor like a picket sign. "How the hell am I suppose to use this thing?"

Lavi looked to his usual gloves that now had a rose symbol on them. He grimaced before sitting back up and taking a deep breath. Lavi slowed his breath slowly and raised his hand up towards his hammer. As his fingers slowly reached for the handle, a crackle made his hand withdraw and Lavi curse in pain.

"Dang it! Gotta sync more! I am not gonna drag everyone else down!" Lavi said before closing his eye and slowing his breath again. His heartbeat slowed and Lavi could hear a pulse beating out from his hammer in front of him. Lavi slowed his heartbeat till it was matched perfectly with his hammer's pulse and then took a hold of his hammer's handle.

* * *

**Present**

**

* * *

**

Lavi suddenly smirked before raising his hand towards the needles. His heartbeat slowed till it fell in line with his hammer's that was still in the wall high above them.

"Break Wind!" he said and a gale propelled the cluster of needles towards the Akuma. The Akuma jumped into the air to dodge the needles and Lavi's grin grew widely. "GOT YA!" he shouted and swung his arm down. The Akuma flinched as it felt its back start to crackle. The Akuma turned its head to see Lavi's hammer had a bright white seal on the mallet. Lightning coursed out of the hammer and struck the Akuma. The Akuma let out a piercing scream that shattered any remaining unbroken glass in the church. Lavi blocked the sound out of his ears while the less fortunate four above got the full blast. The Akuma fell to the ground while steaming and crackling with electricity. Lavi flexed his fingers before holding his out to his hammer and a small blast of wind pushed the hammer out of the wall and into Lavi's hand.

"And that, boys and girls, is Sir Lavi's new trick: Remote Control," Lavi said happily with a grin on his face.

* * *

**Review, please!**

**Next Chapter Preview: With Lavi's sudden appearance the attack of the Level 9 has ceased. Or has it? When the Earl intervenes with a vengeance, is the danger truly over? Next Time: Blood Morning! See ya there!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: Now I will explain how the tournament will work. Using 's coin flipper, each OC in a match will be given either heads or tails. From there, 10 coins will be flipped ten times with the number of heads and tails adding up. After the last round of flipping, the heads and tails will be added up and the winner decided. The winners will not be disclosed, however, until their fight is written out and posted on .

Cedric: So... All of us have an even chance of winning?

Keria: That's right. If we were just told to fight, the powerhouses would win easily.

Derek: That is true... *looks to Rune and Tyrir*

Rune & Tyrir: ... What?

Cedric: In other words... I COULD WIN!

Keria: It would be terrible if that happened, but yes, you could.

Cedric: 8D OH HAPPY DAY!

Nylph: See Readers next time.

Keria: ... I hate you, cat.

Nylph: Nya.


	49. The 49th Night: Blood Morning

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm going on a little trip and I won't be back till July. So enjoy this chapter and I'll have the next one up by the time I get back. ENJOY.**

**

* * *

**

**The 49th Night- Blood Morning**

The Earl's tears were overflowing from his eyes. Lero sighed sadly and tried comforting the Earl. The Earl wiped his eyes with his handkerchief before he crumpled it in his hand.

"Those damn Exorcists!" the Earl shouted before he held a hand up to the sky. Akuma of all kind started to materialize out of the air as the Earl glared down at the church. "Die, Exorcists!"

The Earl waved his hand down and the Akuma all rushed towards the hole in the church.

* * *

Allen, Komui, Lenalee, and Gin stared in shock as Lavi stood with hammer in hand. Allen tried to move to see better, but he stopped as pain spread throughout his body towards his right eye. A horrible chorus of screeches echoed down from above, and Lavi looked up just in time to jump away before the Akuma flooded into the church and towards the Level 9. The Level 9 twitched and was back on its feet with a single motion. Lavi narrowed his eye as the Level 9 turned its head upwards and opened its mouth wide. The Akuma that entered the church through the hole started to dive straight into the Level 9's mouth. The Exorcists and Komui froze as the Level 9 started to absorb the Akuma that dove into its mouth. The Level 9's hands started reforming until all the Akuma were eaten and its hands were back.

"Aw, damn…" Lavi muttered and raised his hammer, but stopped in mid-motion as his arms suddenly stopped moving. Lavi dropped his hammer and his arms trembled for exhaustion. Lavi slumped forward and panted heavily. "The strain caught up…"

The Level 9 sensed Lavi's weakness and lunged straight at the boy's head. The Level 9 reached towards Lavi's head with its hand until it suddenly stopped. Lavi paused in surprise as the Akuma had stopped completely. Outside the Earl chuckled happily before he spoke out loud.

"Ignore the Exorcists. Kill more," the Earl commanded and the Level 9 quickly kicked off the floor and rocketed out of the church through the hole in the ceiling. The Earl laughed before vanishing, leaving the Level 9 there.

"Don't let it get away!" Komui shouted and Lavi picked up his hammer right before the Level 9 let out a piercing screech. Lavi stumbled and fell forward onto the floor unable to keep his balance. Allen tried to get to his feet through the screech, but was barely able to get to his feet. The Level 9 looked back down into the church and then blasted off into the distance.

"No!" Komui shouted but then slumped to his knees. He looked to Allen and Lenalee before he looked down to where Lavi was. Gin slowly stood up across the room on the other hallway and glanced over at Komui weakly. Komui looked back and grimaced sadly. Gin staggered away while next to Komui, Lenalee supported Allen.

"You always seem to get hurt," she whispered and Allen smiled, which got him a bitter stare from Lenalee. Komui helped Lenalee bring Allen down the hallway before he turned to get Lavi. Komui ran to Lavi and helped the Bookman to his feet.

"Sorry, Komui. It got away," Lavi muttered sheepishly and Komui frowned.

"We'll destroy it. I'll get the remaining others to find it," Komui said before an annoyed voice cut in.

"I'll go." Lavi and Komui looked over to see a rightfully angrily Kanda brush dust off his shoulder. Before waiting for a reply, Kanda took off without another word. Komui and Lavi watched him leave before Komui sighed.

"How is the rest of the church?" Komui asked.

"Nothing else was touched except for the way here. The Akuma came from the first infirmary too. We're just lucky it didn't go to the infirmary next to it where the Generals and Krory are," Lavi reported wearily as he deactivated his hammer. Komui nodded at the report and helped Lavi walk down the hallway.

"What of the people in the way?"

"There is none left. I saw Reever and Russell on the way here. Johnny was saved by Lenalee, but everyone else is gone. Oh, and Jordan is currently being carried to the infirmary where he stood be by now," Lavi said and Komui grimaced.

"Four…" he whispered and Lavi looked away sadly.

"Let's hope Kanda can do something to the Level 9 before it reaches a city…"

* * *

"Stop following me," Kanda said bitterly as he rushed down the path after the Level 9. Next to him, Ran raced with Kanda.

"Don't wanna!" she retorted and Kanda grumbled angrily. Kanda picked up speed and so did Ran as they both sensed the Level 9 above them. Kanda unsheathed Mugen and it activated.

"Hey, girl."

"Yeah?" Ran wondered before Kanda used her shoulder to push off into the air. Ran fell forward onto the path as Kanda jumped high into the sky. Kanda looked ahead of him to the back of the Level 9.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!" he shouted and swung his blade, sending the insects out towards the Akuma. The Level 9 turned its head slightly right before the insects collided with it. The Level 9 fell through the trees and onto the ground as Kanda landed gracefully across from it. Kanda readied Mugen while Ran caught up to him. The Level 9 slowly got back up just as Kanda held Mugen with two hands. "Bakuhakuzan!"

Kanda swung Mugen and hit the Level 9 across the chest with his attack. The Level 9 did nothing as Kanda's attack caused it to be pushed back a long ways. Kanda prepared a second strike until he stopped. Ran perked up as Kanda noticed that the Level 9 was missing its right arm.

"What's wrong, Ponytail? Not gonna strike me again?" the Level 9 wondered before grinning. Kanda narrowed his eyes as the Level 9's pitch black armor started to dissolve, replaced by white skin. The dissolving armor passed across the Akuma's head, and the grinning face of Viridian looked at Kanda. The dissolving finished and Viridian stood where the Level 9 had just been. "So sorry, but you've taken the wrong way."

Viridian laughed while her empty right sleeve blew in the wind. Kanda readied Mugen anyway and swung it at Viridian's head. Viridian cringed before dodging quickly backwards.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! What gives, Ponytail?" she snapped before swiftly leaning her head to the side as Mugen was thrusted past her. Viridian flinched at Kanda's murderous glare as the Exorcist pulled Mugen back for another strike. Viridian froze up as Kanda thrusted Mugen right at her face, but stopped with it a millimeter from her nose.

"Where's the Akuma?" he seethed bitterly and Viridian slowly stopped trembling. She grinned widely while looking at Kanda with a fierce look.

"I told you that you took the wrong way. But of course, that also goes for the Akuma," Viridian said before she fell backwards with her body slowly changing into dirt. Kanda and Ran watched the Puppet disappear into the ground. Kanda impaled the ground angrily while Ran sniffed the air.

"I smell blood."

* * *

The Level 9 rocketed through the air as it headed off towards the nearest town. It reached a cluster of mountains until it stopped roughly around the center of the cluster. The Level 9 hovered in the air while it stared ahead of it.

"Oh? Did you sense something living and decide to stop? How animalistic." The Level 9 turned its head to look behind at one of the mountains to see Tyrir sitting upon a ledge in the mountain. Tyrir waved calmly to the Akuma. "Lovely night, right?"

The Level 9 didn't reply before it rocketed towards Tyrir with a loud screech. Tyrir smirked lightly as the Level 9 neared. The Level 9 swung its fist, only to stop as the Akuma's body started to crackle greatly with blue lightning. The Level 9 screeched in pain while a soft melody filled the air. Upon the mountain across from Tyrir, Nero stood atop it with violin in hand.

"Soul Render," Nero said as if naming a piece of music. The Level 9 continued to spark without moving. Tyrir stood from the ledge and looked to the Akuma with a happy smile.

"What a grand sight. A fully matured Akuma. It's too bad you aren't as strong as you should be. But it's a miracle itself that you can exist! I bet the condition of your soul is beyond awful!" Tyrir said with a laugh. Over on the other mountain, Nero stopped playing before falling back onto his backside.

"Sorry, Tyrir. I can't render it any longer," Nero said weakly and the crackling on the Level 9's body ceased. The Level 9 resumed swinging its fist at the smiling face of Tyrir.

"It's okay, Nero. You gave me enough time," Tyrir said before raising a hand and snapping his fingers. Markings all over the Akuma's body glowed bright blue, making the Level 9 stop yet again. Tyrir chuckled as he looked at the Akuma. "Who would have thought that an Akuma with a weak ability like yours could grow so much? The ability to infect humans with bits of your soul to kill them is rather weak after all. But I suppose have access to a second soul like Kaz's was quite useful, eh, Seedry Utarso?"

The Level 9 perked up at the name and screeched loudly. Tyrir laughed loudly at the Akuma's reaction. Tyrir slapped his knee before slowly he stopped laughing.

"What a piece. An Akuma destined to die from its own ability, grows into a fully matured Akuma thanks to the human body within it. But putting this all together only makes you weaker than you should be. But regardless, I couldn't care less. All I want is the complete Dark Matter you have," Tyrir said and took out a clear square jar about the size of a baseball. The Level 9 opened an eye to see the jar and then screeched again. The glowing markings continued to prevent the Akuma from acting. Tyrir chuckled and covered the sides of the clear jar with markings identical to the ones on the Level 9's body. Tyrir took the lid off the jar and held the jar up to the Akuma with the opening pointed at the Level 9. Tyrir smirked as he held up two fingers before closing his eyes.

"Abata… Ura… Masakato… On Gataru. Purgatory System, activate!" Tyrir chanted and then snapped his open on the word 'activate'. The glowing markings on the Level 9 crackled with life, making the Akuma scream. Nero covered his eyes in pain while Tyrir didn't even flinch. The Level 9's armor started to pull away from the body and it then rushed towards the jar. The rest of the Akuma's armor followed suite and rushed into the jar Tyrir held. Tyrir kept his two fingers raised as the armor liquefied as that it would all fit inside the jar. Once the armor was stripped away, the body of Kaz fell out of the Akuma and plummeted towards the ground along with the Akuma skeleton. Tyrir straightened the jar up and placed the lid back on the jar. "Purgatory complete."

The ground below shook from Kaz's landing. Tyrir slid down the side of the mountain while Nero slowly climbed down. Tyrir hopped onto the ground and walked over to the spot Kaz landed. Tyrir perked up as the boy was fine with the Akuma skeleton beneath him to cushion the fall.

"Well, what sweet brotherly love. I feel sick," Tyrir said coldly to the Akuma skeleton that slowly started to break apart from lack of Dark Matter. The skeleton shattered, making Kaz hit his back onto the ground. Kaz didn't wake, however, even as Nero reached them. The ground behind Tyrir shifted and Viridian popped out with a gasp.

"I hate digging!" she snapped before noticing Tyrir and Nero. "Hey, Tyrir! Two Exorcists are coming. They fell for the feint as well, so one of them is very mad. Are we done here yet?"

"Yep, we're done. But since we have guests coming, let's leave a gift behind."

Kanda grudgingly followed Ran as she ran ahead of him, sniffing the air every now and then. Ran perked up as the cluster of mountains came into view.

"Over there!" she said and Kanda bolted off towards the mountains now with Ran following him. The two reached the mountains just as the first ray of light broke into the sky. Kanda and Ran stood next to the closest mountain looking around. Ran sniffed the air again and then looked up at the mountain to their left. She gasped loudly, making Kanda look too.

"What the…" Kanda muttered in surprise as Kaz's body was nailed to the side of the mountain crucifix style. Ran felt sick as Kanda looked at the blood rolling down the mountain away from Kaz's body. Words had been written out beneath Kaz in his blood.

_Twilight_

"Is he…?" Ran wondered and Kanda stared at Kaz's body before turning away and tossing a golem to Ran.

"Call Komui. We need a coffin," Kanda said and Ran frowned but nodded anyway. Kanda looked around and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

_'That kid always had his Innocence with him. So where is it?' _Kanda thought before looking off into the distance as a blood red sun rose.

* * *

The train rolled down the tracks as it headed past fields covering in nothing but snow. Inside one cabin on the train, Vermillion sat while she examined Hellblade in her hands. Sitting across from her, Viridian sat looking angry again. Next to Viridian, the black cat sat curled up sleeping. The door slid open and Nero stepped inside the cabin with food in his arms.

"This train has everything!" he said happily and sat down next to Vermillion. He offered Viridian and Vermillion something to eat. Viridian took a brutal bite out of a small loaf of bread while glaring out of the window. Viridian glanced down at her empty sleeve bitterly. Vermillion unsheathed Hellblade to look at its blade while the train bumped along. The train started to slow down suddenly and the three awake Puppets perked up as the Conductor's voice shouted down the train car.

"Zhigansk!"

* * *

**Well... I'm going to go enjoy my trip. :D You can all hate me when I get back. Does anyone here remember where Zhigansk is? XD  
**

**Next Chapter Preview: A terrifying night ends with mourning. But from the darkness comes the light. Meanwhile, Tyrir's next target has come under fire. The identity of the other Infinite is revealed, and the end of an era begins to begin. Next Time: The Other Infinite! See ya there! XD  
**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Cedric: I'm getting ready for the tournament!

Keria: ...

Roade: Good luck, you all!

Derek: Thanks.

Rune: Bring it.

Zephyr: All right!

Roland: Oh dear...

Tyrir: This is annoying...

Nylph: See Readers next time.

Keria: YOU STUPID CAT!

Nylph: Nya.


	50. The 50th Night: The Other Infinite

**Author's Note: Ah, I had so much fun. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 50th Night- The Other Infinite**

The lights were low and soft as scientists, Finders, Komui, and the Exorcists all stood silently in the long room littered with plain coffins and one with the rose cross on the lid. Lenalee stood with her head hung while Allen was next to her. Allen held her hand lightly with a sad look on his face. The only sound heard was the crackling of the fire. Komui stepped forward towards the coffins and bowed to them. The fire was fed as the people gathered in the room cried. Allen was helped back to the infirmary shortly afterwards by Lenalee. Komui watched them leave before he saw Rob run past Allen and Lenalee to Komui.

"C-Chief…! You have to come quickly!" Rob said, out of breath. Komui nodded curtly and followed Rob to the destroyed infirmary next to the one Allen and Lenalee went to that held all the injured from the Level 9's attack and before. Komui stepped into the destroyed room to see only one bed still in one piece. In that bed sat Kiki with her eyes open, looking at Komui in confusion.

* * *

The blizzard was fierce, blowing snow and ice into Tyrir's face. Tyrir wiped some snow off his face before he stopped in front of a mountain that curved around him in a crescent shape. He looked up at the mountain with a smirk on his face. Tyrir raised his hands out towards the mountain and chuckled.

"Knock, knock."

* * *

The city of Twilight was calm and quiet as Lucre stood at the top of the tower in the center of the city. The old woman stared out at the inner walls of the mountain that glowed like sunlight. She let out a small breath before the side of the wall that had the entrance to the city erupted into a steady stream of flames. The flames coursed through the city, barely missing the tower, and collided with the opposite side of the wall. Lucre narrowed her eyes at the flames.

"Flashy as always, King," she said and behind her, Tyrir chuckled cheerfully. Lucre turned to look at Tyrir's grinning face that held the skull emblem under his left eye.

"You're as ugly as ever, Lucre, but then again, you are rather… No, you're still ugly," Tyrir responded with a condescending tone that made Lucre tighten her face in anger. Lucre tapped her walking stick against the floor.

"What do you want, King?"

"What do I want? Hmm, nothing really. I have everything I need. I just feel the need to be alone. And I can't have that if another person like I exist," Tyrir said icily to Lucre while placing his hands into his jean pockets. Lucre smirked slyly and glanced around the room. Tyrir followed her gaze to see a small doll against the bottom of some pillars in the room. Tyrir quickly counted eight dolls and looked back at Lucre. "You've been expecting me?"

"Answer my question, brat," Lucre said coldly and Tyrir chuckled coolly.

"Didn't I? Oh, okay, I'll be serious. I would be very grateful if you handed over the key to the Coldblood Mansion. Koah's barrier around it isn't the problem, but the weather is terrible," Tyrir explained and Lucre laughed loudly.

"As if I'd ever do that!" she snapped and Tyrir's smirk turned cold.

"Why not? You're not on Koah's side, Miss Lucre Corona, the Earl's little Broker for Proxy Noahs. So why can't you give me the key?" King wondered with a charming smile. Lucre's hand holding her cane trembled slightly as she stared at Tyrir.

"I'm not on your side either, brat. I will do anything for my Lord," Lucre answered angrily and Tyrir laughed softly.

"Even hide away the Fragment of Bvalle?" Tyrir asked and Lucre's face drained of all color. Tyrir noticed her reaction and grinned proudly.

"Yay, I got it right. A completely shot in the dark worked. Ah, but it does make sense. Bvalle always loved the cold," Tyrir said before Lucre dropped her cane and held her arms out to the side. Strings shot out from her sleeves and attached themselves to the eight dolls in the room.

"Innocence activate," Lucre said and the eight dolls suddenly grew and came to life. Tyrir laughed in amusement while the dolls hovered in the air around them. Tyrir looked at the dolls with a wide grin on his face.

"Innocence? A Broker can use it? Wow, you really are ugly and twisted inside! Is it cause your daughter gave birth to Allen Walker? Is that how their God allowed a devil like you to use Innocence?" Tyrir wondered mischievously. Lucre flinched again and glared at Tyrir lividly.

"How much do you know?" she asked furiously and Tyrir looked at Lucre calmly.

"I know as much as any person who has lived as long as I. So tell me, Lucre, how old was your daughter Keria when you forced her to give birth?" Tyrir asked and Lucre didn't answer as she moved her hands and the dolls all rushed towards Tyrir. Tyrir closed his eyes with a smirk on his face. "That young, huh?"

The dolls were suddenly sent flying away, much to Lucre's shock, as Nylph appeared crouched down on the floor between Tyrir and Lucre. Tyrir was still smirking as he opened his blood red eyes to Lucre.

"I must say, you are lucky to be given a weapon. Since we can't kill each other directly, you can use your Innocence to do it."

"That's right. I'm lucky to be born an accommodator all those millenniums ago. You're just unlucky, King," Lucre said as her dolls floated back into the air. Tyrir chuckled and Nylph licked his fang slowly.

"No, I'm rather lucky. For seven millenniums I've watched this world. That's a long, very long time. Though the time sure flied by when I had fun testing stuff out," Tyrir said and Lucre raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Tested what out?"

"Personalities. I came up with a little game to pass the time. Every time my soul reverts, I'll choose a new personality to live with. One time, I was a shy diplomatic. Another time, I was a brash sailor. You see? It was quite fun till I realized my soul was running thin," Tyrir stated and Lucre nodded.

"A soul can only revert so many times. I take it this current revert is your last?"

"It was, but I stumbled upon a sweet little idea. What if I had another soul implanted into me? But not just any soul. A Proxy Noah's. That way, I would increase my soul's cycle and get a few new tricks to use. It worked quite well indeed," Tyrir stated and chuckled happily. Lucre slowly curled her fingers into fists, making the dolls charge at Tyrir again. Nylph yawned and switched places with one of the eight dolls. Tyrir and Lucre watched as the other seven dolls attacked the eighth doll that Nylph had warped above Tyrir. The eighth doll was destroyed by the other seven while Nylph purred loudly. Lucre bit her lip bitterly before moving her hands so the dolls floated away from Tyrir and Nylph.

"It seems that cat of yours is a useful weapon itself, King."

"Isn't it? Nylph is so helpful. But…" Tyrir trailed off as he grinned coldly at Lucre. "He isn't the only one."

Lucre's eyes widened as she heard a tiny crack appear on one of the pillars behind her. She whipped around just as the pillar broke and a hand extended out at Lucre's face. The hand grabbed Lucre by the face and brutally threw the old woman across the room and against one of the other pillar. Lucre coughed up a lot of blood after crumpling to the floor. Tyrir smiled as Viridian flexed her fingers slowly with a scowl.

"Hey, Tyrir! This old bag is the one you're after?" Viridian asked bitterly with a jab of her thumb to Lucre. Tyrir nodded happily, making Viridian growl, and then looked to Lucre.

"Was it twelve?" he asked and Lucre weakly looked over at Tyrir.

"… What…?"

"Was Keria twelve when you forced her to give birth in hopes of becoming the mother of a full fledged Noah? That was your plan, right?" Tyrir asked curiously and Lucre gritted her teeth at Tyrir.

"Damn… you…" she said weakly but then grinned. Tyrir paused at the grin and then grinned widely.

"Are you almost to your end? Lucky you! It pays to be an ugly old bat!" Tyrir said and Lucre chuckled.

"You're annoying me… brat." Lucre's body suddenly dissolved into dust, which caused Viridian to flinch.

"What the hell?" she snapped and Tyrir sighed sadly.

"Alas, that's what reverting is. We break down into dust and are then brought back together to the appearance we had when the Brand was placed on us. It's very uncreative. I mean, even the Noahs do it. What's so special about dust?" Tyrir said with another sigh. Viridian looked confused at the dust until a hand emerged from the pile of dust. Viridian yelped while Tyrir wasn't even paying attention. "Personally, I'm happy I revert back to four years old. I get to relive my childhood over and over again. But there are those ugly people who only wish for beauty."

"Shut up, brat." Tyrir glanced over as a body pulled itself out of the dust. Viridian stood in shock as a young blond woman stood from the dust and brushed herself off. "You annoy me so much."

"Welcome back, Lucre. As ugly as ever again," Tyrir said with a happy smile that made Lucre utterly mad.

"I am not ugly! I'm the most beautiful person alive!"

"And that greed is very ugly too. Blonds aren't my type anyway. I like long dark hair. It's just more picturesque," Tyrir said and Viridian glared at him bitterly.

"What about my hair?" Viridian snapped and Tyrir smiled sweetly.

"It suits you."

"Suits me? Damn you to hell and back!" Viridian snapped before Lucre shouted at them.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Lucre glowered angrily while Tyrir looked back at Lucre.

"Your luck is amazing. If you hadn't kicked the bucket yourself, you would have died for real! Talk about timing! But if you died, nobody would be around to give me the key to the Mansion," Tyrir stated and Lucre gritted her teeth at Tyrir.

"You can just go die, brat!"

"Hey, I like her!" Viridian said happily to Nylph while pointing at Lucre. Nylph looked at Viridian serenely.

"Your hair is like an orange, nya," Nylph said calmly, completely oblivious to the situation. Tyrir chuckled at his Puppets while Lucre only grew angrier.

"Would you stop ignoring my beauty already?" she shouted and the dolls in the air started to move slowly towards Lucre. Tyrir watched in interest as the dolls broke apart and reconnected with each other to form a bigger doll. Tyrir whistled while Viridian was busy tugging on Nylph's ear making the cat-boy squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well, that was interesting for about five seconds. How about I give you a better show?" Tyrir asked and Lucre laughed.

"You? We can't kill each other directly, remember, stupid!" Lucre shouted and Tyrir smirked coldly.

"Are you done raving yet? I'm going to kill you now." Tyrir took his hands out of his pockets and held a hand out with the palm pointed at the floor. Nylph noticed Tyrir's hand and vanished along with Viridian, much to Viridian's surprise. Lucre stared at Tyrir's hand until it started to crackle with blue electricity. Tyrir smirked as a blade started to emerge from his palm. Tyrir gripped the hilt of the white double-edged sword that had a black bump at the base of the blade with black veins spreading along the blade and hilt as it emerged from his hand. Tyrir grinned icily before holding the sword up in front of his face.

"Dark Dyrnwyn."

* * *

The citizens of Twilight were in a panic not only due to the flames that had ripped a giant hole in the wall, but also the giant Hercules that stood by the hole.

"Hurry! Run away!" some shouted until they heard a screech from the tower. Everyone looked to the tower, including the Puppets standing by the hole. Nylph appeared suddenly next to the other Puppets with Viridian in his arms. Viridian turned bright red when she noticed Nylph carrying her and punched the cat-boy in the head. She stood up glowering while Nylph rubbed the bump on his head.

"What's happening, Ohoho?" Plato wondered and Viridian answered.

"Tyrir's trying out the new toy he made after we got that Level 9 thing," Viridian said right before the tower erupted into a pillar of pitch black flames.

* * *

In the center of the flames, Tyrir and Lucre stood facing each other. Lucre stared in awe at the black flames around and the sword in Tyrir's hand. She looked closely at the black veins in the sword.

"What is that?" she wondered and Tyrir lowered the sword to his side.

"I adjusted my prized Dyrnwyn's size so it was more compatible in battle. I also synchronized the Dark Matter of the Level 9 Akuma into the sword to increase the power. I must say, I love it when my inventions work. But this isn't the last one. I'm still not quite done with it yet," Tyrir said and chuckled. Lucre froze at what Tyrir had said and blinked. Tyrir was gone. Lucre whipped around to see Tyrir's face right to her with Dark Dyrnwyn's blade impaled through her body.

Lucre's eyes widened in shock as Tyrir swung Dark Dyrnwyn out of Lucre's body, splattering blood all over the floor. Tyrir grinned happily at the blood.

"See how great my inventions are? I can rip through you and your Brand with ease! Bye-bye, Lucre! Consider this payment for your sins, blah, blah, blah, and making a sweet girl go through hell at twelve." Tyrir smiled and Lucre trembled greatly before the blade pierced her face right between her eyes.

* * *

Back at the Order, Lenalee was busy helping Keria move stuff around that was knocked over during the attack. Lenalee noticed a corner of a photo stick out from under one box and she slid the photo out to look at it. Keria noticed Lenalee stop and she turned to see what Lenalee was looking at.

"Hey, Keria? Is this you?" Lenalee wondered while she held the photo out to Keria. Keria took the photo quickly with a scared look on her face. She glanced at the photo and her hand trembled so much that the photo slipped out and fell to the floor. Lenalee paused in surprise as Keria suddenly dropped the boxes she was carrying and ran away. Lenalee watched Keria run away before looking at the photo of a little girl holding a baby in her arms. Lenalee picked the photo up and turned it over to see some words written in the corner.

_December 25th, 18XX_

_Keria with her baby_

_Photo Taken by Alex Rosier_

_

* * *

_

The city was alit with black flames. Everything burned as Tyrir stood in small clearing that used to be the base of the tower. His smile shone icily in the flame's light as he held a key in his hand. At his feet was the mutilated body of Lucre. Tyrir tossed the key in the air and caught it.

"Well, that was boring. Let's hope someone fun is hanging out at the mansion." Tyrir chuckled before walking away to the hole in the wall. Tyrir paused though and looked down to see Lucre's blood dripping off of Dark Dyrnwyn's blade. Tyrir smirked softly and blue electricity rushed out of the hand holding the sword. The blood evaporated once the electricity touched the liquid. "Much better. Ugly blood shouldn't drip from steel. It should rot in the dirt."

* * *

**Wow, so much Tyrir. o.o; Sorry 'bout that.**

**Next Chapter Preview: I had it, but I forgot what it was. Oh well.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Noah Corner**

Keria: ... Yeah, nothing new. See ya next time.**  
**


	51. The 51st Night: Amnesia

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 51st Night- Amnesia **

Lavi was called into the destroyed infirmary by Rob. The Bookman went into the room, pausing when he saw Kiki sitting up. Komui looked to Lavi seriously.

"What's up, Chief?"

"As you can see, Kiki here has woken up," Komui said while Kiki looked around the room in confusion.

"Yeah, so?" Lavi wondered and Komui glanced at Kiki.

"I want to know how," he said and Lavi nodded before walking over to the bed. He picked up a stool and set it down next to the bed before sitting down on it. Kiki watched silently with a dazed look. Lavi stared intently at Kiki.

"How do you feel, Kiki?"

"Um… Fine?" Kiki wondered with a slight tilt of her head, "Where am I?"

"The infirmary. You've been asleep for a while," Lavi answered and Kiki nodded slowly to show she understood. Reever slipped into the room and whispered something in Komui's ear, making Komui's face change to surprise. Lavi noticed and looked to Komui. "What is it, Komui?"

Komui looked to Lavi and shook his head. "Just a message I have to take. Continue," he said and left with Reever in a hurry. Lavi looked back to Kiki who was looking around again. Lavi narrowed his eye and put his hand to his chin.

"Kiki?" Kiki looked over at Lavi.

"Yes?"

"Do you know who I am?" Lavi asked curiously and Kiki shook her head.

"Not a clue."

* * *

Komui walked into the room filled with monitors. Reever motioned to Johnny as Komui put a headset on.

"This is Chief Komui of HQ," Komui said and a voice on the other end sounded relieved through the static.

"Chief…! This is BZZT Finder in BZZT Edo BZZT. Our BZZT squad was attacked by BZZT a BZZT while looking BZZT in the BZZT residential BZZT. Please send BZZT help! Our BZZT talismans are BZZT dying! They won't BZZT last BZZT long BZZZZZZT." The voice was lost in the static, but a scream reached through the static seconds later. Komui closed his eyes and removed his headset before he looked to Johnny.

"What is the exact location of the Finder?" he asked and Johnny tapped away on the keyboard before answering.

"Edo's residential area that survived. There was a suspected Innocence there, but no more claims were made after five months ago," Johnny stated and Komui nodded.

"Reever, get any Exorcist still able to move. If it's Innocence there's a chance it could be a Fragment." Reever nodded and ran off while Komui stared at the screen that showed a pulsing dot over Edo. "This must end soon…"

* * *

The mines were cold in the morning chill as the workers headed off to work. Tyki yawned loudly while he stretched his arms above his head. His friends chuckled happily.

"What's wrong, Tyki? That secret job of yours becoming too much to bear?" they asked and Tyki grinned sheepishly.

"Nah, I just thought I'd rather spend time here," he replied and one of the two guys nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, how long exactly were you gone? Five years? You had us worried to death."

"Sorry," Tyki said and rubbed the back of his neck. His friends laughed and shrugged.

"It's fine. At least you're back. Eeze seems happier too. Speaking of which, where is he?" they wondered while looking around. Tyki glanced around until he heard a familiar laugh coming from above the mine entrance.

"Tyki Mikk! Show yourself now or else!"

"Yeah, or else! Hehe!"

Tyki twitched slightly at the voices and ran off towards the mine's entrance. His two friends stared after him in surprise. Tyki reached the entrance and looked up to see Jas and Debi staring down at him with their guns pointed at him.

"About time, jerk!" Debi snapped and then grinned widely. "You're coming with us!"

"Sorry, you two. But I won't be," Tyki said calmly and Debi's grin didn't fade. In fact, it got wider.

"That wasn't a request," he said before Jas pulled Eeze up from behind the twins. Tyki froze up as Jas put his gun to Eeze's head with a grin. Debi chuckled before pointing his gun straight at Tyki's head. "So? Feel like coming now, traitor?"

* * *

Kanda was bitter again as he stood by Jordan's train while Aroc was leaning against the train with his arms crossed behind his head. Kanda and Aroc were glaring at each other angrily.

"Why the hell are you here?" Kanda snapped coldly and Aroc huffed.

"Cause I was told to. Why are you here?" Aroc snapped back just as coldly. The two glared at each other more even as Lavi came out with Kiki shortly behind him. Kanda and Aroc glared at Lavi in unison.

"And why the hell is she here?" they both snapped, making Kiki hide behind Lavi in fright. Lavi sighed sadly at the two.

"You two seem destined for each other," he remarked, increasing the intensity of their glares.

"You want to die, Baka Usagi?"

"I'll fry that hair of yours pitch black, eye-patch!" Kanda and Aroc snapped bitterly. Lavi grimaced as Jordan came out of the church with Komui beside him along with Milly. Komui smiled, despite the glares from Kanda and Aroc. Kiki poked her head out from behind Lavi to look at Komui. Milly noticed Kiki, and Kiki quickly ducked her head back behind Lavi.

"Kiki's awake?" Milly asked, not sounding very concerned. Komui nodded before adjusting his glasses.

"Now I want you all to be serious. A Finder was attacked in Edo a short while ago-" Komui started to say, but Kanda interrupted with a huff.

"So what? It was just a Finder?"

"As I was saying. The Finder was checking out an old Innocence claim made in the area a few months ago. It might be a Fragment so you all with go," Komui stated and Lavi nodded in understanding. Kanda glowered but didn't say anything. Aroc grimaced and looked at Komui silently.

"And we're the only ones able to go?" he asked and Komui nodded with a smile.

"Everyone else is either resting or is helping to rebuild," he said happily at the mentioning of work being done without him around. Aroc sighed and Milly looked towards Lavi, but was focused on the top of Kiki's head which was visible to Milly.

"And Kiki's here, why?"

"She was born in Edo, so she might be able to remember the way around. Plus during the attack, a man called Ryuu escaped from his cell. He was after Kiki, so I thought it would be better if she was with you all instead of here with all the invalids," Komui said getting serious again. Lavi nodded again and Kiki poked her head out a little.

"I'll try my best…" she said meekly and Komui smiled. He clapped his hands curtly and ushered them all into Jordan's train.

"Don't come back without a gift for me!" he said right before the train rocketed off, so nobody could retort. Komui smiled and then started sneaking around the church to avoid getting caught and put to work.

* * *

The train slowed to a stop in the middle of the street in Edo. Lavi clamored out of the train with a pale look on his face. Kanda stepped off the train perfectly fine along with Aroc. Milly staggered out of the train while Kiki sat crouched down next to Lavi while poking him. Kanda scanned the area with a hand on Mugen's hilt.

"Wow, what a deadbeat place. Man, it's already night here? I'll never get used to the time differences," Aroc remarked and Milly nodded in agreement. Jordan stayed in the train to avoid fighting if anything showed up. Kanda looked around some more and then huffed.

"Well, where's the Innocence?" he wondered out loud, but nothing answered him. Aroc shrugged, making Kanda angry again. Kanda stomped off down the street and the other watched him leave.

"I guess we're splitting up," Lavi said after standing up. Kiki continued to poke him regardless. Milly glared at Kiki before stomping off the opposite direction. Aroc watched Milly leave too and he sighed quietly.

"I guess so. Have fun with the amnesiac one, Lavi," Aroc said before jumping up onto the tall wall and running off. Lavi watched them all go before sighing sadly with Kiki poking him more.

"Can you stop that?" Lavi asked and Kiki stopped before bowing her head a little.

"Sorry," she whispered and Lavi looked around more. High above in the sky, the clouds covered the moon, but above the clouds, a bandaged torso with black material coming out of it hovering in the air. Its iron mask gleamed in the moonlight.

"They're here," Tut said out loud to himself before chuckling eerily. From beneath the iron mask, a deep red glow started to pulse with Tut continuing to chuckle. "Is it my turn to play with God's henchmen? What fun I'll have."

* * *

**:D ... Tutty Tut. -is killed by Tut-**

**Next Chapter Preview: With four of the seven Fragments discovered, Lavi and co. search Edo in hopes of finding the next one. Lavi stumbles upon a house covered in talisman while Akuma run free throughout the deserted country. What is in this house and does it have to do with the Fragment? One thing's for sure, don't break the mask. Next Time: Stigmata Diaboli! See ya there!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: Jan

Roade: Ken

Derek: Po!

-Everyone but Cedric loses-

Cedric: Huh? I won?

Derek: How is it that everyone but the idiot used scissors?

Cedric: Now who's the idiot? :D

Nylph: See Readers next time.


	52. The 52nd Night: Stigmata Diaboli Part 1

**Author's Note: Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**The 52nd Night- Stigmata Diaboli Part I  
**

Lavi looked around the area suspiciously as he heard nothing but the wind whistle by. It's too quiet, Lavi thought to himself while the wind blew by, ruffling his hair. Kiki huddled next to him due to the cold chill in the wind. Lavi didn't pay attention to Kiki as he continued to look around.

"You're from Edo, right?" Lavi asked and Kiki nodded slowly.

"I think so."

"Where's your house? We'll search looking there," Lavi said and Kiki glanced around before looking down one street. She pointed down it and then looked to Lavi nervously.

"Um… I think it was that way," she said and Lavi quickly started to walk down the street while Kiki hurried to keep up.

* * *

Milly was in a bad mood as she stomped down the street. She quietly cursed to the wind as she looked around for any sign of life.

"That stupid Lavi…" she said out loud and a hum reached her ears. Milly perked up at the hum and her eyes suddenly went wide.

"Perhaps I can help you with your dilemma," Tut said above Milly while the Puppet's wire-like arms attached themselves to Milly.

* * *

Back at the Order, Allen peeked around the corner for any sign of the Head Nurse. When he saw no one, he crept out into the hallway with Lenalee behind him.

"Are you sure you should be out of bed?" she asked in concern and Allen smiled.

"I feel fine," he said before he took another step and fell face first onto the floor. Lenalee gasped in surprise before she noticed the foot stuck out that had tripped Allen. She looked ahead to see Gin with his arms crossed across his chest.

"What was that for?" Allen snapped after he saw Gin. Allen then flinched in pain from landing and Gin sighed.

"What's wrong, Allen? I thought you were fine."

"You tripped me!"

"So? I thought you were tougher than that," Gin said calmly and Allen slowly got to his feet while glaring at Gin. Gin stared back while Lenalee looked from one to the other. Gin sighed again after a minute and then shrugged his shoulders. "Well, whatever. I don't care if you're injured, but if you're thinking of doing something, I can recommend something."

Allen and Lenalee perked up at Gin's statement and he chuckled at their faces. He held a hand up to the closest door to them.

"That room is empty. You could go do something together in there," Gin said slyly, which made Allen and Lenalee's faces turn scarlet.

"Wh-What are you suggesting?" Allen snapped and Gin smiled innocently.

"Is that a no? Okay then. Head Nurse!" Gin called out and before Allen could react, a strong hand grabbed his shoulder from behind and the Head Nurse dragged him off. Gin chuckled while he and Lenalee watched Allen being dragged away.

"That was mean of you, Gin!" Lenalee said angrily and ran off after the Head Nurse. Gin smiled softly after her and his smile then faded when Lenalee was out of sight. Gin looked sadly down the hallway before turning away.

"I was just trying to give you good memories to remember after this is all over, Lenalee."

* * *

Kiki walked ahead of Lavi while she looked around. Kiki paused when she saw one house and then stopped in front of it. Lavi looked at the house and then around the house to see several strange objects embedded in the wall encircling the house. Lavi took a closer look and raised an eyebrow.

"These are talisman for keeping Akuma out. Why are they here?" Lavi wondered and looked over at Kiki to see her walk through the main entrance. "H-Hey!"

Kiki looked back at Lavi and flinched.

"I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong?" she asked and Lavi shook his head slowly. He glanced around and pursed his lips.

"The talisman the Science Department has also keeps us out unless we have the password. Maybe these talisman only affect Akuma?" Lavi wondered aloud while Kiki stared at him. Lavi looked back to the house and started to walk towards the front door. He gripped the door and slid it open. Dist left the house as the door was fully opened. Lavi coughed at the dust and stepped into the house.

"Wow, dusty," Kiki muttered as she covered her mouth. Lavi looked around the inside of the house until he noticed spots where the dust had been disturbed. He motioned to Kiki and she hurried over. Lavi looked off towards another door and narrowed his eye.

"Someone's been here recently. Show yourself!" Lavi snapped and the door slowly slid open.

"Well, that was a waste of effort to hide," the person beyond the door said and Lavi stared in wonder at Ryuu.

"What are you doing here?" Lavi asked, remembering Ryuu. Ryuu scoffed and held his hands out to his sides.

"This is my house," Ryuu said and then noticed Kiki hiding behind Lavi.

"Is that Kiki? So you brought her to me? How nice of you," Ryuu said and reached up to the hilt of his sword. Lavi tapped his finger against his hammer, but didn't move as Ryuu didn't either. "Too bad…"

Lavi perked up as Ryuu smiled softly with blood rolling out of his mouth. Lavi noticed a blood trail behind Ryuu leading away from the room. Ryuu chuckled and then fell forward onto the floor.

"I… messed up…" Ryuu whispered and slowly closed his eyes. Lavi kept Kiki behind him as he heard footsteps from the hallway. The footsteps stopped and Lavi's eyes widened in shock.

"Lavi? What are you doing here?" Milly wondered with a bloody knife in hand.

"M-Milly?" Lavi asked in surprise and Milly noticed Kiki behind him. She narrowed her eyes and swiftly lunged forward with the knife pointed at Lavi's head. Lavi pushed Kiki away and swerved away as the knife thrusted past his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lavi snapped before Milly started to rapidly thrust the knife at Lavi's head. Lavi dodged the attacks as best he could until Milly glanced at Kiki and turned sharply before thrusting the knife at Kiki's head. Kiki's eyes clamped shut and the sound of steel on steel echoed in the room. Kiki opened her eyes slowly to see Lavi with his hammer activated and the knife pressed against the hammer's handle. "Answer me, Milly!"

"She annoys me. I'm getting rid of her," Milly answered calmly as if it was okay. Lavi gritted his teeth and pushed Milly's arm holding the knife away.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Lavi shouted and Milly scoffed coldly.

"It's too late for that!" she snapped and thrusted the knife at Lavi's face again. Lavi flinched as he wasn't ready while the knife neared his eye. Lavi blinked and he was against the floor. He looked up to see Milly with her arm outstretched. He saw Kiki with her arms around him as she had tackled him out of the way.

"S-Sorry! Did I hurt you?" Kiki asked and Milly glared down at the two before swinging the bloody knife down at Kiki's head. Lavi blocked the knife with his hammer and gritted his teeth at the strength Milly had used in her swing. Milly gritted her teeth as she pushed harder down on Lavi's hammer.

"Why do you protect her? Let me kill her!" Milly shouted and Lavi flinched as Milly suddenly hit Lavi's hammer away with her other arm and thrusted the knife down at Lavi's face. Lavi gripped his hammer and clenched his teeth tightly.

"Hi Ban…" he muttered and Kiki's eyes widened in surprise. "Gouka Kaijin."

The flame snake erupted out of the red seal that had appeared around the two when Milly had hit Lavi's hammer onto the floor. Milly flinched as the snaked roared out of the seal, engulfed her, and then broke through the ceiling. The snaked curved in the air and then dissolved into the wind, leaving the burning house below. Inside the house, Lavi stared straight up with ash falling around him and Kiki. Over them, Milly stood with her eyes wide.

"You…" she whispered with tears in her eyes before she collapsed, the wires attached to her body burning off.

"Saw me…?" a voice finished Milly's sentence and Lavi smirked as Tut appeared in the hole in the ceiling. Tut's body was steaming and his mask was cracked from the force of the fire snake. Lavi helped Kiki up and then readied him hammer.

"Milly wouldn't do something that. There had to be someone making her do that," Lavi said and Tut chuckled lightly.

"Really? She wouldn't? That's odd seeing as I merely let loose her locked away emotions. Jealousy, anger, hatred, and sadness. What a melting pot of negativity. It's delicious just to be around her," Tut said through the cracks in the mask. Lavi glared at the Puppet with his hammer ready to strike.

"Who are you?" he snapped and Tut laughed.

"As if a worm deserved to know my name. Just call me Tut," Tut said and Lavi narrowed his eye.

"Okay, Tutty. Ready to burn?" Lavi asked angrily while flames engulfed the head of his hammer. Tut scoffed and lowered himself onto the floor ahead of Lavi.

"Do you know the story of the Seven Holy Knights of Breaker?" Tut asked suddenly. Lavi paused and shook his head. "Ah, what a shame. It's such a nostalgic story."

"Get to the point before I fry you."

"Very well."

* * *

_Long ago, before the Millennium Earl, a small kingdom was created. The ruler of the kingdom issued a challenge to any and all powerful warriors. The seven strongest warriors would be given authority and power beyond their dreams. Thousands came to battle. The thousands of soldiers battled each other to the death, and from them, seven prevailed and were titled the Seven Holy Knights of the kingdom known as Breaker. The seven known as Megiddo, Qiyamah, Thorwald, Gylfi, Gosforth, Bvalle, and Stigmata. The seven pledge their loyalty to their ruler and after years of servitude, the seven were made into angels by God. _

_However, not all of the Holy Knights were pleased with this action. Two of the seven Knights voluntarily left God to serve the Devil. Megiddo and Gylfi joined the Devil while the other five stayed with God. After a time, one of the Knights still with God grew bored of God and Fell to join his comrades with the Devil. But none of the seven Holy Knights ever saw their true master again._

_

* * *

_

"It's a story of arrogance. But it's nostalgic," Tut said and Lavi stared at Tut silently.

"So what? It's just a story," Lavi remarked and Tut lifted its head slightly.

"A story? Yes, it would be now," Tut said and Lavi grew tired of listening. He took a step forward and brought his hammer around right into Tut's face. The Puppet was sent into the wall as Lavi readied for a second strike. From the hole in the wall, Tut's laughter echoed loudly, sending chills down Lavi's body. Kiki shivered greatly as mist had started to flow out of the hole. "A Knight's honor can never be regained by anyone but his true lord."

Lavi narrowed his eye as footsteps sounded from the mist. Out of the hole a figure stepped out into the room. Lavi flinched in surprise at the youthful male around his height with stark white hair. Upon the male's back were pitch black bat-like wings. The male stared at Lavi with cold icy blue eyes as he adjusted the bands on his wrists. The male flexed his fingers slowly.

"Is that what you really look like?" Lavi asked while a bead of cold sweat rolled down his face. The male smirked icily at Lavi.

"I grew bored of God and the Devil. Entertain me, boy."

* * *

**A Month Ago**

**

* * *

**

Tyrir stood in Belial's room with the tables pushed back so there was a large opening. In the opening, a large circle with detailed markings covering it spread out on the floor. Tyrir held up the burning red Fragment and smiled to it.

"Megiddo. Recognize your master's voice," Tyrir said and the Fragment started to glow. The circle glowed with the same red glow as the Fragment. The glow died down and Tyrir nodded slowly. "Summon forth the Knight without master."

The circle erupted into a frenzy of blue electricity as Tyrir watched the circle intently. The Fragment held out on his palm hissed quietly and mist poured from the circle. Tyrir smiled as he saw the white haired male standing in the center of the circle. The male noticed Tyrir and quickly went down onto one knee.

"It's good to see you. It's been too long," Tyrir said and the male nodded before standing back up. Tyrir grinned evilly as he looked at the male. "Do you wish to rejoin me?"

"Heh. You know the answer. Please allow me to serve once more," the male said with a smirk. Tyrir nodded and then pointed to the body of Tut on the tables behind him.

"The Earl would mostly likely recognize you if you stay in that form. Hide yourself within that Puppet till its time," Tyrir ordered and the male bowed again.

"If that's what you wish, Lord King."

"Ah, I'm so fortunate you were the one that came, Stigmata Diaboli."

* * *

**Stigmata Diaboli is also known as the Devil's Mark. It was used by witches to distinguish those that knew witchcraft. Often confused with the Witch's Mark, the Stigmata Diaboli was imprinted by demons to give witches their power. The Stigmata Diaboli was placed anywhere on the body, even in more private places, and it was one of the easiest ways to determine if the person was a witch. However, no one could tell the difference between the Stigmata Diaboli and natural blemishes. Also, when pricked on what was thought to be the Stigmata Diaboli, witches would fake pain to escape as the Stigmata Diaboli would not cause pain if pricked. Because of that, it was difficult to make the witch confess without torture. Just a little knowledge for you readers.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Lavi is met by one of the Seven Holy Knights, the one called Stigmata Diaboli. With Milly on the line, Lavi must defeat the fallen Knight or lose Milly. When Kanda and the others show up to help, can they defeat the Knight? Next Time: Stigmata Diaboli Part II! See ya there!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Cedric: ...

Keria: ...

Derek: ...

Roade: ...

Keria: When we get our fights?

Derek: NG said later.

Cedric: How much later?

Roade: Later.

Nylph: Nya. See Readers next time.


	53. The 53rd Night: Stigmata Diaboli Part 2

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 53rd Night- Stigmata Diaboli Part II**

**

* * *

**

**Kingdom of Breaker, 7019 Years Ago**

**

* * *

**

The giant waiting room was packed with men chatting with each other, sharpening their weapons, and scanning the others for tough opponents. Leaning against the far wall away from the men, Stigmata looked out into the crowd. Some of the men eyed Stigmata, because Stigmata wore no armor and cause of the cross etched into his skin at the base of his neck. Stigmata looked to the men, who looked away quickly. Stigmata scoffed quietly, and was about to close his eyes until a hand down and slapped his shoulder.

"Stingy! Haven't seen you since the war of Mater!" the man with short light brown hair said happily with a wide smile on his face. Stigmata stared at the man indifferently before he crossed his arms over his chest.

"… It's Stigmata," he said sourly and the man shrugged calmly.

"Whatever you say, Stingy."

"… It's Stigmata," Stigmata repeated and the man shrugged again.

"Whatever you say, Stingy. Anyway, have you seen any female warriors? I'm itching to flirt with some cuties!" the man said with a large grin replacing his smile. Stigmata looked at the man and sighed.

"Cute and warrior never work together, Megiddo," Stigmata said and the man Megiddo jolted.

"Seriously? But what about these Amazons I've heard about? Voluptuous women of the forest who can sure dish out pain," Megiddo said and Stigmata stared ahead of him indifferently.

"Who usually stay within their forest until to capture men for breeding. They then kill the men after their use is over," Stigmata stated and Megiddo sighed sadly.

"Good job at killing my mood, Stingy," he said sadly and Stigmata glanced at Megiddo, who stood just a tad shorter than Stigmata.

"… It's Stigmata." Megiddo waved Stigmata's comment away with his hand as he peered at the crowd eagerly. Stigmata sighed bitterly and looked away until Megiddo yelped. Stigmata looked over to see Megiddo happily point into the crowd.

"Liar Stingy! Cute and warrior do go together!" he said as he pointed towards a young girl who looked around nervously. The girl ran a hand through her short dark green hair as he looked around for something. Megiddo ran off while Stigmata resumed his indifferent stare at the crowd. A short while later, Megiddo dragged the girl over. The girl looked at Stigmata nervously before she curtsied politely to him.

"H-Hello, I'm Thorwald… But people seem to call me Thor…" Thor said shyly and Megiddo grinned widely while Stigmata nodded.

"Stigmata," he said and Thor glanced to the Stigmata's cross at the base of his neck. She drew back a little while Megiddo chuckled.

"Don't worry about Stingy here, he's usually gentle."

"… It's Stigmata," Stigmata replied uselessly as Megiddo didn't care with a wave of his hand. Thor looked off at the crowd and frowned.

"Where could he be…?" she wondered quietly and Megiddo perked up.

"Who are you looking for?" he said and Thor looked at him.

"My husband," she said and Megiddo was down for the count as he cried on the floor. Thor looked at Megiddo in surprise while Stigmata just ignored Megiddo. Thor excused herself and Stigmata's vein in his cheek pulsed lightly as he had started to get annoyed by Megiddo's crying.

"Would you stop crying?" he asked, trying not to lose his temper. Megiddo sniffed and looked up at Stigmata.

"Easy for you to say, Stingy. You're not as handsome as me," Megiddo said and Stigmata's foot grinded down on Megiddo's face while he looked at Megiddo indifferently.

"Who would want to be you anyway?" Stigmata wondered under his breath before he removed his foot from Megiddo's face and surveyed the crowd. He noticed Thor back in the crowd with a bulky man carrying a large sword on his belt.

"Gylfi, dear, try not to get too hurt, okay?" Thor said and the man named Gylfi nodded with a smile. Stigmata looked elsewhere in the crowd of men (and Thor) to see a man who wore a black hood over his head to hide his face. On the man's cloak was a dark purple cross as the man stared straight at Stigmata. Megiddo recovered when he noticed the man and waved him over.

"Gosforth! Haven't seen you since-"

"The War of Mater, I know," Gosforth said, his smile seen under the hood. Megiddo paused for a long period of time before he nodded.

"You know, people do get annoyed when-"

"You finish their sentences?" Gosforth wondered and Megiddo finally lost all motivation to talk to Gosforth. Gosforth turned his head to Stigmata nodded to him. "Hello, Sir Stigmata."

Stigmata hummed curtly to greet Gosforth before the hooded man turned back to Megiddo.

"By the way, Megiddo, I found some very nice girls back home that you'd like. When do you want to meet them?" Gosforth asked and Megiddo cheered happily.

"As soon as we win this tournament thing!" he said loudly, making nearly the entire crowd stare at him angrily. A laugh echoed out of the men, who moved aside as two guys walked over to Stigmata, Gosforth, and Megiddo.

"You think you're gonna win? Ha, I bet a slug can fight better than you!" the guy on the left said with a swish of his eerie blond hair. The man beside him wore glasses, even though his hair was hidden behind his curly brown hair.

"Why hello, Bvalle. I thought you went crying home to Mommy after we beat your sorry a-" Megiddo started to say until Bvalle cut in.

"One, you didn't beat me in that fight, and two, my Mother could kill you with one hand," Bvalle snapped angrily while the man with Bvalle greeted Stigmata and Gosforth politely.

"Stigmata and Gosforth. How have you been?"

"Fine, Qiyamah. Thank you for asking," Gosforth said happily while Stigmata had returned to his indifferent stare. Suddenly, the loud grind of the large double doors alerted the men of the opening of the doors to the outside fighting space. The men (and Thor) flooded out of the room into the large ring built in a wide field of grass. Onlookers watched from the edge of the ring as the men looked around. Stigmata grimaced at the sunlight that hit his eyes.

"Hello, all of you." The men (and Thor) looked to see a little red-haired kid sitting on the edge of the ring ahead of them. Some men laughed at the kid who addressed them politely.

"What the hell is this? A kid?" some shouted and the kid smiled coolly. The mark of the skull and salamander reflecting the sunlight under his left eye.

"Now, now. Be quiet. You may call me King. And it was I who called you all here," King said and most of the men laughed at him.

"You're joking!" many shouted, but King ignored them.

"Okay, begin," he said and then men fell silent in confusion. Some turned to other men for answers until the first scream of the long afternoon filled the air. The men (and Thor) looked to see one man fall to the ground with his own sword impaled in his chest. Stigmata flexed his fingers slowly while looking at the men.

"What? He said start," Stigmata said and Megiddo shivered in fright.

"Oh, Stingy, you scare me so…" he muttered before the rest of the men geared into action. King watched from the edge with a smile on his face as the men basically brawled, but with weapons. Many of the onlookers had left immediately after Stigmata instigated the crowd at the very beginning. King sat through the whole thing until the moon rose into the air and only eight people remained standing. The eighth man hung in the air by his face as Stigmata held him there. Stigmata dropped the eighth man onto the ground so only seven were left standing. King chuckled and clapped cheerfully.

"Congratulations! You seven have won!" he said while Stigmata, Megiddo, Gosforth, Bvalle, Qiyamah, Thorwald, and Gylfi stood in the bloody dirt. Megiddo wiped blood off his face, Qiyamah cleaned his glasses off, Bvalle ripped his bloody sleeves off, Thor tried to get the blood out of her hair, Gylfi flexed his large bloody muscles, Gosforth looked down at his bloody cloak, and Stigmata stood silently without a speak of blood anywhere on him. King smiled to the seven and held his hands out. "Now tell me your names, please."

"Bvalle, Soldier of Babylon, my liege."

"Qiyamah, um, I'm just a librarian in Babylon with some knowledge of poisons, my lord."

"I'm Gylfi! You'll find no stronger man than me!"

"It's "than I", dear. I'm Thorwald, mercenary. People seem to just call me Thor, milord."

"The name's Gosforth. I sell stuff at very nice prices. I'll even give you a discount, if you want."

"I'm Megiddo, but girls tend to call me Megiddo. As long as I can look at cute girls I'm fine for anything, my king."

"… Stigmata Diaboli."

Thor and Gylfi looked surprised at Stigmata as he was the only one of them that possessed a last name. King smiled and nodded happily at them.

"Alright then. As I told you, I'm King. That's the name the people in this kingdom gave me after we completed building this whole place. And now you seven will be the knights… Hmm, no, not catchy enough. You seven will be the Seven Knights of Breaker! Yes, much better," King said with a grin and the seven looked to King before they knelt before him.

* * *

**Edo**

**

* * *

**

Lavi swung his hammer at Stigmata, but it was stopped by Stigmata's hand. Stigmata blinked and sighed quietly.

"Dazed off there," he said indifferently before he pushed Lavi's hammer away. Lavi gritted his teeth as his hammer hit the wall. Lavi gripped his hammer's handle before the red seal appeared on its head.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!" Lavi shouted and slammed the hammer down on the floor. Kiki escaped the house before the fire snake erupted out of the roof and engulfed Stigmata. Stigmata stood in the center of the snake before he raised his hands to the side. Purple orbs identical to the Earl's appeared in front of his palms. The snake was blown apart by contact with the orbs as Lavi watched in surprise. Stigmata landed on the ground in front of Lavi. Lavi flinched before Stigmata slammed his flat palm against Lavi's chest, which sent the Exorcist backwards through a wall.

"Come on out already," Stigmata said calmly before Mugen fell down at Stigmata's head. Stigmata vanished as Mugen swung past. Kanda gritted his teeth as Stigmata appeared in the air above them. Stigmata glanced behind him as Aroc was in the air above him with a wide grin on his face.

"Feu Noir!" The blaze of black flames collided with Stigmata's back and exploded onto the ground below. Aroc grinned triumphantly until he heard a sigh above him.

"I'm getting bored," Stigmata said before he grabbed Aroc by the back of the neck and locked both of Aroc's arms behind his back with only one arm used. Aroc gritted his teeth in pain before Stigmata pushed his feet off of Aroc's back and flung the dragon Exorcist into the scorched ground. Stigmata landed on the ground before he swerved away from Mugen's blade. Kanda gritted his teeth before he rapidly slashed at Stigmata. Stigmata dodged the blade repeatedly before slamming his hand against Kanda's head like a shotgun blast.

"Are you even trying?" Stigmata wondered as he flexed his fingers with Kanda on the ground with an angry look on his face. Kanda jumped to his feet and slashed upwards at Stigmata. Stigmata held his hand in the path of the blade before his hand was surrounded by a dark purple glow. Mugen's blade collided with the glow and halted in its tracks. Kanda scoffed as he pulled Mugen back and swung at Stigmata's head. Stigmata ducked out of the way by curling up into a ball at the same time as flipping backwards. Kanda looked down right before Stigmata snapped his legs up into Kanda's awaiting jaw. Kanda gritted his teeth as blood rolled out of his mouth before Stigmata landed on his feet and slammed both of his palms into Kanda's chest. Kanda was propelled backwards into the talisman-covered house.

"What is this guy?" Lavi wondered while he wiped blood off his chin. Kanda got back up on his feet with a glower. Aroc coughed harshly and gritted his fanged teeth at Stigmata. Stigmata flexed his fingers slowly with the same indifferent look.

"What kind of fighting style is that?" Lavi asked and Stigmata stared at Lavi silently.

"It is my style. Fighting by using your opponent. This "style", as you called it, leaves me without blood stains while you are covered in them. Weapons are for those who can't fight with their own body," Stigmata stated coolly and Lavi smirked.

"Okay then," he said before deactivating his hammer and putting it back in its holder. Kanda and Aroc looked at Lavi while Lavi cracked his knuckles. Lavi held his hands up in a fighter's stance as he looked towards Stigmata. "I'll play it your way, Sting Mantra."

"… It's Stigmata. Why can't anyone get it right?"

* * *

**I've been wanting to make a fic with the seven knights where Allen and Lenalee were sent back in time. But since I bet hardly anyone would read it, the idea's been placed low on my to-do list.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Faced with against the Knight Stigmata, Lavi, Kanda, and Aroc are faced with a difficult choice as they must either focus on Stigmata, or find the Fragment before the arriving Akuma do. Meanwhile, Lenalee is given the job of watching over Gin. Next Time: Stigmata Diaboli Part III! See ya there!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: ... Megiddo reminds me of someone.

Derek: Me too. But who?

Roade: Hmm...

Cedric: *drinking while watching girls walk by*

Noahs: *look at Cedric* Oh yeah.

Nylph: See Readers next time.


	54. The 54th Night: Stigmata Diaboli Part 3

**Author's Note: Sorry, Akuma, I changed the chapter plan. -is attacked by Akuma- XO Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 54th Night- Stigmata Diaboli Part III**

Gin glanced down the hallway of the church and stealthily walked the other direction. He almost made it to the end of hallway before he stopped and smirked.

"So you're the one they hired to watch me?" he wondered aloud to Lenalee who stood some ways behind him. Lenalee flinched in surprise of being discovered, and Gin chuckled. "Well, I guess I have no one to blame but myself."

"Where are you going, Gin?" Lenalee asked and Gin glanced back to her. Lenalee stared at him seriously as Gin shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

"Somewhere," he said and before Lenalee could ask another question, Gin's fist sunk into her gut. Lenalee's widened in surprise while Gin looked sad. Lenalee's eyes slowly closed and she crumpled to the floor out cold.

"Sorry," Gin whispered before he turned on his heel and walked away. Gin turned the corner and shattered like glass.

* * *

The snow crunched underneath his feet as Gin appeared suddenly in the snow. He muttered thanks to the Coldblood technique he had used and looked around silently. He kicked the snow off his shoes and started to trudge between the mountains. Gin reached the giant gates that stood open in an ominous fashion. He eyed the open gates as he stepped through just as a shout pierced the suddenly calm air.

"DAMN HIM!" Gin stopped on the edge of the clear courtyard while Leaf stood in front of the mansion's front doors with a livid look on his face. Leaf looked to Gin and twitched slightly. "You…"

Gin braced himself as Leaf suddenly kicked off the ground and swung his activated Innocence at Gin's head. Gin blocked with his sword, but was pushed back by Leaf's strength as the blond Coldblood gritted his teeth strangely. Gin felt the blood thirst that flooded from Leaf as the blond Coldblood glared at Gin.

"Why the hell are you here?" Leaf shouted and twitched afterwards. Gin stood his ground even as Leaf continued to push his katana against Gin's sword. A bead of sweat rolled down Leaf's face. Gin perked up as Leaf's strength suddenly vanished. Leaf started to fall forward and Gin quickly caught his brother.

"Leaf?" Gin cried out in surprise while his brother's Innocence fell from his fingers. Leaf's eyes were dimmed as the blond Coldblood stared at the open gates.

"Nii…san…" Leaf whispered and Gin looked to his left at Leaf's head. "Run…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Father's killer… he's alive," Leaf said weakly and Gin's eyes widened. He shifted the hand he used to support Leaf and stared in shock at the blood that dripped from his fingers.

"Leaf…? You're bleeding…" Gin muttered in alarm, but Leaf continued to whisper the same word: "run". Leaf coughed out blood and he slowly closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san… I said I'd look after the mansion… and… he-" Leaf ended there as he suddenly burst into dust. Gin's eyes were as wide as they could as he stared down at the dust that fell among the snow. The blood still dripped from his hand. Gin was unresponsive until the sudden clap of hands snapped him back.

"What an ending," a cheerful voice said from above Gin. Gin slowly turned his head up to see Tyrir sitting on a cliff ledge that protruded from the mountain. Tyrir smiled down at Gin while Gin stayed with the stunned look on his face.

"Belial…" Gin had started to mutter until he noticed the emblem underneath Tyrir's eye. Tyrir grinned happily at Gin's reaction to the emblem.

"No, I'm afraid that persona has lost his usefulness. And as of now, so has "Tyrir Breaker". It's been so long since we've seen each without all the masks. Good evening, Gin Coldblood," Tyrir said and Gin trembled.

"King…"

* * *

Stigmata flexed his fingers slowly as he looked around at the destruction around him. Lavi, Kanda, and Aroc lay around in the rubble, blood rolled down some of the rocks. Stigmata cracked his knuckles with a sigh.

"Not yet. You're no fun yet," Stigmata said curtly and vanished into the Hâna house. He raised a hand to the wall and it shattered into splinters. Behind the wall lay an ornamented box. Stigmata flicked his finger and the box swung open to reveal a bright green piece identical to the Fragments. "Hello, Qiyamah."

Stigmata clenched his fingers around the Fragment and took a look outside. He sighed again before a pentacle appeared on the floor beneath him. He stared at the three Exorcists as he sunk into the pentacle and disappeared. Outside, Lavi's hand twitched before he groaned. He raised a hand and pushed himself up to a sitting position. Kanda raised himself to his feet while Aroc rubbed his forehead.

"Damn it…" Lavi muttered lividly. Kiki peeked out from behind the wall before she ran over to help. Milly was still unconscious as she had been placed against the wall.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Komui asked for the hundredth time. Lenalee nodded slowly and Komui smiled but then cursed at the air. Lenalee stared at the floor and then opened her mouth slightly.

"Gin went to the Coldblood Mansion," she said and Komui perked up.

"He told you…?" he asked and Lenalee nodded slowly.

"Not out loud, but yes… He went to get Leaf-san," Lenalee stated and Komui adjusted his glasses.

"I'll get Jordan out there right away."

* * *

Gin's entire body trembled as he stared up at Tyrir. Tyrir looked calmly back at Gin and then chuckled.

"What's with that look? Are you surprised to find out that you're not the manipulator in this play?" Tyrir wondered and placed a hand over the emblem. His hand crackled with blue electricity and he removed his hand to show that the emblem was gone. "See? Thanks to Joshua Breaker, I learned how to hide it."

"Why…?" Gin muttered and Tyrir tilted his head slightly.

"Well, if I didn't, you'd figure me out sooner," he said and Gin gritted his teeth tightly.

"That's not what I mean!" Gin shouted and jumped into the air with his sword raised. Tyrir smiled coolly even as Gin swung down at him. A black shockwave erupted out of Gin's sword and cut into the mountain. Gin glared at where Tyrir had been, but flinched when he heard Tyrir touch down on the ground beneath him.

"You're just like everyone else. Too soft," Tyrir said before blood spurted from a long cut in Gin's chest. Gin coughed up blood before he roughly landed onto the ground near Tyrir. Tyrir flicked the little amount of blood off his fingers while he looked to Gin. "Tell me, why are you mad?"

"You killed my brother!" Gin shouted and swung his sword at Tyrir's head. Tyrir leaned away with his smile still on his face.

"Ah, how cruel. He attacked first. I was acting in self-defense. And I did make sure to leave him alive. It's his own fault he risked his life to get you away," Tyrir stated and swiftly kicked Gin in the head. Gin hit the ground hard before he coughed harshly. Tyrir tapped his toes against the ground and chuckled. "His thoughts should still be readable. Why not take a peek?"

"I'll kill you…" Gin muttered and Tyrir shrugged with a sigh.

"Why does everyone say that? It's really becoming uncreative. You should take acting lessons like I did. In fact, the only reason you're weaker than me is because we spent our time till now on different things. I perfected my acting while you focused on becoming stronger. Mind over body," Tyrir said happily and Gin glared at Tyrir lividly.

"Shut up, you stupid brat!" Gin snapped angrily and Tyrir twitched. He stared down at Gin before suddenly he brought his foot down on Gin's head. Gin gritted his teeth in pain as Tyrir grinded his foot down on Gin's head.

"No, you shut up, little boy. It must be hard to be so old. You lose all manners for those older than you. And yes, I am older than you, _brat_. By a good ten or more years. So I really hate it when people talk to me like I'm little," Tyrir said and grinded down harder with each sentence. Blood rolled out of Gin's mouth as his head was pushed into the ground by Tyrir's foot that grew heavier. Tyrir chuckled as he watched Gin's blood stain the ground.

"Damn… you…" Gin muttered through gritted teeth while Tyrir smiled.

"Say, you're here to collect all of the Fragments, right?" Tyrir wondered and lifted his foot off Gin's face a little so Gin could speak louder.

"What of it?" Gin snapped bitterly and Tyrir chuckled before he smashed his foot down on Gin's face. Tyrir laughed cheerfully as he grinded down on Gin's head harder.

"Give it up, kid. As long as the Knight exists in this world, the Fragment will never appear! You see how stupid you are? You can never win against me! I've had you all beaten since Day 1!" Tyrir announced happily and stomped on Gin's face more as he laughed. Tyrir suddenly stopped and tilted his head down at Gin. "In fact, since it's useless now, here."

Tyrir tossed a folded piece of paper down at Gin's face and stomped it against the side of his head.

"On that paper is the location of the Earl's base. Since you can't gather all of the Fragments, you might as well just confront the Earl, right? It'll save me a lot of trouble too," Tyrir said and removed his foot from Gin's head. Tyrir turned away from Gin and breathed a sigh of relief. "The hatred that clouds your soul, make sure to keep it alive till next we meet."

With that Tyrir waved cheerfully and vanished. Gin felt tears sting his sore face before he slowly and weakly sat up. His face stained with blood and tears, Gin looked to the dust that had started to roll away in the breeze. Gin closed his bruised eyes and locked in on the last of Leaf's thoughts from the remains.

* * *

_I found this weird white piece of a cube… Is it a Fragment?_

_Tiamat seems agitated… but by what?_

_Tiamat smells him… Father's killer, King…_

_Too strong… couldn't touch him at all…_

_I sense a Coldblood technique being used outside… is it Gin?_

_Father's killer sensed it too… he left to get the Fragment from inside…_

_Damn him… DAMN HIM!_

_

* * *

_

Tears hit the ground as Gin opened his eyes as the last of the dust blew away. Gin put his hands to his face as he cried.

_'He wasn't shouting at me when I came… He was shouting at King…' _Gin thought as he cried. A streak of green ran across the sky and the sound of people reached his ears. Gin did nothing though as he continued to cry. From outside the gates, Allen and Ran raced into the courtyard to see Gin on the ground. Ran rushed over and hugged her brother tightly while Allen looked around cautiously. Allen noticed Leaf's clothes without body and he sadly looked away.

* * *

Elsewhere in the snowy landscape, Tyrir chuckled to himself as he sat in the train station to wait for the next train. He flicked the white Fragment into the air before he caught it.

"Welcome back, Bvalle. Now six out of seven have been returned to me. All that's left is to destroy God and the Devil without letting Stigmata return to his Fragment. Hehehe…" Tyrir put a hand to his face as he grinned widely while he laughed. "Soon… Everything will revert soon… Wait just a little longer, Sakura…"

* * *

**-is crumpling from Akuma attack-**

**Next Chapter Preview: With six out of the seven Fragments found, the Exorcists now must find the Earl's base. With the location in hand, Gin challenges Allen one last time to rise above himself. If Allen can't control his synchronization rate in time, what will happen to them all? Next Time: The Final Calm! See ya there!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: Twig Mats.

Roade: Swig Matter.

Derek: Sting Mantra.

Cedric: Skin Matters.

Stigmata: ... It's Stigmata.

Nylph: See Readers next time.


	55. The 55th Night: The Final Calm

**Author's Note: *still dead from Akuma attack***

**

* * *

**

**The 55th Night- The Final Calm**

"Had your face not been smashed in already, I would have done it myself for hitting Lenalee," Komui stated while sitting on his desk as he stared at Gin. Gin stared at the floor with bandages and patches on his face. Komui sipped his coffee and smiled. "But since you don't seem to hear me…"

Gin perked up as Komui's shadow loomed over him. He looked up just time for Komui to uppercut Gin right in the face. Gin was sent over the couch and onto the paper-covered floor.

"What the hell was that for?" Gin snapped angrily while he held his face in pain. Komui smiled but didn't answer as he sat down behind his desk. Gin slowly retook his seat on the couch while he glared at Komui.

"Now then. Onto more pressing matters. The problem with Tyrir Breaker," Komui started to say until Gin cut him off.

"Tyrir Breaker isn't his name."

"Belial?"

"King," Gin said and Komui perked up in confusion.

"King? How many names does this boy have?" Komui wondered and Gin smirked nervously at the "boy" part. Gin rubbed his exposed skin slowly while Komui drank his coffee. "How much do you know about him, Gin?"

"King is, or was, a ruler back when my father was alive. In fact, it was my father who destroyed King's kingdom," Gin stated and Komui held a hand up to him.

"Hold on, your father? Wasn't that…?"

"Very long ago? Yep. It seems King is able to live much longer than normal people-"

"He said he was an Infinite, whatever that is," Ran said, as she suddenly appeared on the couch next to Gin. Gin and Komui jolted at Ran's sudden appearance while Allen stood in the doorway.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked and Komui shook his head. Allen pulled a chair over and they all looked to Gin as he continued.

"I've only seen King once when I was little and it was for a brief moment. But from what I saw, he was calm, unlike now," Gin stated and Allen, Komui, and Ran continued to watch Gin. Gin grimaced sadly as he stared down at his hands. "King mentioned something about the Fragments. He said that as long as the knight remains in this world, the last Fragment will never appear."

Komui and Allen flinched at that and Allen clenched his fists tightly.

"So everything we've done has been useless?" he snapped and Gin sighed quietly.

"That's basically it," he said and Allen gritted his teeth angrily. Komui regained his calm look and he put a hand to his chin.

"So King, under the name Tyrir Breaker, has waited till now to attack? Why not sooner?" Komui wondered and Gin shrugged.

"King's human, so he must not have been strong enough to fight against us or the Earl. But…" Gin trailed off as he remembered the sight of his father's blood everywhere with King in the air, "he does possess some strange ability even without the alchemy and Noah powers now."

"Another ability?" Allen wondered and Gin frowned with a nod.

"I don't know what it is either. But it killed our father and scattered his blood everywhere," Gin said and Ran trembled slightly while Komui thought for a moment.

"What else?" Komui asked and Gin glanced to Ran before he sighed sadly.

"After he killed our father, he took our mother's body with him. I don't know where he went," Gin stated and Ran's eyes widened. Ran trembled more and swiftly ran out of the room. Komui and Allen watched her run away while Gin slowly stood from the couch. "Allen, meet me in the sparring room."

Allen looked to Gin in confusion as Gin left the room after Ran. Komui frowned and leaned back in his chair.

"Allen, be careful," Komui said and Allen nodded before he excused himself as well from the room. Allen went to the sparring room to see Gin already there. Gin had taken off his bandages and patches so Allen could see the bruises on his face still. Gin ignored the bruise as he looked at Allen.

"Good, you came," Gin said and Allen raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What did you want from me?" he asked and Gin took out the piece of paper Tyrir had given him.

"King gave me this after stomping my face in. He said the Earl was in the location written. Yes, this means we can fight the Earl," Gin said and Allen's eyes widened but they then returned to normal as Allen was suspicious.

"How do we know it's not a trap?" he wondered and Gin shrugged.

"We don't, but it's all we have. So I wanted to make sure you were ready," Gin said and Allen looked confused as Gin held his hand up and Noir Tulugaq formed in his grasp. "Fight me right here, right now. If you want the paper…"

Allen flinched as Gin suddenly kicked off the ground towards Allen. Allen quickly activated his Innocence and drew his black sword out of his claw to block Gin's sword. Allen gritted his teeth as he was pushed back slightly.

"Then cut me down, Allen!"

* * *

Elsewhere in the church, Keria sat curled up in her chair in the library while Lenalee sat next to her. Keria had the photo in her hand as she stared at it silently. Lenalee looked at the photo too and smiled.

"He was cute as a baby," she said and Keria smiled softly.

"He sure was…" she whispered and Lenalee patted Keria's shoulder. Keria glanced at Lenalee's smile.

"It's not wrong, Keria," she said and Keria smiled back softly.

"Thank you," she said quietly before the whole church shook. The two females looked up at the ceiling as the church settled.

"Must have been Komui's (Nii-san's) doing," they said in unison before they looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Of course, it wasn't Komui's fault. Allen gritted his teeth in pain as he was in the wall of the sparring room. Gin readied his sword and swiftly swung it down and to the side, which sent two black shockwaves out towards Allen. Allen gripped his sword and swung it at the shockwaves. His sword collided with the blasts, and pushed Allen further through the room before the shockwaves dissolved and Gin appeared behind Allen with his sword pulled back.

"Genesis." The whole wall shattered as the flood of darkness poured out with Allen and his sword against it. Allen gritted his teeth as he pushed against the flood with the white cross in his sword glowing brightly.

"Retribution's End!" Allen shouted and his sword cut through the flood and destroyed it with a flash of white light. Allen didn't rest for a second as he raised his sword and collided it with Gin's sword from above. Gin and Allen both held their free hands out towards the other and shouted.

"Judgment!"

"Eden's End!"

The white beam and the black serpent collided and exploded on contact, which caused the church to shake violently. Gin and Allen skidded down the room in opposite directions till they both reached the wall on both sides. The two looked to the other and unleashed a second round. The room's pillars crumbled from the collision and the whole room exploded with light.

By now everyone was awake and up as the church shook even more. The infirmary was vacated as the scientists department helped get everyone out of the church. Komui looked down the hallway towards the sparring room.

"What on earth is going on?" he shouted before he was dragged by Reever outside. Everyone made it outside right before the remains of the roof exploded and a flash of white and a flash of black shot into the air from the church. The flashes collided, were sent flying backwards, but then rushed back towards each other and collided again. Komui watched the lights as Reever held his binoculars up to his eyes.

"It's Allen and Gin! But… they're fighting each other?" he wondered and Komui glanced at Reever while Lenalee watched sadly.

"Allen… Why…?" she whispered as she stared at the white flash. High in the air, Allen and Gin continued to strike at each other relentlessly. Allen and Gin swung their swords at each other and they stayed locked like that with sparks fired from where their swords met.

"Why are you doing this, Gin?" Allen asked and Gin stared at Allen with a determined look on his face. Gin suddenly grabbed Allen's wrist that held his sword and fiercely flung the boy down at the church. Allen smashed through the roof just as he saw Gin high above raise his sword.

"14th Solo," he said and swung the blade down. A large black shockwave ripped through the air down at Allen and the church. Allen readied his sword as he still fell through the air.

"Ascension Cross!" he shouted and a giant white cross appeared in the air and deflected the shockwave but at Gin. Gin easily destroyed the shockwave with a swing of his sword while Allen extended Crown Clown to land on the roof gently. Gin rocketed down at Allen with his sword ready to strike. Allen pulled his sword back and the two swung it at each other at the same time.

The impact shattered the church's roof and the walls began to crumble. Everyone outside the church ran further away to make sure they weren't hit by the falling pieces of the upper wall. All that was still in one piece was the first floor as the dust settled. Inside the destroyed church, Allen and Gin stood as the two stared at each other. Gin suddenly smiled and his sword dissolved into a purple mist. Allen flinched at the action but deactivated his Innocence as well.

"What was that about, Gin?" Allen wondered until the two suddenly fell to the ground from exhaustion and pain.

"Ow…" Gin muttered and Allen groaned in pain. The two paused to look at each other as they lay on their backs. The two suddenly laughed and Gin took out the piece of paper. "I wanted to make sure you were strong enough to match him."

"What do you mean?" Allen asked while he stared at the paper Gin held up.

"King… I can't beat him alone… I need your help," Gin said while he turned his head away shyly. Allen smiled and nodded.

"Of course. But the Earl comes first," he said and Gin chuckled and dropped the paper down on Allen's chest.

"Open it before Komui come and gives us hell," Gin said and Allen picked the paper up quickly. He unfolded the paper and his eyes widened at the single word written on the paper. _Gasber. _

_

* * *

_

***still dead***

**Next Chapter Preview: As Allen and Gin are forced to rebuild the parts of the church they destroyed, Komui begins the plan of attack. The end is coming up with the climax of the war where it all began. Next Time: Blank! See ya there!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Roade: *looking at pictures with Keria*

Keria: Here's Allen eating his first four course meal.

Roade: O_o

Keria: And here's the party we had the night he was born. I tried not to eat as much as I usually do.

Roade: That mountain there is not as much?

Keria: Ah... good times.

Nylph: See Readers next time.


	56. The 56th Night: Blank

**Author's Note: *singing Jasdebi's Song* Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 56th Night- Blank**

"Come on, put your backs into it!" Komui shouted while Allen and Gin carried a large piece of the destroyed portion of the church away. Everyone else had taken refuge in make-shift rooms while Komui worked Allen and Gin to the marrow. Allen and Gin collapsed in front of Komui in exhaustion after finally clearing all the rubble away. Komui stared down at the two while he tapped his foot on the ground. "Let's go, keep working!"

"We said we're sorry…" the two muttered in unison, but resumed working tiredly. Lavi watched them clean up until a path to the library was made. Lavi slipped past the two and entered the library without a sound. He glanced around and moved the books on one shelf away to reveal a second shelf behind it. Lavi took one of the books on the behind shelf and quickly covered the books up again. He walked over to the desk and sat down before he opened the book onto the desktop.

"Bookman Records… Germany…" Lavi muttered as he flipped through the book until he found the passage written in Bookman's handwriting. Lavi propped the book up in his hands before he read silently.

_Alchemy is a mixture of magic and science as portrayed by its believers. However, no actual results have been made showing the successful attempt at this failed science. The human soul is just not able to commune that much power. I was told of an old friend that was drowned in the study of this "alchemy". Dr. Joshua Breaker, my old friend, has apparently begun testing to successfully use alchemy. We had no choice but to force him to stop. We went to his house, but Joshua would not listen. We arrested him and searched for the boy that lived with him. We had been told previously of Joshua's testing on said boy, but we could not find him. _

_ Joshua Breaker was interrogated, but he only said how the abilities of alchemy could change the world. Because we could not find the boy, Joshua was let go free. He ceased all communications with us, but has yet to return to studying alchemy. The boy must still be found. Joshua did not give us a name, but from what we've heard from the townspeople, the boy is red-haired like the boy that volunteered to join us Bookmen. We examined the volunteering boy, but he had no connection to Joshua. _

Lavi stopped there and returned to the third sentence of the passage he read. He took one of his hands and put it to his chin as he stared at the words. _The human soul is just not able to commune that much power. _Lavi closed the book and placed it down on the desktop. He took out a piece of paper and started to draw on it. He quickly drew what he was told by Ran and then looked to the symbol he had drawn of the pitch black shield with crossing swords and the number four on the shield.

"This symbol is the symbol of the Infinite, right?" Lavi wondered aloud as he stared at the symbol. "The Infinite are normal people who live for as long as their soul does. Always replaying the same life, over and over again. They only die if their soul runs out or if they are killed."

Lavi scratched his head as he continued to look at the symbol.

"This symbol is the reason behind that? How is it possible?" Lavi asked to himself and put the paper down to think. "And what would happen if the symbol were damaged…?"

* * *

At noon, Allen and Gin fell to the ground as the church looked better now. Komui nodded at the work and then turned away from the two boys.

"Rest for a few minutes and get back to work," he said calmly and walked away while the boys glared after him.

"Aw, man… He's evil," Gin muttered and Allen chuckled. Lenalee walked over to the two with some water for them. Allen smiled as he took his cup, and Gin politely refused his. Allen glanced at Gin as Lenalee walked away to serve coffee to everyone else.

"Hey, Gin? Have you been eating?" Allen wondered and Gin laughed nervously.

"Of course… not," he said and Allen took a swig of his water. Gin rubbed the back of his neck with a sad frown. "After all, we won't live to see the end of this war."

"Pessimistic much?" Allen wondered and Gin chuckled lightly.

"No, I'm serious and you know it," Gin whispered so no one else could hear, including Krory. Allen looked away and took another gulp of water. Gin stared at his hands for a moment before Allen nodded.

"I know… I just…"

"You haven't told her," Gin cut in and Allen smiled sadly.

"No… I don't want her to worry," he said and Gin groaned lightly.

"She's gonna be sad anyway."

"Still…" Allen trailed off and Gin looked towards Lenalee before he closed his eyes. Allen finished his water and looked at Gin. "He's becoming stronger, Gin."

"He sure is… And soon we'll be unable to stop him," Gin said and the two sat silently until Komui returned to get them back to work.

* * *

"The Earl's location?" Komui asked in amazement while Allen and Gin worked on the center of the church. Gin nodded and Allen held the paper with the location written on it. Komui looked purely amazed. "What are we waiting around for then? I'll get everyone ready and-"

"No, not everyone's coming with us," Gin said and kicked a piece of rubble away. Komui glanced to Gin and then Allen in confusion. Allen nodded in agreement.

"It'll be dangerous, and we'll need people to stay here in case of Akuma," Allen stated and Komui understood but asked, "Why haven't you told us yet?"

"If we got everyone in a frenzy, they'd just be a liability. Instead, we should just treat this as a normal mission," Gin said and Komui nodded slowly. Allen looked to Komui and smiled.

"We'll leave the people who're coming with us to you, okay? Not too many people," Allen said and Komui stared at the two silently. Gin flexed his fingers and ran a finger down his face that had finally healed of its bruises. Komui walked off and the two looked at each other.

A little while later, Allen and Gin were called to Komui's office after the two rebuilt it. The two stepped into it to see Kanda, Lavi, Aroc, Krory, Keria, Derek, Cedric, Rôade, and Kiki in the office already. Komui smiled to the two boys and held his arms out.

"Here they are. The others will be protecting here," he said and Gin nodded to the crowd of nine. Allen breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see Lenalee until footsteps made him flinch.

"So you were going without me," Lenalee said angrily and Allen slowly turned around with a nervous smile.

"Lenalee…?" he wondered before Lenalee punched him in the head. Allen hit the floor while Kanda grinned and Gin chuckled.

"Of course I'm coming! I'm not going to leave you alone again!" she snapped and Allen rubbed his head in pain.

"I guess… I have no choice," he said with a sad smile. Komui looked the group of twelve people.

"Jordan will see you to an area near the destination and you will go the rest of the way on foot," Komui said and Gin nodded in agreement. Allen looked to Lenalee in dismay as she looked at her brother. Komui smiled to the group. "Take care."

"We will," Lavi said with a grin.

"Che…" Kanda muttered bitterly.

"We're off," Krory said with a smirk.

"Payback time," Aroc said and chuckled.

"We'll be fine naturally," Derek said calmly.

"As long as you break out the booze when we get back, I'll be fine!" Cedric cheered happily.

"I'm not going to be responsible for their actions," Keria said with a sigh.

"Let's go!" Rôade cheered happily.

"Um… I'll do my best," Kiki muttered quietly.

"Nii-nii better not forget me!" Ran said as she suddenly appeared with her arm hooked around Gin's neck from behind. Gin choked loudly until Ran finally noticed and let go. Gin smiled softly to Ran and nodded. The group left Komui's office while Lenalee stayed behind for a second to smile to Komui.

"See you soon," she said and ran after everyone while Komui waved after her.

"Be safe," he whispered sadly.

* * *

The group reached the entrance and was met with cheers and shouts. Allen and Gin flinched as everyone else in the Order was there to cheer them on.

"I thought we told Komui not to tell everyone," Gin muttered and Allen chuckled.

"I guess he couldn't keep his promise," Allen said and Gin sighed while Jordan got his train ready for them all.

"Let's hurry up and go," Kanda said bitterly as he got onboard with everyone else right behind him. Jordan blew the train's whistle and it activated with a whirl of its wheels. The train rocketed off into the sky while everyone on the ground watched.

"Good luck!" they all shouted after the train.

* * *

The train landed in a grassy plain before everyone staggered off sickly except for Keria. Allen regained his composure and smiled to Jordan.

"You can head back. We'll call to have you come back," he said and Jordan nodded slowly.

"Good luck," he muttered and he returned to his train before it rocketed away again. Everyone regained themselves and looked to Allen. Allen smiled to them all and walked out further into the field. Allen began to remember the path he was brought down in the 14th memories to the Gasber spring. He closed his eyes to envision it. Everyone watched Allen before he opened his eyes and looked back to them all.

"Let's go end this now."

* * *

**:D *reforms***

**Next Chapter Preview: As the group heads towards the spring, they prepare for battle by remembers past memories to lift their spirits. What awaits them at the spring will decide the fate of the world. How terribly cliché. Next Time: Recollection! See ya there!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: Hmm...

Roade: Hmm...

Derek: Hmm...

Cedric: Hmm...

Keria: All four of us got to come along to fight...

Roade: I wonder why...

Derek: It must be his plan...

Cedric: I'm not gonna like this...

Nylph: See Readers next time.


	57. The 57th Night: Recollection

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 57th Night- Recollection**

The group walked on through the grassy field in the sunset till they came to a ravine in the center of the field. Allen looked back to the rest of the group and led them into the ravine. Some ways into the ravine, Lavi crossed his arms behind his head.

"So what are you all going to do when we get back?" he asked and Allen twitched slightly.

"I'm going to hole myself up in the library for a few days," Derek said calmly and Rôade giggled.

"I'm gonna plan my future toy store!" she cheered happily. Krory smiled and looked ahead.

"I'll be quite famished, so I'll dine," he said and Keria smiled at the idea.

"We should have an eating contest!" Rôade said and Lavi looked at her is dismay.

"No way! Allen would win! He shouldn't be allowed to enter!"

"Hey, I want to eat too, Lavi!"

"Besides, I doubt Allen could beat me," Keria said and smiled slyly at Allen. Allen chuckled and nodded.

"Oh? I'd like to see you two going at it," Derek said and Lenalee giggled.

"It'll be a show to watch!" she said and Lavi laughed.

"I'll fall asleep the moment I get back! I have a few dreams to catch up on!" he said cheerfully. Cedric was strangely quiet as he walked behind everyone. Allen glanced back at Cedric, but looked back to Gin.

"How about you, Gin?" he asked and Gin smirked.

"I'll pass on the food, but I might mimic Lavi and go to sleep and maybe never wake up," he said and Allen's lip twitched sadly. He looked down slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," he said quietly and Lavi looked to Kiki.

"How about you?" he wondered and Kiki thought about it.

"I guess I could watch the eating contest," she said shyly and then smiled.

"Alright! I'll sell the tickets if I get some food too!" Aroc said with a grin. Everyone but Kanda and Cedric laughed. Kanda ignored them all while Cedric continued to stare at the ground while he walked. Allen looked back to Cedric and stepped over to Derek.

"What's wrong with Cedric?" he asked in a whisper and Derek frowned sadly.

"He wasn't too keen on coming…"

* * *

**Earlier That Day**

**

* * *

**

"So we'll be going with Allen and Gin?" Derek asked and Keria nodded as the two and Rôade and Cedric were in Komui's office. Komui was at his desk quietly as Keria looked at the other three.

"Are you in?" she asked and Derek nodded.

"I've been bored for a while now. I need some fun," he said and Rôade nodded in agreement. Cedric trembled slightly and clenched his fists.

"I… I'm not going!" he shouted and Komui with the three other Noahs looked at Cedric. Cedric trembled more as he stared at the floor. "I… I don't want to die… like… Kaz did… I don't…"

Nobody spoke as Cedric bit his bottom lip with a scared look on his face. Keria stepped towards him and Cedric cringed before she walked past him.

"Okay, it's fine," she said, which made Cedric flinch in surprise. He looked behind him to Keria's back as she spoke again. "I don't blame you for being scared."

"Yeah, Cedric, you can stay here. We'll handle it," Derek said and Rôade nodded. Cedric trembled and pushed his glasses up slowly.

"I'll go call for Lavi and Kanda, Komui. Derek, you call Kiki and Aroc. Rôade, you get Krory and Ran," Keria said and the two nodded in agreement. Derek patted Cedric's shoulder as he past him. Cedric clenched his fists tighter and stared at the floor. Komui stared at Cedric as Keria, Rôade, and Derek left.

"You okay, Cedric?" Komui asked and Cedric slowly shook his head.

"I'm… sorry… I don't want to die…" he muttered in a shaky voice. Komui nodded and Cedric readjusted his glasses again.

"It's fine. You can help defend this place in case of Akuma," Komui said and Cedric was silent as he shook more.

"Is… is it true that Tyrir killed Kaz?" Cedric asked and Komui closed his eyes.

"We don't know. All we know is that the Akuma in Kaz took over. Kaz was killed by the Earl, Cedric," Komui said and Cedric's knuckles turned white from his tightly clenched fists.

"I'll… I'll go too…"

* * *

**Present**

* * *

Allen looked back at Cedric while Derek placed his mask onto his face. He sighed quietly and patted Allen's shoulder.

"Don't worry yourself about it," Derek said and pushed Allen back over to Lenalee. Allen stumbled a little but regained his balance quickly. Lenalee smiled to him and he smiled back with a sad hint in his smile.

"What do you think is waiting for us?" Lavi asked and Gin shrugged.

"No clue, Allen's supposed to be leading," he said and Allen smiled nervously. Lavi chuckled and Allen rubbed his neck slowly.

"We'll know when we get there," Allen said and Lavi nodded in agreement.

"Well duh," Gin said quietly and Ran giggled as she walked next to her brother. Lavi sighed quietly with a smile on his face.

"What are we gonna do after this war is over?" he wondered and Aroc pursed his lips to think.

"You think I'd make a good teacher?" he wondered and Lavi grinned.

"You? Nah!" he said and Aroc chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll probably burn one of them," he said and Rôade smiled happily.

"I know what I'm gonna do! I'm going to open up an awesome toy store! If anyone here needs a job, you can always come to me!" she said and Keria smiled politely.

"I might become a nurse, or a teacher," she said and Derek rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll get myself a library and collect even more books than I ever have," he said and Lavi grinned.

"I can't wait to see it when it's finished!" he said and Krory smirked calmly.

"I want to see the world some more. Maybe even discover a new place," he said and Kiki smiled dreamily.

"That sounds like fun! I wish I knew what I wanted to be," she said with a sad look. Lenalee smiled and looked to the sky.

"I don't know what I want to do either," she said and Lavi grinned widely.

"You could always be a waitress! I'll definitely want you to take my order!" he said happily before he was glared down by Allen.

"Well, what do you want to be, Lavi?" Allen asked bitterly after he stopped glaring. Lavi smiled and closed his eye.

"I'll travel around, maybe with Kuro-chan, and record more history like I used to do," he said and Lenalee smiled happily.

"Be sure to keep in touch with all of us!" she said and Lavi grinned.

"Of course!" he said and Ran stretched his arms into the air.

"I want to see the world too! And play with animals!" she said happily and Gin smiled.

"Sounds like fun," he said softly and closed his eyes to think.

"I don't know what I wanted to be. Maybe I'll be nothing," he said and Allen twitched again. Kanda huffed and put a hand onto Mugen's hilt.

"The exit is coming up," he said and everyone but Cedric looked to Kanda.

"Hey, Yu, what are you going to be after this war?"

"I'm going to be cutting you up if you don't stop calling my by my first name, Baka Usagi," Kanda seethed angrily. Lavi shrunk back in fear of Kanda's blazing murderous intent. Everyone braced themselves as they stepped out of the ravine into the large grassy field in front of them surrounded by a ring of cliffs. The sky had changed drastically as it was now dark with thunder and lightning echoing.

Allen's eye throbbed and he quickly looked up to the clouds to see that the clouds were not black from the weather, but from the cloud of Akuma hanging in air high above. Krory's ears perked up and he looked up as well. Everyone else followed suite as they looked up to the sea of Akuma surrounding the giant black cube that was the Earl's Ark.

"So that was what was covering Spain," Lavi said as he stared at the Ark. The Akuma in the air all noticed the group and the air filled with screeches.

"EXORCISTS! KILL THEM!" they screamed before the sea started to flood down towards them. Allen narrowed his eyes, but didn't activate his Innocence while Kanda, Lenalee, Aroc, and Lavi did so.

"Is this how you welcome us, Earl?" Allen asked loudly and the Akuma suddenly froze up to a chuckle in the wind.

"Quite right," the Earl said as he appeared in the air between the group and the Akuma. "Good evening, Allen Walker."

Allen smirked icily back up at the Earl before finally activating his Innocence.

"Good evening, Earl."

* * *

**I just realized that Allen and the Earl haven't met directly since the very first chapter. XD That whole memory arc doesn't count.**

**Next Chapter Preview: On the eve of battle, the Earl springs one final trap on the group, separating a part of the group into his Ark. With the fate of those on-board unknown, Allen and the remaining group face against the Earl and his Noahs. Next Time: Trap and Separation! The final battle begins now!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: "The final battle begins now"? Catchy.

Roade: Well, we're almost done...

Derek: It's kinda sad...

Cedric: Creator better use us again...

Keria, Derek, and Roade: U_U YOU ALREADY ARE!

Cedric: ... Oh yeah. :D

Derek: Can we beat Cedric up while we have a chance?

Keria: Sounds good.

Roade: Yay!

Cedric: o.o HELP ME, TYRIR!

Tyrir: I'd... rather not get into this. Since it's obvious I will be used again.

Derek: Can we attack him too before he connects with his other selves?

Keria: ... It's your funeral.

Derek: Good point...

Cedric: U_U Oh, so it's okay to attack me? I'll kill all of you!

Nylph: See Readers next time. Nya.


	58. The 58th Night: Trap and Separation

**Author's Note: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 58th Night- Trap and Separation **

The Earl chuckled as he and Allen stared at each other. The Akuma above the Earl grinned widely as they looked to the Exorcists. Allen eyed the Earl's Ark high above before the Earl chuckled to get their attention.

"I'm curious as to how you found this place, Allen Walker," the Earl said and Allen smirked slyly.

"Let's just say someone showed me," he said and his claw twitched with anticipation. The Earl chuckled again before holding his hand out to the Black Order group.

"Regardless of who showed you, you've come only to die!" the Earl said with a laugh. Allen and the rest of the group froze as the ground beneath them glowed with a large purple pentacle underneath their feet. Allen felt a foot suddenly hit him off the pentacle. He skidded on the ground and quickly looked back to see the pentacle vanish. Allen glanced around to see most of his group still with him except the Noahs were gone.

"What did you do, Earl?" Allen snapped angrily and the Earl smiled happily.

"I sent the miserable little traitors away to die. Don't worry though, you'll die too!" the Earl stated before he pointed at the Exorcists and the Akuma above started to dive down at them. Allen braced himself to the oncoming Akuma till the living weapons suddenly stopped in their tracks. The Earl perked up in wonder until a voice cut in.

"Decimate." A thin white beam flashed through the flood of Akuma before Akuma exploded from right to left. The Earl was blown upwards from the blasts and he and Allen's group looked off to their right to see a gigantic mechanical being right behind the cliffs that surrounded the field. The Earl's eyes widened in surprise while Allen looked harder to see the figure who stood upon the mechanical giant's head.

"You all are quite rude to start the party without us," Tyrir said with a grin as he and the Earl stared at each other. The Earl's eyes shifted to the mark under Tyrir's eye.

"I see… And here I thought it was mere coincidence that you looked like him… Good evening, King," the Earl said politely and Tyrir chuckled.

"Good night, Earl."

* * *

Keria groaned as she slowly stood up with her hand on the back of her head. She blinked a few times and her eyes snapped open when she recognized her surrounding.

"Twilight…? No… that can't be. It must be the Ark," Keria murmured to herself and looked around for anyone else. She looked up to the tower that sat in the middle of the city near her. "I guess I'll head there."

* * *

Derek grumbled as he looked around the inside of the Ark.

"Damn my luck," he muttered before he opened a door with a butterfly and rainbow on it. He stepped into the room to see the night sky above him and he paused as the door behind him closed. He silently looked further into the room before he sighed. "Damn my luck indeed."

Ahead of him stood Skin Boric with a lollipop sticking out his mouth. Skin glared at Derek while he murmured something.

"Unforgivable…" Skin muttered louder and crunched down on his lollipop, which made it shatter. Derek flinched as Skin's skin erupted into his golden body.

"UNFORGIVABLE TRAITOR!" Skin shouted and Derek adjusted his mask over his face.

"Oh, so that's why you're mad."

* * *

Cedric looked around cautiously as he wandered down a hallway. He rubbed the back of his neck as he avoided the roulette table that sat in the middle of the hall. He continued walking until he reached an opening. He into the large library with a monument in the center of the room. Cedric eyed all of the books along the walls until he shuddered. He looked up at the monument to see Jas and Debi sitting upon it with their guns out and pointed at Cedric.

"Hey, traitor," Debi said while Jas laughed happily. "The name's Debitto."

"Jasdero, heh!"

Cedric grimaced at the twins and pushed his glasses up.

"Great…"

* * *

Rôade looked around nervously as she walked down the cobble floor. She looked ahead of her to where a giant blue egg sat. Rôade perked up as she heard a whip snap and she was barely able to duck away from the whip. Rôade looked past the Egg to see Lulubell step out from behind it.

"No one is allowed to touch the Egg. Master's orders," Lulubell stated calmly and Rôade frowned.

"Why do I have to fight?"

* * *

Keria was getting quite bored as she ascended the staircase that winded and went on for what seemed to be forever. She sighed with relief when she saw a door at the end of the staircase. She opened the door and entered the top of the tower. She perked up at the table that sat in the middle of the open room.

"Hehe, welcome." Keria looked to the other side of the table to see Road with her arms around Tyki's neck. Tyki didn't respond to Keria's entrance as he stared down at the table with dead-like eyes. "Tyki says hi too."

"Then why doesn't he say it himself?" Keria asked, getting annoyed by the little girl. Road giggled and put a finger to her lips.

"Tyki tried to run away so he had to be punished. Now, Tyki," Road said before she looked to him. She smiled and let go of his neck to look at Keria. "Kill her."

Keria slid her right hand into her pant pocket silently as she watched Tyki slowly stand from his chair. He didn't raise his head or anything before large tentacle-like objects erupted from his back. Road laughed as she vanished into her door that grew from the floor.

"You poor thing," Keria whispered as she watched the tentacles wrap around Tyki till he stood in the strange outfit with the black helmet over his eyes. Keria raised her left hand slowly while she looked at Tyki. "I'll rid you of your pain."

* * *

**Derek vs. Skin**

**Cedric vs. Jasdebi**

**Roade vs. Lulubell**

**Keria vs. Tyki**

**Which one will be first? Well... It's pretty obvious if you look at the way I listed them. :P**

**Next Chapter Preview: Derek begins his battle with the reborn Noah of Wrath Skin Boric. But can Derek defeat Skin's rage without touching him? And what sort of secret do the Proxy Noah have? Next Time: Noah's Wrath! The final battle starts now!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

**-OUT TO LUNCH-  
**


	59. The 59th Night: Noah's Wrath

**Author's Note: Enjoy! (Yes, I uploaded two new chapters. :D)  
**

**

* * *

**

**The 59th Night- Noah's Wrath**

Derek looked ahead as the lightning crackled from Skin's body. Skin muttered quietly to himself as the lightning increased. Derek braced himself as Skin threw his head back and screamed in the air.

"UNFORGIVABLE!" The lightning coursed from Skin's body towards Derek in a flash. Derek quickly raised his hand and a black circle appeared in the air in front of him. The lightning was absorbed into the circle before Derek used his other hand to point towards a large boulder nearby. Another circle appeared in front of his other hand, and Skin's lightning shot out and destroyed the boulder into pieces.

Skin laughed at Derek before lunging at the man. Derek pushed his feet down against the ground before vanishing into a circle beneath him. Skin skidded to a stop as he looked around frantically for him.

"You can't hide, traitor!" Skin shouted and unleashed lightning all around him in a maelstrom. Derek hunkered down behind a boulder some distance from Skin while stray bolts passed by. Derek slumped down and sighed bitterly.

"Damn it all, why do I get the moron?" he muttered behind his mask before he turned his head up to the room's ceiling. He remained silent until lightning appeared above him. Derek vanished into a circle beneath him before the lightning struck down. Derek appeared elsewhere in the room while Skin laughed loudly.

"You can't forever! I'll destroy everything in this room if I have to!" he shouted and Derek flexed his fingers slowly. He eyed Skin silently from where he hid.

_'This guy is the Noah of Wrath, Skin Boric. There wasn't much about him in the Bookman Records that Lavi had. Perhaps Lavi or the Bookman never faced this one… Damn,' _Derek thought before warping again as more lightning crashed down at where he had stood. Derek appeared some distance behind Skin with his back to the sparking Noah. Derek glanced behind him and sighed.

"I get the feeling I shouldn't go near him…" he muttered, and Skin perked up before he wheeled around to glare at Derek.

"Found you!" Skin said happily before he held his arms up and rings of lightning appeared above him. Derek flinched as the rings multiplied. "Rai!"

The rings rocketed towards Derek as the redhead raised his hands up at Skin.

"I have no choice. Space Dome," Derek said before he was surrounded by a sphere of pitch blackness. The lightning rings entered the blackness and exited through the other side. Skin stared in confusion at the sphere before he raised his hand to send more lightning at it. The lightning entered and exited the sphere without resistance.

"Come on out, traitor!" Skin shouted, and inside the sphere, Derek sighed again.

"That was close," he murmured while he kept his hands up in front of him. Derek stood in the center of the sphere while he saw the lightning ride around in the blackness. "This is guy is dangerous. If I were to touch him, I'd probably be fried. Not much I can do then…"

Outside the sphere, Skin was getting enraged. He stomped his feet and shot more lightning at the sphere.

"Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai! Rai!" Skin screamed angrily, the lightning destroying the ground beneath and around the sphere, yet even after the ground was now far beneath the floating sphere, the sphere remained unharmed. However, Derek was not. Derek's hands trembled as his arms were seared.

"That was too much for Space Dome to absorb and redirect…" Derek muttered before he dropped his arms and the sphere popped apart. Skin grinned widely as Derek landed in the pit Skin had made beneath the sphere with his lightning. Derek glanced around at the pit and swore loudly. Up at the edge of the pit, Skin laughed.

"Got you, traitor!" he shouted before he covered the pit's opening with lightning and it crashed down into the hole, filling the hole with electricity. Skin's laughter reverberated off the walls as the lightning destroyed the inside of the pit. "That is what happens to everyone who tries to touch God. You get burned."

The lightning stopped and Skin looked into it at the steaming body of Derek that lay on the ground. Skin's grin widened even more as he jumped down into the pit. He stomped his foot down onto the back of Derek's head and laughed more. Skin lifted his foot and brought it down onto Derek's head. Derek's head shattered apart, which made Skin freeze in shock.

"What was that about getting me?" Derek wondered from the pit's opening. Skin quickly looked up to See Derek waving down at him. "Our fortunes are reversed it would seem. Good thing I have the brains to make mannequins of myself before we left to fight. Well, I didn't make them. Tyrir did, but I'd just hate to credit him."

"Die, traitor!" Skin shouted and started to crackle intensely. Derek calmly stared down at Skin while he adjusted his gloves.

"I wonder if you understand who I am," Derek said aloud before the pit's opening lit up with a giant pillar of lightning. Derek warped across the room and looked over to the see the pillar break into the ceiling. The pillar tapered off before Skin climbed out of the pit. The Noah of Wrath glared lividly at Derek while the redhead looked strangely relaxed.

"Heh, you wasted your chance to kill me, traitor," Skin said happily and Derek perked up.

"Oh really?"

"That's right! You could have attacked me without giving yourself away! You're stupid, traitor!" Skin shouted and Derek chuckled from behind his mask.

"I'm the stupid one? Wouldn't you think I already thought of that? So if I thought about that, why would I give myself away?" Derek wondered while slid his hands into his pockets. Skin looked confused as Derek's golden eyes stared at Derek from behind his mask. "I told you, our fortunes were reversed the moment you looked up at me. Now why would I say that if I had no intention of attacking you at that second?"

* * *

**Keep reading. :D**


	60. The 60th Night: Noah's Unknown

**Author's Note: If you get confused, that's a good thing. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 60th Night- Noah's Unknown**

"Uhh…" Skin looked brain dead as Derek tapped the tip of his foot against the ground. Skin gritted his teeth angrily and fired more lightning at Derek… if it ever came. Skin's eyes widened as no electricity left his body.

"Next point you happened to miss," Derek continued without pause, "I asked if you understood who I am."

"You're a traitor!"

"No, more than that."

"Uhh… a traitor Noah?"

"Closer."

"Noah of… What was it again?" Skin wondered and Derek sighed sadly.

"Why do I have to mess with the dumb one?" he muttered bitterly and kicked at the ground. "I'm the Noah of Unknown, Derek Ryder. Do you know what that means?"

"You can move around and run and stuff?" Skin wondered and Derek tilted his head slightly.

"That's part of it. But what is that exactly? Am I really moving? Or do you just believe I am?" Derek asked and Skin looked like his head was going to burst if he thought any more.

"Rai!" he shouted, but nothing came. Derek removed his hands from his pockets and pointed a finger at Skin.

"Too late, Skinny. You're already in my web," Derek said and started to step towards Skin. Skin tried to unleash more lightning, but nothing came again. Derek stopped in front of Skin and stared at him coolly.

"What did you do to me?" Skin shouted and Derek poked Skin in the chest. Skin waited for the finger to fry, but nothing happened.

"Unknown. That is my Noah power. But what is "Unknown"? It is what is not known. Space, for instance, is "unknown" to Noah. But what is unknown to one person may be known by another. So how can "Unknown" hold any power? Tell me, Skin Boric, do you understand your mind?" Derek asked and Skin's eyes widened as Derek's finger started to slide into Skin's chest. Skin jolted as he didn't feel anything but he watched as Derek's finger had entered his chest. "You feel nothing, correct? Yet you see my finger in your chest. How about this?"

Derek slid his arm into Skin's chest, making the Noah's face turn pale. Derek's hand gripped Skin's heart, but the Noah didn't react to the action at all. Derek chuckled and slid his arm back out. Skin took the chance and slammed his fist into Derek's face. Derek hit the ground and his head smashed against the ground, sending blood out in rush. Skin froze as he saw Derek standing next to his dead body.

"What a shame, you can't appreciate me at all."

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Skin bellowed before Derek's hand impaled Skin's head, but did no damage to it. Derek chuckled and stared Skin in the eyes with his golden eyes.

"I'm dead. The only reason I'm here is cause I make you see me," Derek said calmly and Skin froze in shock as Derek removed his hand from Skin's head and slid it through his other hand. "See? I can't touch myself. Oh, but I did earlier, didn't I? Was that earlier or later?"

"Stop jerking me around!" Skin roared and sent his fist into Derek's face again. "See! I hit you!"

"Did you?" Derek wondered next to Skin as the body Skin hit fell to the ground like the first one.

"Another mannequin?"

"No, that was a real body. Mine, to be precise. Was it mine? I'm not sure. Are you, you?" Derek wondered and Skin whirled around to swing his fist at Derek's head. Derek's body hit the ground and bled out onto the ground. Skin panted heavily as Derek clapped calmly behind the bulky Noah. "Do you feel better now? I can keep this up forever."

"How are you doing this?" Skin shouted and swung his fist at Derek. Derek hit the ground in similar fashion as the other bodies while Derek sighed behind Skin.

"If you want me to answer, then stop killing me."

"Answer me now!" Skin roared and Derek put a hand over his mask.

"I hate dumb ones. Fine if you want an answer look behind you," Derek said and Skin whirled behind him to see his own back. Skin raised his right arm, and the Skin in front of him raised his. "Ah, you're confused as it should be for dumb ones. You can't grasp the easiest of facts. But what are facts? Their just opinions that are backed by the majority. For instance, they say the ocean is blue. I say it's nice red."

As soon as Derek said that, Skin felt water by his ankles. He looked down to the see the ground had disappeared and replacing it was red water. Skin flinched as he felt sunlight on his back, though the sun was no present in the room.

"A nice day at the beach. That's what I liked. The feel of sand underneath my toes," Skin moved his feet under the red water to feel sand, "the salty air," Skin sniffed and his nose stung from the salty air, "and of course the noise from the people around."

Skin's eyes widened as noise ripped through his head. He screamed in agony as the noise blurred all of his senses. The noise slowly died down shortly after and Derek stood in front of Skin.

"Understand now, Skin Boric? You're in my world now. For I'm the one who harnesses the unknown parts of the mind. I am none other than the Illusionist of Noah," Derek said and Skin's eyes lost focus before he fell forward. The red water rose up over Skin's body as he sunk into the red depths. Derek stood on the water's surface before he sighed again. He turned away from the pit and looked up at the room's unharmed ceiling. Inside the pit, Skin lay there, drool leaving his mouth as his eyes were dead.

Derek put his hands in his pockets and let out a chuckle.

"The Illusionist is always left to question his existence. Is he alive or is he merely an illusion created by a mind elsewhere in this world? Well, I wasn't lying about being dead. Or was I?"

* * *

Betty knocked on the door before she opened it slowly. Inside the room was a single bed against the window as a red-haired woman sat in the bed while staring out at the ocean. On the woman's lap sat two dolls that looked strangely like Derek and a young version of Lavi complete with eye-patch. Betty stared at the woman before she took out a plate of food.

"Time to eat, Liana," Betty said and the woman Liana perked up before she turned her head to Betty.

"Oh, hello. I'm sorry, I was off somewhere amazing."

"Where was it this time?" Betty asked as she placed the plate down on the woman's lap in front of the doll. Liana stroked the dolls' hair before she smiled.

"It was a beautiful place. White buildings, sunlight, and the cutest door ever. It had a rainbow and butterfly on it. Oh, if only you could see it, Derek," Liana said to the doll in her lap. Betty eyed the doll silently and looked to Liana.

"By the way, that man dropped by a while ago."

"How long ago?" Liana asked while she fed the dolls some of the food on the plate before taking some for herself.

"A few months. He brought a kid with him. He had an eye-patch," Betty said and Liana smiled happily.

"Like my little boy has," she said before she petted the doll resembling Lavi. Betty nodded and brought a chair up next to the bed.

"What else happened in this place?" Betty asked and Liana looked blissful as she recalled Skin's room. Betty nodded as Liana described everything about the room.

"Oh, if only Derek could see it…" Liana whispered and Betty nodded before she looked out of the window. Liana looked blissfully at the dolls before she cuddled them. Betty stood from her chair and looked out of the window to where a grave sat on the hill outside.

"Maybe he did. May I ask why you put no name on his gravestone?" Betty asked and Liana paused from her blissful look.

"You always ask me. Derek told me to," Liana said calmly and Betty nodded.

"Of course. Derek did indeed. It's too bad he died so long ago," Betty whispered so Liana couldn't hear. Liana petted the dolls and finished her food shortly after. Betty took the plate from Liana and headed for the door. She paused and looked back to Liana who had returned to staring out of the window blissfully.

Out in the café, Betty sighed as she stood behind the bar to serve drinks to the people sitting there. One of the older men there chuckled to Betty.

"How's Liana? She still off in dream land?" he asked and Betty nodded slowly. The old man coughed harshly and took a swig of his drink. He put his drink down and sighed. "How long as she been in that room again?"

"Ever since her son disappeared," Betty answered calmly and the old man nodded his head slowly.

"Aye, that would be about twenty years now? I'm surprised she's still kicking."

"Liana's a strong one," Betty said curtly and the old man laughed.

"I suppose all bedridden people are. But it's cruel all the same. Losing your son right after losing your husband. The poor woman." Betty cleaned a glass before she put it with the others underneath the bar.

"Want a refill?" she asked as she ignored the subject. The old man grinned and pushed his glass forward to be filled.

"I'll bring flowers to ol' Derek's grave tomorrow, okay?"

"Sounds good, thanks. Here's your refill."

* * *

**Confused? :D**

**Next Chapter Preview: The twins gear up for the firing range, with Cedric as the target! Cedric not only grapples with the twins but also himself. Can Cedric man up and defeat the twins or will he be shot down? Next Time: Noah's Bond! The fight battles starts now!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: ...

Roade: ... I'm confused.

Derek: -;

Cedric: As I understand it, Derek is not "Derek" but Liana who doesn't know she's "Derek" who is actually dead since a long time ago. The Derek we know is but a piece of our imagination due to the illusion that is "Derek" created by Liana at the shock of losing both her husband and son. Thus, Derek lives with us because we all perceive him to be living with us.

Roade: O_O

Keria: O_O

Derek: O_O

Cedric: ... What?

Roade: You... actually understood it...?

Cedric: Why? Didn't you?

Derek: Uhh...

Nylph: See Readers next time, nya.

Keria: Where did you come from?


	61. The 61st Night: Noah's Bond

**Author's Note: For all those concerned with the OC Tournament, it is over. Zephyr Gale won. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The 61st Night- Noah's Bond**

The twins laughed happily as they fired rapidly at the running Cedric. Cedric gritted his teeth as he raced around the library in circles dodge the fireballs and ice bullets the twins fired at him. Cedric looked freaked as he lapped around the library in a frenzy.

"Come on, traitor! Fight back! We've got no time to play around!" the twins shouted and fired faster at Cedric. Cedric frantically wished he wasn't here as he continued to race around the room. The twins laughed louder as they aimed towards Cedric and fired two green globs. Cedric froze in shock as the green globs flew towards him, and he barely evaded getting sucked in by them. Cedric tumbled slightly before the sudden dodge, and he flinched when he heard two pistols in front and behind him load. "Red Bomb!"

Two large fireballs launched towards Cedric and collided into each other, creating a large explosion that shook the library. The twins grinned from where they stood on either side of the explosion. In the center of the explosion, Cedric fell forward onto the ground with burns all over him. His glasses were cracked as they started to slide off his face slowly. Cedric could barely make out the twins' laughter as his eyelids started to grow heavier.

_'Am I going to die…? I don't want to die…'_

_

* * *

_

**Weeks Earlier**

**

* * *

**

Cedric stood with the rest of Black Order to the mass funeral for the people who died in the Level 9 attack. He stared in disbelief to the coffins that filled the room. People quietly whispered to each other afterwards while Cedric stood by the coffin with the Rose Cross on the lid. Some of the surviving scientists walked by and shook their heads at the coffin before they left.

"I hear Kiki awoke," Keria said as she walked over to the coffin with Krory beside her. Cedric said nothing while Krory bowed silently to the coffin. Keria placed her hands together as if to pray towards the coffin. Cedric grimaced and clenched his fists tightly.

"I hate this…" he whispered and Keria nodded slowly. Krory excused himself and walked away while the two remained by the coffin. Cedric's fists trembled as he stared at the coffin. "I hate all of this…"

"Do you have any family still living, Cedric?" Keria asked suddenly and Cedric froze up at the question. He didn't reply and Keria lowered her hands back to her side. She turned and patted Cedric on the shoulder. "Maybe you should go see them."

Keria left, leaving Cedric there all alone as he stared at the coffin in silence. He slowly loosened his fists and put them over his face. Everyone else in the room was slowly being ushered away for the cremation of the coffins. Cedric was ushered out as well, but he stole one last glance back before murmuring under his breath, "I hate everything."

Cedric wandered down the quiet hallways before he turned and saw Kiki being taken out of the infirmary slowly. He watched silently and then turned to head to his room. He opened the door and slipped on in without a sound. Cedric adjusted his glasses slightly and grabbed a wine bottle from his bureau. He snapped it open and downed the contents before he flopped onto his bed, the wine slipped out of the bottle onto the floor. Cedric looked down at the pooling wine that looked like blood. He stared at the wine for a few minutes before he closed his eyes.

"I hate this world. And this world hates me."

* * *

**Present**

**

* * *

**

Rôade gritted her teeth as blood rolled down her face. Lulubell stood calmly with her arms like whips as she faced the younger girl. Rôade twirled a card between her fingers before Lulubell snapped the whip towards her. Rôade held the card up and blocked the whip with it before Lulubell's second whip came flying across Rôade's face. Rôade hit the floor and rolled away painfully as Lulubell watched calmly. Rôade slowly stood and held up her deck of cards, letting the cards slide out of her grip and onto the floor.

Lulubell perked up as the cards slid around the two into a circle of cards. Rôade breathed heavily before the last card fixed itself into the circle. Rôade looked ahead to Lulubell.

"Grand Arcadia."

* * *

Back in the library, the twin pointed their guns at Cedric who lay still on the floor. His glasses continued to slide off his face while he stared lifeless at the floor. The twins readied their guns and took aim. Cedric heard the click of the safety and felt colder.

_'I'm going to die now. I hate it all… end it all. Hate… Hate…' _Cedric thought while his glasses continued to slip off his face. His glasses finally clattered onto the floor and the twins perked up as Cedric coughed up red liquid. The twins froze in disgust as Cedric coughed up more red liquid that stained the ground like blood. As Cedric coughed up more red liquid, the twins noticed a strange alcoholic scent coming from the liquid.

"That ain't blood," Debi said as he raised his gun and Jas followed suite while Cedric stood slowly. Cedric staggered slightly and coughed up the red liquid once more before it stopped. Cedric swayed slightly and his brown hair started to turn black with a blue tint. The twins watched in wonder as the red liquid trickled down Cedric's chin. Cedric let out a soft sigh and wiped the red liquid from his mouth and chin.

"What the hell happened to you, traitor?" Jas wondered and Cedric didn't say anything before smirking icily.

"Sorry. Are you talking to me?" he asked and the twins froze at his suddenly cold voice. Cedric chuckled and continued to smirk with his head slightly lowered. Debi cocked his gun and aimed it at Cedric's head.

"You snapped, huh, traitor?"

"Traitor? Such a rude word. What could I have done to make you angry? By the way…" Cedric trailed off and he lifted his head slightly to look at Debi with piercing gold eyes. "I haven't the foggiest memory of who you are."

Debi opened his mouth to say something, but the twin was suddenly sent flying back into the book shelves from a force unseen. Jas freaked in shock before he too was sent flying into the shelves. Cedric lowered his hand and glanced from one twin to the other. He swayed slightly and put a hand to his head.

"I'm sorry, but I have such a hangover," Cedric stated and Debi jumped down from the hole in the shelves. Jas copied his twin and the two looked at Cedric.

"A hangover? Who the hell are you?" Debi wondered and Cedric lowered his hand slowly from his face to smirk at Debi.

"Me? I'm Cedric Blokman, Noah of Hatred. I'm very sorry if I don't know your names. But you see, I really don't care about them. And you shouldn't waste any energy remembering mine as you soon won't remember anything."

* * *

**Let this be a lesson to you kids. Drinking is never a good thing.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Push the button.**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: ... I lost in the first round...

Cedric: Me too...

Derek: Same...

Ran: Ran lost so easily...

Roade: You guys stink.

Tyrir: I got to the semi-finals before losing to Zephyr.

Roland: I lost to Rune in the semi-finals.

Rune: HOW DID I LOSE TO THE PLUM!

Zephyr: *blissfully happy*


	62. The 62nd Night: Noah's Hatred

**Author's Note: Enjoy the twisted-ness of it all.**

**

* * *

**

**The 62nd Night- Noah's Hatred**

Jas and Debi stared at Cedric in confusion. Cedric put a hand to his head again as dizziness swept through his body from the hangover he felt. The twins glanced to each other and readied their guns again.

"Don't mess with us!" they shouted and started to fire rapidly at Cedric. Cedric swayed slightly, and in a blur, weaved around every bullet without lifting his feet. The twins froze in shock as Cedric lowered his hand again with the same icy smirk on his face.

"Could you not shout? I hate it," Cedric said, and on the word "hate", the twins were smacked away by a quick snap of Cedric's hands. Cedric chuckled softly as the twins skidded their feet on the floor and glared back at Cedric.

"We were told you were the Noah of Trust!" Debi snapped and Cedric groaned quietly at the loud noise. Jas agreed with a bob of his head several times.

"Noah of Trust…? Dear god, I must have drank more than I thought," Cedric murmured and reached into his pocket for a small bottle. He opened the bottle and shook it slightly for a small pill to land on his flat palm. He swallowed the pill and tossed the medicine bottle away, the contents spilling onto the floor. Jas and Debi looked rightly mad at Cedric as they pointed their guns at him again.

"Red Bomb!" they shouted in unison and fired the fireballs towards Cedric. Cedric stared calmly at the fireballs and his smirk curled slightly before his hands twitched.

"Cat's Cradle." The fireballs were blown apart as golden threads pierced through them from all angles. Jas and Debi stared in surprise at the threads that were coming from Cedric's sleeves. Cedric chuckled and the threads retracted back into his sleeves. "What's wrong? I hate people who hesitate."

Jas and Debi were about to retaliate until Cedric's foot sunk deep into Debi's stomach. The twin was sent to the floor and coughed blood before Cedric brought the same foot down onto Debi's stomach like an axe. Debi coughed up a lot more blood while Cedric smirked icily. Jas fired at Cedric, who swayed out of the path of the bullets. Debi rose to his feet and the twins swiftly raised their guns and shot each other in the head.

Cedric perked up as the twins' shadows started to merge together before a fist was swung at Cedric's face. Cedric caught the fist easily with his head while Jasdebi grinned at him. Cedric chuckled at the fused twins before moving his other arm to block Jasdebi's kick.

"Jasdebi will kill you!" Jasdebi shouted and Cedric swerved away as Jasdebi swung his free fist at him. Cedric avoided Jasdebi's attempts to attack him with relative ease. "Stop dodging!"

"It must be hard to be so synched. This encounter was pure misfortune," Cedric said coolly before he smirked. He caught Jasdebi's fist and moved the fused twins' arm so that Jasdebi's leg connected with it. Jasdebi froze in shock before he let out a cry of pain from kicking his own arm. Cedric did not let go of Jasdebi's arm before he pulled the Noah towards him and sank his knee into Jasdebi's stomach. Jasdebi gritted his teeth and blood trickled out of his mouth.

"You damn traitor…!"

"I'm sorry, but you simply don't interest me," Cedric said with a sigh. He tightly his hold on Jasdebi's fist before twisting it around. Jasdebi's eyes grew wide before Cedric flung the fused twins into the monument. The monument cracked and shattered from the impact as Jasdebi hit the floor. Jasdebi gritted his teeth as his arms grew big. He glared at Cedric angrily while standing.

"Don't interest you, huh? Then die!" Jasdebi shouted and swung his large fists at Cedric. Cedric's smirk vanished and he sighed sadly.

"It doesn't matter how strong your Bond is. It doesn't matter how strong your Imagination is. Nothing matters in the face of hatred," Cedric said as he appeared behind Jasdebi with his arm out to the side and blood dripping from his fingers. Jasdebi's eyes were wide with confusion while Cedric flicked the blood off his fingers calmly. Cedric wiped his fingers off the corner of his shirt before he fixed his jacket calmly. "For hatred consumes all."

* * *

**Alcira, Spain Years Ago**

**

* * *

**

The bottles littered the floor as a man lay there among the bottles. He had a drunken look on his face while a younger man lay on the other side of the room with the same look. A woman stepped into the room and sighed loudly at the two.

"Like father like son," she spoke, her voice shaky. She left the room and the older man groaned loudly.

"He's gone, Cedric… They took Kyle…" he said to the younger man across the room. Cedric nodded slowly and kicked a bottled away from him as he lay there. His father fell into a drunken sleep while Cedric stared at the ceiling silently. He perked up as he felt slightly colder.

"Wow, it's messy in here," a voice said and Cedric tilted his head to see Gin standing in the center of the room with his umbrella resting on his shoulder. Cedric slowly sat up and stared at Gin drunkenly.

"Who… a' you?" he asked and Gin looked to Cedric calmly.

"I'm Gin. Nice to meet you, Cedric Blokman," Gin said and extended his hand for Cedric to shake. Cedric ignored the hand and swayed from side to side. Gin watched silently before Cedric flopped down onto the floor fast asleep. "Well, that was rude."

Gin harshly poked Cedric with his umbrella before he slapped Cedric across the face a few thousand times. Finally, Cedric awoke and groaned loudly. Gin sighed and rested his umbrella back onto his shoulder.

"That's better, now as I was saying-" Gin was cut off as he suddenly moved his umbrella to block Cedric's hand that came flying towards Gin's face. Gin's eyes widened in surprise while Cedric stared at Gin with his cold golden eyes.

"May I ask what you're doing in our house?" Cedric asked calmly and Gin shivered slightly.

"You're scary when sober," Gin said quietly and then quickly snapped his fingers loudly in Cedric's ears. Cedric groaned in pain and Gin took the chance to pin Cedric down onto the floor with the point of his umbrella. Gin smiled calmly down at Cedric. "I'm here for you of course."

Cedric grabbed Gin's umbrella, and Gin flinched before he was thrown through the wall. Cedric sat up and groaned quietly.

"I hate rude people," he said and looked back to the hole in the wall.

"That's fine by me," Gin said as he appeared behind Cedric with his umbrella now a deadly-looking scythe. Cedric snapped his hand around just as Gin brought the scythe's blade to Cedric's neck. The two stayed in that stalemate for a few minutes before Gin spoke up. "I want you to join me for a little job."

"I decline," Cedric said bluntly. Gin flinched and Cedric took the chance to grab Gin by the neck and slam him to the floor. "I don't care about what you want."

Gin nodded slowly and then smiled.

"Then I'll have to do something about that," he said and Cedric perked up as Gin took out a pair of glasses and melted through the floor. Cedric flinched in surprise before Gin's arm emerged from the floor and placed the glasses onto Cedric's face. Cedric instantly started to feel dizzy and he collapsed onto the floor. Gin pulled himself out of the floor and sighed loudly. "If you won't help me sober, then you'll help me drunk."

Gin shook himself as he still felt the pain coming from where Cedric had grabbed his neck. He kicked Cedric until the man awoke with a loud groan.

"Who a' you?" he asked and Gin smiled.

"I'm Gin. Would you mind helping me?"

"Sure, but I'll only help one of ya."

* * *

**Present**

**

* * *

**

Jasdebi split into the twins and fell to the floor with a thud as Cedric looked around the library. He slid his hands into his pockets and sighed.

"Where am I? I remember that kid putting something on my face… and then I'm here. Honestly, how drunk have I been?" Cedric wondered as he walked towards the door, stepping on and crushing his glasses underneath his foot. "Now let's go find that kid and make him pay."

* * *

**People can be very scary when sober.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Keria and the awakened Noah of Pleasure go at it with tentacles a' blazing. When all else fails... FACEPALM. Next Time: Noah's Pleasure! The final battle starts now!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Cedric: So who are you all again?

Derek: Uhh...

Keria: You know, I kinda like this Cedric... He's not an idiot.

Roade: Scary Cedric...

Cedric: Dear god, you all thought of me as an idiot? I knew I drank too much. But no, Father made me drink so much. It also didn't help that that brat Gin gave me those stupid glasses that made me dizzy.

Derek: And the hair?

Cedric: Black and blue is my natural hair color.

Roade: Then why was it brown? :o

Cedric: ... How the hell should I know? I just sobered up five minutes ago, brat.

Roade: ._. Sober Cedric is very scary...


	63. The 63rd Night: Noah's Pleasure

**Author's Note: Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**The 63rd Night- Noah's Pleasure**

The top of the tower crumbled as purple circles appeared in front of Tyki's fists. Keria skidded on the floor before the berserk Noah flung his fist out at her face. Keria blocked the fist with her forearm and heard a resounding crack before she was sent flying backwards by the force of the punch. Tyki growled as he hovered in the air while Keria straightened up with her right hand out. Tyki lunged down at the woman and swung his fist down just as Keria swung her right fist up at him. Their fists collided and Tyki flinched as Keria didn't budge.

Against the purple circles from Tyki's fist, a black plasma spread across coming from Keria's fist. The woman Noah smirked slightly and pulled her fist against Tyki's. Tyki gritted his teeth and brought his other fist around and blasted Keria backwards. Keria kept on her feet as she stared ahead at Tyki. Tyki said nothing as he charged towards her with his fists pulled back to strike. Above the two, Road laughed as she watched the fight from atop a floating giant die.

"That's right! Kill her!" Road shouted cheerfully and laughed more. Road was so busy watching the fight, she hadn't noticed a shimmer speeding towards her from behind. It was late she did notice it as the gold wire shot straight through her back. Road's eyes widened as someone calmly walked along the wire towards her.

"Spider Network," Cedric said with a smirk and Road stared back in shock at Cedric.

"Y-You…? What happened to Jasdebi?" Road asked and Cedric chuckled.

"I have no inclination as to who you are or what you are talking about. However, I can simply see you're not completely human as such am I not either," Cedric stated and Road looked lost until Cedric reached her giant die and stepped down onto the flat top of it. He smirked icily with his hands behind his back before the wire running through Road's body curved and shot back towards her head. "I wonder what would happen to someone with a dead mind."

* * *

Below, Keria and Tyki clashed more as their fists collided often, cracking the floor and sending both to lower levels of the tower. Keria grabbed onto a crumbling edge of one level's floor and swung her foot up to connect with Tyki's head. The berserk Noah was thrown upwards slightly before he grinned widely and drove both his fists down at Keria. Keria braced herself until Tyki suddenly stopped moving and the two crashed down onto the bottom floor.

Keria gritted her teeth in pain as she slowly stood up while staring off at where Tyki stood in a similar state. Keria smirked slightly as she saw Tyki's arms hanging in front of the berserk Noah. Tyki tried to move his arms, but they would not budge.

"Love is a heavy burden, huh?" Keria asked before pushing off the floor and bringing her left fist up and punching Tyki dead on in the face. Tyki was sent flying into one of the pillars, smashing it to rubble. The creepy black tentacles sporadically jerked before dissolving away. Keria breathed a sigh of relief as Tyki fell to the floor unconscious. She was about to crouch down to rest until Road's body fell to the floor behind her.

"Hmm, what a strange lot," Cedric said suddenly appearing next to Tyki's body. Keria froze up at Cedric's appearance before he glanced to Keria. "I take it you're the winner?"

"Cedric…?" Keria wondered cautiously and Cedric hummed lightly.

"Another one knows me. How tiresome. Well, I suppose I'll have to rid myself of you as well. Same goes to the apparition in the other room too."

"What do you mean?" Keria asked, clenching her fists feeling a strange intent coming from Cedric. Cedric smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"There was a little girl in this place that knew me too. She was quite noisy too," Cedric stated as he slid his hands into his pockets. Keria cracked her knuckles as she glared at Cedric.

"What did you do to Rôade?" she asked angrily while Cedric smirked back at her.

"Are you in line with the Black Order?" he wondered as he and Keria stared at each other. Keria nodded slowly at him.

"I am Keria Rosier."

"Enchanted. Cedric Blokman, pleasure to end you, my enemy."

* * *

Derek stepped into the library and flinched at the destruction in the room. He noticed the twins' unconscious bodies near the monument as he walked over. He examined the twins and looked to the monument.

"What on earth happened here?" he wondered while not noticing the destroyed glasses on the floor nearby.

* * *

In the Egg room, Rôade and Lulubell were lying on the ground unconscious with golden wires impaling the ground around them.

* * *

Keria kicked off the ground and swing her left fist out at Cedric's head, only to miss as he effortlessly leaned away and twirled around her to her back. Keria flinched before Cedric's foot connected with her back and she hit the floor hard. Cedric put his foot down while his hands remained in his pockets.

"I see you're a close range fighter. It must be difficult to face me then. I've always had good aim with projectiles," Cedric stated calmly while Keria returned to her feet and glared back at Cedric.

"I don't know what happened to you, but I'll smack you back to how you were," she stated and held her fists up. Cedric chuckled and rolled back on his heels.

"What funny words you speak," he said before suddenly twirling away before a fist from above smashed into the floor. Keria flinched as Derek landed while glaring at Cedric from behind his mask. Cedric continued to smirk icily as he stared at Derek. "Hello, apparition."

"Hey, idiot," Derek responded instantly and his fist disappeared a purple circle before appearing out of a different circle next to Cedric's head. Cedric swiftly ducked away from Derek's fist and smiled before kicking off the ground and flipping backwards away from the two.

"Two on one doesn't seem far," Cedric commented as he took his hands out of his pockets. Derek glanced over to Keria and she shrugged slightly. Derek sighed and held his fists up.

"You've done it now," he said and Cedric chuckled before holding his hand out at the two.

"No, not yet. Now," he stated before gold wire fired out from his sleeve and impaled the pillars and floor around them. The wires curved on its own till it formed a dome of intersecting wires around the three.

"What the?" Derek stammered while Cedric laughed.

"I heard of this fights called Cage Fights. They're quite interesting," he stated and motioned for the two to come at him. Derek and Keria braced themselves as more wire emerged from Cedric's sleeves and wrapped around the base of his fingers like rings. "Shall we get started now, pawns of the Black Order?"

* * *

**:D ...**

**Next Chapter Preview: Click.  
**


	64. The 64th Night: Noah's End

**Author's Note: Enjoy. Oh, and there is slight swearing in this chapter. One word, that's all.  
**

**

* * *

**

**The 64th Night- Noah's End**

Derek, Keria, and Cedric stood silently in the dome of wires until Derek moved his foot and made a purple circle beneath him. Cedric perked up as Derek vanished into the circle while Keria lunged at Cedric with her right fist pulled back. Cedric readied his hand and caught Keria's fist before the wires leapt for Cedric's fingers to around Keria's fist. Keria tried to pull her fist away but couldn't due to the wires. Cedric smirked as he brought his free fist back and swung it at Keria.

Derek appeared then and blocked Cedric's fist with his arm. Cedric suddenly grinned as the wires around that hand's fingers wrapped around Derek's arm. Derek flinched as he and Keria were swung around before being released and flung at the wire dome. Both Derek and Keria froze in surprise as the wires cut into their backs. The two hit the ground as Cedric's wires wrapped back around his fingers.

"It must be hard to be so weak. Come on, apply yourself more to tactics," he stated and Derek chuckled bitterly.

"The idiot's telling us this too," he muttered while his mask fell to pieces onto the ground. Keria staggered to her feet, still weakened from her fight with Tyki. Derek noticed Keria's state and turned to help her until Cedric's hand cut across Derek's face and sent the man into the wire dome on the opposite side away from Keria. Derek gritted his teeth in pain while Cedric smirked calmly.

"Is this the full capacity of the Black Order? Half-baked idiots with slight power? Power is nothing without the smarts to use it."

"Yet you're the idiot one here turning traitor," Derek spat back and Cedric sighed.

"Traitor, traitor. Everyone's a traitor in this madhouse. But so what? Betrayal is in my blood. How should I act after waking up after being apparently pressed ganged into the very Order I loathe? Should I accept reality or deny it and betray your beliefs?" Cedric asked and Keria slowed her breath down to look at Cedric.

"Waking up?" she wondered and Cedric glanced over at Keria.

"That little girl said stuff about me being in the Black Order, and honestly, it sickened me," Cedric said with his voice turning deathly cold. Keria and Derek flinched as they were both sent into the wire dome. The two fell to the ground with blood trailing behind them as Cedric grinned crazily. "You worms stole my brother from me… And I apparently ended his life with my own hands? IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Derek and Keria watched as Cedric's wires turned pitch black and fired out in all directions. Derek and Keria held their ground on the floor as the wires stabbed into their bodies repeatedly.

"DIE! JUST FREAKIN' DIE!" Cedric shouted in pure anger as the black wires continued to stab Keria and Derek. After a while, the wires slowly stopped stabbing the two as Cedric panted heavily in exhaustion. Keria and Derek stayed on the ground in pools of their own blood while the black wires returned to Cedric's hands. Cedric held one hand over his face as he stared at the ground with wide eyes. His fingers twitched as his grip on his face did as well. Cedric swayed slightly and lowered his hand to reveal his mad grin with tears streaming down his face.

"I killed him…? Why…? He was my brother… I betrayed him… Why…? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU MAKE ME DO?" Cedric screamed in the air. Cedric glared up at the Ark's sky and his fists clenched till blood dripped from them. "I'll kill all of you!"

* * *

Outside the Ark, the Earl perked up as he felt something coming from above him. Allen, Gin, and Tyrir felt it too as they looked up at the Earl's Ark along with the Earl. A long crack started to form on the side of the Ark, much to the Earl's shock. Tyrir smirked at the crack and tapped the giant mechanical being's head and it slowly raised its head towards the Ark.

"Cirxon, the greatest weapon in this world, destroy the Earl's Ark. Decimate," Tyrir said and light started to gather at the giant's mouth. The Earl couldn't react in time as the white beam fired up at his Ark. As the beam approached, the crack in the Ark grew longer until the beam hit and the Earl's ark exploded into a downpour of puzzle pieces. The Earl's face was stained with flowing tears while the Exorcists on the ground were in shock.

"That's the weapon he was building back then!" Gin asked out loud in utter alarm. Below the Earl, Faraday, Cassandra, Melanie, and Joseph stood with their eyes to the destroyed Ark. Something fell fast from the destroyed Ark and crash-landed in the middle of the Noah. The four Noah flinched in surprise before black wires grabbed onto the and surrounded their bodies in a matter of seconds. Lavi noticed the wires and saw the Noahs being covered by them.

"What's that?" he asked in wondered until the smoke risen from the crash-landing cleared. The Exorcists froze in disbelief as Cedric straightened up slowly from the small crater he had made. Cedric ignored the Exorcists for now and held his hands up to the four Noahs around him.

"Deliverance," he said and the black wires tightened before blood erupted from within the folds of the wires. The wires unraveled and the bodies of the four Noah fell to the ground covered in their blood. The black wires wrapped back around Cedric's hands while he glared ahead at the Exorcists. Over on Cirxon's head, Tyrir whistled impressively while the Earl looked downright livid at Cedric.

"Cedric…?" Lenalee wondered quietly while eying Cedric's bluish black hair. Lavi readied his hammer while Kanda unsheathed Mugen. The two stared ahead at Cedric before Lavi glanced back at Allen.

"Hey, Allen. Go deal with the Earl. We'll handle this," Lavi said and Allen nodded before he glanced to Gin. Gin was already off as he rushed towards where Tyrir sat upon Cirxon. Allen followed right behind Gin while Tyrir watched the two come closer.

"Nylph, prepare the Dream Space. My solution is coming over," Tyrir said with a sly smirk. Nylph purred and nodded while the Earl stared up at his destroyed Ark silently. Meanwhile, Lavi and Kanda had kicked off the ground and lunged at Cedric. Cedric glared angrily as he kicked off the ground and pulled his hands behind him. Lavi swung his hammer while Kanda slashed at Cedric. Cedric suddenly leapt into the air and held his hands down at the two.

"Deep Darkness," Cedric said before a rush of darkness erupted from his wire-covered hands down towards Lavi and Kanda. The two looked up right as Lenalee brought her foot up and deflected the darkness with her boot. Cedric gritted his teeth in anger as he landed before Krory appeared behind him and laid a solid punch to Cedric's head. Cedric didn't seem affected at all though as Krory's fist was against a cluster of black wires that had protected Cedric from the Exorcist's fist. Cedric held his hand out and his black wires formed a long pole with a flat-edged guillotine blade on the end. Krory flinched at the black weapon before Cedric swung the weapon at Krory. Kanda kicked off the ground and blocked the guillotine blade with Mugen as he and Cedric glared at each other.

"I'll kill you," Kanda said bitterly and Cedric gritted his teeth bitterly.

"That's my line, punk."

* * *

Tyrir smiled as Gin and Allen stopped at the foot of the giant being Cirxon. Tyrir waved down at the two and chuckled.

"Are you ready to die now?" he asked coolly while Allen and Gin glared up at the redhead. Allen placed his hand on his claw and drew out Genbu Elysium while Gin drew Noir Tulugaq out of his chest. Tyrir chuckled at the actions. "I'll take that as a no."

* * *

**Okay, so there were slight changes as I omitted Roade's fight.**

**Next Chapter Preview: It's down to the wire, literally. As the now sober Cedric brings out his vengeance on the Black Order, Allen and Gin attack Tyrir head on. With Lavi and Kanda against Cedric, can they stop Cedric and his consuming hatred? Next Time: Shatter and Burn! The final fight starts now!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: ...

Derek: ...

Roade: ...

Cedric: ... Well, I'm getting bored.

Roade: I miss the drunk Cedric!

Keria: Aye.

Derek: Same here.


	65. The 65th Night: Resetting the World 1

**Author's Note: Please forgive me for not updating in forever. I've been terribly sick and it took very long to recover. I will try my best to update again soon. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**The 65th Night- Resetting The World Part 1**

_What number are you?_

_ 4? That's a good number._

_ Are you scared?_

_ It's okay to be scared._

_Me? I'm scared too._

_

* * *

_

Tyrir stared down at the boys silently, his smile had faded with a stern grimace. His grimace remained even as Gin and Allen landed on the ground next to Tyrir. Tyrir glanced over at the boys who faced him with their swords at the ready.

"Are you scared?" he asked and the boys paused in surprise at the sudden question. Tyrir smiled slightly as he turned towards the boys. "It's okay to be scared."

Gin gritted his teeth and didn't wait another second before lunging towards Tyrir. Tyrir closed his eyes slowly and Gin, without a second's doubt, slashed Tyrir across the chest. Allen stared in confusion as Tyrir's blood fell to the ground without any resistance. Gin glared at Tyrir's closed eyes and calm face.

"Feeling better?" Tyrir asked with his eyes still closed. Gin didn't reply as he was too busy glaring at Tyrir angrily to answer. Tyrir's smile returned to his face as he slowly opened his eyes. Gin retracted in shock as Tyrir's right eye was snake-like. "Is this enough of a handicap for you?"

* * *

The Earl looked over towards where the three boys were. Tears were running down his face, though the Earl was not the one crying. Down below, Cedric also had tears running down his face. He angrily tried to wipe them away before blocking Kanda's katana.

"The Noah are crying," the Earl said quietly before he stared directly at the back of Tyrir's head. The Earl's eyes were wide as his tears stopped flowing. "He's awake."

* * *

Gin took a step away from Tyrir as Tyrir stared at the two boys with his blood running down his shirt. The skull and salamander tattoo had returned to its spot underneath Tyrir's right eye that now sent a shiver down Allen's spine. Tyrir looked over at Allen and stared into his eyes.

"Relax, it's okay to be scared," Tyrir said before Gin swung his sword towards Tyrir's head. Tyrir paid no heed to the sword as it cut across his chest again. Tyrir slowly looked over at Gin and placed his hand gently onto Gin's cheek. Gin's eyes widened as Tyrir smiled warmly. "Your mother told me that."

Before he could react, Gin suddenly dropped to his knees as his body felt heavier all of a sudden. Allen froze as Tyrir kicked Gin out of the way and proceeded to quickly chopping Allen on the neck, seemingly out of nowhere. Allen hit the ground and looked up at Tyrir in confusion.

"That didn't hurt," Allen stated bewildered. Tyrir smiled again and placed his foot onto Allen's face.

"I know," he said with a smile and Allen then realized his body wasn't responding to him.

"What did you do?" Allen wondered through frozen lips. Tyrir smiled and removed his foot from Allen's face before brutally kicking him away.

"You two boys are naive. You think you can rely on your Innocence forever without even once using your own power," Tyrir stated and turned to look at Gin as he was slowly standing up.

"What are you talking about?" Gin snapped and Tyrir raised his hand towards Gin.

"I'm talking about the human soul. It has its own power, yet humans cannot use this power. Why? Because they have no physical connection to their souls. A human will go their entire lives without even knowing they have this power. But when a human is in a dire situation, their souls grant them a boost in order to save them. Sometimes that boost is not enough and the human dies anyway. But I'm different. My soul was branded with my body, giving me not only access to my soul's power, but also the ability to reincarnate a certain amount of times. And right now, I'll show you this power," Tyrir explained and placed his hand against his chest.

Gin glanced over at Allen's unmoving body and then back to Tyrir.

"Is that what you did to Allen?"

"That's right. The power of my soul caused that. It also is the thing I used to kill your father," Tyrir said calmly and crouched down to the ground. Gin braced himself as Tyrir placed his hand against the ground and smirked. "The name of my soul's power is..."

The ground erupted as if an invisible eruption occurred. The debris flew everywhere and Gin raised his arms to guard his face. Gin tried to see through the debris until his eyes widened when something collided with his unguarded stomach.

"Disruption," Tyrir stated as he had his hand against where Gin's stomach was. Gin slipped to the side and hit the ground hard, some debris covering his body. Allen stared in horror as all he saw was Gin falling onto the ground.

"Relax," Tyrir said when he noticed Allen's reaction, "all my power does is displace the soul. He'll be fine soon, just like you." Allen perked up as his fingers had started moving again. Tyrir smiled and placed his foot down on Gin's neck. "Well, that's if I let him recover."

"Don't you dare!" Allen shouted over to Tyrir. Tyrir closed his eyes for a moment and pressed his foot down on Gin's neck.

"No," he said simply, causing Allen to tremble in rage. Tyrir smiled and looked over to his left. "You can't see it anymore, huh? It must be awful not having that cursed eye anymore."

Allen paused his rage at Tyrir's words as he watched Tyrir reach up on his left and take hold of something Allen could not perceive. Tyrir looked back to Allen and smiled.

"The thing one can never perceive: a soul." Tyrir swung his left arm and opened his hand to let whatever he was holding fly towards Allen. Allen felt nothing for a moment before his vision started to fade to black. The last thing he saw was Tyrir's triumphant smile. "Now it's time for you to face your soul and reset the world, Allen Walker."

* * *

When Allen's vision returned, he immediately saw that he was not on the ground anymore, but on a strange stone-paved floor. He looked around and only saw four large stone pillars. Everywhere else was pitch black darkness. Allen jolted when he heard something come from in front of him.

"How in the world are you here?" a voice wondered from ahead of Allen, blanketed by darkness. Allen didn't know how he was to answer that as a foot appeared from the darkness, and soon an entire person emerged and stood across from Allen. Allen's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the white and black haired boy that he recognized immediately.

"The 14th..."

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: Allen confronts the 14th for the last time. The outcome will decide the fate of the world. Totally cliche, but hey, it's good. What will become of the world, and who will win? Allen or the Fourteenth? Next Time: Resetting the World Part 2! The last battle starts now!**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Corner**

Keria: ... We're back?

Derek: About time.

Roade: Boo! Why'd he have to get sick?

Cedric: Why am I still here with these losers?

Roade: Give us drunk Cedric back!

Keria: I agree. I preferred him drunk.

Allen: I don't want Cedric as my step-father!

Keria: Wh-What?

Derek: Allen, this is our Corner. Go away.

Allen: Okay...

Nylph: See you next time nya.

Keria: Where do you keep coming from?


	66. The 66th Night: Resetting the World 2

**Author's Note: wh00ps, here's two (really one and a half) chapters to make up for my absence. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The 66th Night- Resetting the World Part II**

Allen stared at the boy in front of him, Allen's eyes wide with shock. Something caught Allen's attention in the corner of his eye and he turned his head to the right to see a gigantic rock that was pure white like snow and shone like the side. Allen turned his head to the left to see the opposite on the other side of the boy; a pitch black rock emitting a deep purple glow.

"Allen Walker..." Allen looked back to the boy who was smiling softly. Allen raised a quizzical eyebrow at the boy's smile. The boy raised his arms out as if to hug Allen, but instead, the boy's appearance slowly changed. His skin turned ash colored, his eyes grew golden, and his hair became jet black. "I am Neah."

* * *

Tyrir stretched his arms up above his head and yawned. The Millennium Earl landed onto the ground, facing Tyrir. Tyrir glanced over at the Earl and smirked.

"Why did you not just kill Allen?" the Earl wondered before grasping Lero's handle. The Earl swung his sword and pointed it at Tyrir. Tyrir chuckled and raised a hand casually before a foot smashed against his palm. The wind from the foot cracked and shattered the rocks behind Tyrir, the debris just barely missing Allen.

"Cause women get angry when their man is in danger," Tyrir stated with a grin as he looked to his attacker, "ain't that right, Miss Lenalee?" Lenalee said nothing as she pulled her foot back and jumped over to where Allen lay. Tyrir chuckled and rubbed the palm of his hand Lenalee had kicked.

Lenalee placed a hand on Allen's chest and breathed a sigh of relief until a blade was placed on her shoulder from behind. She looked behind her to see Tyrir smiling down at her. Tyrir moved his sword away from Lenalee, and she acted quickly before Tyrir swung down. The earth exploded as Lenalee landed behind the Earl and Tyrir while holding onto Allen.

"I won't let you hurt him," she said angrily, and Tyrir smiled innocently. The Earl chuckled as he twirled his sword around a bit before resting it on his shoulder.

"Two against one, and you still say such things," Tyrir said with a chuckle before pointing the tip of his blade towards Lenalee, and then glanced at the Earl slyly.

* * *

Allen took a cautious step backwards as Neah smiled at him. Neah glanced from the white rock to the black rock and then back to Allen.

"You have two choices. Walk towards the white rock, and you shall serve God. Walk towards the black rock, and you shall serve the Noah," Neah stated and Allen silently looked at the rocks in turn. Neah watched Allen silently as Allen continued to look from one rock to the other. Allen finally looked at Neah with a serious look on his face.

"Mana... he once told me to not stop and keep walking..."

"Yes, I know. I was the one who told that to Mana," Neah stated and Allen's gaze lowered to where he figured the floor was.

"I've walked for so long. I thought I'd be alone the entire way. But I met people who became my friends... and more..." Allen's hands slowly uncurled and he raised his head to stare at Neah. "Mana helped put me on the path, but only I can choose to follow it or make my own!"

Neah looked surprised for a moment, but then smiled and walked towards Allen. Allen braced himself as Neah raised his hand and placed it on Allen's head, ruffling his hair. Allen looked taken aback as he stared at Neah in confusion. Neah turned away from Allen and clapped his hands, causing the two rocks to shatter and vanish. Neah chuckled and scratched his head.

"Well, there go my plans of becoming the Millennium Earl!" he said awfully cheerful. Allen paused and stared while Neah laughed. "But wow, I was not expecting that. If you had picked one of the rocks, I'd have killed you here and now!"

"Wh-What...?" Allen wondered and Neah smiled to him before snapping his fingers. The figure of the white and black haired boy materialized beside Neah, causing Allen to jolt slightly.

"You've seen what I did to my family for power. Now face it," Neah said and vanished into the white and black haired boy. Allen opened his mouth to say something before the boy moved and grabbed Allen by the shoulders with a crazed look on his face. The boy slammed his forehead against Allen's, causing Allen to fall backwards and through the floor. The boy watched Allen fall before smirking and dissolving into the surrounding darkness. "Your eyes are open, Allen."

* * *

Allen's eyes snapped open and he jolted up into a sitting position. First thing that registered was that there was a lot of dust clouds around him, as if a tornado had touched down. Allen slowly flexed his fingers to make sure they were working as the dust settled. Allen looked around the area, but only saw Gin's unconscious body on the ground. Suddenly, something fell from above onto the ground, and Allen's eyes widened as it was Lenalee. He rushed over to her as blood started to stain the ground.

"A-Allen..." Allen trembled as he felt blood on his fingers. Lenalee softly smiled to him. "You woke... up..."

"Lenalee...?" Allen wondered, his voice cracking. Lenalee smiled and her eyes closed slowly. Allen wasn't given any time to think as a shadow loomed over him. Allen quickly looked up, but was sent flying before he could see what had hit him.

"KEHEHEHEHE!" Allen shivered as the eerie laugh pierced his ears. He slowly stood and stared at the thing that had sent him flying. It was the Earl, but more hideous than before.

"About time." Allen flinched and looked over to see Tyrir touch down on the ground and stumble a little, blood flowing down his face. Tyrir calmly took his sleeve and wiped the blood off his face and lit a match to burn the cut closed so it didn't bleed anymore. "Ow..."

"W-What happened...?" Allen asked and Tyrir glanced to Lenalee on the ground and grimaced.

"Um, let's just say the Earl knew my plan to team up with Lenalee and beat him," Tyrir murmured and rubbed his arm in embarrassment. Allen blinked slowly and then looked towards the Earl, who didn't look very much like an earl at all anymore.

"Uh, yeah, I meant what happened to make him become so freakish...er?" Allen asked and Tyrir shrugged bluntly.

"He said something about rocks then went berserk again," Tyrir stated and Allen nodded before he paused and looked to Tyrir.

"Again...?" he asked very much puzzled. Tyrir looked at Allen like he hoped he was joking.

"Uhh, yeah. The 14th never told you about the Earl going crazy with power and killing the entire Noah clan except for 13 members?" Tyrir wondered and Allen stared at Tyrir with a blank look.

"Um, I... I heard it was the 14th that did that...?" Allen said slowly and Tyrir scratched his head lightly.

"Um, no, I'm talking about before that. I mean, come on! You never wondered why there are only 14 Noahs?" Tyrir asked and Allen shook his head. Tyrir groaned and, completely ignoring the behemoth Earl across from them, crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. "Right, history lesson time."

* * *

**It's always a good time for a lesson, shush.**


	67. The 67th Night: TCITHL

**The 67th Night- The Completely Inappropriately Timed History Lesson**

* * *

"Okay, listen up. Many, many years ago, there was the Noah clan, a race of superior humans with powers people can only dream of! Back then, the Noah clan were peacefully and dedicated themselves to saving people!" Tyrir stated and tapped Allen's forehead as Allen nodded. "Then one day, a member of the Noah clan saw fit to create five weapons!"

"Five?" Allen interjected and was punched in the head by Tyrir for his interruption. The warped Earl stared silently at the two boys while Lenalee's body became a rock. Literally.

"Yes, five! They were Crown Clown, Millennium Edge, Fragment Cube, Innocence, and Dark Matter!" Tyrir stated and before Allen could ask, Tyrir jabbed Allen's forehead with his finger. "The Innocence and Crown Clown had been bestowed upon this Noah by God. But the other three were created solely from the Noah clan member."

"Uh-huh," Allen muttered and tilted his head away from another jab of Tyrir's finger.

"It then became tradition for the leader of the Noah clan to own these weapons in case of disaster! However, one year, the Noah clan was torn as twins had been born. No one knew which of them would be the next leader, so they were told to battle each other. The winner became the leader of sole owner of the title "Millennium Earl"."

"So the Earl won?" Allen asked and wasn't quick enough to dodge another finger jab to the forehead.

"Yes, and the 14th was banished for losing. However, during the battle, the 14th was sure to win until the Earl, named Adam, started acting strangely. Then it happened. The 14th Noah and Adam were battling with the weapons Crown Clown and Millennium Edge until the Millennium Edge suddenly took control of Adam, transforming him into a horrible creature, the same you see over there looking at us," Tyrir stated and pointed to the behemoth Earl.

"The transformed Earl went on a rampage, destroying villages and mountains until the Millennium Edge was removed from his body by way of the Fragment Cube. When Adam came to his senses, the 14th was already banished, and all the damage Adam caused had been put on the 14th's head. After that, Adam had the Millennium Edge and Crown Clown sealed away until the 14th stole them to do battle again with Adam, after having lost himself to the same thing that took over Adam," Tyrir said and Allen nodded silently to avoid a finger jab.

"The Dark Matter was given to the survivors of the Noah clan while the Innocence had disappeared all together. And you know the rest," Tyrir said and took a small breather while Allen tried to process all of it.

"How do you know all that?" Allen asked, and Tyrir's expression turned to agony. Allen jolted at the change as Tyrir clenched his fists tightly and glared at the behemoth Earl.

"Cause that demon is the one who killed my family and razed our village back then." Allen didn't say anything and looked over to Lenalee, but saw a rock instead. Before he could ask out loud, he was hit in the back of the head by a pebble. Allen turned his head to see Nylph's cat ears poking out from behind a rock.

"Nylph?"

"Huh? Oh, good, he got Lenalee out of there," Tyrir muttered and then looked back at the monster before them. "History lesson's over, Allen. And before you ask, that thing in front of us isn't Adam. It's the one that made both Adam and the 14th do those horrible deeds, and the reason behind this Holy War: Time Armageddon."

"Why is it name-" Allen wasn't given time to ask his question as the monster suddenly appeared above the two with its jaws open wide. Allen stared in shock as the memory of Megiddo flashed through his mind. "That thing looks like the beast in the Fragment of Megiddo!"

Tyrir flinched, leaving himself open for the monster to send him flying with a swing of its arm. Allen looked over at where Tyrir landed, but didn't need to worry as Tyrir was on his feet, with a few bruises on his arms. The monster rushed at Tyrir until Allen's foot connected into its head and the monster hit the ground. The monster's leg caught Allen swiftly in the chest and sent him flying till he collided with Tyrir.

"Dammit, Allen! What was that for?"

"It's your fault for not moving! And where's your sword anyway?" Allen snapped and Tyrir looked rather sheepish.

"He broke it..." he muttered sadly and sobbed. Allen groaned and activated his Innocence, which made the monster sharply turn its head towards Allen and Tyrir.

"Time Armageddon is its name?" Allen asked and Tyrir nodded slowly.

"It was given the name by another one of the survivors from a village near mine. I thought it fit, so I started calling it that," Tyrir explained, which made Allen smirk a little and place his hand on his Innocence's wrist.

"Well, I'm the Destroyer of Time."

* * *

**blah blah blah**

* * *

**Noah's Corner**

Keria: We have a question.

Entire Corner: OH MY GAWD

Keria: Okay, shut up.

**Question: Will you be making another fanfic after this one and your other one (forgot its name) are done?**

Keria: Very good question.

Derek: Will my existence end here on a whim...

NG: lolyes

Derek: TT_TT

NG: Uhh, yeah... Wow, I gotta work on Delusional... Um... Right now, I have a few ideas for some, but I'm not sure if I'll ever write them. Or I could make some huge adventure like this one. But with less craziness and more stability.

Cedric: Do any of us appear in these ideas of yours?

NG: Um, yeah. All of you except Derek.

Derek: TT_TT WHY NOT?

NG: :Y No backtalk. I have no job for someone like you.

Nylph: See Readers next time nya.


End file.
